Matsuno Omegaverse
by Mona092
Summary: "Yo no pedí nacer así"... "Ya no eres mi hermano"... "No existes para mi"...OsoKara/KaraOso, TouIchi ( Tougo x Ichimatsu), JyushiHomu, entre otras.
1. Prólogo

_Aquí con una nueva historia, deseando que sea de su agrado. La idea salio más por que he visto muchos fics omegaverse, en donde colocan a Osomatsu como el alpha pecho peludo(?), pero ninguno como omega, solo pude encontrar uno en ingles... no se si solo existe ese o yo soy muy mala para buscar fanfics... El punto es que para mi Oso es un muy bonito uke, quizás una linda mami también(?)... y así sin más dejo mi aporte al mundo omegaverse :3._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los hermanos Matsunos no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador, yo solo lo uso por que me aburro como tuna._

 _ **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene yaoi, es decir chicoxchico, ademas de incluir incesto (relación entre familiares cercanos), quizás mucho Ooc (no se si lo dije bien), posible M-Preg (Hombre embarazado)... si lo dicho anteriormente no es de tu agrado, agradecería que te salgas inmediatamente, a no ser que quieras correr el riesgo... eso dependerá de ti :). Pero si te gustan bienvenido seas. _

* * *

Desde que tengo memoria nuestros padres siempre nos contaban historias de como los humanos se han dividido en razas, como si fuésemos animales o algo parecido, en realidad teníamos una similitud, la cual era que cada cierto periodo de tiempo estos entraban en una etapa de celo.

Estas razas eran llamadas Alphas, Betas y Omegas. De por si el Alpha era catalogado como los más fuertes de la sociedad, contaban con un liderazgo innato, eran impulsivos en ocasiones, pero excelentes soldados por así decirlo, además de ser los encargados de procrear vida. Cualquiera desearía ser uno de ellos. Pero ese privilegio solo era para algunos suertudos.

La raza que le seguía eran los betas, caracterizados por ser los más democráticos y tranquilos de todas las razas, además de poseer una gran inteligencia…. Bueno en algunos casos, se les conocía también por ser la raza promedio, ya que gran parte de la humanidad pertenecían a su clase, solo algunos privilegiados se encontraban en lo más alto junto con los alfas, poseían un sentido de la lealtad muy alto, para ellos la palabra de un alfa era ley, por muy ridícula que fuera. Un dato importante de ellos eran que no eran capaces de procrear ni engendrar vida. Tan solo servían como soldados, o en el peor de los casos como acompañantes.

Y al final de todos se encontraban los omegas, eran considerada la raza más débil, los Alphas los veían como simples máquinas para hacer bebes, porque esa era su principal característica. Eran los únicos capaces de engendrar vida en su interior, ya sean tanto hombres como mujeres. Algunos lo podrían considerar como grandioso… pero no lo era, ya que cada vez que entraban en su etapa de celo, debían prácticamente desaparecer, sino eran asechados por Alphas que aún no encontraban pareja o que simplemente querían saciar su apetito sexual.

Pero aparte de todo eso, de por si eran más rápidos y hábil si se hablamos de peleas, no eran tan fuertes como los Alphas o tan inteligentes como algunos betas, pero sabían cómo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le ofreciera.

Hace unos ocho años aproximadamente, los betas más inteligentes decidieron experimentar con su propia especie, querían que las mujeres de su raza disfrutaran de la maternidad, con el fin de hacer que tuvieran la habilidad de engendrar vida en su interior, además de poder determinar aun en el vientre, la raza a la cual pertenecerían cada bebe. Algo estupendo dirán…. Pero no todo puede ser como uno quiere.

Durante las pruebas algo salió mal, no supieron que fue o quien lo ocasiono, el punto es que producto del fallo, un mortal virus se propago por el aire afectando a todas las razas, ocasionando que muchos murieran, la mayoría correspondía a omegas, algunos de los que lograron sobrevivir fueron sujetos de experimentos con el fin de expandir su raza, pero todas y cada una de ellas fallaban, ocasionándoles la muerte.

Mientras que los demás eran vendidos u obligados a someterse ante las leyes de los Alphas. El dilema del virus fue controlado, dejando algunos efectos secundarios, las mujeres betas habían adquirido la habilidad de engendrar, pero los embarazos en si eran muy riesgosos, llegando a fallecer el 30% de ellos.

La natalidad de los omegas fue en descenso, llegando a nacer un omega por cada mil nacimientos, y hace unos cinco años estos dejaron de nacer... hasta hoy.

Hoy era el día más importante para una joven pareja de betas, hoy era el día en que traerían al mundo a sus queridos sextillizos…. Puede sonar loco, si consideramos que el embarazo de un bebe era complicado, imagínense con seis de ellos en su interior. Pero por alguna razón la vida les sonreía.

Nuestra madre nos contó que al momento de enterarse de que esperaba sextillizos inmediatamente le dieron la opción de abortarnos, su familia no quería perderla, trataron de convencer a nuestro padre para que la persuadiera. Pero ellos se negaron, nos querían a todos, a pesar de los riesgos.

Siempre fueron unos buenos padres, siempre nos cuidaron, siempre nos protegieron…. A pesar de no tener grandes lujos, tuvimos una infancia feliz. Junto con mis hermanos éramos conocidos por ser muy traviesos, por ser siempre muy unidos, nos protegíamos los unos a los otros…. O eso era antes de saber a qué raza pertenecía cada uno. Fue en ese momento en que las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros.

\- _Yo nunca pedí ser así…. Perdóname por nacer hermano. -_

* * *

 _N/A: Si lo se, es algo corto pero preferí dejarlo hasta aquí... nos leemos luego_


	2. Chapter 1

La gran mayoría de las ciudades se dividían por distritos, de los cuales cada uno de dedicaba a cierta actividad. En la ciudad de Kumamoto cerca del distrito 20, una joven pareja de betas se hizo bastante conocida al traer al mundo a unos sextillizos.

Desde un principio, Matsuyo sabía que tendría un embarazo complicado, considerando desde que le habían notificado que se encontraba esperando sextillizos, junto con su pareja Matsuzo, visitaron a tantos médicos como pudieron, pero todos le decían exactamente lo mismo. _lo recomendable es que aborte, o su salud peligrara._

Tantas veces escuchando la misma frase, que ya comenzaba a fastidiarles…. Comenzaban a creer que los médicos tenían razón, pero no le podían hacer esos a sus hijos, por dios eran sus pequeños, ni siquiera habían conocido el exterior, pero ya sabían de la crueldad del mundo en que vivían.

Fue hasta que cierto día al distrito llego un médico proveniente de la capital, se rumoreaba que pertenecía al grupo de betas que iniciaron con los experimentos, los causantes del problema. Más para la joven pareja este era su última oportunidad, en caso de que el doctor dijera lo mismo que sus colegas, le pedirían que realizara el aborto.

Después de un tiempo el doctor Dekapan se había interesado en el caso de los sextillizos, ver casos como esos eran muy extraños en sus tiempos, junto con su asistente Chibita se encargarían de que los bebes conocieran el mundo. En cierto modo sentía que era su deber, al ser uno de los principales causantes del dilema actual.

Con el paso del tiempo y después de muchas complicaciones, los sextillizos habían nacido, todos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, una hazaña digna de admirar. Pero la que no corrió con tanta suerte fue su madre, el parto de por si fue complicado, dejándola muy débil de salud.

* * *

Tanto Dekapan como Chibita le habían tomado cariño a la pareja, misma razón por la que le habían ofrecido que vivieran con ellos, en lo que la madre se mejorara. Además, aún tenían que realizar una prueba más, debían de averiguar a qué raza pertenecía cada uno.

Mientras los ahora padre esperaban los resultados, decidieron nombrar a sus pequeños, - _dime…. ¿Qué nombre crees que le vendrá mejor?_ \- preguntaba Matsuyo, a pesar de estar cansada, nada evitaría en darle nombre a sus hijos.

- _No lo sé…. Me gustaría algo que no fueran tan complicado, además de que rimara con nuestros nombres, ya sabes algo que nos identificara_ -

- _Mmm… ¿Qué te parece Matsu?, es muy bonito, además es el inicio de nuestros nombres, pero debemos adecuarlos para ellos, mmm_ -

De repente Matsuzo toma a uno de los bebes, específicamente al primero en nacer, alzándolo con una gran sonrisa dice, - _entonces… que te parece Osomatsu…. Es un lindo nombre_. -

A Matsuyo le agrado el nombre y entre ambos decidieron los nombres restantes.

* * *

A pesar de tener los resultados enfrente suyo no podia creerlo…. era la cuarta prueba que realizaban y todas daban el mismo resultado. Tanto Chibita y Dekapan se miraron desconcertados, simplemente no podían creerlo, por miedo decidieron ocultar la información, querían estar completamente seguros de aquello.

Así que se dirigieron donde se encontraba la familia, pudieron apreciar como cada uno de los padres sostenían un par de ellos, mientras que los dos que faltaban yacían en la cuna completamente dormidos, cierta escena enterneció al doctor al percatarse que estos bebes se encontraban tomados de la mano, y no se veían que se quisieran soltar.

Estuvo un buen rato observando la imagen, fue hasta que Matsuyo lo saco de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta que debía de avisar los resultados de las pruebas.

- _Doctor Dekapan, ¿está todo bien?, dígame…. ¿A qué raza pertenecen nuestros pequeños?_ -

A pesar de tener la respuesta no fue capaz de decirla, quería estar 100% seguro de que fueran verdaderas, más fue Chibita quien respondió a la pregunta, - _descuide Matsuyo-san posee unos lindos betas, no hay de qué preocuparse_. -

Esas simple palabras fueron suficientes para que la joven pareja pudiera relajarse, ya sabían la respuesta, por lo general todos eran betas, pero tan solo querían corroborarlo.

En cambio, Dekapan mantenía un debate interno, decidió que una vez seguro de los resultados, ya encontraría el momento indicado de contarles la verdad.

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo, dicho momento fue quedando en el olvido… de por si los sextillizos se comportaban como cualquier beta, pensó que quizás no era necesario revelar la verdad.

Cuando habían cumplido la edad de quince años, la salud de Matsuyo se fue agravando, además los hermanos habían perdido a su padre producto de las revueltas que había en el distrito. Hace no más de dos años, un grupo de rebeldes se habían alzado antes las autoridades.

Tan solo eran un grupo de betas que creían firmemente que ya no tenía solución alguna, que la extinción estaba cerca. Y no era para menos, los nacimientos de omegas habían cesado, y cada vez los embarazos de las betas era cada vez más riesgosos.

Fue en ese momento en que Dekapan decidió de que ya era momento de hablar, reuniéndose con la madre en la habitación de ella, de por sí ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse de pie, - _Matsuyo-san…hay algo que debo decirle…me hubiera gustado que estuviera su esposo vivo, pero…-,_ por más que intentara hablar, simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

- _Intenta decirme que no son todos betas-_ esta vez fue la mujer quien hablo, dejando a un sorprendido doctor.

 _-¿C-como es que lo s-supo?_ \- decía aun asombrado, se suponían que solo él y Chibita sabían de las verdaderas razas a las que pertenecían cada uno de los hermanos.

- _digamos que instinto de madre, no lo sé realmente. Pero dígame, ¿acaso alguno es un omega?_ \- el dolor en el pecho crecía, debía de existir algún motivo por el que haya escondido la verdad, más no podría imaginar lo que le pasaría a su pequeño si es que resultase ser verdad, no sabría cómo reaccionaría la gente al enterarse de que existía un omega entre ellos.

\- _Osomatsu-_ fue lo único que soltó Dekapan, sentía que había traicionado la confianza de sus amigos, ya que con el tiempo les tomo cierto cariño, llegando a considerarla como su familia.

\- _en realidad tres de ellos son betas, como sabes Osomatsu es un omega, y esto te sorprenderá, pero dos de tus hijos son Alphas, aunque no han demostrado sus dotes aun-_ decía entre risas, talvez no fue tan buena idea ocultar la identidad de los Alphas.

- _descuida… me alegro que por lo menos tendrán alguien quien los cuide cuando ya no estemos jeje-_ trato de reírse, pero una fuerte tos comenzó a atacarla acompañada de pequeñas manchas de sangre, era normal verla en esas condiciones, indican que ya no le quedaban tanto tiempo.

- _no tienes de que preocuparte…. Prometo cuidar de ellos, en especial de Osomatsu…. Me encargare de que nadie se entere de su condición. No permitiré que sea un sujeto de experimentos de la capital_ \- dicho esto, pudo ver como Matsuyo dejaba escapar un último suspiro junto con una gran sonrisa, a pesar de haber hecho lo imposible por tratar de mejorar la salud, nada funciono, el parto había dejado consecuencias irreparables en su salud, y su cuerpo ya no lo soporto más.

Su cabeza era un revoltijo de ideas, como decirle a un grupo de niños que su madre acababa de fallecer mientras ellos se encontraban realizando las rondas junto a Chibita, ni siquiera pudieron despedirse. Deseo nunca haber propuesto el experimento, talvez así, la familia hubiera tenido una mejor vida.

….

Con el paso de los años los sextillizos fueron formando sus propias personalidades, teniendo un cambio completamente diferente. Todomatsu opto por una actitud despreocupada además de poseer toques afeminados, en ocasiones podia llegar a ser muy manipulador. Por lo general era llamado Totty, pero solo por su familia.

Jyushimatsu era el más imperativo de todos, algunos incluso llegaban a dudar de que realmente fuera un beta por el comportamiento enloquecido que poseía. Además de tener siempre una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichimatsu poseía una actitud depresiva, se consideraba un amante de los gatos, en ocasiones mostraba actitudes masoquistas. Tenían una muy buena relación con los dos menores.

Choromatsu fue el que tuvo el cambio más radical, a pesar de ser considerado como la voz de la razón entre los hermanos, poseía un ego bastante grande, además de poseer una gran inteligencia. Esto hizo que comenzara a ver a los demás como seres inferiores, a excepción de sus tres hermanos menores y su hermano mayor, por alguna razón sentía una gran rivalidad con el segundo de ellos.

Karamatsu era considerado como el guardián de cada uno de ellos, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlos felices. Era muy sobreprotector con cada uno de ellos, en especial con su hermano mayor, algo dentro le decía que debía de protegerlo a toda costa.

Y por último estaba Osomatsu, el mayor de todos, al igual que Totty, poseía una actitud despreocupada además de ser a veces un inmaduro y egocéntrico. Dekapan aún no podia creer que el fuera el omega de los sextillizos, si los recordaba bien, estos eran más sensibles y débiles en comparación a las otras dos razas, sin contar que poseían instintos maternos innatos. Pero pareciera que el fuera la excepción.

Prefirió no darle mayor importancia al asunto de las personalidades, en lo que tenía de que preocuparse realmente era en los supresores para Osomatsu, en cualquier momento podría entrar en celo, si eso ocurriese estarían en serios problemas.

Mando a llamar Chibita, mientras recordaba el asunto de los supresores, se acordó que hoy era el cumpleaños número dieciocho de los sextillizos. Recordó que hace tiempo, cuando sus padres aún seguían con vida hablaban de una forma de diferenciarlos, más fue Matsuzo quien sugirió que usaran los colores.

Una vez reunidos todos, Dekapan hizo entrega de los que serían su color característico a cada uno, si los pensaban bien cada color los identificaba perfectamente, Totty era el color rosa, de inmediato se le vino las actitudes femeninas que tenía. Jyushimatsu le correspondía el amarillo, era como ver un sol resplandeciente andante.

A Ichimatsu le toco el morado, talvez sea por la extravagante personalidad que tenía, a Choromatsu le toco el verde, muchos asociaban este color a la armonía, cosa que difiere un poco de la personalidad del chico.

Para Karamatsu fue el azul, el implicaba la confianza algo digno de destacar del segundo Matsuno, además de también representar autoridad, un rol que tomaba perfectamente el segundo, pero por alguna razón con sus hermanos no podia hacerlo.

Y por último estaba el color de Osomatsu, el rojo, un color de por si pasional, el rojo simboliza el amor, algo en que Osomatsu no era muy destacado. Aun así, recibió el regalo sin rechistar, estos habían sido elegidos por sus fallecidos padres, por ende, nadie tenía el derecho a reclamar.

Tratando de olvidar los sentimientos tristes, se dispusieron a celebrar, se encontraban en familia, no tenían motivo para estar tristes, sus padres siempre estarían con ellos después de todo.

Para los hermanos Matsuno la familia era un tema sagrado para ellos, algo sumamente importante para ellos…. O eso creían antes de haberse enterado de la verdad.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Puede que ahora parezca latero y fomeque, pero es necesario para la historia... Si les gusta bien por ustedes, nos leemos.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Un día como cualquier otro, Choromatsu se dirigía en donde se comentaba que sería la próxima reunión de los rebeldes.

Desde hace un tiempo que iba de incognito, la razón era bastante simple, hace mucho que la gente sabía que el problema se le había salido de las manos a las autoridades. La fe de la gente comenzaba a dirigirse hacia los rebeldes, cabe decir que también la suya.

Se rumoreaba que los rebeldes habían descubierto una solución al problema que los afectaba, que su líder daría la noticia en una de las reuniones, además de dar una noticia que podría cambiar el futuro de muchos.

Había pasado un rato desde que llego al lugar de la reunión, el cual era una especie de bodega abandonada, pudo ver que no era el único, era capaz de distinguir que la mayoría provenían de su distrito, ya que eran simples betas que se atendían con Dekapan.

Pudo escuchar como un par de ellos discutía sobre una teoría que circulaba por los aires, - Te digo que es verdad, es más, que seguro que el líder de la rebelión confirmara la noticia esta noche-

- _No es no quiera creerte…. pero, ¿Cuántas veces hemos escuchado que ya tienes una solución?, para después decirnos que algo salió mal, u otra cosa…. La gente está comenzando a perder la esperanza_ -

- _Todas esas idioteces fueron dichas por los líderes de la capital, esta vez el rumor viene de parte de los rebeldes…. Ya lo veras, estoy seguro que su líder lo dirá esta noche_ -

El tercer Matsuno trato de ignorarlos, a veces pensaba en que como la gente creía todo lo que provenía de la capital, pareciera que cada día se volvían más idiotas. Quiso seguir maldiciendo en su mente, pero de un momento a otro las luces fueron apagadas. Dejando solamente prendida una, que daba justo en el centro de la bodega, debajo de la luz se podia ver a un hombre vestido completamente de blanco.

- _Sean bienvenidos…. A su muerte_ \- dicho esto, de la nada aparecieron soldados pertenecientes al ejército que combatía a los rebeldes. De un momento a otro comenzaron a disparar a cualquiera que se moviera.

La gente trato por cualquier medio salir del lugar, pero sus esperanzas fueron descartadas al ver que la bodega se encontraba cerrada desde afuera, por si fuera poco, algunos comenzaban a usar a los demás como escudos en un vago intento de mantenerse con vida.

Choromatsu, quien alcanzo a esconderse detrás de unos escombros, solo podia pensar en una forma de salir de esta, fijo su vista hacia su derecha y pudo ver como los tipos que hace poco había escuchado conversando se encontraban agonizando.

Una loca idea surco por su mente, puede que sea descabellada, pero era la única forma de poder salir con vida del lugar… mientras los soldados estaban distraídos con la demás gente, a paso lento se dirigió donde los ya cadáveres, para poder cubrirse con ellos, se haría pasar por uno que ya estaba muerto, sería tan fácil…. Solo bastaba cubrir su ropa con la sangre de esos betas, además de quedarse completamente quieto…. Pan comido, como dicen.

Paso un largo rato antes de cerciorarse de que ya no se encontraban soldados cerca, una vez comprobado por fin se podia sacar los cuerpos encima suyo, pudo ver que ya estaba amaneciendo de seguro sus hermanos estarían preguntándose donde se encontraría, pero no podia volver con las pintas que tenía, sus ropas estaban completamente manchadas de sangre.

Ya resignado emprendió camino a uno de los ríos cercanos, si tenía suerte el agua se llevaría la sangre seca de su cuerpo.

Mientras camina pudo encontrarse uno que otro muerto por el camino, no era novedad que cada cierto tiempo las personas morían producto de los pequeños enfrentamientos que tenían la policía con los rebeldes.

Cuando por fin pudo divisar un rio cercano, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, ya se estaba cansado de llevar sangre de unos simples betas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, unos brazos detuvieron su andar, arrinconándolo en uno de los árboles de los alrededores.

- _Shhh… guarda silencio, ¿no querrás que nos atrapen?_ -, decía un sujeto de aspecto escalofriante, pero cuando estaba a punto de reclamar vio como de la nada aparecían unos soldados. Tal parecía que estaban buscando algo o a alguien, así que no le quedó más remedio esconderse con ese sujeto.

Ya no se podían ver a los soldados, lo que significaba que por fin podia alejarse de ese sujeto, no le daba buena espina.

- _Ya era hora de que largaran…. oye gracias por despistarlos_ -, decía el sujeto mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

- _Eh… yo… yo no hice nada-,_ estaba confundido, no recuerda haber hecho algo.

- _Claro que sí... la sangre que llevas encima escondió nuestros olores, aunque prefiero no preguntar cómo es que la llevas puesta… bueno nos vemos_ -, y sin más se dispuso abandonar el lugar.

 _-¡E-espera!... esos soldados, ¿te estaban buscando a ti, o me equivoco?_ -

- _Vaya, vaya… tenemos a un chico muy curioso_ -, una gran sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, - _pues no te mentiré…. En efecto, esos sujetos me buscaban… sabes ser líder de los rebeldes no es un trabajo fácil-_

- _Ah, ya veo… pues ento…. ¡ESPERA, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ERES EL LIDER DE LOS REBELDES!_ -, Choromatsu no podia salir de su asombro.

- _Vamos chico, es que no me escuchaste…. O necesitas que te lo explique con peras y manzanas… vaya no puedo creer que un Alpha sea así de despistado_ -

 _-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ESCUCHE, SOLO ME ESTABA CERCIORANDO!, y que con eso de Alpha, por si no lo has notado soy un beta…. y no me llamo chico, mi nombre es Choromatsu Matsuno_ -, decía enojado, lo que más odiaba era que lo trataran como a un niño, por dios, ya había cumplido los 18 años, técnicamente ya era un adulto.

- _Jajaja, que buena broma chico, pero se reconocer perfectamente a un Alpha cuando lo veo…. Como es tu caso_ -, por alguna razón el apellido Matsuno se le hacía tan familiar.

- _No estoy para que me tomen el pelo, así que si me disculpa-,_ se apartó lo más lejos que podia del sujeto raro…. No importaba que fuera el líder de la rebelión, es más, estaba convencido que el sujeto mentía, estaba completamente loco, - _Je, un Alpha… ¿yo un Alpha? -,_ más esta frase retumbaba en su cabeza.

Siempre supo que era diferente en comparación a los otros betas, por alguna razón siempre los considero a los demás inferiores…y si todo eso se debía a que en realidad todo este tiempo era un Alpha…. Acaso, alguno de sus hermanos también lo era.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Choromatsu aún no llegaba, no había aparecido en todo el día. Esto ya empezaba a preocupar a los hermanos.

 _-¿Y si le paso algo?, ¿Qué tal si lo capturo la policía o peor aún… los rebeldes_? - estas y otras preguntas más se hacía Todomatsu, el menor de los hermanos.

- _-Tranquilo Totty, estoy seguro que Choromatsu está bien, talvez se desvió un poco del camino_ -, trataba de tranquilizar a su pequeño _brother,_ por más que quisiera salir a buscarlo, no podia dejar a sus hermanos menores solos, considerando la condición en la que se encontraba Osomatsu.

- _Pero Karamatsu-nissan…-,_ más sus palabras quedaron en el aire al ver como el tercer hermano se asomaba por la entrada. Lo que hizo que inmediatamente Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu se abalanzaran sobre él.

- _Ya chicos… no me dejan respirar_ -, trataba inútilmente de apartarse de los menores.

- _Me alegro que estés bien… ¿Qué fue lo qué paso?_ -, puede que Karamatsu y Choromatsu no tuvieran la mejor relación, pero aun así el de azul se preocupaba por su hermano.

- _-Nada…. Solo que unos tipos me asaltaron…me dieron unos golpes y se llevaron mi sudadera-_ -, era una excusa tonta, pero era la única que le ocurrió camino a casa, además de deshacerse de la sudadera manchada de sangre por ahí.

Ante la noticia los hermanos menores comenzaron a serle un montón de preguntas acerca de lo vivido por el tercero, incluso Ichimatsu se le había acercado para preguntar más detalles. Más el único que no creyó de la historia fue Karamatsu… no sabía qué, pero presentía que su hermano escondía algo.

Tan solo dejo escapar un leve suspiro, encaminándose a la habitación de Osomatsu para ver cómo se encontraba, últimamente se enfermaba mucho.

- _Cómo te sientes Osomatsu?_ -

- _Caliente…. Tengo mucho calor, además de dolerme la cabeza_ -, se quejaba el mayor de todos, odiaba sentirse de esa manera…como se suponía que tomara el papel de hermano mayor, si cada cierto tiempo se enfermaba.

- _Tranquilo, con tal de que te tomes la medicina que te dejo Dekapan, estarás bien…-_

- _Todo es por su culpa, tu pareces más hermano mayor que yo_ -, decía con un puchero en su rostro.

Por su parte Karamatsu tan solo pudo reírse de la expresión que hacia su hermano…. siempre era la misma excusa, _"Por su culpa es que soy el más débil…. Al ser el primero tuve que aguantar el peso de todos con mi cuerpo"._

- _Hai, Hai…. Lo que tú digas Osomatsu, por que no mejor duermes un poco_ -

El mencionado tan solo pudo esconder su rostro debajo de las mantas, a modo de rabieta, - _No puedo dormir, siento que mi cabeza esta por explotar-_ -

- _Creo que tengo la solución ante eso-,_ y sin más se acomodó en la cama de su hermano, y mientras comenzaba acariciar la cabeza de este, comenzaba a cantar la canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarles.

 _Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku_

 _Yancha na yaki dango_

 _Yasashii an dango_

 _Minna minna awasete, hyaku nin kazoku_

 _Akachan dango ha itsumo, shiawase no daka de_

 _Toshiyori dangoha me wo hosometeru_

 _Nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni Naru yo_

 _Machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo_

 _Usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama_

 _Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo_

 _Zenbu… marumete_

Una vez terminada la canción pudo apreciar como Osomatsu se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, satisfecho trato de salir de la cama, pero fue retenido por los brazos de este, ya resignándose a que no podría dejar la cama, se acomodó un poco más, para poder dormir, aunque sea unos minutos.

Después de unos minutos, Osomatsu comprobó que el segundo estaba completamente dormido, a pesar de haber cumplido ya los dieciocho años, este los seguía tratando como unos niños. No le molestaba, es más, le agradaba depender de su hermano…más cada vez que se encontraban a solas un cálido sentimiento se acoplaba en su pecho.

No quiso darle mayor importancia, acomodándose un poco en el pecho de Karamatsu, cerro sus ojos para poder conciliar el sueño. Más unos brazos lo habían rodeado de manera protectora, no quiso deshacer del agarre, así que igualmente abrazo a su hermano.

Si fuera por él, se quedaría en la misma posición todo el tiempo.

Pero ninguno de los dos hermanos se percató que toda la escena fue presenciada por el tercero de ellos, por alguna razón unos grandes celos comenzaron a molestarlos. _-¿Por qué siempre le tienes que sonreír de esa manera a Karamatsu?, ¿Por qué a solo él le dedicas esa mirada?, ¿Qué lo hace tan especial, Osomatsu-nissan?_ -

Esas eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que se hacía Choromatsu, cada vez que veía como se comportaban esos dos.

Desde el "accidente" de Choromatsu, últimamente se veían más soldados recorrer las calles del distrito, según las malas lenguas se decía que por el sector andaba el líder de la rebelión, buscando nuevos reclutas.

Producto de todo esto, se había establecido un toque de queda, cualquiera que estuvieran merodeando por las noches se consideraba parte de la rebeldía, por ende, seria eliminado.

- _tsk… ya me estoy aburriendo de este maldito toque de queda…. No se supone que estamos en peligro de extinción, para que adelantar lo inevitable_ -, decía un furioso Ichimatsu, estaba acostumbrado en ir alimentar a los gatos por la noche, pero por culpa del toque no podia hacerlo.

- _Según ellos es para preservar el equilibrio u orden, realmente no lo sé…. Ni me interesa-,_ respondía un despreocupado Totty, al igual que todo el mundo, estaba al tanto de las disputas que se vivían día a día, más no le interesaban.

- _Ahhh…. Ya no podré pasar más tiempo con Homura-chan-,_ esta vez hablaba el Matsuno amarillo, hace poco había comenzado una relación con una beta del distrito de al lado. Antes podían pasar juntos todo el tiempo que ellos quisieran, pero producto del toque de queda, su tiempo en pareja fue reducido.

- _Tranquilo my Little Jyushimass… ya verás que pronto atraparan a ese sujeto, para que puedas pasar más tiempo con your lady_ -, no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían con el bendito toque, tan solo le quedaba esperar al igual que sus hermanos.

- _No deberíamos alegrarnos tanto…. Quizás sea el único que pueda encontrar solución a nuestro problema… si lo atrapan, estaríamos en serios problemas_ -, esta vez el que hablo fue Choromatsu, más sus hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar decir esto, por lo general no le importaría lo que le pasara realmente.

- _Vaya al fin Choromatsu-nissan está mostrando algo de humanidad, jaja-,_ se burlaba Totty.

 _-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!, soy humano después de todo_ -, ya estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de sus hermanos, más su atención se enfocó en el segundo al ver como hacia abandono de la habitación.

 _-¿Vas algún lado Karamatsu?_ -

- _Iré a ver como se encuentra Osomatsu, no ha probado bocado alguno, si quieren pueden cenar sin mí_ -, y fue directo hacia la habitación del de rojo. Al rato después fue seguido por el de verde, excusándose de que no tenía hambre, así que se iría a dormir temprano.

Pero al momento de pasar por la habitación de Osomatsu, unas inmensas ganas de ver lo que hacían sus hermanos comenzaban apoderarse de su cuerpo, aun así, prefirió seguir de largo.

La frase que le había dicho el sujeto comenzaba a molestarlo…. El un Alpha, era una idea de lo más bizarra… pero si fuera verdad…. ¿Cómo es que Dekapan lo había ocultado?, ¿acaso alguno de sus hermanos también sería un Alpha? ... ¿acaso alguno sería un…omega?

Unos sonidos provenientes de su ventana le llamaron la atención, más cuando se asomo pudo divisar al mismo sujeto quien era acompañado por otro más. - _¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo acá?!-,_ trato de no gritar, no era conveniente que sus hermanos vieran a un loco como a él.

- _Vamos chico… reconoce que te alegras de verme-,_ decía con una gran sonrisa.

 _-¿Qué te hace creer eso?, no eres más que un loco que se cree líder de los rebeldes…. Ya vete de aquí-,_ iba a cerrar su ventana, pero de un momento a otro fue derribado por el otro sujeto, más este lo levanto como si fuera cualquier saco de papas y salió de la habitación.

-¡ _E-espera, ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!_ -, por más que intentara zafarse del agarre, no podia. Como es que el sujeto fuera tan rápido, ni siquiera lo vio cuando había subido a su habitación.

- _Te voy a demostrar que no miento_ -, decía mientras comenzaba a caminar de lo más tranquilo. Más el sujeto que cargaba a Choromatsu comenzó a seguirlo.

No supo en que momento ya se habían encontrado a las afuera del distrito, pero lo que más le impresionaba era que esos sujetos hayan burlado a los guardias de la capital tan fácilmente… comenzaba a pensar que el sujeto no estaba tan loco como creía…. O talvez sí.

Ambos hombres se detuvieron lo que parecía ser una zona deshabitada, uno de ellos tomo una rama y comenzó a golpear la roca mas cercana, dando unos golpes de manera rítmica.

Pudo ver como unos sujetos salían de unas entradas que se encontraban ocultas, sin esperar se adentraron a ellas. De inmediato Choromatsu pudo sentir un fuerte aroma, que comenzaba a embriagarlo, como también pudo distinguir grupos de personas en su alrededor.

Cuando habían llegado lo que parecía ser el centro del escondite, el tipo que lo llevaba, sin ningún cuidado lo lanzo al suelo, _-¡Oye ten más cuidado maldito animal!_ -, se quejaba el de verde.

- _Ya tranquilo chico, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? … ni que te hubieran secuestrado_ -

 _-¡PERO SI ES LO QUE ACABAN DE HACER!, ¡¿QUE MIERDA LES PASA POR LA CABEZA?!, ACASO…-_ pero sus gritos fueron callados al sentir nuevamente ese aroma tan embriagador, más algo dentro de él comenzaba a despertar, comenzaba a perder la cordura y no sabía el porqué, tan solo quería seguir sintiendo ese exquisito aroma.

El sujeto miraba con cierta superioridad, con un gesto de su mano hizo que de inmediato le trajeran uno de sus "dulces", una vez en su poder se acercó al tercer Matsuno y de un rápido movimiento introdujo el dulce en su boca, obligándolo a que se lo tragara.

Y de un momento a otro, Choromatsu comenzó a recuperar su cordura, además de ya no sentir el aroma tan asfixiante. Confundido alzo la mirada hacia el sujeto, necesitaba respuestas… ¿Qué mierda le había pasado hace poco?

- _Te dije que se reconocer un Alpha cuando lo veo-,_ Choromatsu podia ver como el sujeto de enfrente le dedicaba una severa mirada, como si te digiera… "Te lo dije".

 _-¿Qué f-fue lo q-que me p-paso?_ -

- _Esos fueron tus instintos de Alpha que respondían a las feromonas que sueltan los omegas cuando entran en la etapa de celo_ -, no podía creer que el chico no supiera absolutamente nada… ¿Qué estaban enseñando en la escuela estos días?

 _-¿O-omega…?, eso es…. Eso es imposible, ¡los de la capital confirmaron que hace mucho dejaron de nacer omegas?_ -

- _Bueno… tan solo dijeron media verdad… frente a ti tienes a un hermoso grupo de mujeres omegas, únicas en su especie, literalmente._ -, decía mientras presentaba al grupo de mujeres que se encontraban detrás de él. Choromatsu tenía que admitir que eran realmente hermosas.

- _N-no entiendo…. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?_ -, no podia creer que estuviera en frente de unas omegas, los creía prácticamente un mito.

- _Pues veras…. Quiero que me ayudes a buscar a un omega en particular_ -

 _-¿Qué clase de omega te refieres? … si quieres de mi ayuda, por lo menos me podrías decir tu nombre, ¿no?_ -, exigía el Choromatsu, por lo menos necesitaba saber el nombre de quien ayudaría… aunque no supiera como exactamente.

- _Hablo de uno muy especial… se trata del único omega hombre que existe…. Y mis amigos me llaman Tougo, un gusto en conocerte Choromatsu-kun-_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Y hasta aquí lo dejare... Nos leemos luego :3**_


	4. Chapter 3

Después de haberse presentado Tougo le hizo un pequeño recorrido de su "guarida" a Choromatsu, ignorando o esquivando cualquier pregunta relacionada con las mujeres omegas que le había presentado hace poco.

Solo en este caso, Choromatsu se sentía realmente incomodo ante las miradas, era la primera vez que unos simples betas le causaran ese tipo de incomodidad.

- _Y esta sería como mi oficina…. dime, ¿Qué te pareció el lugar?_ -, aunque no lo demostrara, el mayor de los dos estaba emocionado, ya que hace tiempo que no tenían por así decirlo "un nuevo recluta".

- _Bastante oscuro… ¿es que acaso no cuentan con sistema eléctrico?_ -

- _Mmm…. Me temo que no podemos hacer nada ante ese problema, pero ya no importara cuando nos mudemos a la gran capital…. ¡Así que alistas tus maletas chico, que nos vamos en dos días!_ -

- _Oh, está bien tan solo…. ¡ESPERA, ESPERA, ESPERA!, ¡yo nunca acepte unirme a la rebelión!_ -

- _Por supuesto que si… escuchaste mi nombre, además de que viste nuestros rostros y sabes dónde nos estamos refugiando, entenderás que ya no podremos dejarte ir, ¿cierto?_ -

- _Pero… ¿Tengo a mi familia?, ¿Qué pasara con mis hermanos?_ -, Choromatsu no podia llegar a cambiarse, así como así, tenía a sus hermanos además de Chibita y al doctor Dekapan.

- _Ahh, sobre ellos…. Tendré que verlos primero-,_ decía de forma calmada.

 _-¿Verlos? ... ¿a qué te refieres?_ -

Ante la pregunta Tougo se acercó al de verde y con sus dedos golpeo la frente de este, - _idiota, quiero asegurarme si es que alguno es otro Alpha…. Quizás un omega, ¿Quién sabe?_ -

 _-¿Vas a pedirles que se también se unan?_ -, no le molestaría tener a sus hermanos para que lo acompañaran en esta nueva travesía autoimpuesta.

- _Si es decisión suya… claro, no obligare a nadie_ -

 _-¡PERO A MI ESTAS OBLIGANDO MALDITO VEJETE!_ -

- _Ah sí… digamos que eres una caso especial_ -, antes de que Choromatsu se pudiera quejar, hizo que dos sujetos los escoltaran hacia la salida, ya estaba por amanecer y debía volver a su hogar.

A regañadientes tuvo que seguir a los sujetos, quería seguir reclamándole al sujeto, además de que tenía varias preguntas por hacerle. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la entrada, pudo divisar una sombra, la cual fácilmente distinguió como el sujeto que estaba acompañando a Tougo al momento de secuestrarlo.

- _Yo me encargare desde aquí, pueden retirarse_ -, ante las palabras los sujetos dieron una especie de reverencia y abandonaron al de verde a su suerte. - _Veo que ya eres parte de nosotros…. Bienvenido_ -

- _Ah si… gracias, supongo-,_ por más que tratara de sonar tranquilo, el sujeto le ponía los pelos de punta. - _P-por si cierto, me llamo Choromatsu Matsuno, un placer-,_ decía mientras le tendía la mano, la cual fue correspondida por el otro, dando un fuerte agarre.

- _Fudo Aoyama, el placer es mío…. Seré franco contigo, una vez que regreses a tu hogar será mejor que no digas absolutamente nada a nadie sobre nosotros_ -

- _Tsk… es ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo_ -, perfectamente podía captar a la primera, no era necesario que le repitieran las cosas dos veces.

- _Vamos…. Te escoltare hasta tu hogar_ -, una vez dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba la casa de Choromatsu.

Durante todo el camino hubo un silencio incomodo, cosa que comenzaba a exasperar al tercer Matsuno, - _Etto…. Fudo-san, ¿Por qué el tal Tougo quiere ver a mis hermanos?, es decir, sé que quiere ver si son alpha u omega… pero, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quiere verlos?_ -, habia captado desde un principio que Tougo tenía otras intenciones con sus hermanos.

El mencionado solo le dedico una mirada algo fría, más continuo con su camino…. No estaba en su obligación decirle sobre los planes que tenía su jefe con él.

- _Oiga, ¿me está escuchando? …. Por lo menos creo que tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que quieren los rebeldes con mi familia_ -

El mayor de ellos detuvo sus pasos, giro sobre sus pies para poder enfrentar al chico, en cierto sentido tenía razón, pero no podia desobedecer órdenes del alpha dominante del grupo.

- _Mira chico no soy quien deba decirte todo esto…. Si realmente quieres saber, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tougo-sama directamente?_ -, y nada más que decir prosiguió con su andar. Dejando a un muy enfadado Choromatsu.

Ya se encontraba en su distrito, tan solo hacía falta doblar la esquina y ya estaría en su casa. Una vez en ella trato de hacer lo menos posible de ruido, sabía que sus hermanos estarían durmiendo como troncos, los únicos que les preocupaba eran Chibita y Dekapan… ellos sí que se levantaban muy temprano.

Cuando se percató que estos aun no despertaban, ya más tranquilo se dirigió a su habitación, pero al momento de abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Karamatsu recargado en el barandal de su ventana. Este de por si le dedicaba una mirada de reproche, cosa que enfureció al de verde…. Ahora él era un alpha, no un beta como le habían dicho desde un principio, por ende, era el más fuerte de todos…. Incluyendo a Karamatsu.

 _-¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación?_ -

 _-¿Se puede saber dónde estuviste toda la noche? …. Sabes perfectamente sobre el toque de queda, pudieron haberte matado-,_ a pesar de estar furioso trato de no alzar su voz para no despertar a los demás.

- _No tengo porque darte explicaciones… será mejor que te largues sino quieres que te saque a patadas, maldito beta_ -, no había medido sus palabras, peor lo hecho, hecho estaba.

 _-¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa?, solo me estoy preocupando por tu bienestar…. Y para tu información ambos somos betas, nos guste o no… ¿Qué mierda estas ocultando Choromatsu?_ -

 _-¡No estoy ocultando absolutamente nada!_ -grito, no supo en que momento su cuerpo se había movido en dirección a su hermano, tomándolo desde el cuello de su camisa quiso sacarlo a la fuerza, más este no se movía… es más pareciera que con la mirada lo retara.

Eso fue suficiente para enojar al de verde, sus instintos de alpha comenzaban a dominarlo nuevamente, deseaba que lo respetaran, es más, quería demostrarle a Karamatsu quien era el que mandaría de ahora en adelante. Fue por eso que alzo su puño para que este cayera completamente en la cara del segundo.

El golpe había bastante fuerte, que hizo que Karamatsu perdiera el equilibrio y callera contra el suelo haciendo que se golpeara el cuerpo con uno de los pocos muebles que había en la habitación, además de partirle el labio, ocasionándole que este comenzara a sangrar…. Aun así, no respondió el golpe, existía una razón por la que su hermano comenzara a actuar de esta manera tan alocada, y si golpearlo lograba calmarse un poco, el aceptaría los golpes con gusto.

Pero el de verde en vez de estar satisfecho con su pequeño logro, se enfureció aún más, sobre todo porque Karamatsu le dedicaba una mirada retadora, como si le digiera… _"acaso es todos lo que tienes… Todomatsu golpea más fuerte_ ". En cegado por la rabia, nuevamente se abalanzo hacia el segundo con la intención de dejarlo inconsciente, pero unos brazos detuvieron su ataque.

Pudo comprobar que era prácticamente retenido por todos sus hermanos, bueno casi todos, el tercero vio como Osomatsu se dirigía directamente hacia el segundo, tomando el rostro de este entre sus manos para ver si es que poseían alguna otra herida aparte de la de su labio. Cosa que enfureció aún más al de verde, si no fuera porque sus hermanos lo estaban reteniendo, además de Chibita que se les había sumado, se hubiera abalanzado nuevamente contra Karamatsu.

 _-¿Qué mierda les pasa a los dos?, ¿acaso no ven la hora que es?_ \- esta vez el que gritaba era Osomatsu, al igual que los demás fue despertado por los gritos de los otros dos, cuando se dirigió a la habitación donde provenían los gritos, pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos como el tercero se abalanzaba contra el segundo, con la intención de golpearlo.

- _No nos pasa absolutamente nada Osomatsu… tan solo es una pequeña disputa entre hermanos, nada grave-,_ Karamatsu trato de sonar lo más calmado posible, además de agregar una gran sonrisa, no le gustaba preocupar a los demás.

 _-¿Cómo que pequeña Karamatsu-nissan?, ¿es que acaso no sientes como te dejo el rostro?_ -, preocupado Totty y Jyushimatsu soltaron al de verde para ver cómo se encontraba su hermano.

- _Oeh Pajamatsu…. ¿Qué te paso?, tu nunca reaccionas de ese modo_ -

- _No me pasa absolutamente nada Ichimatsu-,_ respondió de manera fría, ya no podia seguir soportando el ambiente, y paso rápido salió sin destino de la casa, pero a los pocos segundos de haber salido fue alcanzado por sus tres hermanos menores, un dolor en su pecho apareció al ver que Osomatsu ni se había inmutado en seguirlo, seguramente se encontraba junto al lado de Karamatsu, cosa que lo enfureció, pero trato de disimular en frente de sus hermanos.

 _-¡Choromatsu-nissan!, ¿Dónde crees que vas?, sea lo sea, podemos resolverlo en familia-,_ Jyushimatsu trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, mientras que los otros dos solo se dedicaban a observar. Ver la cara de preocupación del quinto hermano hizo que el sentimiento de culpa naciera en él, ellos no tenían culpa de haber perdido los estribo… aun así necesitaba despejar su mente.

- _Lo siento Jyushimatsu, pero…. No estoy de humor para hablar_ -

- _Ya déjalo Jyushi…. Será mejor que volvamos, el enojón aquí necesita espacio_ -, decía Ichimatsu para emprender camino regreso a su hogar, el cual fue seguido a regañadientes, por los dos menores.

En parte Choromatsu agradecía que el cuarto entendiera cuando necesitaba estar a solas, más no había caso enojarse con ellos, en realidad no tenía una razón válida para haber golpeado a Karamatsu de esa manera, el solo se estaba preocupando por su bienestar…. Como todo buen hermano.

- _Ahh, soy un completo idiota_ -, decía de manera desanimada, como se suponían que se presentaría en la casa después de esa escena… como es que vería a Karamatsu a la cara.

- _Fue un gran golpe… felicidades_ -, de la nada había aparecido Tougo, el cual se encontraba acompañado de Fudo, lo que casi le ocasiona un paro a Choromatsu.

 _-¡MALDITO VEJETE, DEJA DE HACER ESO!_ -, no estaba de ánimos para aguantar las tonterías de Tougo.

- _Ya tranquilo chico, solo vine para ver a tus hermanos_ -, tan solo esas palabras hicieron que se calmara.

- _Así qué…. vas a ir a presentarte de la nada_ -, decía mientras alzaba una ceja en forma de duda, pensaba que talvez diría lo mismo que aquella vez que se conocieron.

- _No será necesario…. Ya vi lo que quería ver, entonces qué me dices, ¿vendrás con nosotros? -_

- _Eh…. ¿Cómo es que ya los viste?, ¿en qué momento? -,_ era imposible que ya hubiera hablado con ellos, si tan solo hace poco habían tenido la disputa con Karamatsu.

- _-Vamos chicos, que no te acuerdas… puedo percibir que son realmente con tan solo olerlos…. Vaya sí que tendré a enseñarte a cómo usar el olfato_ -, lo que no sabía Choromatsu era que tanto Tougo y Fudo habían presenciado la pelea de los hermanos a una distancia prudente.

- _Dígame…. Acaso, ¿acaso alguno es un omega? -,_ tenía que admitir que sentía miedo al saber la respuesta, en caso de que algunos de sus hermanos fuera un omega, quien sabe que destino le depararía el futuro.

- _Mmm…. La verdad es que me sentí un tanto decepcionado, pensé que al menos unos de los famosos sextillizos sería un omega, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con puros betas-_

Un suspiro de alivio se había escapado de los labios de Choromatsu, por lo menos sus hermanos podían estar tranquilos, - _Lo sabía desde un principio, era im….-_ no pudo terminar la oración, ya que nuevamente era interrumpido, solo que esta vez era Fudo quien hablaba.

- _También hemos descubierto la razón por la cual siempre peleas con su hermano mayor_ -, el tono que usaba Tougo, no sonaba nada alentador.

- _Eh… ¿te refieres a Karamatsu? ..., mira es verdad que no tenemos la mejor relación de hermanos, pero ya no importa…. Soy el alpha de la familia, mi deber es protegerlos de todo peligro_ -

 _-¿De verdad crees que eres el único alpha de tu familia?_ -, esta vez quien hablo fue Tougo, ver como la cara del chico comenzaba a cambiar le causaba mucha gracia.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?, dijiste que todos son unos simples be…tas_ -, ya entendía a lo que quería llegar con todo esto, más se negaba a creerlo… era imposible. Por primera vez en toda su vida sentía que le había ganado en algo a su hermano. - _No… eso es…. Eso es imposible, ¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!_ -

- _Veo que ya lo dedujiste, bien por ti… te mereces una carita sonriente_ _J jaja…ya en serio, lamento decirte que tu hermano, al que golpeaste también es un alpha…. Y vaya que alpha_ -

A pesar de que le confirmaron su mayor temor, aun se negaba a creerlo… aunque viéndolo desde ese punto, ahora todo cobrara sentido… las peleas, los encontrones, las disputas para ver quién era más listo o más fuerte… todo eso era para ver quién era el alpha dominante de la familia, y aunque le doliera admitirlo… Karamatsu le llevaba una gran ventaja.

- _Tsk, ¡maldición!_ -, estaba enojado, furioso…. cuando se sentía en la cima de la montaña, llega su hermano para quitarle el lugar…. su lugar.

- _Vamos chico, no veo por qué el enojo…. Se supone que los Alphas entre familias se apoyan mutuamente, que les tan…._ \- fue en ese momento que descubrió su pequeño secreto.

- _Oh…. no me digas que él tiene algo que tú quieres…_ \- podia ver como los ojos de Choromatsu se abrían a más no poder producto de verse descubierto. - _si tanto lo deseas… márcalo, reclámalo como tuyo_ -

- _Eh… ¿no… no sé a qué se refiere?_ -, claramente mentía…. Sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo Tougo, más era una total estupidez.

- _Vamos chico, se perfectamente que deseas al tu hermano que usa una sudadera roja, lo veo en tus ojos… a pesar de ser un simple beta posee un agradable aroma… y aún no ha sido marcado, así que, ¿por qué no lo intentas?_ -

 _-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?_ -, ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, tan solo la idea de reclamar a Osomatsu como suyo, le nublo el poco sentido común que le quedaba.

- _Simplemente ten relaciones sexuales con él, al momento de anudar en su interior no solo tu esencia quedara impregnada, sino que también tu olor… eso le demostrara a todo el mundo que él te pertenece, solamente a ti y nadie más_ -, sabía que estaba incitando al chico a que prácticamente violara a su hermano… pero, ¿importaba realmente?, con el casi peligro de extinción su lema era "Haz las cosas hoy, antes de que te arrepientas."

Ante las palabras dichas por el "vejete" una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus labios y sin nada más que hacer en el lugar se dispuso a emprender camino a quien sabe dónde.

- _¿No cree que se pasó un poco señor?_ -, por fin había hablado Fudo, quien prefirió guardar silencio al momento en que el líder daba el pequeño consejo al chico de verde.

- _Mmm… talvez, pero en caso de que no funcione el chico vendrá a nosotros como perro con cola entra las patas-,_ desde el momento en que vio a Choromatsu cerca del rio, un buen presentimiento comenzaba a molestarlo… por esa misma razón quería tener al chico entre sus filas y si podia incluir a sus otros hermanos, mejor aún.

Por su parte Fudo, tan solo podia pensar en las consecuencias que le traigan sus actos al tercer Matsuno, en cierto sentido le daba algo de pena…. Más no era su problema.

- _Sera mejor regresar…. Espero que el chico pueda traer a sus hermanos con él_ -, decía mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

 _-¿Alguno le llamo su atención?_ -, con el paso de los años, Fudo sabía perfectamente cómo interpretar las acciones de Tougo

- _Realmente solo me interesan los Alphas de la familia… aunque uno de los betas era bastante lindo-,_ decía mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al recordar a unos de los hermanos.

Estuvo todo el día afuera, ya casi se acercaba la hora del toque de queda, por ende, ya era momento de regresar. Durante todo el camino pensó en como podia hacer suyo al de rojo, en todas las posiciones que podían intentar, en las expresiones que este podia colocar.

Llego a la conclusión que en definitiva era un maldito enfermo…. Pero un maldito enfermo que por fin podría tener algo que su hermano Karamatsu no tendría.

Cuando llego a su hogar pudo notar que tan solo se encontraba un par de juego de zapatos en la entrada, pertenecientes a Osomatsu, una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

A paso lento se dirigió a la habitación de este, al momento de abrir la puerta pudo notar como estaba completamente dormido, seguramente aun estaría débil por el tema de que se ha enfermado últimamente…. Lo que le facilitaba las cosas.

No se preocupó en cerrar la puerta con seguro, no había nadie en la casa, nadie podría interrumpir su momento de placer. A paso lento se acercó al cuerpo de su querido hermano, posicionándose encima de este.

Pudo ver como de a poco comenzaba abrir los ojos, también la cara de asombro que puso al notar que se encontraba encima suyo. Quizás iba a lanzar un improperio o exigir que se bajara, no lo supo, ya que al instante de que abrió la boca una mano se posó en ella, evitando que de esta saliera algún tipo de sonido.

Osomatsu tan solo podia tratar de quitarse el agarre de su boca, se encontraba aun débil por estar enfermo estos últimos días, maldecía ser el más débil en cuanto a salud, pero tenía que intentar algo, tenía que pedir ayuda, más recordó que los demás salieron en busca de quien ahora mismo lo estaba arrinconando contra la cama.

- _Osomatsu-nissan…. ¿no te apetece jugar conmigo_? -, decía casi cantando, aunque Choromatsu no lo notara, realmente parecía como un loco desquiciado…pero quien lo podia culpar, tan solo la idea de ganarle en algo a Karamatsu nublaba su juicio.

Podia notar como el cuerpo bajo suyo comenzaba a temblar, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios…. Esta vez había ganado.

- _Prometo que lo pasaremos tan bien-_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hola... puede que parezca que le doy mucho protagonismo a Choromatsu, pero quiero dejar en claro cuales serán sus motivos para que se vuelva malo [spolier(?)]..**_

 _ **PD: si me demoro en actualizar es por que me las estoy dando de detective y estoy investigando sobre el tema de los omegaverse, como es primera vez que utilizo el genero... quiero que se vea bien bonito xD**_


	5. Chapter 4

Por más que intentara zafarse del agarre de su hermano, más daño se hacía…. No supo en que momento este había comenzado a ejercer fuerza, pero ya se estaba exasperando, no le gustaba como podía terminar todo esto.

- _Vamos Osomatsu… ¿Por qué no cooperas un poco?, será mejor para ti_ -, pudo sentir como de a poco el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo suyo comenzaba a tranquilizarse, posiblemente se debía a las feromonas que expulsaba de su cuerpo.

Más el Matsuno de rojo comenzaba a perder la poca fuerza que le quedaba, un fuerte olor comenzaba a colarse por su nariz… era un olor de por sí bastante fuerte en comparación a de los de un simple beta, se podría decir que casi era embriagador.

Choromatsu pudo percatarse que su hermano ya no se estaba resistiendo, las expresiones que ponía lo excitaban más de la cuenta, era como si tuviera escrito en la cara la palabra _Márcame,_ entonces… ¿Quién era el para no hacer los deseos de su querido hermano realidad?

 _Pov Choromatsu_

 _Esto es lo mejor, Osomatsu prácticamente se me entrego… creo que se debe a las feromonas que comenzó a soltar mi cuerpo. Pero ya no me importa…. Tan solo me dedicare a complacer a mi querido hermano._

 _Lleve una de mis manos hacia su entrepierna, que ya se encontraba bien despierta, ¿acaso con tan solo dominarlo bajo mi cuerpo, ya se había excitado?, eso me causo bastante gracia._

 _-Ehh… mira nada más Osomatsu-nissan… ni siquiera te he tocado y ya estas duro…. Realmente eres una gran zorra-_

 _Claramente me quería contradecir, pero no lo deje… lo único que saldría de esa linda boquita suya seria mi nombre a través de sus gemidos. Fue así como empecé a masajear dicha zona._

 _Su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse producto del placer, era obvio… Osomatsu me quiere a mí, es mi cuerpo a quien desea, es a mí a quien realmente ama. Me hinque hacia su rostro para poder besar esos labios, que por años se me hicieron tan apetitosos. Tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire._

 _-Mgh… n-no p-para… d-detente Cho…-, no lo deje terminar, ya que nuevamente ataque su boca, solo que esta vez, me dedique a explorarla por completo._

 _Ya no lo podia soportar más, necesitaba estar dentro de él… necesitaba marcarlo, reclamarlo como mío de una buena vez._

 _Pero en el momento en donde iba a despojar de la ropa a Osomatsu, pude sentir como alguien jalaba del gorro de mi sudadera de manera muy brusca… al momento de girarme para ver que idiota se atrevía a molestarme cuando estaba en el mejor momento, pude sentir un gran puño golpeándome toda la cara._

 _Fin de Pov_

El golpe había sido tan fuerte que el de verde perdió el equilibrio cayendo directamente al suelo, fue en ese momento cuando poso su vista hacia arriba para ver el causante de su dolor. Más sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de ver a quien menos esperaba.

- _Kara… matsu_ -, decía soltando a la vez un fuerte gruñido, tenía que admitir que le sorprendió verlo en el lugar, pero el sentimiento fue cambiado casi al instante por una gran ira al ver la mirada que este le dedicaba.

 _-¿Se puede saber que mierda le estás haciendo a Osomatsu_? -, claramente se podia ver que estaba enojado. Eso Choromatsu lo pudo notar al sentir un fuerte aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo, esto hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar al verse intimidado, más no retrocedería en esos momentos.

- _Nada que tenga que ver contigo… así que, si me permites continuar te…-,_ nuevamente fue callado al sentir otro golpe en su cara lo que causo que su labio se partiera, más esta vez Karamatsu lo sostenía por el cuello de su camisa, con su brazo nuevamente levantado para dar otro golpe.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA POR LA CABEZA?!-,_ por más que estuviera enojado por la situación, estaba intentando por todos los medios controlarse para no abalanzarse hacia su hermano.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, es más, ver la sonrisa burlona que comenzaba a formarse en la cara del tercero lo enfureció aún más. Y esta vez sin medir fuerza alguna, golpeo otra vez el rostro de este, provocando que su cabeza se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Asustado, de inmediato se dirigió donde Choromatsu para verifica como se encontraba…. al comprobar que tan solo se encontraba inconsciente producto del golpe anterior. Este, por mucho que le doliera, paso a segundo plano. Lo importante era ver como se encontraba Osomatsu.

Al acercarse pudo ver como el cuerpo del de rojo aun temblaba, al momento de posar su mano en el hombro de este, inmediatamente comenzó a batallar para que no lo tocaran, pero al momento de abrir sus ojos y percatarse de quien intentaba acercársele era Karamatsu inmediatamente se abalanzo a sus brazos… de alguna forma se sentía seguro teniéndolo a su lado.

- _Tranquilo… todo estará bien_ -, decía mientras consolaba a su hermano.

 _-¿Cómo esta Choromatsu?, ¿Qué mierda fue lo que le paso?_ -, le preguntaba a Karamatsu, por más que estuviera a punto de violarlo, era su hermano y se preocupaba por él.

- _Realmente no lo sé, pero…-_ no pudo continuar, ya que de un momento a otro Choromatsu se le había abalanzado encima, provocando que ambos cayeran de la cama, para forcejear en el suelo.

 _-¡Por qué siempre eres tú!, ¿Qué te hace tan diferente? -,_ gritaba el tercero ya fuera de sí.

 _-¡Choromatsu… ya detente… maldita sea! -,_ el segundo trataba de parar los golpes que el de verde le propinaba, no quería hacerle daño, pero tenía que hacerle entrar en razón.

 _-¡C-Choromatsu…! Y-ya deten… detente_ -, nuevamente estaba ese fuerte olor en el ambiente, solo que ahora era mucho más fuerte. Esta vez Osomatsu se sentía realmente débil, e incluso comenzaba a excitarse… no sabía la razón del porqué, pero deseaba enormemente ser poseído…. Es más, deseaba ser poseído por alguien en específico, pero no lo diría, aunque su vida dependiera de ello…. Ya que simplemente no podia tener esta clase de sentimiento, menos por uno de sus hermanos.

Pudo escuchar como los demás anunciaba su llegada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, no lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato se dirigió a pedir ayuda.

- _O-Osomatsu-nissan, ¿Qué te sucede?_ -, Jyushimatsu fue el primero en percatarse de la condición en que se encontraba su hermano mayor.

- _Karamatsu…. Choromatsu…. Ellos están...-,_ apenas podia hablar, el olor comenzaba a nublar su mente, al igual que sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se sentía realmente débil y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo, completamente desmayado.

De inmediato los demás fueron en su ayuda, pero antes de que sus hermanos se acercaran a ayudarlo, Dekapan se interpuso en el camino, alegando que fueran a ver que estaban haciendo sus otros dos hermanos, que el llevaría a Osomatsu a su despacho para poder revisarlo.

Ya con eso, los tres menores se dirigieron hacia el piso de arriba, más su sorpresa fue encontrar al segundo y al tercero enfrascados en una gran pelea…. Esto causo temor en ellos, por lo general era normal ver a esos dos discutir por cosas sin sentidos, tan solo una vez habían llegado a los golpes, pero esos no se comparaban a los que estaban presenciando ante sus ojos.

Prácticamente pareciera que cada uno quería matar al otro… fue en ese momento que Chibita llego con un par de tranquilizantes y con la ayuda de todos, a duras penas pudieron separarlos para poder inyectárselos, que con suerte los dormiría por un par de horas.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos un fuerte dolor comenzó a molestarlo por todo el cuerpo, fue cuando recordó lo último que estuvo haciendo, más un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a torturarlo.

Trato de levantarse, pero se vio atado de pies y brazos, no entendía la razón del porqué, tampoco quería saberla… así que tan solo le quedaba gritar esperando a que alguien escuchara su voz.

 _-¡¿Alguien?! … necesito que me alguien me desate, quien sea-,_ estuvo un buen rato gritando la misma frase una y otra vez, pero nadie fue en su ayuda…. En eso pasaron cerca de una hora para que alguien se dignara a aparecer.

 _-¿Choromatsu-nissan, en verdad eres tú?_ -, preguntaba Jyushimatsu, era el único que se encontraba en casa, bueno aparte de los dos mayores.

- _Por supuesto que soy yo Jyushimatsu, ¿Quién más seria? …. Ahora desátame por favor, las ataduras están comenzando a molestarme_ -

- _Okey nissan, pero prométeme que no perderás el control otra vez, ¿sí?_ \- se podia percibir el miedo en sus palabras. Además de cómo sus manos temblaban cada vez que deshacía de una de las ataduras.

 _-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Jyushimatsu?... no sé a qué te re…-_ fue en ese momento que imágenes de su pelea con Karamatsu llegaron a su mente. Realmente había estropeado todo, no sabía cómo iba a ver a Osomatsu a la cara…. No podia creer que por unos malditos celos enfermizos estuviera a punto de violar a su hermano.

- _Choromatsu-nissan…. ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?_ -

Jyushimatsu fue quien lo saco de sus pensamientos, al ver la cara de preocupación que este tenía realmente lo alarmo, pero tenía que fingir para no preocupar a los demás. - _Tranquilo Jyushimatsu… no me duele nada…. Dime, ¿Dónde están los demás? -_

- _Ah, Ichimatsu-nissan y Totty salieron junto con Chibita para hacer las compras, Dekapan tuvo que salir a una reunión a la que fue convocado… posiblemente se demore uno o días según él-_

 _-¿Dónde están Osomatsu-nissan y Karamatsu?_ -

 _-Ah ellos están arriba descansando, más bien Osomatsu-nissan es el que está descansando…. su fiebre volvió aparecer y Karamatsu-nissan lo está cuidando_ -, el de amarillo pudo ver como una mueca de desagrado se formaba en el rostro de su hermano tras haberle mencionado lo último.

- _Y-ya veo… iré a ver como se encuentran_ -, a paso rápido se dirigió dónde estaban los dos mayores, cuando llego a la habitación pudo ver como Osomatsu se encontraba descansando… iba acercársele, pero fue detenido por el segundo.

 _-¿A qué mierda viniste?_ -, se podia notar el odio en sus palabras.

- _Solo vine a…. solo quería… tan solo vine a ver como se encontraba Osomatsu-_

- _Está bien, pero no gracias a ti_ -, se encontraba en una posición defensiva, no tenía ni idea en como podia reaccionar su hermano desde ahora.

El Matsuno de verde tan solo podia agachar la mirada avergonzado… pero no podían culparlo, el quería a su hermano de rojo, él lo amaba… más allá de una manera fraternal, Choromatsu deseaba a su hermano de rojo con todas sus fuerzas, pero al ver que este tan solo le dedicaba atención al segundo, realmente lo enfurecía.

- _Mira no sé qué mierda te está ocurriendo… desde que saliste esa noche que has actuado extraño-_ no podia decirlo con certeza, pero podría jurar que la persona que tenía enfrente no era su hermano. - _¿Al menos pensaste en lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? -_

 _Osomatsu me hubiera pertenecido,_ era lo que quería decir realmente…. Pero prefirió guardar silencio ante tal pregunta. Sin nada que decir, abandono la habitación, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su hermano mayor, en ese momento había tomado una decisión.

Durante todo el día hubo un ambiente incomodo en la casa, durante todo el día ni Karamatsu ni Choromatsu se dirigieron la palabra.

Ya llegada la noche, mientras ya todos dormían, el tercero empezó a colocar sus pertenencias en un pequeño bolso que tenía, ya no había lugar para el en lo que llamaba hogar. Fijo camino en dirección en donde se encontraban los rebeldes.

Pero al momento de salir fuera del distrito se percató de dos sujetos que se encontraban en frente, fácilmente los pudo reconocer como el vejete acompañado de Fudo. Tal pareciera que ya sabían que esto pasaría.

- _Pero miren quien se dignó a aparecer…. Y yo que pensaba que te habías arrepentido_ \- decía Tougo de manera tranquila, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\- _Pensé que no tenía más opción que unirme a ustedes_ -

- _Sí, pero pensé que una vez reclamado lo tuyo, te quedarías en tu dulce hogar_ -, el sarcasmo era notorio en sus palabras, sabía perfectamente que el chico fracaso en reclamar lo que quería… no por nada estaban hablando en este preciso momento.

- _Yo… ya no puedo estar en mi hogar, no con Karamatsu…. Ya no puedo permitir que Karamatsu me siga ganando_ -

- _En ese caso…. Bienvenido a la rebelión_ \- decía mientras le tendía una mano, cosa que Choromatsu acepto con gusto… con eso sellaban el acuerdo. Ya no permitiría que su hermano le ganara en algo otra vez. Primero aprendería a ser un buen alpha… ya después iría a reclamar lo que era suyo.

Con la ausencia de Choromatsu, un extraño ambiente comenzó a vivirse en el hogar de los ahora ex-sextillizos, esto perduro por un buen tiempo.

Con el pasar de los meses las disputas eran cada vez peor, haciendo algunos de los distritos casi imposible de habitar…. Pasado un año, la familia sufrió una nueva perdida, esta vez se trataba de Chibita, el cual fue una víctima más de una de las tantas disputas entre de los rebeldes y las autoridades.

Producto de la perdida, Ichimatsu decidió que era momento de unirse a la rebelión…. No le había mencionado a nadie sobre sus encuentros con un sujeto que decía ser el líder de la rebelión. Cabe decir que al principio no le creyó ni media palabra, pero al momento de haberle mencionado a su hermano Choromatsu la opinión que tenia de ese sujeto cambio totalmente.

- _Vamos Ichimatsu-kun…. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y tu hermano?, te aseguro que estarás mucho mejor con nosotros que acá afuera con todas estas guerrillas_ -, decía el mayor mientras posaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del cuarto Matsuno.

Desde el momento que Choromatsu se había unido a la rebelión, ha intentado por todos los medios que le siguiera su hermano… tenía que admitir que había quedo flechado al primer contacto, además del aroma que desprendía era de lo más anormal, era demasiado dulce para ser un simple beta… fácilmente podría confundirse con un omega, pero no era en su caso. Para su suerte.

- _Ya te dije que no puedo irme, así como así vejete_ -, otra vez esa palabra. Que tenía estos hermanos con llamarlo cada vez que podían "vejete", ni que fuera tan viejo. - _Tan solo quiero algo de tiempo… necesito convencer a mis hermanos sobre esto, no puedo permitir que se queden en medio de todo este conflicto de mierda_ -

El "vejete" podia entender su punto, hace poco escucho un rumor que él ya sabía hace mucho, más ahora fue dado a todo público… aún existía un pequeño grupo de omegas, más estos eran solamente mujeres que, a pesar de ser omegas, era bastante complicado encontrar el gen en ellas, por eso antiguamente la mayoría de los omegas eran hombres.

Lo que lo llevaban a su mayor preocupación… según estudios de los nacimientos de los últimos 25 años, se pudo encontrar que un omega del género masculino había nacido, pero que su identidad fue protegida por razones desconocidas.

- _Así que temes que terminen muerto… como tu padre o ese tal Chibita_ -

- _Exacto, mira ya tengo convencido a Todomatsu en unirse y dejar todo, a Jyushimatsu es más fácil, si logras convencer a Homura-san, el vendrá por cuenta propia, pero…_ -

 _-¿Pero…?, el problema radica en tu hermano mayor, específicamente en ese tal Karamatsu_ -

- _Así es, ese maldito de Kusomatsu es muy testarudo y Osomatsu-nissan lo apoya en todo… ninguno de los dos vendrá…-_

- _Aun así, seguirás insistiendo, sabes que nunca aceptaran… así que, por qué no dejarlos solamente_ -, por un momento sintió que ya había vivido una situación parecida, fue entonces que recordó como prácticamente incentivo a Choromatsu a que violara a su querido hermano. Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo, solo que esta vez era dejar sus hermanos atrás… era abandonar a su familia para que se fuera con él.

- _Por lo menos tengo que traer a Osomatsu-nissan conmigo, se enferma con mucha frecuencia, trata de aparentar que se encuentra bien… pero todos sabemos que no es así-_

- _Okey, okey… te daré un plazo de dos días…. Si no logras convencerlos, vendrás con los que te sigan… capisci-,_ antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, bajo su brazo hacia la cintura de este, atrayendo ambos cuerpos y con su mano libre alzo el rostro del morado para poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios. - _Tengo decidido traerte conmigo… aunque sea a la fuerza-_

Dicho esto, soltó al menor para desaparecer del lugar, dejando a un muy sonrojado Ichimatsu… _-Maldito seas Tougo-_

Con las horas corriendo debía de hacer hasta lo imposible para convencer al imbécil de su hermano mayor. Pero al momento de entrar a su hogar, se sorprendió al ver un par de maletas apiladas en la entrada.

- _Ah... Ichimatsu-nissan, adivina, adivina…-_ antes de que el cuarto digiera palabra alguna, Jyushimatsu nuevamente comenzó a hablar, _-Homura-chin vivirá con nosotros desde ahora, ¡no es genial!... ¡HUSTLE HUSTLE, MUSCLE MUSCLE! -_

- _-Ah, es genial Jyushi…. Oye viste a Osomatsu-nissan, necesito hablarle de algo_ -

 _-Eh… creo que está en el despacho de Dekapan junto con Karamatsu-nissan-_

- _Gracias Jyushimatsu-,_ y sin más, emprendió rumbo al despacho del doctor extraño como solía llamarlo el. Cuando estuvo afuera de la puerta, iba a tocar, pero al instante había salido el Matsuno de rojo.

 _-¡Ichimatsu!, sálvame… estoy muy aburrido y estos dos no ayudan en mucho-_ decía mientras apuntaba a las dos figuras que se encontraban aun adentro.

- _Ahh, que dolor de culo… oye Osomatsu-nissan, necesito hablar contigo… sobre algo importante_ -talvez esta sería su única oportunidad en convencer a su hermano para que se unieran a los rebeldes. Mientras se dirigían al comedor, lanzo su pregunta - _Veras...-_

- _Si es por el asunto ese de los rebeldes, pues olvídalo… ya te dije mi respuesta sobre eso_ -, un semblante serio se posó en su rostro, pocas veces mostraba esa faceta suya.

 _-Pero… Osomatsu-nissan_ -

 _-¡Nada de peros!… entiende Ichimatsu, no podemos unirnos a un grupo de locos que buscan una absurda solución a todo este puto problema, seria suicidio… todo el mundo sabe que no tiene solución, solo se niegan a enfrentar la realidad-_

 _-Pero…-_ hubiera deseado tener más tiempo, pero un gran ruido que provenía desde afuera los interrumpió. A paso rápido tanto Karamatsu como Osomatsu se acercaron a las ventanas para comprobar que nuevamente se iniciaba otra disputa entre los rebeldes y los soldados. Estos eran pan de cada día, así que solamente se dirigieron a la habitación más alejada de las calles para poder resguardarse y esperar a que este pequeño conflicto termine.

- _Lo siento Homura-chin, accediste a vivir con nosotros para poder escapar de las disputas… y ellas ahora están en nuestro distrito-,_ trataba de excusarse Dekapan.

- _Descuide Dekapan-san… las disputas en mi distrito eran a cada hora, por lo que hacía casi imposible vivir en el lugar, aquí por lo menos es mucho más tranquilo en comparación al mío… además aquí esta Jyushimatsu-kun, le prometí que siempre estaría con él-,_ dicho esto el Matsuno de amarillo prácticamente se abalanzo sobre la pobre chica, dándole un gran abrazo que casi la deja sin aire.

Ante la escena Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, hace mucho que la felicidad no rondaba en el hogar, más específico desde el abandono de Choromatsu, más un sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de su conciencia, el no poder decirles a sus hermanos donde se encontraba el tercero realmente le carcomía.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que las cosas se tranquilizaran, ya era de noche, por ende, cada miembro de la familia se disponía a descansar.

Cuando se dirigía a su habitación, al momento de abrirla pudo notar un gran bulto en su cama… asustado rápidamente se dirigió a ella, para poder revelar que era exactamente el bulto, más su sorpresa fue al encontrar al "vejete" completamente dormido en su cama.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda crees que estás haciendo en mi cama?!-_

 _-Uh, cinco minutos más_ \- fue lo que respondió, mientras volvía acomodarse en la cama.

- _Maldito vejete de mierda… ya despierta, si alguien te ve, estaré en…-_ tuvo que callar sus reclamos al sentir como Tougo, con una sola mano atraía el cuerpo del morado, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Esto hizo que un fuerte sonrojo apareciera en el rostro de Ichimatsu, no era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca del sujeto, pero aun no lograba acostumbrarse… también era la primera vez que se dedicaba a ver detenidamente las facciones de Tougo.

Tenía que reconocer que era muy apuesto, a pesar de poseer cara de perro amargado todo el tiempo, de vez en cuando se rostro se relajaba mostrando que poseía una que otra arruga, pero eran muy pequeñas, no podrías verla a menos que estuviera a esa clase de distancia.

Lo que más le llamaba su atención era el olor que su cuerpo desprendía, un aroma fuerte, dominante, cualquiera podia decir que era un alpha digno, muy fuerte, podría tener a quien quisiera bajo sus pies. Más su curiosidad recaía en una sola pregunta.

 _-¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en que me vaya contigo?, ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí? -_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Tengo que reconocer que este capitulo salio al ver como un par de perros peleaban en la calle... raro no?.**_

 _ **PD: solo quería decir que la personalidad de Tougo en el fic es una mezcla de su personalidad como la de osomatsu :3... el porque de esa mezcla, ni yo misma lo se xD**_


	6. Chapter 5

Un fuerte sonido comenzaba a molestarlo, es que acaso era mucho pedir dormir un poco más, de mala gana comenzó abrir sus ojos, pero al percatarse que se encontraba en una cama totalmente diferente a la suya, realmente lo asusto.

- _Vaya, veo que por fin has despertado mi pequeño gatito_ \- de la nada había aparecido Tougo, mostrando una de sus tan famosas sonrisas burlonas.

 _-¡Maldito vejete de mierda, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo trayéndome a un lugar como este?_ -

 _-Protegiéndote… no permitiré que mi querido betita sea una víctima más de las absurdas batallas-_ podia ver como la ira comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo del menor, - _y antes de que te lances a mis brazos… debo decirte que tienes visita-_

Dicho esto, de la puerta del dormitorio aparecieron dos figuras, las cuales pudo reconocer perfectamente, - _Totty, Choromatsu-nissan-_ se sentía aliviado al ver a sus hermanos, sobretodo en volver a ver al de verde.

- _Mohh… Ichimatsu-nissan sí que tienes el sueño pesado, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando el vejete te tomo entre sus brazos para salir del hogar_ \- decía el menor de los Matsuno junto con un puchero en su cara. No había nada fácil llegar a la guarida de los rebeldes, menos con un Ichimatsu completamente dormido, sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

 _-¡Ahh, por favor! ¿Qué tienen los hermanos Matsuno hacia mi persona?, ni que fuera tan viejo, digo yo-_ ya se estaba hartando de escuchar siempre la misma palabra. - _Ichimatsu-kun, defiende a tu querido esposo_ \- decía mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del cuarto Matsuno.

 _-¡¿COMO QUE MI ESPOSO?!, ni que tuviéramos casados…. Espera, no me digas… ¿los demás también están aquí? -_

- _En primera soy tu alpha y tu mi querido beta, te cargue al estilo princesa para llegar hasta aquí, y como viviremos juntos desde ahora técnicamente es como si estuviéramos casados… y en segunda, lamento decirte que solo Todomatsu nos acompaño_ -

Choromatsu se percató del rostro que colocaba su hermano al enterarse de la noticia… no iba a negar que a él igual le causaba tristeza, pero más sentía rabia al ver como los hombres a su cargo no pudieron traer consigo al Matsuno de rojo.

Dejando la habitación para que Tougo le comentaran cuales serían sus tareas de ahora en adelante, se dirigió a su laboratorio… en su cabeza aun retumbaban las excusas que le habían dado ese grupo de inútiles Alphas, no merecían serlos a su opinion.

 _cuando dimos con el objetivo, no pudimos avanzar más, ya que un sujeto se nos abalanzo encima…. El sujeto era bastante fuerte, nunca en mi vida había visto un beta con tal fuerza_

El ya sabía de quien hablaban, más aún le sorprendía que Karamatsu pudiera enfrentarse el solo a un grupo de cinco Alphas… su hermano realmente era de temer. Sobre todo, si alguien trataba de poner un dedo encima sobre Osomatsu. Nuevamente la ira lo estaba dominando.

- _Algún día Karamatsu… algún día te voy a ganar-_

* * *

Desde que Ichimatsu y Todomatsu habían dejado el hogar, las cosas en el distrito fueron empeorando, los heridos aumentaban cada día… por ende, Dekapan tenía mucho más trabajo que el de antes. Agradecía por lo menos poder contar con Karamatsu y Homura-chin para que lo ayudaran.

 _-¡Ahh, mierda!_ \- maldecía al aire, - _hora de muerte 14:57_ \- decía mientras confirmaba la hora en su reloj, lo que más odiaba era no poder salvar las vidas de las personas que llegaban a la consulta. Pero Karamatsu no era el único que se sentía así, tanto Homura como Dekapan sentían lo mismo al verse prácticamente de brazos cruzados, trataban de hacer maravillas con el equipo que contaban… pero estos no eran tan desarrollados como los que se encontraban en la capital.

 _-¿Otro muerto más? -_ de la nada y sorprendiendo al de mirada azulada, apareció Osomatsu el cual abrazo por la espalda a su hermano menor, mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro del segundo.

- _No deberías estar ayudando a Jyushimatsu acomodar los cadáveres en la morgue_ -, respondía mientras se giraba para estar cara a cara con su hermano.

- _Sí, pero Homura-chin fue ayudarlo en mi lugar, dijo que comenzaba a tener el rostro rojo y que era mejor que descansara un poco_ \- ni se inmuto ante la cercanía del segundo, ya estaba por así decirlo, acostumbrado… desde el incidente de Choromatsu, estos se habían vuelto aún más cercanos, más de lo habitual, pero con la diferencia era que ahora, de vez en cuando intercambiaban uno que otra caricia o roce.

Osomatsu sabía que lo que hacían no estaba bien, pero no le importaba… tener a Karamatsu cerca le hacía sentir seguro, le reconfortaba estar a su lado… pero desde cuando alguien podia tener sentimientos hacia su propio hermano, sin mencionar que poseían la misma cara, era una actitud un tanto narcisista de su parte, pero ya no lo podia negar… estaba completamente enamorado de su hermano menor…. Estaba completamente enamorado de Karamatsu Matsuno.

Por otro lado, el segundo, al igual que Osomatsu sabía que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, más aún al enterarse de la condición de su hermano…. no podia aprovecharse de eso. Tenía que protegerlo…. Era su deber protegerlo de los rebeldes, de las autoridades…. Tenía que protegerlo incluso de sí mismo.

* * *

El día paso mucho más rápido que lo normal, ya todos se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones, más el único que parecía no poder conciliar el sueño era Karamatsu.

A pesar de haber pasado ya casi un año desde que sus hermanos se habían unido a los rebeldes, dos desde que Choromatsu se había ido, aun podia sentir su olor por la casa. Pero sobre todas las cosas, aun podia recordar la conversación que tuvo con Dekapan esa vez que Osomatsu hiciera abandono del despacho, alegando aburrimiento.

 _Flasback_

 _-¡Ichimatsu!, sálvame… estoy aburrido y estos dos no ayudan en mucho-, reclamaba su hermano mayor. Pudo escuchar como el cuarto hermano comenzaba a quejarse, pero a la vez se lo llevaba para poder conversar de algo._

 _-Vaya parece que Ichimatsu está más hablador que nunca-, para él no era normal ver que el de morado digiera más de tres palabras._

 _-Parece que seguirá insistiendo en que nos unamos a la rebelión- soltó de repente Karamatsu, cosa que hizo que Dekapan se desconcertará por un momento._

 _-¡NO PUEDEN! - no había medido el tono de su voz, por lo general siempre era más calmado para sus cosas, pero incluso él se sorprendió en como de repente había levantado su voz._

 _Esto igual sorprendió a Karamatsu, - pero Dekapan si seguimos así pronto estaremos muerto, ¿es que acaso no ves lo que pasa allá afuera? -_

 _-Se perfectamente lo que ocurre afuera Karamatsu, pero simplemente no pueden… talvez tú y Jyushimatsu, junto con Homura-chin puedan unírseles y pedir resguardo… pero me temo que Osomatsu no podría-_

 _-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en proteger a Osomatsu?, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? - desde hace mucho se pudo percatar que Dekapan cuidaba más de Matsuno de rojo, necesita saber por qué…. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que pasaba con su hermano mayor._

 _-Veo que te preocupas mucho por tu hermano…. bueno no me sorprende dado tu naturaleza-, ya no tenía caso ocultar la verdad, esperaba que una vez que supiera la verdad, este lo ayudara en su tarea._

 _-Por supuesto…. Es mi hermano-, decía con algo de tristeza, la palabra hermano no era su favorita últimamente. - además, a pesar de ser un beta, es necesario cuidar de los demás-_

 _-Karamatsu, tú no eres un beta…. Tú al igual que tu hermano Choromatsu siempre han sido Alphas-_

 _-¿Eh?, ¿de que estas hablando?... tú mismo nos dijiste que éramos betas… fuiste tú que nos lo confirmaste, no juegues con estas cosas-, no tenía sentido que le digiera todo esto ahora, no sacaba nada con mentir sobre estas cosas._

 _-Mira cuando ustedes nacieron, comprobé que dos de ustedes eran Alphas… sé que es difícil de entender, pero viendo la situación en la que nos encontramos, es necesario que los sepas ahora-_

 _-Si lo que dices es cierto… la razón por la que no quieres que Osomatsu se una a los rebeldes es…- comenzaba hacerse una idea por la que no quería que Osomatsu se uniera a los rebeldes._

 _-Es porque Osomatsu es un omega… el único omega masculino que existe en la actualidad-, la cara de estupefacto que le dedicaba el segundo lo comenzaba a preocupar, talvez fue demasiada información para él._

 _-Entonces si se enteran que es un omega…. Vendrá por él, ¿no es cierto?... pero, ¿Cómo has podido ocultarlo durante todos estos años? -, de a poco comenzaba atar los hilos, más necesitaba toda la información posible._

 _-Las supuestas vitaminas que toma tu hermano, son en realidad supresores diseñados especial para él. Estos no solamente controlan sus feromonas que sueltan cuando entra en celo, sino que también oculta su olor original, aparentando ser el de un simple beta-_

 _-Entonces todas las veces en las que se enfermaba, era por que…. Entraba en celo, es decir, cualquiera que hubiera podido percatarse de su olor…pudo haberlo dejado e-embara…zado- esto último salió casi en un susurro, tan solo la idea de que alguien más marcara a su hermano le molestaba._

 _-Bueno si lo dices de esa forma, realmente suena mal…. Pero es la verdad, pero nuestra mayor preocupación es que si las autoridades o los rebeldes se enteraran de la verdad, seria usado como conejillo de indias, quien sabe que cosas le harían con tal de encontrar el gen en él y le prometí a sus padres que los protegería… aunque no esté haciendo un buen trabajo-_

 _-Tranquilo Dekapan…- trataba de sonar lo más calmado posible, - has hecho un trabajo excelente, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte… ya que dices que soy un alpha, es mi deber proteger a la familia, por ende, es mi deber proteger a Osomatsu-_

 _Fin del flasback_

Después de eso, esa misma noche encontró unos cincos tipos afuera de la habitación del de rojo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzo hacia ellos con la intención de que se alejaran de su hogar. Cosa que logro, pero como consecuencia no pudo moverse por un día entero, producto de las lesiones que le habían propinado los tipos.

También comenzaba a entender las acciones de Choromatsu, además de comprender el porqué de su mala relación, pero aun así no lo justificaba. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que el ruido de como golpeaban su puerta lo interrumpio. Se levantó para ver de quien se trataba, para comprobar que era Dekapan, el cual vestía como si estuviera a punto de salir de viaje.

 _-¿Vas algún lado? -_

 _-Lo siento Karamatsu…. Pero me mandaron a llamar, por asuntos medicinales haya en la capital-_ trataba de sonar lo más convincente posible.

- _Cuando te refieres a "mandar a llamar", te refieres a obligar…. ¿Por qué ahora? -,_ era ilógico que lo mandaran a llamar a estas horas, tenía que ser algo muy importante.

- _No sé realmente los detalles, tan solo me mandaron a llamar, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré afuera… por eso necesito que tomes estos pases y se dirigían al lugar indicado en ellos_ \- de su bolsillo saco cuatro pases, para entregárselo al segundo.

Karamatsu lo miro sorprendido… eran pases para poder vivir en el primero distrito, una de las zonas más seguras aparte de la capital, como también una de las zonas en donde su mayoría de los habitantes son Alphas. Por eso mismo era muy difícil poder conseguir un asilo en el lugar, tan solo las personas más importantes tenían derecho de habitar los distritos cercanos a la capital.

 _-¿Qué significa toda esta mierda?, te vas para quizás nunca volver y me estas pidiendo que traslade a todos a un distrito donde su mayoría son Alphas…. ¡¿SABES EL PELIGRO QUE PODRIA CORRER OSOMATSU?!, si alguien descubre su olor, podrían marcarlo…o talvez llamar las autoridades y se lo llevarían-_

- _si lo se… pero mientras siga tomando sus "vitaminas", no habrá ningún problema…. Pero necesito que se muden a ese lugar, nuestro distrito ya no es seguro, en un par de días se podría volver tan peligroso como el de Homura-chin_ -

 _-¿Cómo es que conseguiste los pases?_ -, ya estaba acostumbrado a que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a Dekapan, no había nadie quien pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- _Fue una de las condiciones que puse para acceder-,_ quizás tres de los hermanos ya no se encontraban con ellos, pero aún le quedaban los otros tres, además también estaba Homura y haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos. - _una vez que lleguen a la ciudad, un tal Iyami se contactara con ustedes, él le mostrara su nuevo hogar y la pequeña clínica que tendrán_ -

- _Así aun seguiremos en el rubro de la medicina, por mí no hay problema… será bueno ya no ver tanta gente muriendo en frente de mis ojos, además así podré acceder a los ingredientes para seguir fabricando los supresores de Osomatsu-_

- _En efecto mi pequeño pupilo-_ decía con una gran sonrisa, odiaba separarse de su familia…. Así es, a pesar de no compartir ningún vínculo sanguíneo, el los consideraba como su única familia. - _bueno será mejor que emprenda mi camino… prométeme que cuidaras de ellos-_

- _Puedes confiar en mi… no dejare que nada les pase_ \- decía muy confiado de sí mismo.

* * *

Una vez que Dekapan abandono el hogar, los demás comenzaron a prepararse para mudarse al primer distrito, por consejo del segundo, no necesitaban llevar muchas cosas…. Su nuevo hogar ya se encontraba completamente amueblado, según Dekapan.

El viaje duro cerca de dos días, Jyushimatsu estaba más que emocionado, no conocía más allá de su distrito y el de Homura, pero estos ya prácticamente se encontraban en ruinas. - _¡mira Homura-chin hay mucho verde por los distritos! ¡increíble! -_

- _Eso es obvio Jyushimatsu-kun mientras más estemos cerca de capital, los distritos estarán llenos de grandes zonas verdes_ -, ver la emoción que tenía su querido novio por el nuevo hogar, le hacía olvidar por la situación de la cual estaban escapando.

Por otro lado, el de mirada azulina tan solo se dedicaba en apreciar el paisaje, mientras trataba de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas el rostro durmiente de su hermano, que plácidamente se encontraba recargado en sus piernas. Su rostro estaba muy tranquilo, talvez si supieran que estaban metiéndose, literalmente, en la boca del lobo cambiaría su impresión.

* * *

Por fin habían llegado al primer distrito, la diferencia de vida era muy notoria… en su distrito estaban acostumbrados a ver casas humildes y gente que se trataban con amabilidad, pero ahora, todo era tan distinto…. Grandes edificios cubrían prácticamente todo el distrito, además de sentir las frías miradas de menosprecio por parte de los habitantes al notar su presencia.

- _Vaya, vaya… por fin han llegado, dansu…. la familia del doctor Dekapan, los estábamos esperando, dansu_ \- un hombre con ropas elegantes fue el primero en acercarse a los recién llegados, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de los presentes era los grandes dientes brillantes que sobresalían de su cara.

 _-¡Wohh!, que dentadura-,_ se burlaba el de rojo.

 _-¿Sera un castor mutante?_ \- preguntaba el de amarillo con su típica sonrisa.

- _Por supuesto que no es un castor Jyushimatsu-kun… es humano, ¿creo?_ \- decía la inocente chica.

Más el único que pareciera que ni se fijó en la gran dentadura del sujeto era Karamatsu, estaba más interesado en espantar con la mirada a quienes podían acercarse con malas intenciones, viendo como algunos bajaban su mirada intimados por el de azul. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por el hombre de la gran dentadura.

- _-Descuiden, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente elogie mi gran dentadura… pero ya dejemos de hablar de mí, deben estar cansados, será mejor que lo dirija a su nuevo hogar para que descansen-_ -

- _Muchas gracias señor…. ¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre?_ -, preguntaba la única chica del grupo, ya que parecía que los demás estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos.

- _Iyami… pueden llamarme Iyami, dansu_ \- respondía con una gran sonrisa, más sus ojos transmitían cierta malicia…. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el de azul.

* * *

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que llegaron, unos tres meses para ser exactos, las cosas por así decirlo eran mucho más tranquilas, tan solo tenían que lidiar con algunos que otros Alphas, que pensaron que podían aprovecharse de ellos por ser unos simples betas. Más Karamatsu a escondidas de los demás, les dejaba bien en claro que no todos eran específicamente un " _simple beta"._

Un día como cualquier otro, Jyushimatsu y Homura avisaron que irían al segundo distrito por algunos ingredientes para elaborar algunas de las medicinas que utilizaban, además de las "vitaminas de Osomatsu".

 _-¿Están seguros que se encontraran bien?, puedo acompañarlos si se les hace complicado-,_ decía Osomatsu mientras veía como su hermano de amarillo y su querida cuñada se preparaban para salir.

- _Estaremos bien nissan… ya vamos Homura-chin ¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE… MUSCLE, MUSCLE! -_ comenzaba a gritar tan enérgicamente como siempre.

- _Descuide Osomatsu, solo estaremos afuera por unos tres días a lo menos…. Además, el señor Iyami ya se ofreció en ayudarnos con las cosas, así que no hay anda de que preocuparse_ -

- _Ah ese Iyami, tan caballeroso como siempre_ \- claramente lo decía con sarcasmo, la única razón por la que ese sujeto los ayudaba en todo, era porque se lo habían ordenado.

- _Talvez… bueno es mejor que me vaya, y no olvide tomarse sus vitaminas por favor, nos vemos-_ y sin más salía de la casa para dirigirse a la estación.

Esto último mencionado por Homura realmente lo había irritado, detestaba tomar esas vitaminas, hace mucho que la fiebre no le volvía…. Porque todo el mundo estaba tan empecinado con cuidarlo, ni que fuera un pobre enfermo. _-Nada pasara si no me los tomo hoy_ -, decidió que era buena idea dar una vuelta por el distrito, Karamatsu se encontraba descansando por lo que no era opción molestarlo.

Y sin más salió de su hogar sin haber tomado sus tan preciadas "vitaminas".

* * *

Cuando despertó pudo notar que se encontraba completamente solo, recordó que Jyushimatsu y Homura saldrían hoy para ir a buscar los ingredientes, se sintió mal por no haberse despedido de ellos. Más su atención se enfocó en otra cosa, específicamente en una persona en especial.

 _-¿Osomatsu? -_

Pero nada, no tuvo respuesta alguna…. Vio que ya estaba atardeciendo, seguramente había salido a dar una vuelta por el lugar… no se hubiera preocupado si es que no hubiera visto las "vitaminas" del día de hoy intactas. Lo que significaba que Osomatsu no se había tomado sus supresores, por ende, estaba afuera solo, en una ciudad que es su mayoría eran Alphas, los cuales no durarían en lanzarse hacia su hermano una vez que sintieran su olor original.

 _-¡MIERDA! -_ debía de encontrar a su hermano rápido, no podia permitir que cualquiera pudiera marcarlo.

* * *

Ya había anochecido, no estaba muy lejos de su hogar así que sería fácil en poder llegar a ella, el problema radicaba en que apenas podia moverse.

Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se sentía más débil de lo habitual, sentía una extraña necesidad de querer aparearse con alguien… pero tan solo la idea de que alguien lo tomara le desagradable. Intento por todos los medios movilizarse, pero sus piernas no respondían… pudo sentir como una extraña sustancia comenzaba a escurrirse por sus muslos, cosa que lo asusto… _¿Qué mierda me está pasando?_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al percatarse como la gente que pasaba cerca del lugar donde se encontraba, comenzaba a actuar de manera extraña. Comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento, necesitaba llegar su hogar a como dé lugar.

A pesar de ir a un paso lento, pudo enfocar su hogar a unos cuantos metros, agradecía que las calles estuvieran desiertas, posiblemente por la hora que era.

Cuando por fin había llegado a la puerta de su casa, al momento de abrirla sintió como alguien lo empujaba, provocando que su cuerpo inmediatamente tocara el suelo de su casa. Asustado trato de ver de quien se trataba, pero fue inútil al sentir como posaban una gran mano en su cabeza.

- _Hasta que por fin te alcance…. Sabes, tienes un olor tan maravilloso, además de que eres muy lindo… será mejor que te marque de una buena vez-_ decía completo extraño, por su olor pudo identificar que era un alpha, y no cualquier alpha…. Era uno bastante fuerte.

- _P-por f-favor…. No_ \- aunque su mente decía que no, su cuerpo decía otra cosa. Deseaba ser poseído por alguien.

- _No, ¿Qué?... no puedes negar que deseas esto, tu cuerpo te delata_ \- comenzó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de Osomatsu, provocando que este soltara uno que otro gemido. Cosa que excitaba aún más al no-invitado.

Por mucho que no le gustaba, las caricias comenzaban a sentirse tan bien, el olor del sujeto comenzaba a sentirse tan bien… tan solo la idea de ser tomado se sentía tan bien…. Pero de un momento dejó de sentir el peso del sujeto, cuando trato de mirar hacia atrás, pudo comprobar como Karamatsu golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al sujeto.

* * *

Estuvieron un buen rato golpeándose entre ellos, a pesar de que el sujeto se veía mayor y muy fuerte…. Fue Karamatsu quien salió victorioso de la pelea, dejando a su contrincante medio muerto.

Se supone que como buen estudiante de Dekapan debía de empezar a curar sus heridas, pero ante eso prefirió amarrar el cuerpo del sujeto y dejarlo encerrado en el sótano de la casa. Ya solucionado el problema del imbécil, rápidamente se dirigió donde Osomatsu para comprobar cómo se encontraba.

 _-¡¿Osomatsu estas bien?!, ¿no te hizo nada el infeliz ese?_ \- trato de hacer reaccionar a su hermano tratando de mover su cuerpo, pero pareciera que este no respondía. Preocupado se iba a dirigir a la consulta a buscar uno de los supresores, pero fue detenido al sentir como su hermano lo retenía de su brazo. - _O-Osomatsu… ¿Qué sucede? -_

Ante su pregunta, en un rápido movimiento el de rojo se había posicionado encima de su hermano, restregando su trasero en toda la hombría de su hermano, provocándole que comenzara a soltar algunos gemidos.

- _Oso, ah… para… p-por f-favor, n-no_ \- no podia pensar con claridad, sentir de esa manera el cuerpo de su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco, más aún al sentir las feromonas que este desprendía. No era tonto, sabía que su hermano estaba en su etapa de celo, el al igual que el otro alpha comenzaba a reaccionar al aroma que su cuerpo desprendía.

- _K-Kara… a-ayúdame… p-por favor_ \- su rostro estaba completamente rojo, su voz sonaba de lo más lujuriosa, su juicio se había nublado por las sensaciones que sentía…. Su entrada comenzaba a pedir atención…. Ya no podia seguir aguantando más. Así que tomando el rostro de Karamatsu sellos sus labios con los de él.

Para Karamatsu ese había sido su límite, sentir los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, hizo que la poca cordura que le quedaba, se fuera al carajo…. Al momento de que Osomatsu se había separado, nuevamente ataco sus labios, solo que esta vez era de forma más apasionada.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba ya con claridad, ninguno de los dos pensaba en las consecuencias que podían traer sus actos, tan solo necesitaban saciar el deseo que sentían por el otro…. Tan solo necesitaban sentirse mutuamente.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Okey creo que este capitulo salio mucho más rápido que los otros, y como soy tan buena persona dejare el lemon para el siguiente :3**_

 _ **PD: Creo que los capitulos son muy largos, ¿no les molesta :P?**_


	7. Chapter 6

Sus bocas eran exploradas mutuamente, sus lenguas se entrelazaban… no supieron en qué momento se habían dirigido hacia la habitación, tan solo querían seguir sintiéndose.

- _Ah…mgh, K-Kara-,_ el olor que desprendía su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco, por un leve momento le recordó el olor que había sentido cuando Choromatsu estuvo a punto de violarlo, con la diferencia de que esta vez, realmente quería ser poseído.

Al momento de escuchar su nombre, un golpe de razón llego a él, intento separarse del cuerpo de su hermano, no podían continuar…. No de esta manera. - _Oso… por favor, no p-podemos_ -, sentía la culpa carcomerlo.

- _P-Por f-favor haz…. Haz a-algo, ya n-no aguanto_ -, era la verdad, ya no podia aguantar más, su cuerpo ya no podría aguantar más y aunque deseaba negarlo…. Realmente necesitaba sentir a Karamatsu.

- _Oso, no me obligues hacer esto… por favor_ \- trataba por todos los medios controlarse, se sentía acorralado entre la necesidad de tocar el cuerpo de Osomatsu y el de protegerlo de los demás…. Pero, ¿cómo podía protegerlo del mundo, sino era capaz de protegerlo de él mismo?

Pudo escuchar como pequeños sollozos escapaban de los labios del de rojo…. Ver a su hermano romperse de esa manera, realmente lo destruyo. Ya no podia seguir aguantando, su naturaleza alpha comenzaba a dominarlo.

Fue entonces que se abalanzo hacia Osomatsu, tratando de juntar ambos cuerpos mediante un abrazo, pudo sentir como este arqueaba la espalda con tal de aumentar el contacto…. Sus manos viajaron por toda la espalda del otro, llegando a su zona baja.

Pudo sentir como su entrada ya se encontraba húmeda… recordó que había leído en uno de los libros de Dekapan, que los omegas podían segregar su propio lubricante, lo que les facilitaba su penetración.

- _Perdón…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de entrar de una sola estocada al interior de Osomatsu, provocando que este soltara un gran gemido.

Su interior era bastante apretado, una gran exquisitez…. Las embestidas no se hicieron de esperar, cada una con más fuerza que la anterior. En ese momento no le importaba que fuera su hermano, no le importaba que posiblemente podría dejar embarazado a alguien de su propia familia… lo único que realmente le importaba era márcalo, reclamarlo como suyo.

- _Ah.. mgh… ah Ka…-_ producto del inmenso placer que sentía en esos momentos, no podia articular palabra alguna, la sensación de sentir algo en su interior era maravillosa, fundirse con el calor de su hermano era maravilloso…. No sabía él porque de su comportamiento, pero no le interesaba.

En un momento Karamatsu comenzó a lamer el pecho desnudo del de rojo, además de saborear sus pezones… se había percato que de estos comenzaba a salir una extraña sustancia, que de inmediato quiso probar… como si fuera un bebe amamantando.

- _Ah… n-no muerdas_ \- sentir como su hermano comenzaba a morder se le hacía un tanto incomodo, además de hacerle soltar grandes gemidos…. De por si la zona de sus tetillas se encontraba muy sensible.

Dejo los pezones a un lado, para poder nuevamente tomar sus labios fundiéndose un apasionado beso, mientras que a la vez tomaba el miembro de Osomatsu para comenzar a masturbarlo…. No era justo que tan solo el disfrutara de este momento.

Un gran gemido de parte del de rojo hizo que se rompiera el beso, el de mirada azulina sabía que había encontrado su punto de placer y de inmediato comenzó a embestir con mucha más fuerza en dicho punto. Haciendo que Osomatsu comenzara prácticamente a gritar por el placer.

- _Ah… a-ahí… más… m-más fuerte_ \- ya no sabía que estaba hablando, su mente y su cuerpo tan solo pedían por más.

El segundo obedecio a su hermano mayor, embistiendo ese punto que tanto placer le causaba al primero, más nuevamente había atacado sus labios, desde el primer momento de habían vuelto tan adictivos, al separarse por la falta de aire pudo percatarse del cuello de este, se veía tan apetecible… su alpha interior comenzaba a dominarlo nuevamente, de un rápido movimiento tomo su brazo, dejando libre la zona de su cuello bajando un poco la sudadera, abriendo su boca dejando ver lo que parecían ser unos colmillos, dio una gran mordida en la zona.

Esto hizo que Osomatsu diera un gran grito de dolor, podia sentir los dientes de su hermano incrustándose en su piel, como también la sangre que comenzaba a salir de la herida, más aún este no alejaba su rostro de su cuello. Un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al sentir como este comenzaba a lamer y succionar la zona, como si fuera un animal.

En el rostro de Karamatsu se podia apreciar la satisfacción de por fin haber marcado a su querido hermano… desde ahora todos sabrían que Osomatsu ya tenía dueño, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebataran a su querido hermano.

La cordura había regresado al segundo al sentir como ya casi llegaba a su límite, lo que significaba que debía de sacar su miembro del interior de Osomatsu, pero simplemente este no le dejo, ya que casi al instante enredo sus piernas en la cintura del segundo impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria.

- _O-Oso… ahh_ \- un fuerte gruñido salió de sus labios al sentir como una esencia familiar comenzaba a salir de su miembro, mientras que anudaba en el interior del primero.

Por su parte, Osomatsu tan solo pudo soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir que era llenado por completo, como el también dejaba salir su esencia, manchando el abdomen de ambos…. Su rostro ya estaba bastante rojo, de sus ojos se encontraban rojos de tanto lagrimear, al igual que de su boca escapaba un poco de saliva… todo producto del gran placer que le había proporcionado su hermano.

Pudo sentir como sus paredes retenían el miembro de su hermano, no le importaba en absoluto, así que tan solo se dedicó abrazar el cuerpo de su amado, teniendo la esperanza de que nunca más lo soltara.

El de mirada azulina con gusto correspondió el abrazo, aún estaba dentro de su hermano debido a que anudo en él… quizás estarían así por un rato más, fue así como le dio un último beso antes de poder cerrar los ojos, atrayendo el cuerpo para que nunca más se separara de él.

Osomatsu tan solo pudo corresponder ese beso, su juicio aún se encontraba nublado producto de todo el placer anterior, así que tan solo cerro sus ojos para poder descansar.

* * *

Al momento de abrir sus ojos fue que se había percatado que aún se encontraba en el interior de su hermano, como también que ya estaba amaneciendo. Sin hacer mucho movimiento saco su miembro de este, logrando que soltara un pequeño gemido… se sorprendió al ver la sustancia que comenzaba a salir de esta, significaba que había anudado en su interior, lo que podia implicar que posiblemente su hermano haya quedado en cinta…. Esperaba que no fuera esa la opción, no podia tener tan mala suerte, y dejar embarazado a alguien a la primera… ¿o sí?

Ya vería ese tema después, ahora tenía un asunto que atender. Recordó al sujeto que había encerrado en el sótano de la casa la noche anterior, inmediatamente se colocó unos pantalones y se dirigió al lugar. Debía de comprobar que aun siguiera ahí… antes de que tocara el picaporte de la puerta, un miedo comenzó a molestarlo…. ¿Y si el sujeto hubiera descubierto que Osomatsu se trataba de un omega?, ¿acaso delataría a su hermano ante las autoridades si lo dejaba libre?

Trato de poner su mente en blanco, no le gustaba tener que pensar en las futuras desgracias que podían pasarle al primero, así que se decidió entrar. Pudo ver como el sujeto se encontraba consiente, además de internar zafarse del amarre… ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que por fin notaron su presencia, - _¡TU!, ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! …. ¿COMO TE ATREVES TENERME COMO PRISIONERO? MALDITO BETA DE MIERDA_ \- claramente estaba enojado y no lo culpaba… el igual estaría enojado si es que alguien lo retenía contra su voluntad.

- _Lamento si su pequeña estadía no ha sido del todo cómoda… pero podría tomarlo como un castigo tras tratar de aprovecharse de mi hermano mientras se encontraba débil_ \- claramente estaba enojado…. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el tipo ese. Tan solo la idea de que ese sujeto tocara el cuerpo de su hermano, realmente lo enfurecía.

\- _¿castigo?, ¿de qué mierda me estás hablando?... es su culpa por derrochar feromonas tan dulces como una gran pu…-_ no pudo seguir hablando, ya que inmediatamente Karamatsu le propino un golpe en toda su cara, no permitiría que hablaran así de su hermano.

Ante el golpe, el sujeto tan solo escupió un poco de sangre, mientras lo dedicaba una mirada arrogante, - _Para ser un simple beta…. Golpeas bastante fuerte imbécil-_

- _Para ser un alpha, eres bastante estúpido-_ decía de manera fría, mientras se retiraba del lugar, dejando completamente solo al sujeto. Ante de cerrar la puerta del sótano, pudo escuchar como el sujeto le gritaba una última frase, cosa que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera por su espalda.

 _Tan solo espera…. Espera a que atrapen a ese maldito omega_

Eso fue suficiente para asustarlo, ahora no podia soltarlo tan fácilmente… menos ahora que sabía que Osomatsu era un omega… tenía que pensar en una solución ahora, en cualquier momento el imbécil podia liberarse de los amarres y escapar del lugar para dar aviso a las autoridades. Tenía que encontrar una solución ahora… pero nunca fue bueno pensando cuando se encontraba bajo mucha presión. _-¡Ah, mierda!, ¿Qué debo hacer? -_

 _-¿Karamatsu?_ -, se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, de la nada había aparecido Osomatsu, provocándole casi un infarto. Agradecía estar dándole la espalda en estos momentos… estaba seguro que, si se voltease, no podría controlarse en abalanzarse producto de las feromonas que su cuerpo soltaba producto de su celo, por lo menos en esta posición aun podia tener un poco de autocontrol.

- _Ah Osomatsu, veo que ya des…-_ se quedó sin palabras al sentir como las manos del de mirada carmesí comenzaban a recorrer por todo su abdomen y de a poco iban bajando hacia su entrepierna. - _Ah, brother…. ¿Qué crees que haces? -_

 _-¿Tú que crees? ... realmente te necesito-_ esto último lo susurro en la oreja del segundo, cosa que realmente comenzaba a excitarlo…. Apenas se estaba despertando y ya quería tener sexo mañanero, ¿Cómo era posible?, no le desagradaba la idea, es más lo amaba…. Pero ahora no era el mejor momento.

Fue en ese momento que recordó que Osomatsu tenía que tomarse sus supresores…por el bien de ambos.

- _Brother, debes tomar tus vita…. ¡mgh_! - una sensación placentera comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, esta provenía desde su propia entrepierna …. Bajo su mirada para poder percatarse que su hermano comenzaba a engullir su ya erecto miembro…. ¿en qué momento había llegado a ese lugar? …. tuvo que dejar sus preguntas a un lado por el placer que le estaba provocando la felación de su hermano.

Trato de parar al primero, tenía que tomarse cuanto antes sus supresores… sin mencionar que tenía un sujeto en el sótano que en cualquier momento podría escapar…. Pero no podia moverse, realmente estaba disfrutando de la boca de Osomatsu, podría decir que su lengua era toda una experta… no negaría que esta era su primera felación, así que no sabía cómo eran estas realmente, más nunca pensó que se sintiera tan increíble.

- _A-Ah Oso… me v-voy a c-correr-_ sentía que estaba llegando a su límite, misma razón por la que comenzó una especie de embestidas en la boca del primero, haciendo que su miembro tocara la campanilla de este.

En un momento Osomatsu pudo sentir como una espesa sustancia se colaba por su garganta, al mismo tiempo que Karamatsu quitaba su miembro de la boca… pudo ver como dicha sustancia comenzaba a manchar el piso, paso sus dedos por él, dirigiéndolos hacia su boca, saboreando la esencia de su hermano.

 _-¡Oeh!, no lo hagas_ \- nunca en su vida había visto actuar de esta forma a su hermano, él no era de los tipos calenturientos o sumisos…. Al parecer el celo podia cambiar la personalidad de alguien. Iba a ir a buscar algo con que limpiar, pero un fuerte ruido en el sótano lo alarmo. Dirigiéndose a la entrada de este, al momento en que iba abrir la puerta, esta es abierta de manera violenta, golpeándolo directamente en todo su rostro.

 _-¡Ah, mierda!_ \- decía mientras se sobaba su enrojecida nariz, como a la vez trataba de ponerse de pie, más sus intentos fueron impedidos al ver a su "rehén" encima de él, tomando de su cuello con ambas manos, con la única intención de asfixiarlo.

- _Jajaja…. Me extrañaste mi querido ami…-_ el sujeto se había tensado de un momento a otro, aún seguía ejerciendo fuerza, pero su mirada se había enfocado hacia el frente…. Específicamente donde se encontraba Osomatsu. Las feromonas que este desprendía volvía loco el instinto alpha del sujeto, sin pensarlo mucho dejo lo que estaba haciendo para poder abalanzarse hacia el de rojo.

Hubiera logrado su cometido, sino no fuera por cierto alpha celoso, que al momento de ver como querían arrebatarle lo suyo…. Inmediatamente golpeo la cabeza del tipo con uno de los bates de Jyushimatsu…. internamente, agradecía que el de amarillo dejara sus cosas regadas por toda la casa.

 _-¿P-Pero que m-mierda te pasa?_ -, el golpe había sido tan fuerte, provocando que este pusiera toda su atención en el segundo Matsuno, pero al momento de verlo, un gran miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo…. Karamatsu comenzó a desprender un fuerte aroma, que comenzaba a intimidar al sujeto, _-¿T-Tú no eres un b-beta?, ¡a-aléjate de mí maldito p-psicópata! ... ¡les diré a todos sobre el omega! -,_ decía a modo de amenaza, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- _Lo siento señor invitado…. Pero me parece que nadie sabrá de la existencia de MI omega… como también de su paradero-,_ dicho esto, con la mirada perdida, con el bate en las manos volvió a golpear al sujeto…. Solo que esta vez, que pareciera que le había roto la cabeza. No conforme con eso, una vez más volvió a golpear la cabeza del sujeto.

- _Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar eso brother…. Pero no puedo permitir que nadie se entere de tu condi…-_ cuando se giraba, se percató de que su hermano estaba completamente dormido en el suelo…. Ausente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Así que, soltando un gran suspiro, comenzó a pensar que hacer con el sujeto este, aún seguía respirando, lo que era bueno…. Más una idea descabellada paso por su cabeza, tenía que proteger a Osomatsu de toda la sociedad, aunque eso implicara cometer actos que ni el mismo pensó que alguna vez los realizaría.

- _No soy un asesino…. Tan solo lo hago para proteger a mi familia_ \- trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

No le importaba que la humanidad estuviera prácticamente en la extinción, para él todos se podían ir al carajo, exceptuando a sus hermanos y Homura-chin claro…. No dejaría que el primero fuera un conejillo de indias…. No permitiría que le arrebataran a Osomatsu de su lado.

Esto último le causo un poco de gracia, por un segundo se había acordado de su hermano, más específico, del tercer hermano y en las ultimas actitudes que comenzó a tener hacia su persona cada vez que estaba cerca de Osomatsu.

- _Talvez, Choromatsu no sea el único…. Idiota de la familia-_

* * *

 _ **N/A: No es el mejor lemon, creo que me quedo algo raro xD... en fin, perdón por hacerlo tan corto :3**_

 _ **Se podría decir que desde el siguiente cap, las cosas se complicaran o.O... Gracias por leer hasta aquí**_

 _ **Nos vemos**_


	8. Chapter 7

Volvía a mirar la hora en su reloj, ya pasaron cerca de treinta minutos de la hora de encuentro, la paciencia se le estaba agotando… nervioso comenzó a caminar en círculos para poder despejar su mente; no le gustaba estar a las fueras del distrito... menos con un pequeño rehén que había anestesiado antes de salir.

 _-¡Ahh, Dekapan... hombre!, ¿Dónde estarás?_ \- decía al aire, le había mandado un mensaje a su viejo maestro al numero que le había dado antes de irse del hogar. En él le explicaba la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente, además de rogar por ayuda.

Un extraño sonido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, así que agarrando lo primero que se encontraba a su alcance, tomo una postura defensiva, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse quien fuera lo que saliera de los arbustos.

- _Vaya, tranquilo Karamatsu… soy yo Dekapan, me ale…. eh, ¿no me digas que tenías pensado lastimarme con un simple palo? -_

- _Eh… lo siento, pensé que talvez era uno de esos soldados… y ya sabes, me asusté un poco_ \- trataba de excusarse, replantándose en que estaba pensando en haber tomado un palo.

- _Lo que digas…. Ahora a lo que vinimos, ¿ese es el sujeto que me contaste?_ -

 _-Si… Osomatsu no tomo sus vitaminas y al parecer inicio su etapa de celo, fue así como el imbécil se dio cuenta_ -, tan solo recordar los sucesos pasados, se le revolvía el estómago de la rabia.

 _-¿Qué paso con tu hermano?, ¿se encuentra bien?_ -

- _Tranquilo está bien, pude hacer que se tomara los supresores…. Además de darle un tranquilizante para que se quedara dormido como tronco…. También me asegure de que nadie pueda entrar a la casa en mi ausencia_ \- dicho miro le dedico una fría mirada al inconsciente de ellos, - _pero lo que sea que vayas hacer, que sea rápido… no me quiero ausentar por mucho-_

- _Tranquilo… déjamelo todo a mí, hue_ \- y con esto tomo al sujeto para llevárselo a quien sabe dónde, más eso no era de gran interés para el segundo, quien miraba como Dekapan desaparecía del lugar.

- _No se lo tome mal señor invitado…. Como dije, considérelo como un castigo por sus actos-_ decía al aire, aunque si lo pensaba bien… debería de dejar de hablar solo.

* * *

Cuando por fin había llegado a su hogar, pudo ver que era cerca del mediodía… quería creer que su hermano aún seguía plácidamente dormido, pero el sonido de que alguien se encontraba desordenando la cocina le cambio de parecer.

Pero al momento en que se acercaba, pudo ver como una gran bola amarilla se estrellaba en dirección a él, _-¡NISSANN!, Jyushimatsu ya está en casa… y Homura-chin también-_

- _Jyushi…Matsu, ¿Por qué están aquí?, pensé que el viaje duraría más-_ el segundo estaba sorprendido…. No le molestaba volver a ver a su hermano y a su querida cuñada, pero justo ahora no era el mejor momento para que hubieran regresado.

- _Lo lamento Karamatsu-san, pero tuvimos que aplazar el viaje… al parecer se reportaron presencia de rebeldes cerca del distrito y los soldados no hicieron devolvernos junto con Iyami-san-_

Tan solo la palabra rebelde hizo que Karamatsu quedara congelado, se suponían que hace poco habían escapado de su antiguo distrito por el problema de las guerrillas…. Y ahora que le vengan a decir que posiblemente podría pasar exactamente lo mismo en el primer distrito…. El que se suponía que era el más seguro después de la capital…. Realmente lo alarmaba.

- _Nissan… ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele el estómago?, ¿tienes diarrea?_ \- nuevamente hablaba el de amarillo, siempre que veía a alguien ponerse pálido, lo razonaba de inmediato con dolores estomacales.

- _Tranquilo my Little Jyushimass…. Tu nissan se encuentra en perfecta condición… solo un poco cansado, tuve una noche muy ajetreada_ \- decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano menor, era la única forma en que podia hacer para que dejara de preocuparse.

- _Iré a despertar a Osomatsu, debe seguir aun durmiendo el muy holgazán_ \- dicho esto rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación, al momento de abrir la puerta pudo percatarse que el primero estaba saliendo del baño. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que se encontraba usando su sudadera azul.

Por su parte Osomatsu, al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano, tan solo pudo dedicarle una gran sonrisa juguetona… - _Parece que nos divertimos anoche…. ¿Cuándo lo repetimos? -_

- _Es.. espera, espera…. ¿repetirlo?, ¿acaso recuerdas lo que paso?_ \- decía un confundido e impactado Karamatsu… que le hayan pedido una repetición lo dejo realmente impactado.

- _Para ser sincero no recuerdo del todo…. Lo único que llega a mi memoria son extractos, pero…-_ por un momento guardo silencio, mientras se dedicaba a olfatear el delicioso aroma que embargaba la casa, - _acaso ya hiciste la comida, ¡genial!... muero de hambre_ \- dicho esto se encaminaba en dirección a la cocina, no sin antes ser detenido por el segundo.

-Primero que nada, necesito que te cambies mi sudadera…. Además de colocarte ropa interior- decía con la mirada al lado bastante avergonzado, recién se había percatado que su hermano no traía nada puesto a excepción de su sudadera, - _Homura-chin y Jyushimatsu están abajo_ -

 _-¿Ya regresaron?, que lastima…. Lo hubiéramos hecho en la cocina, en fin, me iré a cambiar_ \- y sin más se dirigió a su habitación para colocarse "ropa normal"

Karamatsu casi se atragantaba con su propia saliva por la declaración de su hermano, así que tan solo pudo soltar un suspiro, aun le quedaba lo más difícil… aún tenía que averiguar si es que Osomatsu había quedado en cinta o no, pero la pregunta era, ¿Cómo podia hacer un test sin que este sospechara?

- _Que problemático_ -

* * *

Pasado unos días, por fin pudo idear una forma en realizar el test… pero tenía que involucrar a los demás. La excusa era que, por órdenes de la capital, debían realizarse diferentes exámenes, entre ellos uno de orina.

 _-Esto es raro…. No recuerdo ninguna orden que haya venido de la capital_ -, hablaba una confundida Homura, mientras acomodaba las muestras.

 _-Ah, si… la orden llego el día que tuvieron que salir fuera del distrito, si tuviera el documento te lo mostraría, pero creo que se me perdió jeje-_ Karamatsu trataba de sonar de lo más tranquilo, sabía que Homura no era tonta y en cualquier momento podia darse cuenta de que todo esto era una farsa.

- _Ya veo_ \- una mirada triste apareció en su rostro, - _Karamatsu-san… ¿todo está bien entre tú y Osomatsu? -_

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, lo que provoca que casi cayera desmayado… - _¿P-Por qué lo p-preguntas Homura-chin? -_

- _Es que he visto que has estado evitando a tu hermano… antes ustedes dos eran muy unidos, y ahora parecen unos completos extraños, además, ver el rostro de tristeza de Osomatsu realmente me preocupa y no solamente a mí, Jyushimatsu-kun también piensa lo mismo_ -

Lo que decía la chica era verdad, desde aquella mañana intentaba por todos los medios no estar cerca del primero, siempre encontraba una excusa para poder evitarlo y aunque no tuviera una, la inventaba.

Quería algo de tiempo para poder ordenar sus pensamientos, sabía que sentía algo por su hermano y posiblemente el sentimiento fuera reciproco…. Pero, aun así, su moral de fraternidad lo molestaba… se suponía que debía de proteger a su familia al ser un alpha, aunque ellos no lo supieran, no que se aprovecharía de su hermano al primer momento en que se encontraba débil.

Como estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, no escucho cuando Homura le estaba hablando, _-¿Karamatsu-san?, ¿Karamatsu-san, estas bien? -,_ pero al momento de colocar su mano en el hombro del más alto, este se la retuvo, además de colocar un rostro de preocupación.

 _-Homura-chin…. ¿Puedes guardar un pequeño secreto? -_

* * *

Cerca de la ciudad capital, específicamente en uno de los laboratorios, se encontraba un hombre de vestimentas totalmente blancas, el cual nuevamente revisaba el expediente que tenía enfrente.

Claramente se le notaba cansado, cualquiera lo estaría si trabajara por 72 hrs. Sin descanso alguno, pero como podrían culparlo… para él, encontrar una pronta solución era lo más importante, incluso más importante que su propia salud.

- _No hay caso, no funcionara-_ fruncía en seño, era el décimo intento en que intentaba el experimento, pero aun no tenía resultados algunos, - _Creo que debo comenzar desde cero…. que problemático-_

 _-¿Kami-kun… estas bien? -_

El mencionado giro su cuerpo para ver quién era el que lo interrumpía, más su expresión cambio al ver como Dekapan se le acercaba con lo que parecía ser una taza de café. - _Dekapan-san, me da gusto verlo por estos lares-_

 _-Vine a ver a nuestro sujeto 20, además de pasar a ver cómo te iba en tu experimento…. pero por tu cara, deduzco que no ha salido como querías_ -

- _Pues, acertaste-_ decía con una gran sonrisa, - _no logro hacer que el gen omega se acople al sistema de la incubadora artificial-,_ a pesar de ser un alpha, Kamimatsu era una gran persona, siempre se preocupaba el bien de los demás, ya sean Alphas o betas, incluso de las mismas omegas que mantenían en custodia, además de ser un científico muy reconocido, casi uno de los más importantes que poseía la capital.

Por eso intentaba por todos sus medios en crear una especie de omega artificial, para que estas dejaran de sufrir, además de darle una solución al problema en definitivo. Su objetivo era que dejaran de tratar a esta especie como simple sujetos de experimentos.

- _Pero dejemos el tema a un lado…. Dígame, ¿Cómo se encuentra el sujeto 20?, ¿alguna señal de recuperación? -_

- _No creo que se vaya a mejorar…. Las heridas provocadas fueron muy severas… no puedo creer que el nivel de maldad de los rebeldes haya llegado tan lejos_ \- decía el mayor de los dos sin mirarles a los ojos, estaba más interesado en el expediente que el joven tenía en su escritorio. _-Kami-kun…. ¿a quién le pertenece la muestra del gen que posees? -_

 _-Ah, le pertenecía a Osoko Sakurai…. Era la única en que su gen se acercaba más a la de un omega varón, pero lamentablemente falleció hace dos días_ -

 _-¿Falleció?, ¿Cuál fue la causa esta vez? ...-_ odiaba escuchar esas palabras, desde que había sido llamado pudo ver a varias omegas fallecer producto de los tratos que sus colegas le daban.

- _Fue por causa de Aku-nissan…. El simplemente dijo que no necesitábamos a una copia barata del omega que buscábamos…. Que el mismo se encargaría de traérnoslo_ -

 _-¿Akumatsu-kun?, ya veo… tan confiado como siempre, en fin… no te molestare más e iré a darle una última visita al sujeto 20, talvez por fin pueda decirnos algo que valga la pena-_ dicho esto, se retiró del lugar dejando a Kamimatsu completamente solo.

- _Lo dudo Dekapan-san, a alguien que le cortaron la lengua y algunos de sus dedos, dudo que nos pueda ser de ayuda_ \- y con esto, nuevamente se puso a trabajar en su pequeño experimento. _-No puedo dejar que Aku-nissan asesine a todas mis muestras-_ decía aun con su gran sonrisa.

Esto último fue escuchado por Dekapan, quien se encontraba atrás de la puerta… un gran miedo comenzó a invadirlo, si Akumatsu sabía que existía un omega varón, era capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de tenerlo en su poder. - _Ese chico es muy peligroso, hue-_

Por eso a paso rápido se dirigió donde se encontraba el sujeto 20, tenía que cerciorarse de que este aun siguiera, por así decirlo, dopado…. Una vez en su habitación, el sujeto aún seguía con la mirada ida, _perfecto,_ - _Lamento mucho por todo lo que has pasado señor alpha, pero cometiste un gran error al haber intentado sobrepasarte con uno de mi familia… así que no tuve más opción que tomar cartas sobre el asunto_ \- decía mientras le daba otra dosis de tranquilizante para que mantuviera su típica mirada.

Hace mucho le había hecho una promesa a Matsuyo, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de cumplirla.

* * *

A pesar de tener el resultado del examen frente suyo, se negaba a revisarlo. Una parte de él quería saber la respuesta, pero otra no la quería, ya que sentía que el resultado podia cambiar la relación que podia tener con Osomatsu.

 _-¿Karamatsu-san, todo está bien?_ -

 _-Yo…yo no puedo Homura-chin…. Simplemente no puedo ver el resultado_ -

- _Sé que es difícil, pero…. ¿no cree que es mejor salir de la duda de una buena vez? -_

- _Sí, pero, estamos hablando de Osomatsu…. Durante toda su vida creyó que era un simple beta… ¿no sé cómo se tomaría las cosas al enterarse de que en realidad es un omega?, ¿menos al saber que posiblemente se encuentra embarazado? -_

Homura no sabía qué hacer para poder ayudar al segundo, tenía que admitir que todo esto estaba de locos, pero ellos eran su familia y siempre los apoyaría…. Sobre todo, a este par de hermanos, ya que siempre supo que su relación iba más allá que relación de hermanos.

- _Sabes, siempre supe que ustedes dos iban a terminar juntos_ \- dijo de la nada, si Karamatsu le había dicho su secreto… era justo que ella le digiera el suyo.

 _-¿Eh?, ¿De qué estás hablando Homura-chin? -_ no entendía a qué quería llegar la chica.

- _En mi antiguo distrito decían que, a pesar de ser una beta, mi olfato se podría comparar a los de Alphas, llegando incluso a superarlos… podia distinguir el aroma de todos, además podia saber quiénes eran las parejas destinadas de cada uno…. Con tan solo oler su aroma_ -

- _No lo entiendo…. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? -_

- _Cuando conocí a Jyushimatsu-kun, supe de inmediato que era mi pareja destinada… nuestros aromas se complementaban mutuamente…. Lo mismo ocurre entre Osomatsu y usted-_ decía mientras tomaba el resultado entre sus manos.

- _A pesar de haber nacido desde la misma madre, sus aromas se complementan…. Cada uno es el complemento del otro, talvez sea complicado para usted, quizás tenga miedo… quizás quiera protegerlo de los demás, incluso de usted mismo…. Pero no puede negar que en el fondo de su corazón…. Usted realmente quiere estar con él, quiere formar una familia con él-,_ tomo las manos del segundo en modo de apoyo, para después depositar el resultado en sus manos.

- _H-Homura-chin…. Yo_ \- no podia decir palabra alguna, se podia decir que está sorprendido…. Sorprendido que su cuñada hubiera visto a través de él.

- _No permita que sus miedos, le quiten su felicidad_ \- dicho esto abandono el despacho en que se encontraba, esperando a que Karamatsu tomara una decisión.

Vio el sobre sus manos, era verdad…. Tenía miedo, miedo a saber cuál sería la respuesta de su hermano sobre todo este asunto…. miedo a que lo odiara.

- _Perdóname…. Osomatsu-_

Por otro lado, Homura se había dirigido donde se encontraban su novio y cuñado… una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, aun no se podia acostumbrar a llamar a Oso y Kara cuñados. Pero antes de que llegara, pudo escuchar como estos dos entablaban una conversación.

 _-Osomatsu-nissan… ¿te encuentras bien?_ \- decía un preocupado amante del béisbol.

- _Mmm, ¿a qué viene la pregunta? -_ respondía con sin mucho ánimo.

- _Has estado triste…. ¿es por Karamatsu-nissan?_ -, tan solo escuchar el nombre del segundo sintió una punzada en el pecho, desde aquella vez que su hermano trataba de evitarlo. No sabía que es lo que pasaba, pensó que quizás se haya arrepentido de lo que habían vivido.

- _Tranquilo Jyushimatsu… así es, me preocupo por Kara, ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente y no descansa lo suficiente_ \- trataba de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, suficiente tenía con que se preocuparan en que tomara las dichosas vitaminas, para ahora agregarles sus estados de ánimo.

- _Ahh… talvez…. Bueno saldré a pasear-_ grito mientras salía del hogar, casi al mismo tiempo que gritaba su típico "hustle, muscle".

Tan solo pudo colocar una sonrisa melancólica, a veces el quinto hermano podia ser muy perspicaz. Más se dispuso a ir a tomar una pequeña siesta, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver a Homura parada en la puerta, -Es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Homura-chin-

- _Lo siento, no era mi intención_ -, la chica pudo ver la triste sonrisa del primero, esto hizo que realmente se debatiera si en decirle o no sobre su condición…. Creía que, si talvez lo supiera, podia arreglar las cosas con el segundo, - _Osomatsu, yo…-_

- _Osomatsu…. Tenemos que hablar-_ de la nada había aparecido Karamatsu, su mirada era muy seria… ninguno de los dos presentes la había visto antes, pero Homura se percató del papel que este traía en sus manos, posiblemente eran los resultados del examen.

 _-¿Te cansaste de evitarme, o qué?_ \- pero el segundo no decía palabra alguna, tan solo agachaba la mirada… cosa que realmente enfureció al de rojo.

Quería golpearlo, pero prefirió irse a su habitación…. Pero al momento que pasaba al lado del segundo, este lo retuvo por el brazo, _-¡Oye, suéltame!_ -, trato de forcejear, pero el segundo ni se movía, _-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS!_ -

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó por la habitación, el impacto dejo la zona del golpe roja, más Osomatsu no creía lo que acababa de hacer. Desde un principio quería golpearlo, pero nunca pensó en que verdad lo haría, _-K-Karamatsu…. Yo lo siento, no quería…. -_

Sus palabras quedaron al aire al sentir como unos labios se devoraban los suyos, además de ser atraído al cuerpo del segundo mediante un gran abrazo. Todo ante la presencia de Homura.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, aun así, ambos rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, además de que sus respiraciones parecían estar sincronizadas… Karamatsu quiso romper la distancia entre ellos mediante otro beso, pero fue en ese momento en que Osomatsu se había acordado que no eran los únicos en el lugar. pudo percatarse de que Homura estaba completamente sonrojada, se podría decir que su cara parecía un tomate.

- _H-Homura-chin…. p-puedo explicarlo…. Digo, ¡KARAMATSU EXPLICATE!_ \- gritaba totalmente rojo, no le molestaba que lo hubieran besado, pero su querida cuñada los había visto y digamos que el beso no había sido para nada casto.

- _Lo siento my lady, pero creo que me emociones un poco y…-_ fue interrumpido al sentir como golpeaban nuevamente su cabeza.

 _-¡¿QUE CLASE DE EXPLICACION ES ESA?! -_

- _Jaja, tranquilo Osomatsu…. Yo ya lo sabía, no tiene de que avergonzarse-_ tenía que admitir que al principio la sorprendieron un poco, pero de un momento a otro ya lo había aceptado.

- _Eh…. Es idea mía, o creo que me perdí de algo-_ trataba de entender un confundido Osomatsu.

 _-Sobre eso… brother, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-_ su cara nuevamente se había tornado seria. _-hace tiempo, cuando Dekapan realizo las pruebas para saber a qué raza pertenecía cada uno de nosotros… algo ocurrió-_

- _A que te refieres Kara, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ \- no le gustaba para donde iba la historia.

- _Lo que paso es que…. En realidad, no todos somos betas…. Lo que quiero decir que tres de nosotros somos de diferentes razas, Choromatsu y yo somos Alphas… talvez por eso era que siempre estábamos discutiendo y…-_

- _Y… ¿y qué?, ¿Qué pasa con el otro?_ -

- _U-Uno de nosotros es…. Es un o-omega_ \- decía casi en un susurro, ya lo había dicho, realmente le fue complicado decir la verdad, pero Osomatsu tenía que saberlo… sobre todo por los resultados que salieron en los exámenes.

Pero el primero al escuchar esto tan solo pudo ir a encerrarse a su habitación, esto preocupo tanto a Homura como a Karamatsu e inmediatamente se dirigieron dónde Osomatsu, pero este había puesto el seguro de la puerta.

- _Osomatsu…. Osomatsu, por favor abre…. Aún tengo que decirte lo más importante-_ decía mientras golpeaba la puerta, no quería echarla abajo, pero si se negaba en abrir no dudaría en hacerlo.

- _Osomatsu por favor, abre la puerta…. Es necesario que escuche a su hermano-_ intentaba de convencerlo Homura.

 _-¡PARA QUE! ... intentan decirme que el omega soy yo, ¿no?_ \- gritaba desde el otro lado. Más la declaración había sorprendido a todos.

 _-¿C-Como es que lo s-sabes?_ \- el segundo aun no podia creer que el primero lo haya averiguado.

- _Creo que era lo más obvio… las constantes fiebres, el más débil de todos… las odiosas vitaminas que me hacían tomar…. ¡ERA MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE ERA UN OMEGA, IMBECIL!_ -gritaba a más no poder, podia sentir como unas gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, quizás por impotencia _-¿DESDE CUANDO LO SABES? -_

- _Desde que Ichimatsu y Totty abandonaron la casa-_ decía ya con la mirada agachada.

Siempre supo que era diferente en comparación a sus hermanos, en comparación a los otros betas… más no sabía la razón exacta. Pero ahora que la sabia, realmente le disgustaba.

Pero aun así no estaba enojado por eso…. No estaba enojado con que le hayan ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo… no estaba enojado en que toda su vida le hicieron creer que un débil beta. Lo que realmente lo enojaba era que Karamatsu no tuvo la confianza de decírselo desde el principio.

Se suponían que existía un gran vínculo entre ellos, una confianza absoluta… cada uno era el apoyo del otro y realmente le dolía que su hermano no haya comentado nada. - _Vete…. Quiero estar solo_ \- al no escuchar pasos de que abandonaban el lugar volvió a gritar, _-¡LARGATE! -_

- _Lo siento-_ y con esto último Karamatsu se hizo abandono del hogar, necesitaba poder ordenar el revoltijo de sentimientos y pensamientos que inundaban sus cuerpo y mente.

- _Karamatsu-san, espera_ \- quiso seguirlo, pero una hoja en el suelo detuvo su andar… eran los resultados, iba a abrirlos para ver que decían, pero creían que no era lo correcto… así que los paso por debajo de la puerta de la habitación… ahora que sabía la verdad, tenía todo el derecho a saber toda la verdad.

- _Espero que puedan arreglar su problema-_ y sin nada más que decir, abandono el lugar… ya era hora de preparar la cena.

* * *

El distrito se encontraba totalmente destruido… al parecer las guerrillas de sus soldaos contra esos rebeldes golpearon muy fuerte a lo que quedaba del distrito 20 de la cuidad Kumamoto.

- _Vaya, vaya que desastre más grande_ \- decía un joven de vestimentas totalmente oscuras, el cual tan solo se dedicó a olfatear el aire, como si quisiera encontrar a alguien mediante su aroma… o quizás algo.

Fue así como su tan preciado olfato lo condujo lo que parecía ser una consulta médica, que a simple vista pudo ver se fue saqueada desde hace mucho, pero no sin antes ser totalmente abandonada.

- _Akumatsu-sama ya hemos erradicado a todos los rebeldes de la zona, esperamos nuevas órdenes_ \- decía un soldado que había aparecido de la nada, que, a diferencia del chico, este vestía el típico uniforme militar.

- _Mmm, vayan a ver si es que aún hay alguno que otro sobreviviente por los alrededores_ -, pudo ver como el soldado se retiraba no sin antes hacer una reverencia. Más una gran sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios y nuevamente olfateaba el lugar, tratando de retener el aroma que había percibido.

- _Te encontré mi querido omega-_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Iba a actualizar antes, pero por un problemilla en mi compu el cap se borro y tuve que volver a escribirlo desde el inicio :'(**_

 _ **En fin, aparecieron el ying y yang xD (ustedes entienden)... bye bye :3**_


	9. Chapter 8

Pasaron los días, hasta que ya se había cumplido un mes, y Osomatsu se negaba a dirigirle palabra alguna al de mirada azulina, incluso dejo de hablarle a Homura… con el único que entablaba conversación era con Jyushimatsu. Más este no era idiota, podia aparentarlo, pero no lo era…. sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo y lo descubriría.

 _-Ne Karamatsu-nissan…. ¿tuviste una pelea con Osomatsu-nissan? -_

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, más intento aparentar que nada ocurría entre ellos, _-¿Qué cosas dice Little Jyushimass?, entre Oso y yo no pasa nada-_ decía con una gran sonrisa.

- _No sabes mentir nissan_ \- y con esto hizo abandono del lugar, dejando completamente solo al de azul. El cual tan solo pudo soltar un fuerte suspiro de frustración, odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

- _Soy un completo idiota_ \- decía totalmente rendido. Ya no podia soportar la actitud que sostenía el primero con él.

- _No es el único que se siente así_ \- decía desanimada la chica, por más que intentara hablar con el de rojo, este se negaba a dirigirle palabra alguna.

- _Tiene una razón para ignorarme y no dirigirme la palabra…. Pero no hay razón para que sufras esta clase de ley del hielo, Homura-chin_ -

- _Lo sé…. Y creo que Osomatsu también lo sabe, tan solo necesita algo de tiempo para poder procesar todo esto_ \- decía mientras le dedica una mirada de tristeza, - _Creo que es mejor que solucionen su problema…. Por el bien de ambos, y el de su bebe_ -, sin nada más que decir fue a ver en que se encontraba su novio.

Por su parte, Karamatsu tan solo pudo ver como la chica desaparecía de la habitación, era el más consciente de que tenía que arreglar la situación con el primero, pero no sabía por dónde empezar… no sabía qué hacer para poder recuperar su confianza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio principal de la capital, un joven científico se encontraba realizando la prueba número 200 de su pequeño experimento, sin obtener resultados algunos. Cosa que comenzaba a frustrarlo.

 _-¿Problemas con tu juguetito hermanito? -_ decía un recién llegado joven de vestimentas oscuras, lo que más amaba en este mundo, aparte de masacrar a rebeldes sin causa, era el tiempo en que pasaba molestando a su querido hermano.

- _No veo que tiene eso de gracioso Aku-nissan…. Necesito, no… necesitamos que esto funcione_ \- decía en un tono serio, -¿ _o es que tienes una idea mejor para poder recuperarlas? -_

- _Por supuesto que sí Kami… como lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, le llevare al tan preciado omega varón que el imbécil de Tougo quiere a cambio de Kurona y Nashiro-_

- _Aun sigues con eso…. Creo que deberías rendirte ya, hace mucho que las autoridades lo hicieron_ \- por más frio que sonara, Kamimatsu estaba convencido de que su hermano estaba cazando algo imposible.

- _Si porque ellos son unas bolas de imbéciles…. Además, no poseen la pista que yo tengo_ \- canturreaba el de ojos rojos, claramente se le veía la felicidad que decía esas palabras, como si se tratara de una búsqueda de tesoro o algo parecido.

 _-¿Pista?, ¿De qué pista estamos hablando?_ \- no lo iba admitir en frente de tu odioso hermano mayor, pero siempre ha sido curioso…. Sobre todo, con las futuras acciones que su pariente podia realizar.

- _Un mago nunca revele sus secretos, hermanito-_ y con eso hizo abandono del laboratorio de Kamimatsu, odiaba estar en ese lugar… aun así nada podría quitarle la sonrisa de su rostro, cada vez estaba más cerca de su querido omega y no detendría hasta obtenerlo.

* * *

Parecía un constante juego de ir y venir, pero cada vez que se animaba en ir a golpear la puerta de la habitación de Osomatsu, al último instante descartaba la idea. Volviendo al principio…. Todo esto observado por Jyushimatsu y Homura.

- _Ne Homura-chin…. ¿crees que se dignara a golpear la puerta?, ya me estoy aburriendo_ \- decía el de amarillo desde su pequeño escondite.

- _Yo realmente no lo sé Jyushimatsu-kun…. ¿crees que puedas darle alguna especie de incentivo? -_ puede que sonara raro, pero a veces al Matsuno de amarillo se le ocurrían unas ideas geniales… solo a veces.

- _Mmm…. ¿y si le damos un afrodisiaco? -_

- _-No… no creo que sea la mejor manera cariño_ \- decía la chica, tan solo a veces se le ocurrían grandes ideas a su novio.

- _Bueno si no se arreglan de aquí hasta la cena, los amarrare en mi bate de béisbol y los obligare a que se perdonen…. Se irán al tercer strike de inmediato… ¡YA VERAS… HUSTLE, HUSTLE, MUSCLE, MUSCLE! -_ gritaba mientras se dirigía a la salida, ya era hora que hiciera su entrenamiento diario.

Homura iba hacer lo mismo que su novio, pero se detuvo al percatarse de que Karamatsu abría la puerta de una patada, cosa que la asusto y a la vez impresiono. Pero a pesar de querer acercarse para saber cómo irían las cosas, prefirió dejarlo solos… - _buena suerte Karamatsu-kun-_

* * *

Osomatsu había quedado sorprendido por la forma en que su hermano había abierto la puerta, nunca lo había visto perder la cordura de esa manera… excepto la vez en que se casi se mata a golpes con Choromatsu, pero era un tema diferente.

- _¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!, me gustaba esa puerta… será mejor que la arregles, ¿me oíste? -,_ pero el de azul no dignaba a responderle, es más ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, esta estaba fija en el suelo. _-¿Karamatsu to…? -_

No termino su pregunta, ya que al instante su hermano lo había alzado entre sus brazos de manera protectora, para dirigirse hacia la salida trasera de la casa, no sin antes tomar un pequeño bolso que se encontraba en uno de los cajones cercanos. Esto hizo que Homura se preocupara debido al cambio de humor del de azul.

- _Karamatsu-kun, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -_

- _Homura-chin, necesito que llames a Jyushimatsu para que regrese de inmediato, además_ \- decía mientras le pasaba lo que parecía ser un rociador, - _necesito que lo esparzas por toda la casa, de preferencia en el cuarto de Osomatsu_ -

- _P-Pero que, Karamatsu-kun… ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?_ \- preguntaba una muy confundida Homura.

- _Alguien se acerca, es decir, un grupo de Alphas se acercan y por lo que puedo percibir por su aroma parecen que no quieren tan solo hablar…por eso es que me iré por unos días junto con Osomatsu, hasta que las cosas se normalicen por acá-,_ por la mirada que le dedicaba, tanto el de rojo como la chica sabían que el de azul estaba asustado.

- _Descuide Karamatsu-kun, Osomatsu-kun…. Nos encargaremos de todo_ \- decía la chica decidida, si había una manera en ayudarlos no dudaría en hacerlo.

Dicho esto, el par de hermanos se dirigieron a las afueras del distrito, por suerte el de mirada azulina conocía un camino para burlar a los guardias, más pareciera que el de rojo no estaba del todo convencido.

 _-Karamatsu espera…. Es-espera no podemos irnos, así como así_ \- pero aun así no tuvo respuesta alguna, cosa que realmente lo había enojado. _-¡KARAMATSU ESPERA! -_

- _Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar-_ trataba de calmarse, - _No puedo esperar a que unos tipos te lleven a quien sabe dónde, no puedo esperar que me separen de ti… que me separen de ti y de mi hijo-_ finalizo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente del de rojo, tratando de calmarlo…. Aunque sea un poco.

Más Osomatsu no podia creer lo que estaba pasando… parecía de película, pero tenía que admitir que estaba asustado. Había escuchado historia de lo que le hacían a los omegas desde que inicio todo este maldito problema y pensar que posiblemente eso le podia ocurrir a él… ¿Por qué?, pues la respuesta era simple…. Por ser tan solo un simple omega.

- _T-Tengo m-miedo… no m-me dejes-_ decía casi en un susurro, aunque no pudiera demostrarlo, agradecía inmensamente que Karamatsu estuviera con él en todo momento, más no sabía si era por la emoción del momento o las malditas hormonas que lo hacían muy sensible, pero de algo estaba seguro. Lloraba como cualquier magdalena.

- _Nunca my honey…. Es una promesa_ -, y con esto volvieron a retomar su camino, aunque no lo pareciera, el de azul tenía un plan cuando algo parecido se presentara… más esperaba nunca tener que recurrir a él.

* * *

Cerca de una bodega abandona perteneciente al segundo distrito se encontraban tres de los famosos sextillizos, con la diferencia de que estos se encargaban de verificar si el lugar era seguro para poder establecerse en la zona.

- _Ahh… Choromatsu-nissan ya estoy aburrido, hemos recorrido el lugar una cien veces y no hay absolutamente nada-_ se quejaba el menor de ellos.

- _Lo siento Totty, pero revisaremos unas cien veces más si es necesario… ha habido reportes de que los soldados rondan por estos lares y quiero asegurarme de que sea un buen lugar-_

- _-Ya está anocheciendo… será mejor que volvamos-_ decía el de morado, sabía perfectamente que a Todomatsu no le gustaba estar en la oscuridad, menos con supuestos soldados listos para matarlo en cualquier momento.

 _-¡No nos iremos hasta asegurar el lugar!_ \- respondía de manera violenta el de verde, detestaba que comenzaran a cuestionar cada decisión que tomaba, _-¡es una orden! -_

- _El que seas un alpha, no te da derecho en hablarnos de esa manera-_ respondía Ichimatsu, detestaba que al tercero le diera sus aires de grandeza. Eran sus hermanos, no subordinados que hacían lo que le decía.

- _Por el hecho de ser el alpha de la familia ustedes me deben respetar…. No porque seas la puta de Tougo te las darás de líder ahora, ¿verdad Ichimatsu?_ -, y con eso fue suficiente para que el cuarto se abalanzara hacia el tercero, con todas las intenciones de golpearlo.

Por su parte, Todomatsu no sabía qué hacer ante la situación…. Sabía que Ichimatsu no duraría mucho ante Choromatsu, la clara diferencia de fuerzas entre un alpha y beta eran bastantes notorias. Pero, aun así, debía intentar algo.

 _-¡YA PAREN PAR DE ESTUPIDOS HERMANOS MAYORES! ... ¡VAN A TERMINAR MATANDOSE!_ -, pero aun así no lo escuchaban…. Hasta que pudo percibir como alguien disparaba lo que parecían ser tranquilizantes a cada uno de los involucrados.

- _Parece que no puedes controlar a las bestias, Todomatsu-kun_ \- la voz podia reconocerla perfectamente y hubiera deseado que fuera otra persona.

- _Atsushi-_ claramente se le notaba el odio en sus palabras, no le importaba que fuera uno de los pocos Alphas que había en la rebelión, tampoco que fuera un miembro favorito de Tougo… o que fuera el responsable de entrenar tanto a él, como a Ichimatsu…. Simplemente no lo aguantaba, es más, lo odiaba con todo su ser.

- _Ahh, si las miradas mataran… de seguro estaría a veinte metros bajo tierra-,_ podia sonar gracioso, pero Atsushi sabía que no le agradaba al menor de los hermanos Matsuno, pero algo en él le llamaba la atención… además, se divertía mucho en hacerlo rabiar.

 _-No es mejor momento Atsushi… ¿Por qué no ayuda a Totty a llevar a sus hermanos para que se recuperen?_ \- nadie noto la presencia de Aoyama, hasta el momento en que comenzó a hablar… no por nada era el segundo al mando. - _y para que quede claro, Choromatsu…. Como alpha, es su deber en proteger a los demás… no a exponerlos a un peligro inminente para dárselas de superior-,_ la forma en que se lo dijo podia asustara a cualquiera…. y con eso se había ganado la mirada de odio del tercer Matsuno.

\- _Insisto… si las miradas mataran…-_ se detuvo al ver la mirada de reproche de su superior, así que alzo las manos en modo de restarle importancia al asunto, y se dispuso en ayudar al Matsuno de rosa.

Al rato después, en el lugar tan solo se encontraban Aoyama y Atsushi, - _¿Qué esperas para irnos?, ¿una invitación? -_ hablaba el de mirada arrogante.

- _Tan solo quiero tomar algo de aire…. Será mejor que regreses, no querrás hacer a enojar al líder, porque no estas cumpliendo con tu castigo, otra vez_ -

- _El que no me deje coquetear con las omegas ya es suficiente castigo_ -, trato de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero cada vez que alguien mencionaba al dichoso líder, le daba ganas de golpear algo.

- _Sabes que lo hace por tu bien… eres de las personas que se encariñan muy fácilmente con alguien que le puede agradar… sobre todo con Todoko-_

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que ahora se está preocupando por mí?, ¿el gran líder de la rebelión? … por favor, no me hagas reír-_ decía burlándose de Aoyama, - _Pues me parece que llego un poco tarde para eso…. ¡Veinte y tres años tarde!_ \- decía mientras se retiraba del lugar enfadado.

Más Aoyama sabía que su jefe no tenía la mejor relación con su hijo, pero tampoco era que le importara realmente… el solo estaba para cumplir órdenes y nada más.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el primer distrito para ser exactos…. Un muchacho de uniforme de béisbol completamente amarillo, corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Tenía que llegar lo más pronto a su casa, junto con Homura.

Así que doblando algunas calles y evitando uno que otro transeúnte y gato callejero por el trayecto, por fin pudo llegar a su querido hogar.

 _-¡HOMURA-CHIN!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?_ \- gritaba Jyushimatsu.

- _Jyushimatsu-kun tranquilo estoy bien_ \- decía la chica que, al escuchar su nombre, inmediatamente fue a recibir a su novio. Más este al momento de verla, la estrujo en un gran abrazo y hubiera seguido, a no ser por las personas que se encontraban en la sala del hogar.

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Qué quieren con Homura-chin?_ \- por primera vez en toda su vida estaba serio… y como no estarlo, el alpha que estaba entre ellos realmente lo ponía muy nervioso.

- _Tranquilo príncipe azul… o en tu caso será amarillo-_ corregía al ver la vestimenta del Matsuno, _-tan solo quiero saber en dónde están los demás miembros de la familia Matsuno, por qué si no mal recuerdo…. ustedes eran seis, ¿no? …. Por cierto, me llamo Akumatsu-_

La mirada que le dedicaba el sujeto no le gustaba para nada, pero era alguien del ejército por lo que podia ver en su vestimenta, así que debían de obedecer…. _-Choromatsu-nissan desapareció hace dos años aproximadamente, Ichimatsu-nissan y Totty lo hicieron hace un año…. Karamatsu-nissan y Osomatsu-nissan, ellos desaparecieron hace dos meses y realmente estamos preocupados por ellos-_

-¿ _Cómo que hace dos meses? … explícate, ¡AHORA!_ \- de a poco comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- _L-Lo que sucede Akumatsu-san, es que los hermanos mayores de mi novio fueron al tercer distrito a recoger unos ingredientes para las medicinas que elaboramos en nuestra consulta, pero desde que salieron no han vuelto a aparecer_ -, hablaba Homura al ver como Jyushimatsu casi se orinaba en sus pantalones por la forma en que le había hablado el sujeto y no era para menos… a ella igualmente le asustaba.

- _Y no han dado aviso a la policía… ¿es que acaso tan poco les importa su familia?_ -, de poco Akumatsu comenzaba acercársele a Homura, llegando casi acorralarla contra pared, pero se vio bloqueado al ver como Jyushimatsu se ponía entre medio de los dos a modo de protegerla.

- _Lo hicimos… pero somos betas, por más que insistíamos, ellos nunca nos tomaron en cuenta, señor negro_ -

En ese momento uno de los soldados que acompañaba al chico de negro se le acerco, mostrándole lo que parecía una pequeña pantalla, más Akumatsu tan solo relajo la mirada, - _al parecer dicen la verdad, ya que existe la denuncia…. Y por lo que veo ustedes no son del distrito-_

- _Así es Akumatsu-san…. Venimos del distrito 20 de la ciudad Kumamoto-_ decía Homura viendo como el sujeto ya se había calmado un poco.

- _Veo que escaparon de un verdadero infierno mi querida dama, beneficios de ser conocidos del doctor Dekapan…. No tiene por qué preocuparse más, yo mismo me encargare de la búsqueda de sus queridos hermanos_ \- y con una gran sonrisa, hizo abandono del hogar.

Una vez que el último soldado abandono el hogar, Homura por fin pudo soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo desde hace rato… además de ver como su novio se hacía en sus pantalones, como también retomaba a su actitud habitual.

Agradecían inmensamente que a Dekapan tuvieran una cámara oculta en la sala, así podia ver exactamente lo que pasaba en el hogar de su familia y ver la forma en que podia ayudarlos.

- _Ja Ja Ja… veo que nos libramos de una buena Homura-chin…. Pero, ¿creo que me hice en los pantalones?_ \- a pesar del momento vivido hace poco, Jyushimatsu no podia negar que se encontraba feliz en poder haber ayudado a sus hermanos.

- _Tranquilo cariño… ve a tomar una ducha, yo iré a buscar toallas para limpiar-_ y con esto cada uno se dirigió a destino. Deseando que este pequeño acto les hubiera dado el tiempo suficiente a Karamatsu y Osomatsu para poder escapar.

Por su parte, Akumatsu estaba más que enojado… estaba seguro que su querido omega se encontraba en ese hogar… pero la sensación de no sentir el mismo aroma que aquella consulta en el distrito 20, le hacía entender que los tipos eran bastantes listos para ocultarlo.

- _Quiero que vigilen a esa pareja las 24 horas del día, si es necesario buscar en su basura o incluso ver la mierda que cagan revísenlo…. Ese par oculta algo y lo voy averiguar-_

* * *

El cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, se podría decir que amaba la noche por su tranquilidad y su basto cielo iluminado por las grandes esferas de luz que tanto había admirado desde que era pequeño. Como también recordar como la noche le recordaba una persona bastante especial.

Pero su tranquilidad no podia durar por mucho tiempo, había una razón por la cual se encontraba en la bodega abandonada de hace poco, esperaba que ese motivo no se tardara tanto, ya que al ser el segundo al mando no podia dejar la base por mucho tiempo.

- _Fudo… me alegro tanto de verte-_ voltio al escuchar su nombre y al instante una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro… una que nunca mostraba, ya que era conocido por ser una persona bastante seria y fría… pero a quien tenía enfrente era al único que le permitía ver tan extraña faceta suya.

- _Karamatsu-,_ iba a correr abrazarlo sino se hubiera percatado del olor que emanaba la persona que se encontraba detrás de su persona especial, - _Karamatsu, ¿Quién es el que se encuentra detrás de ti? -_

 _-¿Cómo que quien?, ¿no ves el parecido? …. Es mi hermano mayor, Osomatsu-_ decía con una gran sonrisa y a pesar de que Fudo amaba esa sonrisa, el singular aroma que desprendía el chico de rojo lo comenzaba a molestar, por no decir irritar.

- _Perdón por haberte avisado a estas horas, pero ocurrió una emergencia de último momento y necesito que nos escondas por un tiempo… por favor-,_ junto ambas palmas a modo de rogarle ayuda a su querido amigo, - _por favor-_

Dudo por un momento, no confiaba en el tal Osomatsu… pero no le podia negar nada a Karamatsu, - _bien, síganme_ \- hablo para posterior dirigirlos a lo que parecía ser un sector con pocas casas, entraron en una bastante humilde, se parecía a la que tenían los hermanos Matsuno en su antiguo distrito… antes de que tuvieran que huir del lugar.

Pasada algunas horas, Osomatsu por fin había conciliado el sueño, era agotador tener que llevar una vida en su interior…. Más aún si es que tuvieron que caminar por mucho tiempo tratando de huir de unos soldados que querían capturarlos.

Karamatsu se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, observando como la persona que más amaba descansaba pacíficamente… necesitaba estar concentrado 100% en su hermano, pero la incertidumbre de saber cómo se encontraban Jyushimatsu y Homura, realmente lo agobiaba. No fue hasta que Aoyama se le acerco que salió de sus pensamientos, más la frase "tenemos que hablar" se hizo presente.

 _-¿Qué sucede Fudo?, ¿sucedió un percance con tu grupo de rebeldes? -_

- _No eso, es solo que…. ¿me vas a decir que mierda es lo que pasa?, ¿Por qué estas huyendo?, ¿Por qué traes a un completo desconocido donde se encuentra el mayor grupo de rebeldes? ….. ¿Por qué mierdas traes a uno de tus hermanos aquí?, sabiendo que lo otros se encuentran en este lugar-_

- _Mira, es un tanto complicado…. Pero para resumirlo, Osomatsu es un omega y según Dekapan un sujeto muy peligroso esta tras de su cabeza, literalmente_ \- tomo una pequeña pausa, mientras le dirigía la vista hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el de rojo.

- _El punto es que necesita estar escondido por un tiempo…. Necesitamos estar escondidos por un tiempo_ \- decía de manera firme, - _tengo que asegurarme que Oso y mi hijo se encuentren bien_ -

Lo último que dijo el de azul había dejado sin habla al gran Fudo Aoyama, si sus oídos no le engañaban, había escuchado de que su amado, la persona más importante para él, la persona por la cual sería capaz de dar la vida… la cual sería capaz de traicionar a Tougo y a los rebeldes le estaba diciendo que el de rojo estaba esperando un hijo de él.

- _M-Me estas t-tomando el pelo, ¿cierto? ….. es imposible, no puedes…. es tu hermano, ¡POR DIOS SE TRATA DE TU PROPIO HERMANO! -,_ no quería creerlo, se negaba a creerlo - _¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MARCASTE A TU PROPIO HERMANO! -_

- _Sé que es complicado y que soy una mierda de persona por haber hecho una cosa como esta… pero la verdad del asunto, es que realmente amo a Osomatsu y no dejare que nada ni nadie le cause algún daño o lo separe de mi lado_ -

La forma en como lo decía, la seguridad con que decía esas palabras…. Realmente lo lastimaron, a pesar de ser un alpha… se había enamorado de otro alpha y no de cualquier alpha… sino de uno muy singular, pero pareciera que este nunca lo notaria.

- _Necesito saber si puedo contar en esto contigo…. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, por favor-,_ ya no le quedaban más recursos…. Si necesitaba la ayuda de los rebeldes para proteger a su amado, pues que así sea.

Mientras que Fudo se debatía internamente si en decir la verdad a la persona que lo rescato y lo crio como si fuera su propio hijo o en ayudar a la persona que le quito el amor de su vida.

Tuvo que ver los pros y los contras de cada alternativa y debía decir que delatar al omega ganaba por mucho, pero ver la cara de súplica que ponía Karamatsu realmente le hizo de cambiar de parecer. _\- Descuida… tienes todo mi apoyo_ -, y con eso se gana un gran abrazo de parte del de mirada azulina.

Sabía que después se arrepentiría... Pero si con eso Karamatsu era feliz, el podia hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo de esa manera.

* * *

 _ **N/A: no se que mierda estoy escribiendo, siento que en cualquier momento escribiré... ¡QUE PASE LA LISIADA!, en fin... es lo que me sale de la cabeza, así que digamos que esta bien xD**_

 _ **Se podia decir que este capitulo salio al escuchar The Quest de Bryn Christopher, escúchenla es muy buena :3**_

 _ **En fin, nos leemos después... bye bye :3**_


	10. Chapter 9

**N/A: Esperando a que no me maten por esto o que las fans de Chorito no me odien... Disfruten :3**

* * *

Después de que Aoyama se decidiera en ayudarlos, tanto Osomatsu como Karamatsu se instalaron a vivir en unas de las zonas protegidas del segundo distrito, por lo poco que pudo contarles, esta se trataba de la casa en donde había nacido y vivido lo primeros cinco años de su vida. Desde ese momento, ya se había cumplido cerca de un mes, lo que significaba que Osomatsu ya llevaba dos meses de su embarazo.

Para el segundo, a pesar de haber visto un montón de embarazos de mujeres betas, aun sabiendo todos los riesgos que este podia conllevar…. No sabía con exactitud cómo sería el de Osomatsu, ya que de por si este era totalmente diferente, al no presentar los mismos síntomas que los demás.

De por si no presentaba los cambios de humor, las típicas nauseas o los tan comunes antojos… si el examen no hubiera salido positivo cualquiera pensaría que no se encuentra embarazado. Pero ante todo esto, existía un problema… un problema que Karamatsu ya no podia seguir controlando.

- _-V-Vamos Oso… tienes que descansar-_ decía mientras intentaba que este tomara, aunque sea una pequeña siesta.

 _-Mm… no quiero_ \- decía con un puchero en su rostro, más una expresión lujuriosa aparecía en su rostro, - _Kara… te quiero adentro… realmente te necesito_ -, su cara estaba completamente roja, producto de la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

Para Karamatsu ese era su gran problema, no podia contener las ganas de su hermano a la hora de tener intimidad…. no le desagradaba en complacerlo, pero hacerlo durante todo el día realmente lo agotaba y necesitaba un descanso, - _Pero brother, ya lo hicimos como diez veces. Necesi… ¡mgh! -,_ un fuerte gemido había escapado de sus labios, más sabía perfectamente la razón de aquello.

Como la vez anterior, el de rojo se había deslizado de manera rápida hacia la entrepierna del segundo y de un solo movimiento saco el ya erecto miembro de Karamatsu para poder engullirlo, como si se tratara de algún tipo de dulce.

 _-Ahh… mgh Oso, no..._ \- a quien engañaba, lo estaba disfrutando… realmente su hermano se había vuelto todo un experto sobre el tema y como le estaba haciendo un gran servicio lo tenía que recompensar, ¿cierto?

Así que alzando el cuerpo de su hermano para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura, comenzó a devorar sus labios, otra vez…. Sería un largo día para ambos.

* * *

En la base principal de los rebeldes, se encontraba un muy enojado Fudo. Desde que el par de hermanos Matsuno llego a su vida no actuaba como siempre y no podían culparlo…. El omega de rojo le había arrebatado a su querido alpha, no negaba que realmente lo odiaba y si fuera por él lo entregaría inmediatamente a los científicos que estaban a su mando.

- _Pero si hago eso de seguro que Karamatsu me odiaría_ -, era la excusa que siempre daba… tenía que convencerse que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Como estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de la presencia de Choromatsu que estaba entrando a la habitación, - _Oye Aoyama… el vejete necesita verte_ \- más este fue completamente ignorado. _-¡OYE IMBECIL, EL VEJETE TE BUSCA!_ -, decía furioso, detestaba que lo ignorasen de esa manera…ni que fuera un simple beta.

 _-¡YA ESCUCHÉ, MALDITA SEA!_ \- decía fuera de sí, cosa que realmente sorprendió al tercer Matsuno, por lo general Fudo era bastante calmado incluso se atrevería decir que no le interesaba las peleas en absoluto.

Pero al ver expresión que tenía ahora realmente incomodaba al de verde, pudo ver como su superior de acercaba de manera peligrosa, tomándolo desde el cuello de su sudadera, alzándolo tan alto que sus pies no podían tocar el suelo, _-¡será mejor que comiences a regular tu tono de voz Pajamatsu! …. ¿o es que quieres que te recuerde tu lugar en la rebelión?_ \- decía de una forma tan fría que podría hacer que cualquiera se orinara en sus pantalones. Y con esto soltó a Choromatsu, haciendo que callera de manera violenta contra el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido hace poco.

Viendo como el de verde trataba de recuperarse, hizo abandono de la habitación… no estaba de ánimos para que un simple alpha viniera y lo tratara de esa manera, es más, no estaba con ánimos de ver a nadie, así que tan solo se dirigió a lo que era su antiguo hogar, junto con el par de hermanos. Necesitaba calmarse y ver la sonrisa de Karamatsu era lo único que podia lograrlo.

Como estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, nuevamente no se había percatado de la presencia de Choromatsu, solo que esta vez, poseía una gran mirada de odio. No podia permitir que nadie lo tratara de esa manera…. Además, sabía que el tal Aoyama escondía algo, ya que el este último mes, ha sido salido con más frecuencia, además de actuar de manera extraña, e iba averiguarlo, quizás con eso el maldito vejete abría los ojos y se daría cuenta que su tan querida mano derecha era un completo inútil y que a él le darían su puesto, por ser el más apto de toda la bola de imbéciles que tenían en su alrededor. Y si… sus hermanos también entraban en esa bola.

- _Tan solo espera maldito Aoyama… muy pronto te superare, y por fin podre ir a reclamar lo mío-_

* * *

 _Pov Choromatsu_

 _Seguí al imbécil de Aoyama hasta donde su destino, tenía que averiguar qué es lo que ocultaba, me percate que se adentró a lo que parecía ser un complejo de casas, las cuales se encontraban bastante alejadas de la cuidad principal del segundo distrito, como también de nuestra base._

 _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en este lugar?, ¿es que acaso tenía alguna novia o familiar que no le había contado a nadie?... por eso eran sus salidas diarias. Se supone que cada vez que uno va a salir debe de avisarle antes ya sea al vejete o a imbécil de Aoyama, pero como a él no rige tal regla, puede salir las veces que él quisiera._

 _Y eso es lo que yo quiero, la libertad de hacer y deshacer a mi voluntad, necesito ir a buscarlo, necesito que Osomatsu este a mi lado, yo sé que él también me extraña, él me quiere…. A mí. No al idiota de Karamatsu, el tan solo esta celoso de la relación que tenemos…. Pero eso se va acabar, una vez que sea el segundo al mando, iré a recuperar lo que desde un principio fue mío._

 _Me percate que se había adentrado a la casa que se encontraba más alejada, me acerque sigilosamente hacia la ventana para ver si podia identificar de quien se trataba, pero estaba polarizada… ¿Qué clase de demente polariza las ventanas de su casa? ... tan solo me dedique a escuchar lo que parecía ser una conversación._

 _-¿Cómo que salió a buscar leña?, no puede ser…. Se supone que debía de esperarme, por esto es posible que lo descubran… tengo que ir a buscarlo-, pude escuchar como Fudo se alteraba, parecía que ocultaba a algunas personas y una tuvo que salir._

 _-Lo siento Aoyama-san… es que me comenzó a dar mucho frio y por eso salió antes… le dije que te esperara, pero no me escucho- hablaba la otra voz, que por alguna razón se me hacía tan familiar, pero no podia distinguirla, ni tampoco el olor de las feromonas que esta emanaba._

 _-Descuida, sé que es más terco que una mula…. Tan solo abrígate y yo saldré a buscarlo, nos vemos Osomatsu- en ese momento me quedo petrificado, acaso dijo "Osomatsu" …. Será posible que él esté aquí, espere a que el idiota abandonará la casa para poder colarme._

 _-¿Te olvidaste de algo Aoya….ma? -, no lo podia creer, en frente mío se encontraba mi amado Osomatsu, comencé acercarme a él, pero este retrocedía… por alguna razón su rostro mostraba un gran miedo además me percate que llevo sus brazos hacia su vientre, como si quisiera protegerlo…. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?_

 _Fin del Pov_

 _-¿C-Choro…matsu?, ¿q-que h-haces aquí?_ \- peguntaba el primero lleno de miedo, aún era capaz de recordar lo que quería hacerle antes de que desapareciera, más la mirada que el de verde tenia ahora no ayudaba mucho en calmarlo, parecía la de cualquier lunático.

 _-¿Creo que yo debo preguntarte lo mismo amor mío?, pero ya no importa eso… lo importante es que por fin estaremos juntos, como debió ser desde un principio-_ decía mientras de un rápido movimiento abrazaba al de rojo, como también comenzaba a oler el aroma que este desprendía. Pero había algo raro en él…. Instintivamente tomo al primero sobre sus hombros y lo encaro, su mirada de por si expresaba odio absoluto.

Nuevamente se acercó para oler a Osomatsu, solo que esta vez paso su nariz por su cuello, haciendo que el cuerpo bajo su merced comenzara a temblar, _-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? …. ¡POR QUE MIERDA HUELES AL IDIOTA DE KARAMATSU!, ¡¿AH?!_ \- gritaba como al mismo tiempo empuja al primero contra el suelo, cosa que hizo que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios.

Tenía miedo, podía sentir por el olor que desprendía Choromatsu que estaba realmente molesto, e instintivamente llevo nuevamente sus brazos hacia su vientre, tratando de proteger a su hijo…. El tercero no sabía sobre su condición, por eso, Osomatsu tenía más que claro que su hermano no se contendría en hacerle cualquier cosa.

 _-¡¿POR QUE MIERDA TE HAS ENTREGADO A ESE IMBECIL?! …. ¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -,_ gritaba ya fuera de sí, tan solo la idea de que Karamatsu haya marcado a su amado lo enloquecía. Pero al momento en que el primero iba a decir palabra alguna, el tercero le dio un gran golpe en todo su rostro, provocándole que su labio se partiera.

No espero a que se recompusiera y un nuevo golpe cayo en Osomatsu... no supo cuántos golpes fue que le dio, ya que además de su rostro, comenzó a golpear a todo el cuerpo del primero, sobre todo al vientre de este. Estaba enojado, la ira nublaba su juicio…. Al igual que comenzaba a jugar con su mente, ya que al instante el color de la sudadera de Osomatsu había cambiado, como también algunas de sus expresiones…. Para Choromatsu, quien se encontraba en el suelo en esos momentos, recibiendo todos sus golpes era Karamatsu y no su amado.

 _-¡¿POR QUE LO MARCASTE?! …. ¡EL ERA MIO, NO TENIAS NINGUN DERECHO A QUITARMELO!, ¡SOY EL ALPHA PRINCIPAL… DEBES DE OBEDECERME, ¡RESPETARME! ….. ¡OSOMATSU ES MIO! ¿ME OSITE? ….. ¡MIO!_ \- gritaba, no fue hasta que escucho los sollozos y gritos de dolor del primero en que recupero la compostura.

Pudo ver como este se retorcía producto del gran dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su vientre, ya que este lo apretaba y mucho, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmar el dolor…. Asustado trato de tomarlo en sus brazos, tenía que llevarlo lo más rápido posible hacia los médicos de la base, ellos podían hacer que su amado dejara de sentir ese dolor.

Pero al momento de tenerlo entre sus brazos, Osomatsu se había desmayado, más se percató de que como sus piernas se encontraba manchadas de sangre, horrorizado fijo su vista hacia al suelo, en donde se percató que existía una gran mancha de sangre en ella. No sabía que mierda estaba pasando, pero no dejaría que nada malo le pasara su querido hermano… no importaba si es que él fue el causante de todo su sufrimiento.

* * *

Ya casi llegaban a su hogar, por suerte Fudo pudo encontrar muy rápido al terco de Karamatsu, así que se decidió en ayudarlo para que pudieran regresar lo más pronto a su hogar.

 _-Entonces, ¿Jyushimatsu y Homura-chin están bien?_ \- preguntaba el de mirada azulina, desde que se vieron obligados en abandonarlos que no sabía nada de ellos.

- _Así es, según nuestro infiltrado en el ejercito el tal Akumatsu los tiene vigilados las 24 horas del día, por si es que alguno de ustedes se decidiera contactarlos… a ese sujeto no se le escapa nada_ -

- _-Veo que es muy peligroso…. Pero estoy seguro que ustedes pueden con él, ¿cierto?_ -

- _Me temo que es más complicado de lo que parece Kara…. El sujeto es un alpha y uno muy especial…. Al igual que Tougo, él puede saber que raza eres con tan solo olerte, además de ser capaz de enfrentarse a 20 Alphas sin ningún problema y salir ileso de la pelea…. Se podría decir que pertenece a la elite de los alphas, un grupo extremadamente pequeño_ -

-¡ _Woh!… eso es increíble, pero cuando te refieres a la elite, ¿realmente a que te refieres?_ \- tenía que saber todo sobre las razas, si es que quería proteger a Osomatsu.

- _Digamos que son muchísimos más fuertes que los alphas normales, sus habilidades están mucho más desarrolladas, poseen una fuerza casi sobrehumana, además de que las feromonas que desprenden pueden inmovilizar a cualquiera, sea alpha o beta…. Digamos que son unos verdaderos moustros… por eso tan solo existen dos en todo el país_ \- el tono por como decía las cosas, era bastante aterrador.

 _-Y-Ya veo…. Y supongo que uno de ellos es ese tal Akumatsu, ¿o me equivoco?_ -

- _Así es, y el otro es el líder de la rebelión, Tougo… pero descuida, de ser necesario entre esos dos se matarán entre si cuando estemos en la batalla-,_ decía para tranquilizar a su amigo, mientras conversaban ya habían llegado al hogar. Pero al momento en que iba abrir la puerta, se percató que esta se encontraba abierta, - _Que extraño… estoy seguro que deje la puerta cerrada-_

 _-¿A qué te refieres? -_ fijo su vista hacia el picaporte y vio como este se encontraba roto, como si alguien lo hubiera forzado…. Asustado inmediatamente entro para buscar a su hermano, - _-OSOMATSU, ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! …. ¡OSOMATSU! -_ pero nada, no tuvo respuesta alguna.

Iba a subir para ver si es que se encontraba arriba, más una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo de la sala lo congelo por completo… no sabía cómo comprobarlo, pero estaba seguro que esa mancha le pertenecía al de rojo. Un gran miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, tenía que salir a buscarlo, tenía que encontrarlo… tenía que asegurarse que su amado e hijo estuvieran bien, pero no podia moverse, su cuerpo tan solo no le respondía.

Mientras Aoyama se dedicó en poder identificar el aroma que había por el hogar, era reciente, por lo que no tenía que estar muy lejos… pudo ver que se trataba de otro alpha, pero al momento en que iba a contarle a Karamatsu sobre su descubrimiento, vio la gran mancha de sangre en el suelo, además en que como su amigo se encontraba congelado enfrente de ella.

Fue en ese momento en que pudo identificar a quien le pertenecía el aroma de hace poco, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Como había sido tan imprudente y no haberse dado cuenta de que Choromatsu lo siguió hasta aquí. Estaba seguro que al momento de ver a Osomatsu, el de verde había perdido la razón… más la gran mancha de sangre le daba un mal presentimiento.

- _Karamatsu, vamos tenemos que ir a buscar a tu hermano… ¿Karamatsu me estas escuchando? -,_ pero este simplemente no le respondía, asustado en que a su amigo le pudiera dar una especie de ataque se acercó lo más despacio posible. Pero al momento de colocar una mano en su hombro, este de inmediato lo dedico una mirada que realmente lo horrorizo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar cómo se encontraba, el de mirada azulina de inmediato comenzó a correr a una dirección fija, por lo que Aoyama tan solo pudo seguirlo a duras penas para asegurarse de que no cometiera locura alguna… pero lo que más le llamo la atención, era de que su amigo se dirigía en donde se encontraba la base de los rebeldes.

* * *

Como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrían lo más rápido posible que sus piernas les permitían…. Desde que se enteraron de la noticia no lo podían creer, necesitaban verlo con sus propios ojos. no fue hasta que doblaron una de las esquinas en donde vieron a Choromatsu recargado en la pared, con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

 _-¡CHOROMATSU-NISSAN!, ¡PAJAMATSU!_ -gritaron cada uno de los hermanos menores, pero aun así el de verde no se dignó en mirarlos.

 _-¡Choromatsu-nissan, dime que no es verdad! …. ¡Dime que es mentira que Osomatsu-nissan se encuentra en este momento batallando por su vida!_ \- preguntaba el menor de todos, le habían hecho llegar el rumor de que su hermano mayor se encontraba en la base, pero que poseía heridas muy graves, además de haber perdido una gran cantidad de sangre. Aun así, Choromatsu tan solo pudo darle una mirada dolida, confirmándole que el rumor era cierto. Por lo que las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho por toda la sala, ninguno de los dos, ni el de rosa o el de verde, se dignó a ver que fue el causante, sabían perfectamente que había sido Ichimatsu, ya que al instante volvió hacerlo, solo que esta vez de su boca salía un "maldición".

Ichimatsu estaba enojado, no podia creer que su hermano estaba en esas condiciones… de seguro los imbéciles que le hicieron eso se aprovecharon de que se encontraba enfermo. Sentía tanta rabia en su interior que nuevamente golpeo la pared… una y otra vez la golpeaba, deseando que al menos el dolor en sus nudillos hiciera desaparecer esta rabia que sentía, pero esta simplemente no se iba… iba a dar otro golpe, pero fue detenido por Tougo, que al momento de mirarlo este simplemente lo abrazo. Dejando escapar las lágrimas de impotencia que hace rato deseaban salir.

- _Tranquilo Ichi… te prometo que encontrare al causante de todo esto y lo hare pagar-,_ su mirada era seria…. No soportaba ver llorar a su Neko, menos que por causa de un imbécil este se hiciera daño para tratar de desaparecer el dolor que sentía. Más sabía perfectamente quien era el responsable de todo esto, por lo que una vez que supieran que el chico de rojo estaba fuera de peligro tendría una larga conversación con su pequeño estudiante.

El más viejo de todos, pudo ver como de la nada aparecía su querido hijo, Atsushi, el cual se acercó a Todomatsu para darle todo su apoyo, pero se sorprendió al ver como el que el chico de rosa lo abrazaba de un momento a otro, como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de resguardo en el tipo de mirada arrogante. Recordó que Totty y su hijo no eran los mejores amigos, pero quizás momentos como estos… eran capaces de olvidar su rivalidad.

- _Tranquilo Todomatsu-kun, estoy seguro que él saldrá de esta… es tu hermano mayor después de todo_ -, trataba de calmar al menor, mientras le daba leves golpes en su espalda.

Por un leve momento la habitación se quedó en completo silencio, pero no duro mucho ya que unos de los subordinados de Atsushi llego como cualquier lunático, solicitando ayuda de todos los presentes, cosa que molesto al de mirada café - _vamos hombre, ¿Qué no ves que no se encuentran en sus mejores condiciones?_ -, decía Atsushi.

 _-Lo siento señor… pero hay un sujeto que se acerca…. Y… y_ … - el sujeto no podia hablar, producto del miedo que le causaba esta situación.

 _-¿y qué? …. ¿es que acaso no pueden contra él?, por dios es un solo hombre, no deberían ser mayor problema para ustedes…. ¡bolas de imbéciles!_ -, por primera vez había hablado el tercer Matsuno, es que acaso no podían dejarlos un momento tranquilo…. Uno de su familia se encontraba grave, no tenían ganas de pelear en estos momentos.

 _-P-Pero s-seño…-_ prefirió no seguir hablando al percatarse de la severa mirada que le dedicaba el líder, además las feromonas que comenzaron a soltar los tres alphas presentes realmente lo intimidaba. Fue por eso que hizo abandono del lugar, prefería enfrentarse al sujeto extraño antes que el grupo que estaba en la habitación.

Cuando el sujeto abandono el lugar, se disponían a seguir esperando noticia alguna, pero de un momento a otro, el mismo sujeto entro a la sala de manera violenta, con la diferencia de que ahora en su rostro se podia apreciar un gran golpe. Y por lo que se veía le había arrebatado uno que otro diente…. Cosa que impresiono a todos en la sala, incluso al mismísimo Tougo.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando afuera?!_ \- gritaba Todomatsu, un fuerte aroma comenzó a molestarlo, como a la vez ponerlo nervioso… pudo ver como Atsushi se colocaba en posición de defensa, pero en su mirada se reflejaba un gran miedo.

Choromatsu e Ichimatsu hicieron lo mismo que el de mirada arrogante, debían decir que quien quiera que fuera, desprendía un aroma amenazante que hizo un escalofrió les recorriera por la espalda. Tal parecía que el único que no se inmutaba era Tougo, más en sus ojos se veía un cierto brillo que hace tiempo no se asomaba… como también una gran sonrisa.

- _Bienvenido a mi humilde morada Karamatsu-san_ \- daba la bienvenida el líder de la rebelión, ante la atónita mirada de los demás presentes.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda estas diciendo vejete?!_ \- le reclamaba el cuarto Matsuno.

- _No es momento de bromas vejete_ \- decía el sexto Matsuno.

 _-¿Quién es ese tal Karamatsu?, ¿pariente tuyo Todomatsu-kun?_ \- preguntaba Atsushi.

El único que no dijo palabra alguna fue Choromatsu, ya sabía por qué el vejete dijo tales palabras, pudo reconocer el olor una vez que estuvo más cerca y odiaba admitirlo… pero este seguía intimidándolo.

En la entrada de la sala, un Karamatsu bastante furioso se hizo presente. Su mirada daba bastante miedo, tanto Ichimatsu y Totty se dieron cuenta que no era miso hermano que ellos recordaban… la persona que tenían en frente era un completo desconocido para ellos.

- _Devuélveme a Osomatsu-,_ fue lo único que dijo el segundo. Tomando una posición para enfrentar cualquier intento en que pudiera alejarlo del lugar.

- _Tranquilo chico… ahora están atendiendo sus heridas, así que me temo que tendrás que esperar para…-,_ no pudo continuar ya que inmediatamente Karamatsu lo tomo por el cuello, con todas las intenciones de asfixiarlo.

 _-¡HE DICHO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS!, ¡MALDITA MIERDA!_ \- gritaba ya fuera de sí, lo único que quería era tener de vuelta al de rojo. Tampoco hizo caso a los gritos de sus demás hermanos, tampoco a las amenazas de muerte que le dedicaba un sujeto que nunca en su vida había visto… el solo quería ver a Osomatsu, necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien.

A pesar de ver a todos como trataban de hacer entrar en razón al idiota de su hermano, Choromatsu no hizo absolutamente nada…. Si Tougo moría, podia tomar el liderazgo, ya que era el más capacitado…. Así que internamente, apoyaba a que su tonto hermano terminara con la vida del vejete…. O eso hubiera sido fabuloso, de no haber sido por el imbécil de Aoyama. Que al último momento apareció de la nada a inyectarle que sabe qué cosa al de azul, cosa que de inmediato lo dejo inconsciente.

-¿Está muerto? - pregunto Atsushi, en parte era para romper la odiosa atmosfera que se había formado por el momento vivido hace poco.

- _N-No… solo i-inconsciente… ¡argh! -_ se quejaba Tougo, tenía que admitir que su querido cuñadito tenía una gran fuerza, - _Okey, será mejor que lo lleves a descansar Fudo… tal parece que lo conoces, ¿cierto? -_

- _Si señor-_ y así tomo el dormido cuerpo de Karamatsu para poder dirigirlo a uno de los cuartos que tenían disponibles. Al momento en que ambos hicieron abandono de la habitación, una chica de bata blanca apareció y se dirigió donde se encontraba el vejete, todos fueron testigos de que le susurraba algo. Ya con eso, la chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

 _-¿Quién era esa chica vejete?_ \- de inmediato pregunto Ichimatsu, intuía que se trataba de una enfermera, por ende, traía noticias de su hermano…. pero no le gusto para nada que anduviera susurrándole a su hombre, porque a pesar de no aceptarlo abiertamente…. Tougo era su hombre y punto.

 _-Tranquilo gatito, me gusta que te pongas celoso, pero ahora no es el momento ja_ \- tuvo que esquivar un zapato que su querido Neko le había lanzado a la cara, le encantaba poner de malas a su Ichimatsu, - _en fin, la chica de hace poco era una de nuestras enfermeras y me acaba de decir que su hermano se encuentras fuera de peligro, necesitara descansar, pero se va a recuperar_ -

Al momento de decir esas palabras, fue testigo en que como cada uno de los presentes soltaba el aire de sus pulmones, obviamente unos más que otros…. Realmente el tal Osomatsu los hizo pasar por un mal momento. - _y antes de que me pregunten, no podrán verlo hasta que el medico lo diga… estará bajo cuidado y todo el embrollo medico_ -

- _Descuida vejete, lo importante es que Osomatsu-nissan se está recuperando-_ decía Totty.

Y aquí iba de nuevo… nunca sería capaz de conseguir el respeto de los hermanos Matsuno, para ellos el siempre seria el vejete. -Ichimatsuuuu…. Porque no vigilas mi recuperación, tu hermano de azul me lastimo mucho y me duelo todo mi hermoso cuerpo-, estaba preparado para hacer una rabieta en caso de que el de morado se negara.

- _Tsk… ya que…. será mejor que te muevas vejete_ -, se adelantó el de morado. Cosa que hizo que el líder se pusiera muy contento.

Por otro lado, tanto Atsushi como Todomatsu hicieron abandono de la habitación alegando que tenía cosas que hacer… el único que se quedó en el lugar fue Choromatsu, tenía que ir a ver a Osomatsu, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien, fuera de peligro. Pero cuando quiso dar el primer paso, una voz lo detuvo.

 _-Sera mejor que te detengas ahí mismo…. Choromatsu_ -, la mirada de Fudo comenzaba a molestarlo, además del aroma que este desprendía.

- _Porque debería de obedecerte, tan solo quiero ir a ver como se encuentra mi querido hermano_ -

- _Si claro maldito desquiciado…. Se perfectamente que fuiste tú el que le causo esas heridas… por eso, a menos de que no quieras que te expulsen por traición, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Osomatsu_ -

 _-¡Para que pueda seguir revolcándose como una maldita puta con el imbécil de Kusomatsu!_ \- y con eso se había ganado un golpe de parte de Aoyama, detestaba que hablaran mal de su persona especial.

- _Si no quieres el siguiente sea en tu orgullo será mejor que obedezcas, Choromatsu_ \- decía a modo amenazante.

\- _Pues no cuentes con ello, él es mío…. Entiendes, ¡MIO!_ -, gritaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca, quería golpear al sujeto, pero tan solo su mirada lo paralizó por completo… así que no tuvo más opción que abandonar el lugar.

Cuando por fin se había quedado completamente solo, al fin pudo soltar todo el aire que estaba reteniendo, desplomándose en una de las sillas cercanas, además de colocar ambas palmas de sus manos sobre su cabeza, ahora si estaban fritos…. Al momento de haber revisado al de rojo, los médicos de seguro se extrañaron por el ser en su interior, lo que significaba que se darían cuenta que se trataba del omega que por años estuvo buscando Tougo.

- _Ahora si estamos en problemas-_

* * *

 ** _N/A: Okey pido disculpas por eso... pero era necesario :3 la cosa es que actualizo ahora, porque no podre hacerlo por un tiempo, ya que emprenderé un viaje espiritual y de auto-conocimiento :)_**

 ** _Nah mentira, pero si voy hacer un pequeño viaje, a visitar a una amiga, por eso no actualizare... así que bye bye xD_**


	11. Chapter 10

El ambiente era bastante tenso, ninguno de los presentes decía palabra alguna…. Tan solo existía un silencio incómodo.

- _No podemos seguir con esto…. Debe de haber una solución para todos, ¿no?_ \- argumentaba Aoyama, detestaba el ambiente que tanto su líder como su amigo habían creado. Llevaban cerca de dos horas en tratar de encontrar una solución en que pudieran salir todos beneficiados.

- _Esta decidido…. No dejare que tomen a Osomatsu como conejillos de indias-_ el de mirada azulina no daba su brazo a torcer, mientras que al mismo tiempo retaba con la mirada al líder de la rebelión.

 _-Y yo no dejare escapar esta grandiosa oportunidad… tenemos al único omega varón, él es la clave para solucionar toda esta mierda_ \- decía de manera seria Tougo.

Muy pocas veces se tomaba las cosas en serio y el hecho que Karamatsu causara que saliera esa faceta suya. Realmente preocupaba al ex-segundo al mando.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, nuevamente tendría que ver las opciones que tenían… y viendo cómo iban las cosas, esto sería para largo. _\- Okey, volvamos a empezar-,_ decía ya resignándose a pasar toda su tarde como mediador, habría deseado que Tougo nunca se hubiera enterado de todo esto.

 _ **Flashback (algunas horas atrás)**_

 _Después de haber hecho dormir al furioso de Karamatsu y colocarlo en una de las habitaciones de la base, tuvo que volver a la sala de antes, tenía que asegurarse que Choromatsu no se acercara al de rojo. Y tuvo suerte, ya que al volver pudo ver que el de verde tenía las mismas intenciones que él pensaba._

 _Así tan solo tuvo que amenazarlo, tendría que mantenerlo vigilado, pero él no era el problema, no era su problema…. Su problema era Osomatsu._

 _Estaba completamente seguro que Tougo ya sabía de la condición del primero… y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ser llamado por el líder. No tuvo más opción que dirigirse a su pequeña oficina, mientras que en el camino pensaba en cómo se salvaría de esta._

 _-¿Por qué siempre logra convencerme? - decía al aire mientras intentaba recordar cómo es que siempre hacia lo que Karamatsu le pedía._

 _Ya fuera de la oficina tan solo tuvo que golpear la puerta, para escuchar un fuerte "adelante", una vez adentro vio que Tougo se encontraba parado en medio de toda la habitación, se parecía mucho a una escena de las películas que su jefe siempre veía a escondidas de los demás._

 _Más su mirada expresaba una seriedad que muy raras veces se le puede ver, -¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tenías a mi omega viviendo contigo? - soltó de una, no le gustaba darse con rodeos._

 _-Con todo respeto señor… pensé que tenía a Ichimatsu como pareja- respondía el segundo al mando, con la típica seriedad que lo caracterizaba._

 _-Lo dije de forma literal… no cambiaría a mi gatito gruñón por nada en este mundo… lo que quiero saber es, ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que encontraste al omega, que por años estuvimos buscando? -_

 _Fudo pudo sentir un gran nudo en su garganta, estaba asustado, tenía que reconocerlo…. Nunca en su vida, desde que Tougo le tendió la mano, nunca había ocultado las cosas…. Él sabía todo sobre él, y él sabía todo sobre Tougo. Se podría decir que eran los mejores amigos…. Entonces, ¿Por qué razón le oculto sobre la existencia de Osomatsu?, ¿Qué razón le motivo para que le mintiera a su mejor amigo?_

 _-Estás enamorado del hermano mayor de mi gatito- pudo ver como los ojos de Aoyama se abrían de la impresión al verse descubierto, -por eso creíste que, si protegías al de rojo, este te notaria… pero te tengo noticias, ese par se aman, se han entregado el uno al otro…. Incluso existe un bebe que confirma esa unión… bueno existía-_

 _Esto último preocupo al menor de los dos, -¿C-Cómo d-dices?, ¿Qué paso con él bebe? -_

 _-Producto de los fuertes golpes que recibió, su cuerpo ya no podia mantener al ser, por eso lo elimino…. Se podría decir que el cuerpo eligió entre su dueño y él bebe, por ende, el dueño gano- hablaba como si nada._

 _Al escuchar esto su mente quedo en blanco, como le diría ahora a Karamatsu que su hijo estaba muerto, -E-Esto no puede quedar así…. Fue Choromatsu quien causo este problema, tienes que darle un severo castigo por esto-_

 _-Descuida lo tendrá…. Al igual que tu- esto sorprendió al de mirada seria, -desde ahora en adelante serás más que un simple soldado, ya no tendrás los beneficios que posee la mano derecha, cada salida tendrás que reportarla directamente a mi persona…. Lo que significa, que serás uno más del grupo, no el fabuloso Aoyama-_

 _El nombrado tan solo exhalo y suspiro para poder relajarse, -entonces, ¿Quién tomará mi puesto?, quiero asegurarme que lo dejaras en buenas manos-, el sarcasmo era bastante notorio, estaba enojado… pero era capaz de aceptar su castigo, -¿será Atsushi, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Totty? -_

 _-A quien elija ya no es de tu importancia Fudo- y con eso dio como finalizada la conversación, por lo que Aoyama antes de retirarse, tan solo pudo dedicarle un "lo lamento", antes de cruzar por la puerta. Más Tougo, no dijo nada, se sentía dolido, traicionado…. No podía creer que su mano derecha le haya ocultado algo tan importante para todos, solo para poder impresionar al Matsuno de azul._

 _-Dichoso eres entre todos los alphas Karamatsu- decía al aire._

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Después de eso Fudo fue a ver como se encontraba Karamatsu, no sin antes dejar en claro que le tercer Matsuno tenía prohibido acercarse a Osomatsu, mientras este descansaba.

Una vez comprobado que su amigo estaba bien y a la vez desorientado, tuvo que dirigirlo donde Tougo, ya que al parecer tendrían una pequeña conversación… y fue así como llegaron a la situación en la que se encuentran ahora, en donde ninguno de los cedía.

Para Karamatsu era insoportable la situación, no cedería en su decisión, por mucho que estuviera agradecido de que ayudaran a su hermano… no dejaría que lo usaran como objeto de investigaciones.

Para Tougo era el mismo escenario, ya no soportaba la situación, pero su querido cuñadito había salido más terco que una mula…. Ichimatsu le había contado que Karamatsu era muy difícil de convencer, casi imposible, que el único que podia hacerlo era su hermano mayor… pero como podía hablar con él, sí ni siquiera le dejaban acercársele.

Por su parte Fudo tan solo deseaba que esto terminara, no sabía que estaba haciendo en el lugar en primer lugar, se supone que ya no era la mano derecha del líder, no tenía nada que hacer en el ahí… más se vio obligado a quedarse al ver que necesitarían un mediador y alguien quien pudiera parar al de azul en caso de que quiera golpear a Tougo.

- _Okey…. Creo que no llegaremos a nada-_

* * *

Tanto Ichimatsu como Todomatsu se encontraban afuera de la habitación donde se estaba realizando la reunión, querían saber de qué se estaba hablando…. También era una forma de distraerse de la situación que estaba viviendo su hermano mayor.

 _-¿Crees que le pida a Karamatsu-nissan unirse a la rebelión? -_ preguntaba el menor, era una de las posibilidades que se le ocurría al de rosado.

 _-No lo sé…. Seguramente el vejete los extorsionará con eso de que le salvo la vida a Osomatsu-nissan y no sé qué más, para convencerlo de que se una-_ respondía el de morado, sabía desde un principio de Tougo estaba interesado en Karamatsu… el mismo se lo dijo, que incluso aun podia recordar sus palabras, _"quiero que tu hermano se nos una, sería un buen elemento… no cualquiera es capaz de asfixiarme de esa manera…. Debo decir que realmente me impresiono"_

Era verdad, no muchos podia llevarle el ritmo al alpha que tenía como pareja y tenía que reconocer que incluso a él, se le hacía difícil en seguirlo…. Casos como este es que odiaba ser un simple beta, odiaba no poder ser de mayor ayuda para Tougo…. Odiaba que todo el mundo lo conocieran como la puta del jefe.

 _-Conociendo al vejete, seguro le cuenta una de sus historias de los años dorados-_ reía el de rosa tras haber recordado una historia que le conto, pero aun así su hermano de morado no le tomo atención. Talvez aún seguía preocupado por el mayor de todos, y como no estarlo…. Desde que llego que no han podido ir a visitarlo.

 _-Quiero ver a Osomatsu-nissan…. quiero que seamos una familia otra vez-_

 _-Seh, yo también…. Pero se vale soñar-_ respondía el de morado, ya que sabía que eso era imposible.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraban los tres personajes sin poder llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo, ningún lado cedía…. Y hubieran seguido si es posible todo el día, a no ser por el llamado de emergencia de uno de los médicos de la base.

A paso rápido se dirigieron donde se encontraba descansando el mayor de los Matsunos, para ver que este no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, además de llamar de manera insistente al Matsuno de azul.

 _-¡ALEJATE! ….. ¡NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR! … ¡KARAMATSU! -_ gritaba el primero, mientras sostenía unos los tubos que eran utilizados para mantener en alto los sueros. Como si el dolor en su cuerpo, fuera lo más mínimo. Al parecer aun tenia sentía que se encontraba en la situación que vivió hace poco, por eso no dejaba que nadie se acercara… para el todos eran Choromatsu.

Esta escena sorprendió un poco a los recién llegados, pero para Tougo era de lo más gracioso, ver como trataban inútilmente de controlar a su cuñado, realmente le causaba gracia. _-Jajaja, bien Karamatsu-san…. Si logras calmar a tu hermano, talvez pueda que cambie de idea-_ y con eso se retiró de la habitación. Dejando a un boquiabierto Fudo, se supone que era el líder…. Él tenía que arreglar estas cosas.

 _-Okey Karamatsu, será mejor que controlemos a tu hermano antes de que dañe a alguien o se…-_ se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando al aire, porque su amigo ya se encontraba calmando al de rojo.

Este tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro, lo que hacía que el de rojo lo mirara directamente a los ojos, _-Oso, calma… estoy aquí ves…. Estoy aquí-_. De inmediato el de mirada carmesí, al ver al que al frente suyo estaba el de mirada azulina se lanzó a sus brazos… como si buscara que lo protegieran de cualquier peligro.

Esto realmente destrozo al de azul, odiaba ver a Osomatsu de esa manera, necesitaba sacarlo y ponerlo en un lugar seguro, peor sabía que sería una tarea difícil…. Considerando que el sujeto a quien llamaban Tougo, no lo permitiría.

Fudo se acercó de manera sigilosa, para intentar ponerle un tranquilizante al primero, una vez que este se quedara dormido ayudo a Karamatsu a llevarlo a la habitación en la que anteriormente se encontraba el de azul.

* * *

 _-Gracias por ayudarme Fudo-_ pronunciaba mientras recostaba a Osomatsu en la cama, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad absoluta, como si el episodio de hace poco nunca hubiera sucedido.

 _-Descuida… para eso están los amigos, ¿no? -_ esto último hizo que su pecho realmente le doliera, más aún había una cosa que tenía que contarle al de mirada azulina, _-Karamatsu… yo… yo tengo que decirte algo-_

 _-Vas a decirme que Oso perdió al bebe, ¿cierto? -_ la mirada de Karamatsu mostraba una gran tristeza.

 _-¿Cómo te enteraste? -_ , no estaba sorprendido, tenía una leve sospecha que ya lo sabía… tan solo tenía que confirmarla.

 _-Antes del accidente, su aroma era distinto… era una especie de mezcla, me agradaba, supongo que se debía por el aroma del bebe-_ su voz cada vez sonaba más débil, _-pero después, su aroma volvió a ser el mismo de antes… además, acabas de confirmármelo-_

Aoyama pudo ver como unas leves lagrimas escapaban de esos ojos azulinos, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo apoyarlo, no sabía que era perder a un hijo…. Ni siquiera sabía el sentimiento de perder a un ser querido. _-Lo siento…. Esto nunca debió pasar-_

 _-Así es-_ de un momento a otro la mirada de Karamatsu cambio, de una de tristeza paso a ser una de odio absoluto, _-Sé que sabes quién fue el responsable…. por eso me vas a decir su nombre…. Ahora-_

Ante la mirada, Fudo se debatió internamente si decirle o no…. no quería que el de azul cometiera alguna tontería de la que después se arrepintiera, pero también sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de conocer al asesino de su hijo, aunque este sea uno de sus hermanos.

 _-Choromatsu-_ fue lo único que salió de su boca y aunque hubiera deseado decir otra palabra, no pudo, ya que simplemente el de azul hizo abandono de la habitación.

No lo siguió, a pesar de que posiblemente Karamatsu mataría a su propio hermano, aun así, no lo siguió…. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse, talvez no era la mejor manera, pero tenía que hacerlo de una forma…. Además, alguien debía de cuidar a Osomatsu, nadie le aseguraba que el de verde apareciera de la nada para querer llevárselo a escondidas.

* * *

Después de haberse despedido de Todomatsu, Ichimatsu se dirigía a paso lento hacia su habitación. Habían visto que no sacarían nada con esperar, por eso cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Todo este problema con su hermano, realmente lo agotaba y necesitaba estar concentrado, ya que dentro de algunos días partirían hacia la capital, en busca del tal omega que tanto desea el vejete de Tougo.

Una vez en ella, pudo ver que adentro se encontraba precisamente de quien estaba pensando, _-¿Pensé que estabas en una reunión con Kusomatsu? -_

 _-Así era, hasta que se presentó un inconveniente-_ decía mientras se acercaba al chico de morado, claramente se veía decaído, posiblemente se debía a la situación que se encontraba su hermano mayor, _-¿estás bien?, ¿quieres que me vaya para que puedas descansar? -_

 _-No… quédate conmigo-_ , sus palabras salieron casi sin pensarlo, por mucho que no lo demostrara, necesitaba estar con Tougo, fue así como el susodicho lo recostó en la cama…. En este último año se habían vuelto muy unidos, como la pareja que tanto alardeaba el mayor.

Aun podia recordar cómo es que iniciaron este tipo de relación, más nunca llego a pensar que llegarían a este punto.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Una semana después de haberse unido a los rebeldes, tanto Todomatsu como él estaban impresionados… Tougo les había presentado a un pequeño grupo de mujeres omegas, las hermanas Sakurai y las gemelas Fujiwara, las cuales las tienen para poder hacerle algunos estudios y poder encontrar algún tipo de solución._

 _-¿Pensé que ya no existían omegas? -, preguntaba el de rosa._

 _-Aún existe un pequeño grupo, en la capital constan de un total de 15 omegas, todas mujeres… nosotros tan solo contamos con cinco…. Pero me atrevo a decir que son mejor tratadas que las de la capital- se jactaba el mayor de los tres, podía la mirada de ilusión que comenzaba a poner el menor de los dos hermanos._

 _-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás encontrar una solución con ellas?, si ni la capital puede, aun contando con toda su estúpida tecnología-, por muy cruel que pareciera, Ichimatsu quería dejarle en claro a Todomatsu, que solo se habían unido para tratar de llevar una vida mejor como también ayudar a Choromatsu._

 _-Ichimatsu-nissan tiene razón, ¿Por qué insiste en buscar una solución? - se podia ver la decepción en sus ojos, aun tenia fe en que se salvarían y esto era como su pequeña luz de esperanza…. Una luz la cual Ichimatsu se estaba encargando de apagar._

 _-Porque no soy de los que se rinden fácilmente, aun creo que podemos salvarnos…. Y si no es, se vale con intentar, ¿cierto Todomatsu-kun? -_

 _-Lo que digas vejete- decía mientras veía su teléfono móvil, no le gustaba que le comenzaran a tener lastima -tengo que hacer algo…. Nos vemos después Ichimatsu-nissan, vejete- y sin más, se fue en dirección contraria, dejando a su hermano completamente solo._

 _Cuando se fue, Tougo se giró hacia Ichimatsu con todas las intenciones de reprenderlo por la actitud que estaba tomando, pero al momento de ver el rostro que este tenía, sus ganas se fueron de inmediato. -oye, ¿estás bien?, te noto algo decaído…. quieres descansar o..-_

 _-No era mi intención frustrar las esperanzas de Totty…. Pero yo… lo siento- lo interrumpió, era el más claro de todos que la actitud que estaba tomando no era la indicada._

 _Ante esas palabras, el mayor tan solo pudo abrazarlo, tratando de reconfortarlo en sus brazos -descuida, es normal… creo que estas de esos ánimos porque extrañas a los demás integrantes, ¿cierto? -, por la cara que el de ojos caídos ponía, supuso que le dio en el clavo._

 _-Tienes razón…. Extraño las tonterías de Jyushimatsu, las bromas y humor de Osomatsu-nissan, las atenciones que nos daba Homura-chin…. y tengo que admitir que extraño al idiota de Karamatsu, puede que sea un pesado y sobre-protector, pero… siempre pone la familia ante todo…. Creo que es muy bueno para nosotros-_

 _-Nadie es tan bueno en esta vida…. Tu hermano tan solo los quiere y sé que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlos feliz…. Me recuerda a mí un poco, ah… mis años dorados- recordaba Tougo._

 _-Si es así…. Siento pena por mi hermano- una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, desde que se conocían el vejete siempre era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa._

 _Por su parte Tougo sonrió satisfecho, para él, cada sonrisa que sacaba Ichimatsu era como abrir un candado en el corazón de este… un corazón por el que estaba dispuesto a luchar para quedarse. Fue por eso que tomo el rostro del Matsuno, con ambas manos acerco su rostro contra el suyo. Podia sentir la respiración agitada del menor, claramente estaba nervioso… además su rostro estaba completamente rojo._

 _Tan solo fue un simple roce de labios, pero, aun así, fue capaz de hacer nacer un cálido sentimiento en el pecho de cada uno._

 _ **Fin el Flashback**_

Desde ese momento, sus encuentros eran mucho más seguidos, además de intercambiar una que otra caricia o beso… y eso fue suficiente…. Hasta hace poco.

Ichimatsu quería llegar más allá con Tougo, quería ser tocado por el hombre, quería ser marcado por el mayor… pero cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, este simplemente se excusaba o trataba de evitar el tema.

 _-Tougo… ¿tú me amas, cierto? -_ quería saber si es que el sujeto realmente lo quería o tan solo era un juego para él.

 _-Por supuesto que te amo…. Eres lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida… aparte de mi hijo, claro está, pero eso es tema aparte-_ decía sonriente.

 _-Ya veo-_ y con eso se deba la vuelta para darle la espalda al mayor.

Por su parte, Tougo tan solo pudo abrazarlo, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo… sabia el por qué su pequeño Neko preguntaba tales cosas…. El también quería poseer su cuerpo, quería marcarlo para que todo el mundo supiera que él tenía dueño, y que no lo iba a ceder. Pero tenía que admitir también que sentía miedo, miedo en poder hacerle daño. _-Perdón por ser un idiota-_

 _-Puedes que seas un idiota… pero eres mi idiota y que te quede claro-_ puede que el mayor no pudiera ver el rostro del de morado, pero sabía perfectamente que esta estaba completamente roja… tenía que admitir que su pequeño Neko, realmente era lindo cuando se ponía en esas actitudes.

 _-Lo que tú digas pequeño gatito-_ y con eso se ganó un fuerte golpe en la cara. Pero nada le quitaría la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

* * *

Quiso recorrer la base en la que se encontraban, quería intentar en despejar su mente. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas, pero no fue hasta que llego a unos cuartos que se encontraba más alejados de los demás que se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.

 _-¿Vas algún lado imbécil? -,_ la voz lo tomo por sorpresa, pero al momento de girarse se percató de que se trataba de una mujer… que por alguna extraña razón le recordó un poco a su hermano Ichimatsu.

 _-Perdón… lo que sucede es que me perdí y no sé cómo salir de…-_ sus palabras quedaron en el aire, ya que al instante sintió como unos brazos lo agarraban para tumbarlo en el suelo… el pequeño golpe causo que cerrara por un momento sus ojos, al momento de abrirlos pudo ver que encima suyo se encontraban otras dos mujeres más.

 _-Ne, Ne... Ichiko-nessan, puedo quedármelo, es muy lindo-_ decía una chica de rosas, su aroma era de por sí bastante agradable, pero lo que más le llamo la atención…. Es que al igual que la mujer anterior, esta chica tenía un aire a uno de sus hermanos, específicamente al menor de ellos, Todomatsu.

 _-No seas tonta Todoko… ahora no es el mejor momento, tu celo aun no acaba-_ decía la chica de mirada seria.

 _-Eres una aburrida-_ decía Todoko con un puchero en su rostro.

 _-Esperen, esperen…. ¿Cuál celo?, yo no siento nada-_ preguntaba el de azul.

 _-Creo que es un alpha muy tonto… jajaja ¡me agrada! -_ gritaba la segunda chica que estaba que lo había tumbado…. La sonrisa que tenía era bastante parecida a la que tenía Jyushimatsu.

 _-¿O talvez no sea un alpha realmente?, en fin, mejor para nosotras-,_ por lo que Ichiko tan solo se fue acostarse a una de las camas que se encontraban en el lugar. Misma acción lo hicieron las otras dos mujeres, dejando a un Karamatsu completamente confundido.

 _-¡Oigan!, ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?, ¿acaso son omegas?, ¿Qué esta pasa…? -_ la pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que una zapato golpeo todo su rostro.

 _-¡DEJA DE PREGUNTAR IMBECIL! -_ grito Ichiko, odiaba que interrumpieran su tranquilidad…. Sobre todo, un estúpido alpha, como pensaba que era el chico de azul.

 _-Lo siento-_ se disculpaba mientras colocaba una mano en su rostro, _-pero no pensé que aun existieran omega… pensé que estaban extintos o algo parecido-_

 _-Digamos que es un 50/50… nosotras somos las únicas omegas que poseen los rebeldes… los de la capital poseen un total de 6 omegas, pero creo que su número va en descenso…. Por cierto, me llamo Todoko Sakurai, ellas son mis hermanas Ichiko y Jyushiko-_ decía mientras apuntaba para que supiera quien era quien, _-¿y tú eres? -_

 _-Ah, yo soy Karamatsu Matsuno… un placer-_ pero al momento en que estiraba la mano para saludar a Todoko, Jyushiko se lanzó hacia el de azul, tumbándolo en unas almohadas que estaban en el lugar.

 _-Oye no quieres jugar un juego…. Yo me esconderé y tú me buscaras, ¿listo? -_

 _-Jyushiko-nessan, ya bájate de Kara-kun…. No queremos dar una mala impresión-_ reclamaba la de rosa.

 _-Déjala… así no nos molestara a nosotras-_ replicaba la de morado. Aun así, Todoko intentaba ayudar a Karamatsu, para ella era importante dar una buena impresión.

En cambio, para el de mirada azulina, todo lo resultaba muy gracioso, estas chicas les recordaban a sus hermanos menores… un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzó a invadirlo, hace mucho que no sabía del cuarto y sexto hermano, solamente sabía de ellos por lo que le contaba Fudo, pero nada más.

 _-Tranquila Todoko-chan… no tengo problema en jugar con ella-_ la sonrisa con la que había dicho esas palabras, hizo que la de rosa y la de morado se sonrojaran, más la morena era la única contenta, porque alguien diferente a sus hermanas jugaría con ella.

* * *

Paso un rato desde que Karamatsu se encontró con las hermanas Sakurai, después de haber jugado con la morena, tomo un descanso, oportunidad en que aprovecho en preguntar algunas dudas que este tenía.

 _-Así que Tougo busca a un omega varón, solo porque su gen es mucho más fuerte en comparación a los suyos-_

 _-Así es, el gen omega en las mujeres es muy débil y según antiguos estudios era mucho más poderoso en los omegas varones… por eso ellos podían embarazarse mucho más rápido-_ explicaba Todoko.

 _-Ya veo-_ quizás por esa razón Osomatsu se había embarazado a la primera, _-¿Y ustedes por qué están es este lugar tan alejado-_

 _-Es una manera para protegernos, como las feromonas que soltamos por el celo son muy fuertes… casi todos se vuelven loco-,_ fue Ichiko quien hablo esta vez… con los pocos minutos que llevaban conviviendo con el hombre, pudo ver que era una persona agradable, además de que no reaccionaba a las feromonas que ellas soltaban… lo que le causaba cierta curiosidad.

 _-Ne, Karamatsu… ¿tú eres un alpha, cierto? -_ preguntaba la morena.

 _-Según las pruebas así es, ¿Por qué la pregunta? -_

 _-¿Por qué no reaccionas a las feromonas?, es decir, tomamos una medicina para poder controlar nuestro deseo sexual y los otros alphas, toman una para poder controlar el suyo…. Pero estoy segura que no tenías idea de ello y lo veo por la cara que estas poniendo…. ¿Cómo es posible que no sientas nada? -_ preguntaba la de rosa, que al igual que su hermana, tenía una gran curiosidad.

 _-No lo sé realmente… quizás se deba porque yo ya tengo a mi ome…ga-_ se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

 _-¡¿COMO QUE TU OMEGA?!, ¡¿ACASO EXISTEN OTROS?! … ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! -_ gritaron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo las hermanas, tenía conocimientos de que existían otras omegas en la capital, pero por lo que le comento Karamatsu…. Este venia de afuera, por lo que su omega también lo era.

 _-E-Este… yo…-_ no sabía cómo responder… ya había metido la pata, hablo de más. No le quedaba más remedio que contar su historia, tan solo esperaba que las chicas lo entendieran.

* * *

 ** _N/A: No llego ni a la mitad del fic y ya tengo pensado el final :/ ... en fin, estoy de pasaita xD_**

 ** _Nos vemos :3_**


	12. Chapter 11,1

_**N/A: Este capítulo en si lo tuve que dividir en dos partes, por qué encontré que era demasiado largo, ya que me puse a escuchar una canción mientras escribía y las palabras en si fluían por si solas... por eso el capítulo fue largo, a mi parecer xD**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir... disfruten :3**_

* * *

Por más que intento cambiar el tema, no hubo caso, tuvo que contarles toda su historia a la par de hermanas curiosas.

 _-Y eso sería toda mi historia-_ finalizaba Karamatsu, podia ver las caras de asombro de las mujeres que tenían enfrente, más estas no decían ninguna palabra, _-Ah… p-pueden decir algo, no me gustan los silencios incomodos-_ les acababa de contar prácticamente toda su vida, desde que nació hasta el momento en como llego a ellas, mínimo merecía palabra alguna.

 _-¿Y qué quieres que digamos? …, porque a mi parecer tan solo eres un maldito incestuoso que golpeo a su hermano porque casi viola tu otro hermano, pero con el tiempo terminas haciendo lo mismo… ¿no te parece un poco sínico de tu parte? -_ hablaba Ichiko, en resumidas cuentas, esa era toda la historia.

 _-Vamos Ichiko-nessan, claramente Osomatsu-kun está enamorado de Karamatsu-kun, por eso es que se entregó a él, en cambio el otro lo quería violar… ¡qué miedo! -_ hablaba la chica de rosa, para ella no era más que una linda historia de amor.

 _-Además, van a tener un hijo en común, que lindooo…. ¡quiero ser la madrina! -_ gritaba Jyushiko, que al igual que su hermana de rosa, la historia de estos hermanos era linda, como a la vez trágica.

Ante la mención del bebe Karamatsu puso un semblante de tristeza, en el tiempo que paso con las hermanas se había olvidado de la razón por la cual exploraba el lugar, además de olvidarse del responsable de que su hijo estuviera muerto, como también de la razón por la que Osomatsu estuviera en esas condiciones. Así que nuevamente se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a lo que suponía que era la salida.

 _-Karamatsu-kun… ¿A dónde vas?, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar-_ le pedía Todoko, en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose realmente le simpatizo el chico, incluso llego a pensar que hubiera sido un mejor partido que Atsushi…. _Si tan solo no estuviera enamorado de ese tal Osomatsu,_ pensaba la chica.

 _-Si quédate… aún falta que escuches nuestra historia-_ respaldaba Jyushiko, al igual que su hermana de rosa, Karamatsu le agrado al instante.

 _-Lo siento my ladies…. Pero hay algo que tengo que hacer, si me disculpan-_ y sin más emprendió rumbo a quien sabe dónde. 

Por su parte, la chica de morado tan solo pudo quedarse viendo como la figura del Matsuno azul desaparecía, _-Creo que tocamos un tema delicado para él-,_ al parecer fue la única en que se dio cuenta de la expresión que había puesto Karamatsu cuando Todoko se refirió a su hijo. A pesar de las preguntas que le hacían sus hermanas sobre lo que dijo, prefirió ignorarlas y dirigirse hacia su cama a dormitar un poco.

* * *

Mientras camina nuevamente sin rumbo fijo, empezó a recordar en todas las ocasiones que discutió con Choromatsu. Necesitaba recordar que fue lo que le hizo para que lo odiara de esa manera, para que hubiera tratado de esa forma al primero… para que haya asesinado de manera cruel a su pequeño hijo.

Pero nada, no le venía absolutamente nada… tan solo pequeñas peleas por diferencias de opinión, pero nada más. Se podría decir que su única pelea grave fue cuando este quiso sobrepasarse con el de rojo, aun así, no era suficiente para que lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas…. ¿cierto?

De tanto deambular por el lugar, llego a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la base, en ella pudo ver como su hermano de verde se encontraba en el lugar. De pronto una gran ira comenzó a invadirlo, recuerdos de la sangre de su Osomatsu en el piso del hogar en que estaban le vino a la mente, recuerdos en cómo se encontraba el cuerpo del primero llegaron a él.

Así que, a paso rápido llego donde estaba Choromatsu, al momento en que este se giraba para encararlo su puño se sentó en todo su rostro. No espero a que el de verde se recompusiera, ya que nuevamente le propino otro golpe, solo que esta vez iba dirigido hacia su estómago, provocándole que comenzara a perder el aire que mantenía.

A pesar de ver como su hermano se retorcía por el dolor provocado por el mismo, continúo golpeándolo, la ira que sentía en esos momentos era mucho mayor que la preocupación que podia sentir por su hermano.

Pudo ver como un grupo se acercaba, quizás para ayudar al miembro de su equipo, pero tan solo basto una de sus miradas para que estos se detuvieran, cabe decir que también ayudo las feromonas que emanaban del cuerpo de Karamatsu. Los sujetos no podían ni siquiera moverse, horrorizados por el sujeto que tenían en frente. En cierta parte, les recordó los momentos de ira que su líder de vez en cuando tenía… pero al parecer estos eran peores.

 _-Si se atreven acercarse…. Juro que los mato-_ decía el de azul con voz grave, cosa que provoco que algunos de los paralizados le salieran algunas lágrimas de impotencia por no hacer nada para ayudar a su compañero…. Pero, aunque hubieran podido acercarse un poco, ¿Qué era lo que hubieran hecho?, tan solo eran simple betas, enfrentándose a un alpha.

Para Choromatsu las acciones que hacían los imbécil, como les decía, era un simple acto de traición… como era posible que se quedaran parados como inútiles y no se acercaran en ayudarlo. _-¡imbéciles!, ¿es qué son ciegos o qué? …. ¡v-vengan ayudarme! -_ gritaba, pero aun así no movieron ni un musculo.

 _-¿Qué pasa hermanito?, ¿acaso no puedes defenderte por ti mismo? …. ¡ACASO ERES UN DEBILUCHO DE MIERDA QUE NO ES CAPAZ DE PELEAR POR SI MISMO! -_

 _-¿A quién llamas debilucho, Kusomatsu? -,_ las palabras de Karamatsu realmente lo hicieron enojar, quizás ya era momento en que arreglaran su problema de una buena vez por todas, era el momento de demostrarle a su hermano quien era el alpha principal de la familia… para demostrarle que Osomatsu tan solo le pertenecía solo a él.

 _-Pues al que tengo en frente mío, ¿Quién más podría ser? -_ decía mientras tomaba una posición de pelea, al igual que el de verde, pensó que era el mejor momento de dejarle las cosas en claro a su hermano.

 _-Ya veremos quién es el debilucho pedazo de mierda-_ y con eso se lanzó hacia su hermano, con todas las intenciones de devolverle los golpes que le había dado hace poco. Además de propinarle aún más, y si era posible, matarlo en el transcurso.

* * *

 _-Ahh… estoy aburrida, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos en este lugar? -_ se quejaba la morena.

 _-Solo un día más, aunque nuestro celo se haya terminado… puede que aun nuestros cuerpos suelten las feromonas… ya saben cómo es esto, no pueden quejarse-_ respondía Ichiko, por lo general se quedaban un día más en el "refugio", como lo nombro Jyushiko, para prevenir.

 _-¿Creen que Karamatsu-kun esté bien? -_ de la nada hablo Todoko, mientras miraba el exterior por la ventana.

 _-¿Por qué lo dices? -_ preguntaba la morena.

 _-No lo sé… cuando se fue me pareció que se comportaba extraño-_ decía mientras al mismo tiempo soltaba un suspiro _-olvídalo, quizás son ideas mías. Mejor juguemos al mahjong-_ y con eso se dio por terminado el tema, así que se dispusieron a jugar.

Pero la única que aún seguía pensando en lo dicho por su hermana era Ichiko, tan solo esperaba que el idiota de azul no cometiera alguna locura.

* * *

Por muy difícil que pareciera, la pelea entre Karamatsu y Choromatsu había sido bastante corta, es decir, desde que se dio inicio claramente el de azul ya lo tenía ganado, para los presentes era difícil de creer…. Ellos sabían que el de verde era bastante fuerte, lo había entrenado el mismísimo Tougo, pero, aun así, se vio sobrepasado por su hermano.

Choromatsu se encontraba bastante cansado, le faltaba el aire, además de que su cuerpo estaba entumecido por los golpes que le propino su hermano, más solo podia mirarlo con desprecio… Karamatsu estaba de pie, tenía uno que otro golpe, pero nada más…. Era como si nunca lo hubiera golpeado, además la mirada que le dedicaba era una de total superioridad y era lo más odiaba.

Poniéndose de pie, escupiendo un poco de sangre acumulada en su boca, nuevamente monto postura de pelea, no le daría el gusto de verlo pedir clemencia. _-V-Vamos maldita b-basura…. e-es todo lo q-que t-tienes-_ decía apenas, mientras que nuevamente caía al suelo, producto de desequilibrio que tenía.

Por su parte Karamatsu tan solo podia mirarlo con desprecio, talvez se haya pasado con los golpes, pero no le importaba…. Ya se había cansado de tratar de llevar una buena convivencia con Choromatsu, si quería odiarlo, perfecto… les daría razones suficientes para que lo odiara con todo su corazón.

 _-Levántate…. No querías demostrar quién es el más fuerte, pues ¡aquí me tienes pedazo de mierda! … ¡LEVANTATE Y DEMUESTRA EL ALPHA QUE ERES! -_ gritaba ya fuera de sí.

 _-¡CALLATE! -_ grito a todo pulmón, _-¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VENIR A DECIRME QUE HACER!, ¿AH? … ¡PUES TE AVISO QUE NO ERES NADA ME ESCUCHASTE, NA….! -_ no pudo seguir ya que otra vez el puño de Karamatsu cayó en su rostro, provocando que su nariz comenzara a sangrar.

 _-Ese fue por Osomatsu-_ decía mientras se acercaba al golpeado cuerpo de su hermano, una vez cerca le dio una patada que hizo que perdiera el aire de sus pulmones, _-ese fue por mi hijo…. el hijo que llevaba Osomatsu en su interior-_

A pesar de la poca consciencia que tenía, esto último realmente lo sorprendió…. Acaso dijo hijo, _¿acaso Osomatsu estaba esperando un hijo de este imbécil?, eso significa que él es un omega…. El omega que busca Tougo._ No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos, ya que un nuevo golpe llego a su estómago, provocándole que escupiera sangre, se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo desde el cuello de su camisa y encararlo.

 _-Creo que terminamos-_ y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza soltó la ropa que sostenía, provocando que el cuerpo del tercero se estrellara contra el suelo, _-A partir de ahora ya no somos hermanos, no somos nada… simplemente no existes para mí-_ , soltó las palabras con toda la frialdad que pudo, a pesar que en el fondo realmente le dolían… no podia perdonar a su hermano, no podia perdonarlo por haber matado a su hijo, por hacer que Osomatsu casi perdiera la vida…. Simplemente no podia.

Pudo ver que Choromatsu aun respiraba, era una respiración débil, pero aún seguía con vida... fue entonces que lo abandono a su suerte, quizás se arrepentiría en el futuro, pero ya había tomado una decisión, tenía que hacerle entrar en razón, aun si fuera a la mala.

Antes de irse, les dio la orden de los espectadores que lo llevaran para curar sus heridas. Necesitaba estar con Osomatsu… ya después vería como enfrentar todo esto, ahora tan solo necesitaba al de rojo.

Los demás inmediatamente obedecieron, llevando a un maltratado Choromatsu donde los médicos que tenían disponible, una vez que se fueron el lugar quedó completamente solo, a no ser por las dos figuras que se encontraban oculta en la entrada, presenciando todo el espectáculo.

 _-¿Qué te parece?, ¿crees que tenga material para tu pequeño experimento? -_ preguntaba Atsushi, quien salía de su escondite.

 _-Por supuesto, creo que he encontrado al sujeto de pruebas perfecto…. solo necesito que Tougo-sama lo retenga por un tiempo más y estaremos listos-_ decía la otra figura, mientras se acomodaba los lentes en su rostro. Además de forma una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-Te he dicho que esa sonrisa que posees es bastante adorable mi querida Choroko-_

 _-Ahórrate los halagos Atsushi, tienes suerte de ser el hijo del líder, sino ya te hubiera usado como sujeto de prueba-_ amenazaba la chica, mientras que este tan solo alzaba los hombros para restarle importancia a la pequeña amenaza. En ocasiones la chica odiaba la actitud que tomaba el hombre cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y sin nada más que decir, se dirigió a su laboratorio para darle los últimos detalles a su pequeño experimento.

Mientras Atsushi tan solo se contemplaba en mirar la figura que desaparecía en frente suyo, tenía que admitir que le gustaba bastante fastidiar a las hermanas Sakurai… se podría decir que era como su pasatiempo. Todo mejoro aún más cuando llegaron los Matsuno…. Definitivamente no se podía aburrir con estos hermanos.

 _-Ah, tan temible y loca como siempre Choroko… en eso te pareces un poco a Choromatsu-_ decía al aire. Mientras se comenzaba a emprender camino a su habitación.

* * *

De a poco comenzaba abrir sus ojos, más una fuerte luz comenzó a molestarlo. Cuando sus ojos se habían acostumbrado pudo ver un techo muy diferente a la casa de Aoyama, comenzó a ver a su alrededor y se percató que se encontraba en una habitación completamente desconocida para él, comenzó a entrar en pánico, quiso levantarse para salir, pero unos fuertes brazos impedían que hiciera mucho movimiento.

Asustado inmediatamente vio de quien se trataba, para verificar que eran los de Karamatsu, un poco más aliviado se dedicó a admirar el rostro durmiente de este, se podían apreciar algunos golpes en su rostro, además de algunas vendas en sus brazos. No sabía que había pasado, tan solo recordaba a Choromatsu dándole una buena paliza.

Fue entonces que recordó a su bebe, puso sus manos en su vientre… sentía que este estaba vacío, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. Una idea paso por su mente, más no lo podia creer, se negaba a creer que había perdido a su bebe, que había perdido al hijo que tendría con Karamatsu.

 _-No…. No puede ser verdad, no quiero-_

 _-Lo siento, pero me temo que es verdad-_ vio como de la entrada de la habitación se asomaba el amigo de su hermano, Fudo Aoyama.

 _-Por favor, d-dime que no es verdad…. Dime que n-no lo p-perdí-_ , necesitaba que le digieran que no era verdad, el quería a su hijo de vuelta, el quería tener a su bebe.

Ante la imagen, Fudo tan solo pudo bajar la mirada avergonzado por no haber cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, se sentía avergonzado, ya que en el fondo de su corazón se alegraba en que Osomatsu perdiera al bebe…. Ya que significaba que tenía una leve esperanza para poder estar con Karamatsu…. cosa que desea con toda su alma.

Por su parte Osomatsu tan solo podía llorar, junto su cabeza con ambas rodillas para tratar de callar sus sollozos, pero era inútil…. Ahora como le diría a su hermano, sobre la perdida…. No sabría cómo mirarlo a los ojos.

 _-P-Perdóname…. K-Karamatsu-_ fue lo único que salió de sus labios, ante de poder sentir como unos brazos lo rodeaban para poder confortarlo.

 _-Descuida…. No es tu culpa-_ decía Karamatsu a modo de calmar al de rojo, se despertó apenas sintió como este comenzaba a llorar, odiaba verlo de esa manera. Por eso nuevamente lo recostó, para que pudiera recomponerse de esto, sabía que su hermano necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para poder sobrellevar esta situación.

Para Aoyama, la escena que tenía enfrente, nuevamente le apretujo el pecho, le recordaba que por más que lo intentara, el de mirada azulina solo tenía ojos para el de mirada carmesíes…. Osomatsu ya le había ganado el corazón de su amado. _-Los dejare solos…. descansen-_ dicho esto hiso abandono de la habitación.

Por su parte, Karamatsu vio cómo su amigo los dejaba a solas, por lo que tan solo se dedicó acariciar la cabeza del de rojo, como también en secar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, además de cantarle a canción de cuna que su madre siempre les cantaba. Era la única forma en que lograba que este se calmara.

 _-Lo siento-_ soltó el segundo, _-No pude proteger…. Realmente lo siento-_ , ahora era Karamatsu quien sollozaba. Pero no por tristeza, sino que por impotencia.

Ante la imagen, Osomatsu tomo el rostro de este con ambas manos, besando sus labios de manera delicada, casi rozándolos…. _-No es cierto… hiciste lo que pudiste, así que, por favor…. no te atormentes por esto-_ una pequeña lagrima se desplazó por su mejilla, la cual seco para poner una sonrisa en su rostro, _-Podemos seguir intentándolo-_

Esto último le saco una pequeña sonrisa al segundo, sabía que no sería fácil olvidar a su pequeño, como también no podían atormentarse toda la vida sobre ello…. Pero lo que más le alegraba, era que Osomatsu quería seguir formando una familia con él. _-Lo que tú digas Darling-_ y con eso besaba lo labios del primero. Si tan solo no estuviera con reposo, de seguro ya lo habría tomado en ese momento.

Se podría decir que dentro de la habitación era todo alegría, más afuera se encontraba una persona que había escuchado todo…. Podia sentir como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, como también la poca cordura que le quedaba, no permitiría que Karamatsu fuera feliz, no después de haberle arrebatado todo lo que tenía.

 _-Si Osomatsu no es mío… no será de nadie-_ y con eso se dirigió a lo que era su habitación, para poder tomar algunas de sus cosas y partir rumbo a la capital…. No le importaba que su cuerpo estuviera todo lastimado, si el primero era un omega, era su deber como ciudadano en dar aviso a las autoridades, ya que con él por fin encontrarían una solución a toda esta mierda. Pero lo que más le alegraba era que ese par estaría separado y por fin vería a Karamatsu derrumbarse como el desperdicio que era.

* * *

Paso un tiempo desde la pelea de los hermanos, Osomatsu se estaba recuperando más rápido de lo normal, cosa que alegraba a Karamatsu… también ayudo en que lo estuvieran visitando sus hermanos menores, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu.

Aun así, ellos no sabían la verdadera razón por la que el primero se encontraba en el lugar, la excusa que le habían dado fue que mientras venían en busca de ingredientes, unos sujetos los atacaron, siendo Osomatsu quien se llevó la peor parte.

 _-Vamos Osomatsu-nissan…. No puedes hacer eso, ¡es trampa! -_ se quejaba el de rosa, se encontraba jugando a las cartas junto con sus hermanos y como siempre el mayor realizaba sus trucos para poder ganar.

 _-¡¿Cómo que trampa?! …. Rompes el corazón de tu querido nissan por esas falsas acusaciones-_ reclamaba mientras hacia una pose melodramática…. Talvez así le creyeran un poco.

 _-Deja de sobreactuar y sigue con el juego estúpido hermano mayor-_ encaró Ichimatsu, y con eso dieron finalizado la pequeña actuación de Osomatsu. Por su parte el primero tan solo pudo fingir algo de tristeza, a ver que sus hermanos no se ablandaron con él por su actuación.

 _-Okey, okey… sigamos y esta vez ¡ganare! -_ decía decidido y mientras Ichimatsu revolvía las cartas, pudo notar que Karamatsu no se encontraba en la habitación. _-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Karamatsu? -_

 _-Creo que dijo algo de ver a las hermanas Sakurai-_ respondía Totty.

Ante la respuesta Osomatsu bufo por debajo, no le gustaba que el segundo estuviera compartiendo con otros omegas que no fuera él…. No por nada él tenía su marca.

 _-¿Por qué la cara de amargado?, ¿acaso tienes celos? -_ decía Ichimatsu en tono burlón, más esto último sobresalto un poco al primero.

 _-¿P-Por qué la p-pregunta Ichi? -_ intento sonar lo más normal posible, pensó que por un segundo se había visto descubierto.

 _-Y sabes, ellas son omegas de seguro querrán que Karamatsu-nissan los marque, como es un alpha-_

 _-Y-Ya veo… No, no estoy celoso… solo estoy preocupado por Jyushimatsu y Homura-chin, solo eso-_ trato de cambiar de tema, recordó que sus hermanos ya sabían que Karamatsu era un alpha y sobretodo que ellos aun creían que él era un beta. Quizás los únicos que sabían de su condición eran el amigo del segundo, Fudo, el líder de la rebelión que a la vez era pareja de su hermano de morado, por ende, lo convertía en su cuñado, el tal Tougo y los médicos que trataron sus heridas…. Pero nadie más y esperaba que se quedara así.

 _-Descuida, seguramente Jyushimatsu-nissan y Homu-chan están bien-_ trato de tranquilizarlo, por lo que se dispuso a repartir las cartas, aún tenían tiempo antes de que él e Ichimatsu regresaran hacer sus deberes, por lo que querían de pasar el tiempo con su hermano mayor.

* * *

Por fin pudo dar con las habitaciones de las hermanas. Pensó que fue de mala educación haberse ido de esa manera la última vez, por lo que quería disculparse con ellas, pero al momento en que iba a golpear la puerta, esta fue abierta de manera brusca, haciendo que unos brazos se asomaran de ella tomándolo desde las ropas y obligándolo a entrar a la habitación de manera brusca.

 _-¿Pero qué mierda? -_ se quejó, se había caído de manera brusca contra el suelo, pero al momento de alzar la vista hacia arriba pudo ver como unos tres pares de ojos lo miraban fijamente.

 _-Vaya Karamatsu-kun…. De verdad te tardaste en venir, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotras-_ reclamaba la chica de rosa.

 _-Lo siento, pero se presentaron algunas cosas y yo…. Este bueno…. Solo vine a disculparme, sé que me fui de manera precipitada la última vez, por eso….-_

 _-Descuida…. Todos tenemos algo que hacer - -_ lo interrumpió, e iba a agregar algo más, pero se vio interrumpida esta vez por su hermana, Jyushiko.

 _-¡Karamatsuuuu!, has venido a jugar otra vez…. Esta vez juguemos a "simón dice" -_ decía alegremente la morena. Cosa que le causo gracia al Matsuno de azul.

 _-Jyushiko déjalo tranquilo, tan solo vino a disculparse…. Pero creo que quieres que te contemos nuestra historia, ¿cierto azulón? -_ hablo Ichiko, vio como la cara del chico se tornaba a una de confusión. _-Mis hermanas piensan que es bueno que sepas nuestra historia… como tú ya nos contaste la tuya-_

 _-Ah, ya veo…. Pues supongo que si ustedes quieren yo las escuchare-_ dijo con una sonrisa, para después acomodarse mejor en la habitación.

Por su parte, tanto Jyushiko como Todoko estaban más que felices… no podían hablar de este tema con cualquiera, pero creían que Karamatsu era de total confianza. Así fueron por algunos bocadillos y algo para tomar, como si esto se tratara de una pijamada en la que contaban historias de terror.

Por lo que Ichiko, viendo como sus hermanas traían las cosas y se acomodaban para escuchar la historia… no le quedó más remedio que comenzar con el relato.

 _-Ya sabes que somos hermanas…. Pero no siempre fuimos nosotras tres, antes éramos seis…. Cinco omegas y una beta-_

 _-S-Seis… entonces, ¿ustedes también eran sextillizas? -_ preguntaba el de azul, nunca escucho de algún otro caso en que nacieran sextillizas, por lo que tenía entendido ellos eran los únicos.

 _-No idiota, nosotras somos trillizas… nuestras hermanas mayores nacieron en diferentes años, todas nacidas desde la misma madre…. Todas nacimos en la capital, en uno de esos famosos laboratorios-_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Hace unos dieciochos años atrás, en uno de los principales laboratorios de la capital, una de las omegas que era utilizada para las investigaciones traía a este mundo a sus queridas trillizas. Médicos y científicos se encargaron en que cada una estuviera en las mejores condiciones, debían de determinar la raza a la cual pertenecían._

 _-Maravilloso Yukina…. Nuevamente has superado nuestras expectativas y esta vez has engendrado a trillizas, ¡Esplendido! - alardeaba el científico principal._

 _-S-Solo… q-quiero… v-verlas, por f-favor- la mujer apenas podia mantener la consciencia, el parto había sido muy complicado, además de sufrir de pérdida de sangre._

 _-Lo siento Yukina, pero sabes las reglas… no podrás verlas hasta que cumplan tres años, pero descuida te mantendré al tanto de su condición- dicho esto, hizo un gesto con la mano para que llevaran a la omega a cuidados intensivos. Una vez que se la llevaron, el científico mando a llamar a la pequeña Osoko._

 _-Me mando a llamar Hayato-san- de la nada apareció una pequeña de pelo castaño y ojos rojizos._

 _-Así es mi pequeña… mira- hizo un gesto con su mano para que la chica se acercara hacia el ventanal donde se encontraba. -te quiero presentar a tus pequeñas hermanas-_

 _-Son muy pequeñas…. Y que son, ¿alphas, betas u omegas? - preguntaba como de lo más normal del mundo._

 _-Aun no lo sabemos, pero creo que serán omegas al igual que tú y tu hermana Karako…. Y eso significa que…. - giro su rostro hacia la pequeña, esperando a que esta terminara la oración._

 _-Que tendremos nuevos sujetos de pruebas- respondía de lo más alegre._

 _-Así es Osoko-chan… con la ayuda de tus hermanas encontraremos la cura de todo esto, haremos que las betas puedan embarazarse sin que arriesguen su vida…. Podremos repoblar el mundo, ya no estaremos en extinción… la humanidad tiene una luz de esperanza-_

 _La chica comenzó a saltar de la alegría, a pesar de ser una omega, no era tratada como las demás… se podría decir que poseía ciertos beneficios. Por eso para ella, el que experimentaran con las omegas e incluso con su propia madre y hermana, era de lo más normal._

 _Mientras ellos festejaban, una figura se le quedo observando, más una mueca de disgusto se formaba en su rostro… odiaba al sujeto y a la pequeña niña. Detestaba que pensaran que todo el mundo estaba debajo de ellos, detestaba que se creyeran dios para jugar con la vida de esta manera._

 _-Si sigues con ceño fruncido, te saldrán arrugas- a la figura se le acercó un sujeto, con dos tazas de café. Haciéndole entrega de una de ellas._

 _Después de dar un pequeño sorbo, trato de relajar su rostro, -gracias Iyami…. Necesito mi dosis de cafeína para estar calmado, ya me conoces-_

 _-Y como te conozco, es que te pido que dejes de pensar ahora mismo Tougo- por la cara que este estaba colocando, Iyami sabía que no era nada bueno._

 _-Pff…. Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman- decía mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza, -iré a ver como quedo Yukina, tengo entendido que el parto fue muy duro…. Quizás de paso también visite a la pequeña Karako…. Sabías que es toda una prodigio… por lo que dijo este tal Sasaki-_

 _-Talvez lo sea, pero para él, Osoko siempre será su favorita, ya sabes que su gen es muy parecido al de un omega varón-_

 _-Y eso que tiene de importancia- a Tougo no le importaba que el gen de la tal Osoko se acercara a de un varón, no tenía relevancia alguna. Para él, Karako era la clave para encontrar la solución._

 _-Pues ya lo veras… ven al laboratorio seis para ver la extracción del gen en una semana más- dijo Iyami mientras le entregaba lo que parecía ser un pase, para después desaparecer del lugar._

 _Por su parte, Tougo solo se quedó mirando el pase que le entrego su amigo hace escasos segundos, nunca había visto tal cosa sobre la extracción del gen… pero tenía entendido que las omegas sometidas a este proceso, quedaban en estado de coma o simplemente morían._

 _-Mmm… ¿Por qué será? …. En fin, iré a ver Yukina-, decía mientras guardaba el dichoso pase y se encaminaba a cuidados intensivos._

 _ **Fin del flashback (primera parte)**_

 _-Espera, espera…. Me estás diciendo que el tal Tougo, el líder de la rebelión, era uno de esos científicos locos-_ interrumpió el de azul, ahora menos dejaría que el sujeto pusiera dedo encima sobre Osomatsu.

 _-Así es, talvez sea por eso que en ocasiones le dicen o le gritan loco de mierda-_ hablaba Todoko con una risa en su rostro, las reacciones que tenía el Matsuno le causaban cierta gracia.

 _-Pero... pero, ¿aun así confían en él?, es que no… -_ no pudo seguir hablando, ya que un zapato se estampo en toda su cara. Pudo percatarse de que Ichiko fue quien lo lanzo.

 _-¡Si te callas y me dejas continuar podrás saber el resto! -_ decía furiosa la chica de morado.

 _-L-Lo siento… prometo guardar silencio-_ se disculpó Karamatsu, se sentía como un niño pequeño al ver como lo estaban regañando.

 _-Bien… continuemos-_ , Ichiko prosiguió la historia en donde la había dejado.

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _N/A: Chan chan chann... en si quiero pedir disculpas si los personajes están muy ooc, pero los adapto que sean más bonito en el fic :3_**

 ** _La otra parte la traeré en algunos días, por como les dije el capitulo en si fue bastante largo... por eso de dividió._**

 ** _PD: Por si quieren saber el nombre de la canción con la que me inspire, se llama "The way it Ends by Landon Pigg"_**


	13. Aviso

Hola... me llamo Sandra y soy amiga de la autora, les vengo a contar de que el fic sera pausado, suspendido como quieran decirle.

La causa es que la autora tuvo un pequeño accidente esta mañana, por lo que estará imposibilitada por un tiempo... Desde ya digo que el fic no sera abandonado, pero como ella es la que lo escribe, no se cuando podrá hacerlo. Por eso doy este anuncio a travez de su cuenta.

PD: Creo que me salio muy formal, en fin.


	14. Chapter 11,2

_**N/A: ¡ESTOY VIVA! ... ya en serio, fuera de broma, el accidente no fue tan grave. Esta Sandra que agrava las cosas, el cosa es que ese día me encontraba en el asiento trasero de un taxi y este es chocado, justo por detrás... lo que causo que me rompiera el brazo derecho, además de agregarles uno que otro moretón. Por eso digo que no fue tan grave, considerando que el que se llevo la peor parte fue el sujeto que estaba al lado mío :/**_

 _ **El punto es que he vuelto, aunque si me tardare en subir cap, ya que me duele el brazo al escribir, ya que soy diestra y aun sigo en cama por órdenes de doc y mi sobre-protectora madre no quiere que se me funda mi cerebro estando todo el santo día con el notebook :3... En fin, disfruten la segunda parte del capítulo 11 :)**_

* * *

 ** _Flashback (segunda parte y final)_**

 _Después de haberle hecho la pequeña visita a la madre de las trillizas, Tougo se dirigió hacia la bodega en donde mantenían a las omegas. Una vez adentro, se dirigió directamente hasta el fondo del recinto ignorando a las demás "reclusas", como este las llamaba, para él no eran tan importantes como a la que iba a visitar, siguió su camino hasta parar en una celda, específicamente en el número cien._

 _-Hola Karako, ¿Cómo has estado? - se inclinó para poder estar a la altura de la niña que se encontraba adentro, a pesar de que los separaba un vidrio transparente, esta podía escucharlo._

 _-Muy bien Tougo-san- respondía la pequeña Karako con la típica sonrisa que le caracterizaba, se trataba de una niña de pelos negro-azulados, pero lo más resaltable que poseía eran sus ojos…. para Tougo era como ver dos zafiros de los más puros, representaban tranquilidad absoluta._

 _-Veo que te han dado el peluche que te compre por tu cumpleaños, me alegro- se podría decir que el mayor la consideraba como una hermana pequeña…. Era la menor de todas las omegas, ya que, por lo general, no las tomaban hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad. Pero como últimamente estas iban en descenso, se vieron obligados en experimentar con ellas desde que cumplieran el año de edad._

 _Lo que hacía que Karako fueran la primera niña omega con la que experimentaban, a pesar de ser menor que Osoko, era la primera, ya que por como ya lo había dicho Iyami…. La hermana de la niña era la favorita de Hayato, por ende, la regalona de todos… bueno de casi todos._

 _-Tougo-san… ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi mamá?, ¿o a mis hermanas? - preguntaba con un semblante de tristeza._

 _-Lo siento, pero tu mamá ahora se encuentra muy cansada… hace poco dio a luz a tus hermanitas- estas palabras hicieron que el rostro de la pequeña se iluminara._

 _-¿Hermanitas?, eso significa que mamá tuvo mellizas- decía con gran alegría, para ella la familia era lo más importante, se podría decir que en cierta parte Karamatsu se parecía a ella._

 _-Trillizas- le corrigió, -y déjame decirte que son adorables jaja, creo que tengo nuevas hermanitas- decía con la sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-No te cansas de tener hermanas, ¿no crees que estas muy viejo para eso? -_

 _-¡Óigame! …. Tan solo tengo veinte y siete años…. No soy viejo, estoy en mi plena adultez- alardeaba mientras que, hacia una de sus típicas poses, lo que ocasiono que la pequeña comenzara a reír. Le agradaba ser el responsable de esas risas…. Le recordaba que aún existía bondad en su corazón a pesar de ser partícipe de toda esta locura. Pero su felicidad no le duro mucho tiempo, ya que fue notificado que debía ser abandono del lugar, que ya era hora de "las reclusas" descansaran._

 _-Bueno pequeña… es hora de que me vaya, prometo que mañana tratare de venir más temprano y podremos jugar a lo que tú quieras-_

 _-¡¿De verdad?!, muchas gracias Tougo-san, nos vemos mañana- se despedía Karako con ambos brazos, además de una gran sonrisa._

 _La imagen hizo que el joven Tougo comenzara a dudar en si seguir con toda esta mierda…. Acaso era necesario de que las omegas restantes sufrieran por todos los experimentos que eran sometidas, acaso en buscar una solución al problema era un fuerte fundamento para seguir con todo esto._

 _Con la idea en su cabeza, se dirigió a su hogar, ya después vería como poder ayudar a Karako, por ahora necesitaba descansar._

* * *

 _Pasaron los días y la gente del laboratorio veía que estaban obteniendo buenos resultados de la pequeña Karako, como una vez dijo el tal Hayato, la pequeña era toda una prodigio y Tougo opinaba igual._

 _No se dio cuenta y ya se había cumplido la semana que le dijo Iyami, por lo que tenía que dirigirse a la famosa extracción de gen. Al entrar al laboratorio pudo notar que era el segundo en llegar, en el lugar ya se encontraba el científico principal, Hayato Sasaki._

 _-Llegas temprano…. ¿es qué no tienes vida Sasaki? - se burlaba Tougo, se podría decir que estos no eran los mejores amigos._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí Tougo?, esto lugar es solo para personal autorizado-_

 _-Pues mira bien idiota- y con eso le mostraba el pase que poseía, por lo que Hayato tan solo soltó un fuerte bufido, -que te puedo decir…. Todo el mundo me adora, que me quiere en todos lados-_

 _-Si, si… mejor acomódate que comienzan a llegar la gente importante-, pudo ver como el mencionado hacia algo parecido a una reverencia, mientras que de su boca salía un "lo que diga su majestad". No le tomo mayor importancia._

 _Una vez llegado toda la gente, el científico comenzó con el inicio de la extracción, -Sean bienvenidos nuevamente a la extracción del gen omega, como ya sabrán, este proceso consta en extraer el gen que poseen las candidatas, para poder obtenerlo en su estado más puro-_

 _Para Tougo lo que hablaba Sasaki eran puras boberías, era como si le digiera que le quitaban el gen a su portador… eso era completamente imposible, ¿cierto?_

 _-Esta vez nuestra candidata resulta ser una de las más prometedoras omegas que tenemos, en cada prueba que fue sometida sobrepaso los estándares esperados…. Se podría decir que la convierte en una clase de "prodigio" - esto último fue dicho con una mirada triunfante… una mirada dirigía a Tougo._

 _Más esa mirada empezaba a molestarlo, comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento, además la forma en que había dicho la palabra "prodigio", hizo que un sudor frio le recorriera la espalda._

 _Por su parte Hayato veía como su buen amigo Tougo comenzaba a inquietarse, estaba completamente seguro que disfrutaría de esta extracción, -Para no hacerlos esperar más, les presento a nuestra candidata…. La pequeña Karako Sakurai- grito como si estuviera presentando una especie de artista ante el público._

 _Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a una pequeña y asustada Karako que sostenía el peluche que le había regalado su buen amigo Tougo, se encontraba custodiada por dos grandes alphas, que no tuvieran delicadeza alguna y la colocaron en la camilla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Quitándole el peluche de sus manos._

 _Ante la imagen en frente de sus ojos, Tougo tan solo pudo dirigirse a paso rápido hacia Karako, pero fue detenido por una especie de vidrio que impedía que llegara a su destino, -¡¿QUE CLASE DE MIERDA ES ESTA HAYATO?! …. ¡SUELTA A KARAKO INMEDIATAMENTE! - gritó a todo pulmón._

 _-Lo siento Tougo, pero Karako es una gran candidata para la extracción- le respondía a su amigo, -¿es qué debo recordarte porqué hacemos esto? -_

 _-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!, ¡TE DIJE QUE LA SOLTARAS! - no le importaba la estúpida solución, podia ver el miedo en los ojos de su hermanita, y eso era suficiente para poder sacarla de ese lugar._

 _Hayato vio como Tougo comenzaba a golpear el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas, no dio importancia aun sabiendo que la gente comenzaba a incomodarse por el show que el sujeto les daba, el vidrio fue fabricado para soportar cualquier tipo de golpe o bala, así que, se dispuso en iniciar la extracción…. Más un ruido detuvo su andar, giro su cabeza donde se encontraba Tougo, para ver que en la zona que era golpeada por sus puños comenzaban a agrietarse. Cosa que realmente asusto al científico, por lo que actuó rápidamente._

 _-¡LLAMEN A SEGURIDAD!, ¡QUIERO QUE SE LLEVEN A ESTE LOCO DE AQUÍ! - no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que de esta llego de inmediato, internamente agradecía que llegaran cerca de diez personas además de ser todas alphas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era que Tougo se estaba enfrentando a todos, se podría asemejar a un animal descontrolado._

 _-Tsk… - salió de la boca de Hayato, entonces saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a uno de los guardaespaldas, -ve e inyéctale esta mierda mientras este distraído… no dejare que un imbécil me arruine la extracción- ya dada la orden tan solo espero que el sujeto hiciera bien su tarea, la cual no tardo mucho… ayudo bastante en que seguridad lo mantuviera ocupado._

 _Una vez que la droga hiso efecto, se llevaron el cuerpo del inconsciente Tougo, más la pequeña Karako pensaba que su amigo se encontraba muerto, -¿Tougo-san?, ¡¿TOUGO-SAN?!, ¡porque lo mataron el no hizo nada malo! -_

 _-Tranquila pequeña, solo está dormido… pero eso no ya no te debe de importar más- decía mientras apretaba el botón para que comenzar con la extracción. Provocando que Karako comenzara a gritar por el intenso dolor que le provocaba el tubo metálico que empezaba a abrirse paso en todo su cráneo._

 _Hace algunos años, los científicos pudieron comprobar que, al poseer el gen en su forma más pura, este podia dar mayores resultados y la única manera de obtenerlo era extraerlo del cerebro del poseedor. Por esa razón, las omegas sometidas a este proceso terminaban en coma, para después, con el tiempo desconectarlas y así morir, o estas simplemente morían producto del grave daño que el tubo y la extracción provocaba en ellas._

 _Una vez terminada la extracción, Hayato comprobó que la pequeña Karako, había fallecido, quizás por el gran daño en su cerebro, quizás por el agonizante dolor, no lo sabía realmente y tampoco le importaba… para él, las omegas que tenían tan solo existían para poder encontrar una solución a su problema y nada más. A excepción de la pequeña Osoko, ella era un espécimen raro… según estudios, se confirmó que su gen se asemejaba a el de un omega varón, por eso quería dejarla como último recurso…. Era como su as bajo la manga._

 _-Y como pueden ver en este tuvo, tenemos el gen omega en su estado más puro- decía mientras le mostraba la sustancia a los presentes, lo cuales aplaudieron maravillados con los grandes avances que habían podido lograr._

 ** _Fin del flashback (segunda parte y final)_**

 _-Después de eso, Tougo se cansó de toda esa mierda por lo que tomo a nuestra hermana Choroko junto a nosotras y huyo de la capital, estuvo un buen tiempo escondido…. Para nosotras se podría decir que fue una especie de padre todo este tiempo-_ termino de hablar Ichiko, con un semblante de tristeza.

 _-Después de algunos años, Tougo volvió a la capital para traer a mamá… pero el viaje fue en vano, ya que ella ya había fallecido, pero se trajo a un par de hermana gemelas que estaban a punto de ser sometidas a la extracción… Kurona y Nashiro Fujiwara-_ decía Todoko, viendo que su hermana de morado ya no podia seguir con la historia.

Más Karamatsu no podia creer lo que le estaban contando las hermanas…. Sabía que los de la capital estaban dementes, pero nunca imagino que fueran capaces de incluso abusar de unas niñas pequeñas. Pero aun no podia entender cómo es que después de haber vivido todo eso, Tougo aun seguía en busca del omega varón, que ganaba con encontrarlo.

 _-Pero que mierda tienen en la cabeza los de la capital-_ puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, más recordó que habían mencionado a unas gemelas, pero desde que llevaba en el lugar no había visto a ninguna, _-ustedes mencionaron a unas gemelas… ¿Dónde están ellas en estos momentos? -_

 _-Ellas fallecieron hace unos meses, las causas aún no lo sabemos, pero creemos que fueron asesinadas-_ esta vez la que hablo había sido Jyushiko, las gemelas Fujiwara habían sido como sus hermanas y que alguien llegara y las asesinara hacia que deseara que Tougo encontrara al responsable y lo torturara por lo que hiso.

 _-¿Y qué paso con Choroko?, ¿Por qué Tougo no se trajo consigo a Osoko también?, no se suponían que su gen era el más cercano al que el buscaba-_

 _-Choroko-nessan, al ser la única beta de nosotras… ayuda a los científicos en encontrar una solución a todo esto, además de preocuparse de que los sujetos no abusen de nosotras como lo hacen en la capital-,_ nuevamente hablaba Ichiko, después de tomar un poco de aire, estaba lista para responder las preguntas de Karamatsu.

 _-Creo que la razón por la que Tougo no se trajo consigo a Osoko, es porque talvez nunca la considero como un miembro de nuestra familia…. Ella estaba feliz porque nosotras seriamos sujetos de pruebas…. Además, en cierta parte, creo que le recordaba a Karako-nessan-_ terminaba por decir Jyushiko.

Karamatsu comprendió que talvez estas hermanas habían sufrido más que ellos, talvez por eso eran que se llevaban tan bien… no conocía a la tal Choroko, y le hubiera encantado de conocer a Karako, pero ya nada podia hacer. _-Okey ladies, creo que es hora de que me vaya…. Gracias por haber tenido la confianza de contarme sobre su historia-_

 _-Si te contamos todo esto es porque ellas insistieron-_ decía la chica de morado, mientras apuntaba a sus hermanas. Estas en cambio, tan solo se dedicaban a sonreír.

 _-Okey…. Bueno, nos vemos-_ salió de la habitación, para poder dirigirse donde su Osomatsu, supuso que estuvo un buen rato con las hermanas y ya era hora en que fuera ver a su amado.

* * *

A paso rápido se dirigió a los laboratorios principales, tenía que verificar por sí mismo si la noticia que le dieron era verdadera o no. Cuando estuvo punto de llegar a la puerta, un grito lo paralizo por completo, ya que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.

 _-¡Homura-chin! -_ grito al momento de abrir la puerta, pero la imagen ante el hizo que casi le diera algo al corazón, producto del impacto. En frente suyo se encontraba una desaliñada Homura, claramente se veía que sufrió alguno que otro golpe, sobre todo en su rostro, ya que se podia ver el ojo morado y el labio partido, además de las lágrimas que le recorrían por el rostro.

 _-D-Dekapan…san…. A-ayude a J-Jyushi… -_ dejo de hablar ya que se había desmayado producto de las lesiones.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA CREEN QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO A MI FAMILIA?! -_ grito con todas sus fuerzas, se suponían que hoy era el día en iría a visitar a lo que quedaban en el hogar, más un cercano suyo le aviso que los vio en el recinto, y que no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones.

 _-Vaya Dekapan nos honra tu presencia, pero…. ¿no crees que has llegado un poco tarde? -_ reía Akumatsu, mientras aparecía en el lugar, el doctor pudo ver como este se acercaba donde se encontraba la inconsciente Homura. _-Vaya… es toda una belleza, lástima que sea una simple beta-_ decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

 _-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!, ¡NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR! -_ Dekapan pudo ver de donde provenían esos gritos, un poco más alejado, pero en la misma habitación se encontraba un maltratado Jyushimatsu, claramente su cuerpo fue víctima de alguna clase de tortura, lo podia ver por la sangre que este emanaba, además de que este se encontraba completamente amarrado. Pero lo que más llama la atención del médico, era que este se encontraba consiente, su mirada desprendía un odio absoluto.

 _-Tranquilo amigo… tan solo son unos golpecitos, agradece que no la violaron. Por lo que sigue siento toda tuya-_ se burlaba el de vestimentas oscuras.

 _-Explícame inmediatamente Akumatsu…. ¿Por qué lo están torturando de esa manera?, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? -_ exigía Dekapan.

 _-Obstrucción de la justicia…. O mejor le decimos ocultamiento de información clave, da lo mismo, …. Sabes muy bien mi querido Dekapan que odio cuando me ocultan las cosas-_ decía mientras comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. Y con gesto de la mano, dos hombres se posicionaron detrás de Dekapan, impidiéndole que pudiera escapar.

 _-Ante todo eso…. ¿no tienes nada para decirme querido Dekapan? -_ decía Akumatsu en un tono amenazante, que hizo que el medico comenzara a sudar. Ya que sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Mientras el joven de vestimentas oscuras se divertía en torturar a sus invitados, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba el hermano menor, Kamimatsu. El cual se encontraba curando las heridas de su reciente invitado.

 _-Aun no puedo creer que unos golpes hayan causado estas heridas…. Pareciera que querían matarte-_ , explicaba mientras que al mismo tiempo colocaba una pomada especial en brazo del herido.

 _-Algo así… ¿crees que Akumatsu los mate? -_ preguntaba con cierto aire de preocupación.

 _-Descuida, puede que nissan tome represalias con Dekapan-san…. Ya que estuvo mintiéndonos en nuestras narices todo este tiempo-_ , comenzó a vendar el brazo que estaba atendiendo, _\- pero creo que no le hará nada más a la pareja, ellos no tienes culpa de nada… como nos dijiste, ellos no sabían de la condición de su hermano…. bien, creo que dentro de algunos días estarás mejor Choromatsu-kun-_

 _-Muchas gracias Kamimatsu-san…. No me interesa lo que le haga a ese viejo, solo quiero que Jyushimatsu y su novia estén bien-_ pedía el tercer Matsuno. Hace mucho que no veía a su hermano y no quería que este sufriera por las acciones de Dekapan.

 _-Tranquilo…. Te aseguro que ellos estarán muy bien cuidados, yo mismo me encargare de sanar sus heridas-_ una vez dicho eso, hizo abandono de la habitación, tenía que asegurarse de que la pareja aun estuviera con vida…. Necesitaba que estuvieran con vida, si iba a cumplir con su promesa.

Junto con algunos hombres, ingreso a la habitación de tortura, como el mismo había nombrado, ya que su hermano siempre ocupaba la misma habitación cada vez que quería o deseaba torturar a alguien. Vio que Dekapan ya contaba con algunos golpes en su cuerpo, pero no les dio importancia… se sentía traicionado en que no fuera capaz de decirle tal secreto, pensaba que eran amigos, colegas.

Ordeno a sus hombres que tomaran a la chica y al joven, que ya estaba inconsciente, para llevarlos a cuidados intensivos, todo ante el reproche de su hermano. _-Vamos Kami… no seas aguafiestas-_

 _-Solo necesitas al traidor, la joven pareja no tiene culpa de nada…. Así que déjame curarlos, por favor-_ decía de manera fría.

 _-Está bien, has lo que quieras…. Aburrido-_ le reprochaba al de blanco, _-Lo que es yo…. Me dedicare a sacarte toda la información que posees mi querido Dekapan-_ una gran sonrisa retorcida se formaba en su rostro…. Adoraba torturar para sacar información, sobre todo si estos se trataban de traidores o los simples rebeldes.

 _-Quiero asegurarte que, aunque no digas nada, no importa…. Tarde o temprano encontrare a tu querido Osomatsu…. Por lo que si no quieres que la tortura sea larga…. te recomiendo que empieces hablar-_

* * *

Cuando llego a la habitación de Osomatsu, pudo percatarse de que este se encontraba durmiendo. Ante la imagen, una cálida sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, por lo que prefirió dejarlo descansar en paz.

Eso significaba que podía ir donde se encontraba Tougo y exigir respuestas sobre lo que realmente tenía planeado. Fue así como emprendió camino hacia la oficina de este, supuso que se encontraría en el lugar, en caso de que no fuera así, bien podría esperarlo.

Cuando ya estaba a medio camino, una risa algo femenina detuvo su andar, _-¿Quién está ahí? -_ ante sus palabras, de un pasillo salió una chica de lentes y vestimentas verdosas.

 _-Siento mucho si te asuste joven… -_ preguntaba la chica, fingiendo inocencia… por alguna razón Karamatsu no podia confiar en la chica, aun así, trato de mostrarse tranquilo.

 _-Descuide lady… no me asusto, es solo que este lugar es tan grande que pienso que podría ser algún soldado infiltrado o algo parecido-_

 _-Sobre eso no tiene que preocuparse…. Nuestros guardias están capacitados para repelar a esas ratas, así se podría decir que estamos seguros… por cierto me llamo Choroko… Choroko Sakurai-_ decía mientras extendía la mano a modo de saludo.

Se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la chica, _-Sakurai… entonces eres la hermana de Ichiko, Jyushiko y Todoko, mucho gusto… y me llamo Karamatsu Matsuno-_ toda desconfianza que sentía de la chica desapareció al instante en que escucho el nombre… era la hermana beta de sus nuevas amigas, por ende, era de su total confianza.

 _-Así que conoces a mis hermanas… espero que no te hayas sobrepasado con algunas de ellas-_ esto último lo dijo en un tono amenazante.

 _-D-Descuida lady…. Tan solo s-somos a-amigos, nada más_ \- trato de calmar a la chica, al parecer se tomaba muy en serio su papel de protectora.

 _-Eso espero… por cierto Karamatsu-san…. ¿podría ayudarme con algo? -_ preguntaba inocentemente.

 _-Por supuesto… ¿de qué se trata? -_ y antes de que pudieran responderle, Karamatsu pudo sentir como alguien lo tomaba por detrás, tratando de movilizarlo, como a la vez asfixiarlo.

Iba a zafarse del agarre, pero antes de hacer algún movimiento Choroko, de un rápido movimiento, le inyecto una sustancia en el cuello del Matsuno de azul. Lo que provoco que este cayera inconsciente de inmediato.

 _-Por poco y me revienta la cabeza…. ¿no pudiste ser un poco más rápida? -_ se quejaba el encapuchado mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando ver al cómplice de la chica.

 _-No seas exagerado Atsushi-_ decía restándole importancia a lo dicho por el de mirada arrogante, _\- mejor toma a Karamatsu y llévalo a la celda K-89 y que sea rápido-_

 _-A la orden señora-_ dijo mientras imitaba el saludo militar, tomando el cuerpo del segundo como si fuera un saco de papas… lo llevo donde sería su nuevo destino.

Viendo como ambas figuras desaparecían del lugar, Choroko se dispuso a ir hacia las cámaras de vigilancia, debía de borrar la evidencia de sus actos y mientras se dirigía a la sala de vigilancia… nada podia quitarle la sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin todo su trabajo daría sus frutos, por fin podría vengarse de los malditos de la capital… de aquellos que hicieron sufrir tanto a su madre como su hermana, por fin demostraría que una beta puede ser superior a cualquier alpha…. Y Karamatsu seria quien la ayudara.

 _-Ya estoy impaciente por verlo-_ decía entre risas.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, supuso que ya era de noche, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que el segundo no se encontraba a su lado; por lo general su hermano siempre se encontraba junto a él, ya que no le gustaba que estuviera solo.

 _-¿Karamatsu? …. Karamatsu, ¿estás ahí? -_ pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta. Por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo, por lo que una vez vestido salió de la habitación… más su problema ahora era saber dónde mierda se encontraba. Desde que se había despertado, ya se encontraba en la habitación…. No recordaba cómo es que llego al lugar, supuso que cuando Choromatsu termino de golpearlo, este lo trajo a modo de arrepentimiento.

 _Choromatsu_

Un miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, al recordar que fue su hermano quien le causo todas sus heridas, lo que significaba que él había sido el culpable de que su hijo muriera.

 _Viene por mí, volverá a golpearme_

La sola sensación de que el tercero volviera a ponerle las manos encima lo aterraba…. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

 _Matara a mi hijo, me matara a mí_

Casi por instinto llevo sus brazos hacia su vientre, como si estuviera protegiendo algo.

 _Debemos escapar…. Tenemos que salir de aquí_

Como si una voz en su cabeza le hablara, dejo su búsqueda de Karamatsu, para comenzar a buscar la salida… necesitaba salir del sitio, no podia estar en el mismo lugar que estuviera Choromatsu.

 _¡SAL DE AQUÍ!_

El grito en su cabeza comenzó a desesperarlo, tenía que salir a como dé lugar. A pesar de tener el cuerpo adolorido, empezó a correr por los pasillos, tratando de hallar una puerta que lo condujera a la salida. Pero al momento en que doblo en una esquina, se tropezó con un gran bulto.

 _-Auch-_ se quejó mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio, cuando fijo su vista para ver quien había tropezado con él, se alegró de que fuera el Matsuno mayor. _-Vaya… pero si es mi querido cuñadito-,_ decía un sonriente Tougo. Más se alarmo al ver como el de ojos carmesíes tan asustado. Pensó que quizás alguien quiso sobrepasar con él, pero cuando trato de acercársele, el menor comenzó a gritar.

 _-¡NO ALEJATE, NO ME TOQUES! … ¡ALEJATE CHOROMATSU! -_ , gritó, en ese momento el mayor comprendió que el chico aun seguía asustado por lo de su hermano, quizás el Matsuno de verde lo había visitado…. Ya después vería ese asunto, ahora tenía que tranquilizar a Osomatsu. Así de un rápido movimiento tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos, obligándolo a que lo mirara de frente.

 _-Oye chico tranquilo… mírame no soy Choromatsu, soy muy viejo para ser él-_ solo por esta vez se tragaría su orgullo y reconocería que estaba viejo… solo por esta vez.

Aun así, Osomatsu se negaba a escucharlo… aun insistía en zafarse del agarre de Tougo. Sentía que en cualquier momento Choromatsu llegaría y terminaría lo que había empezado.

Viendo que no llegarían a ningún lado, Tougo no tuvo más opción que noquear al de rojo… una vez hecha la acción, lo cargo al estilo princesa y se dirigió hacia la habitación, esperaba que cuando despertara estuviera más calmado y que le perdonara por el golpe que tuvo que darle.

 _-Que gran familia tienes mi pequeño gatito-_

* * *

Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, por el mínimo que fuera el movimiento que hacia sentía como si un millón de agujas se clavaran en él. Aun así, intento moverse, tratando de no tropezar en el camino, se podría decir que la venda en sus ojos no le ayudaba mucho en ese momento, tampoco en tener sus manos amarradas por detrás.

 _-¿Homura-chin, estas ahí? … ¡por favor respóndeme! -_ decía desesperado, desde que había perdido la conciencia que no sabía nada de su novia y eso le preocupaba. Continúo gritando, necesitaba saber que Homura se encontraba bien.

Dio un mal paso que lo hiso estrellarse contra el suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que sintió como algunas heridas comenzaban abrirse, pero aun en su estado, siguió gritando. _-¡HOMURAAA! -_

 _-Por favor tranquilízate…. Te aseguro que tu novia está bien-_ interrumpió una voz.

 _-¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde está Homura-chin? -_ necesitaba respuesta y las necesitaba ahora.

 _-Me llamo Kamimatsu y soy el que curo tus heridas… las cuales fueron causadas por mi hermano mayor, Akumatsu-_ decía de los más tranquilo.

 _-¿E-Eres hermano de e-ese m-moustro? -_ de tan solo recordarlo, Jyushimatsu comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

 _-Aunque sea difícil de creer… pues si-_ una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, _-Por favor necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas, después de que respondas podrás reunirte con tu amada y largarse de este lugar-_

 _-¿Cuáles son las preguntas? -_ no quería irse con rodeos, quería irse cuanto antes del lugar junto con Homura.

 _-Bien, te las diré todas, para que me respondas de la misma manera…. ¿Qué relación tienes con Osomatsu Matsuno?, ¿Tenías conocimiento de que era un omega?, ¿Para qué tomaba las vitaminas? -_

Ante las preguntas Jyushimatsu tan solo pudo tragar duro, nunca pensó que estas tendrían relación con su hermano mayor, pero aun así tenía que responder si es que quería salir del lugar junto con Homura, _-O-Osomatsu es mi hermano mayor…. Y él no es un omega, es un beta como yo-_ tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse. _-Desde pequeño Osomatsu-nissan siempre fue el más débil en lo que respecta a salud… por eso Dekapan-san lo obligaba a tomar esas vitaminas…. Pero desde que se fue a trabajar a la capital, Karamatsu-nissan era quien se encargaba en dárselas-_

 _-Ya veo… ahora que lo mencionas, te hare una pregunta más y espero que me respondas al igual que las anteriores-_ decía en un tono serio, que hizo que le recorriera un sudor frio por la espalda del Matsuno.

 _-P-Pues claro… ¿Cuál es la p-pregunta? -_ preguntó algo dudoso.

 _-Más que una pregunta, se podría decir que es más una especie de orden, en fin…. Quiero que me digas todo acerca de Karamatsu Matsuno-_

* * *

 ** _N/A: Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se preocuparan por mi y me mandaron su apoyo, en verdad que lo aprecio :3 3_**

 ** _Bueno creo que las cosas se complicaran de aquí en adelante, no lo sé realmente... Bye Bye :D_**


	15. Chapter 12

Se movía de aquí para allá dentro de su despacho, tenía tantas cosas que hacer y contaba con tan poco tiempo.

 _-¿Dónde se habrá metido el idiota de Atsushi? -_ decía al aire, se encontraba por así decirlo sola, ya que su acompañante estaba inconsciente. _-Sería más divertido que estuvieras despierto Karamatsu, pero eso me metería en serios problemas-_

Mientras se dedicaba a mirar al inconsciente de Karamatsu, en su mente ideaba todas las cosas que podría hacer una vez que comenzara con su experimento, llevaba ya cerca de dos días en ese estado y aún no había signos de querer despertar. Fue entonces que por fin apareció Atsushi.

 _-Ya tengo todo listo…. Nos moveremos esta noche, cuando sea el cambio de guardia-_ decía de lo más emocionado, tenía que admitir que al principio no le tenía mucha fe a la chica, a que lunático se le ocurriría alterar el gen "Genoma", como fue nombrado ya hace mucho tiempo. Pero mientras más tiempo llevaba en ayudar a la chica, más se convencía de que era posible.

 _-… -_ Choroko no dijo nada, estaba más interesada en observar al segundo Matsuno, por si existía algún tipo de cambio en su actitud.

 _-Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? -_ preguntó Atsushi, viéndose totalmente ignorado.

 _-Lo siento…. ¡Pero estoy tan emocionada con todo esto que no escucho nada a mi alrededor! -_ , la alegría le salía hasta por los poros, _-mi primera víctima será ese engendro de Akumatsu…. Ya quiero ver cómo se las arregla contra un enemigo que lo superara en todo-_ alzaba su puño a modo de victoria.

 _-Te refieres al gótico lunático… creo que aspiras a imposibles-_ decía mientras se retiraba del lugar, cansado de la actitud que tomaba la chica.

Ante las palabras, Choroko inflo sus mejillas a modo de enojo, _-Que va a saber el hijito de papi…. Sé que Karamatsu podrá contra ese tipo-_ nuevamente comenzó a hablarle al aire, _-Tienes que hacerlo si quieres proteger a tu querido Osomatsu-_

* * *

Se suponían que después de responder las dichosas preguntas, tanto él como Homura podrían largarse hacia su hogar…. Pero ya habían pasado cerca de dos días y aún seguía amarrado en el mismo lugar. Por lo menos le habían quitado la venda de los ojos, ahora podia ver quien lo visitaba.

Escucho como la puerta de su "celda" era abierta, más no le intereso en ver de quien se trataba. De seguro era el sujeto de ojos dorados y mirada angelical o algún que otro orangután que tenían de guardaespaldas que venía a darle de comer.

 _-Jyushimatsu-kun…. -_ al instante reconoció a la dueña de esa voz, más cuando giro su cabeza en dirección a ella, la gran sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro, volvió.

 _-¡Homura-chin! -_ corrió como pudo hacia ella, quien gustosa lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, no importaba que el Matsuno estuviera con las manos atadas a la espalda…. Para Homura, el solo hecho de sentirlo y saber que estaba bien la tranquilizaba.

 _-¡Me alegro que este bien! -_ no podía aguantar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

 _-Como le prometí a un amigo… la chica está bien y tus heridas más graves están curadas, por lo que pueden retirarse-_ decía Kamimatsu, quien estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, observando toda la escena de reencuentro.

Se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de Jyushimatsu, pero al momento en que se quiso posar sus manos en él de amarillo, este simplemente se alejó… llevando como podia a Homura. _-¿Qué vas hacer? -_

 _-Tan solo quiero quitarte los amarres… ¿cómo quieres salir teniendo las manos imposibilitadas? -_ podía ver la desconfianza en sus ojos, _-Prometo que no hare ningún truco-_ alzaba su mano realizando un gesto a modo de promesa.

 _-E-Esta bien… recuerda que l-lo p-prometiste-_ con algo de duda le dio la espalda, para que el de mirada dorada se dedicara a quitarles los dichosos amarres. Jyushimatsu pudo sentir un gran alivio en sus muñecas, estos habían sido ajustados muy fuerte, lo que provoco que le quedaran algunas marcas de las cuerdas, además de enrojecerse la zona.

 _-Ya está-_ sonreía victorioso _-ruego que perdonen nuestro comportamiento estos últimos días, pero hace poco nos enteramos de una información muy importante, la cual ustedes se veían involucrados… por lo que nissan actuó de manera precipitada-_

 _-¿Qué pasara con Dekapan-san?, ¿él también quedara libre? -_ preguntaba Homura, antes de que le permitieran ver a su novio…. Tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse con el ex-tutor de los hermanos, más su condición de por si era muy preocupante.

 _-Me temo que él no correrá la misma suerte que ustedes-_ decía con un semblante de tristeza, _-Dekapan es el principal involucrado en todo este enredo, por lo que tendrá que enfrentar a la justicia por sus acciones-_

 _-Pero… -_ tanto Jyushi como Homura iban a reclamar, pero fueron callados al instante por Kami.

 _-Les aconsejo que tomen esta gran oportunidad y se larguen de una buena vez…. Ya no tiene por qué preocuparse de Dekapan… desde ahora considérenlo muerto-_ el tono con lo que uso esas palabras, hizo que la pareja comenzara a sudar frio. Dejándola sin más remedio de abandonar el lugar, dejando a su suerte al pobre hombre.

Cuando ya estaban a la salida pudieron notar que un auto los estaba esperando, según el chofer, se encargarían de que llegaran a su sanos y salvos…. Además de tener una indemnización por los daños que les fueron causados a sus cuerpos.

Como el cuerpo de Jyushimatsu aún se encontraba débil, producto de los golpes recibidos, requirió la ayuda de su novia para poder subir al vehículo… una vez adentro, este miro por la ventana, dando una última mirada hacia el recinto. Rogando de que Dekapan se encontrara bien… más a lo lejos, pudo divisar una silueta, que extrañamente le resultaba muy familiar.

 _-¿Choromatsu-nissan? -_

* * *

Sentía que su cabeza en cualquier momento estallaría… el dolor se sentía peor que una resaca, _-Mierda mi cabeza-_ se quejaba, mientras colocaba una mano sobre esta.

No se extrañó encontrarse en la misma habitación de siempre, lo que realmente le extrañaba era saber cómo es que llego a ella. Lo último que recordaba era que había salido a buscar a Karamatsu, pero casi al instante empezó a recordar a Choromatsu y de ahí… todo era oscuro.

 _-Veo que por fin despertaste… me alegro-_ hablaba Tougo desde la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, pelando una manzana. _-Pensé que te había dejado en una especie de coma o algo parecido… ya veía que mi gatito me golpearía por ello-_ decía a carcajadas.

 _-¿Gatito? … perdón, pero ¿quién eres? -_ era la primera vez que veía al sujeto ese…. Se le hacía un tanto extraño.

 _-Ah perdón, que modales los míos… me llamo Tougo, líder de la rebelión y tu querido cuñado-_ decía mientras alzaba el pulgar a modo de victoria.

 _-Ya veo, mucho gus… ¡espera!, ¡espera! -_ se sobresaltó, _-¡¿Cómo que mi cuñado?!, ¡¿te atreviste a sobrepasarte con uno de mis hermanitos maldito?!, ¡explícate inmediatamente vejete! -_

Escuchar la palabra "vejete" fue un golpe bajo para el mayor, nuevamente golpeaban su orgullo, en definitiva, no tendría ninguna clase de respeto por parte de los hermanos Matsuno.

 _-Okey en primera no soy tan viejo, me encuentro en mis años dorados… y en segunda no me aproveche de nadie, el amor que tenemos Ichimatsu y yo es tan puro, que hace que hasta la criatura más hermosa del planeta se vea opacada por nuestro amor-_

 _-Ah, eres el vejete que Ichi me contó…. el que posee los delirios de adolecente-_ decía más tranquilo.

 _-¿Cómo que delirios?, eso mi joven amigo se llama actitud-_ alardeaba de su gran personalidad, _-en fin, supongo que tendrás preguntas que hacerme, ¿o me equivoco? -_ una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 _-Adivinaste… pero te dejare algo en claro primero-_ dicho esto el de rojo, se acercó lo suficiente para poder tomarlo del cuello de su camisa, dándole una mirada amenazante, _-más te vale no lastimar a Ichimatsu o te las veras conmigo… puede que sea un omega, pero no dudare en romperte la cara en caso de que lo vea llorar, ¿me escuchaste? -_

- _Descuida, no tengo intenciones de lastimar a mi gatito_ \- respondía mientras se zafaba del agarre del mayor de los Matsuno. _-Así que, ¿Cuáles serían tus preguntas querido Osomatsu? -_

Ante la pregunta el de rojo tan solo pudo tragar duro, a pesar de que el sujeto este era pareja de su hermano, aun no podia confiar en un 100%... desearía que Karamatsu estuviera a su lado, pero como no era el caso tenía que hacer esto solo. _-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo? -_

 _-Si te soy sincero, me encantaría que fueras participe en algunos experimentos que deseamos realizar-_ pudo ver como Osomatsu se tensaba al escuchar tales palabras, _-Pero por el momento no te hare absolutamente nada, ya que como sabes fuiste marcado por tu hermano, el que usa una sudadera de azul… lo que significa que en palabras más simples eres de su propiedad-_ se detuvo para poder encender un cigarrillo, así que inhalando y exhalando el humo, continuo _-Y no pienso hacer nada, no sin antes haber llegado a un acuerdo con el terco de tu hermano-_

 _-¡Oye!, yo no soy propiedad de nadie… soy humano, ¿lo olvidas? -_ decía claramente ofendido, detestaba que hablaran de él como si fuese un simple objeto.

 _-Lo siento, no quise decir eso…. Pero debes saber que cuando la gente habla de la marca de un alpha, se refiere que el ser que fue marcado ya es de su propiedad… la única forma que deje de serlo es que este sea marcado por otro alpha o cualquiera de los dos muera, así de simple-_

 _-Suena estúpido… ya que, ¿no has visto a Karamatsu?, necesito hablar con el sobre algo-_ decía ya resignado, en el fondo y aunque le costaba reconocerlo… admitía que solo le pertenecía a Karamatsu, con o sin marca _¡pero que cursi, por dios! ,_ llego a pensar.

 _-Lo siento… pero como hace dos días que no lo veo por el lugar-_ respondía Tougo de lo más tranquilo, mientras que esta vez le daba un mordisco a la manzana que estuvo pelando hace poco, le gustaba la mezcla de tabaco y manzana que se formaba en el interior de su boca.

 _-Espera… ¿Cómo que hace dos días?, ¡me estás diciendo que estuve dormido por dos putos días!, ¡y no sabes dónde mierda se encuentra mi hermano!... ¿Qué clase de líder eres? -_ comenzaba a exaltarse.

 _-Creo que te golpeé muy fuerte, lo siento por eso… además no tienes de que preocuparte, de seguro tu hermano salió con su buen amigo Fudo, hace dos días él y un pequeño grupo salieron a asegurar una ruta para ir a la capital-_ decía de lo más tranquilo. _-Regresaran en unas cuantas horas-_

 _-Y-Ya veo… solo espero que este bien-_ comentaba algo desanimado, ni siquiera le había dejado una nota o algo…. Más comenzaba a sentir un mal presentimiento.

 _-Tranquilo chico…. Si quieres puedes acompañarme a esperarlos en la entrada, una vez que lo veas puedes lanzarte hacia sus brazos-_

 _-¡N-No pienso h-hacer tal cosa! -_ gritaba completamente avergonzado, por más que quisiera hacerlo no podia… no enfrente de todos y enfrente de sus hermanos, que de seguro estarían en el lugar, ellos aún no sabían el tipo de relación que llevaban.

 _-Si, si como digas… te estaré esperando afuera para que puedas cambiarte-_ y con eso salió de la habitación, dejando completamente solo a Osomatsu.

Por su parte, el primero se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, no tenía nada que perder. Además, con la ayuda del vejete, así podría orientarse sobre el lugar.

* * *

Se encontraban dos sujetos en la misma mesa, uno en cada punta… más las miradas que se dedicaban podría asustar a cualquiera. A cualquiera que no fuera Kamimatsu.

 _-¿Van estar retándose con la mirada todo el día, o piensan hablar sobre el plan? -_ decía ya cabreado, detestaba encontrarse con una atmosfera como la que se vivía en esos momentos.

 _-No hay nada de qué hablar, el plan es simple…. Entramos, agarramos al omega y empezamos con los experimentos-_ habló Akumatsu, sin despegar su mirada de Choromatsu.

 _-No estoy de acuerdo… como les había dicho al principio, los ayudare a entrar a la base de los rebeldes, además de evitar todas las trampas que esta posee y las que se encuentran a su alrededor… pero a cambio, Osomatsu será mío, ya veremos después el asunto de los experimentos… tan solo quiero disfrutar un tiempo con él-_ respondía Choromatsu, que al igual que el de negro, no le despegaba la mirada.

 _-Me temo que no podremos darte ese beneficio Choromatsu-san… cuanto antes iniciemos los experimentos una vez obtenido al omega, más pronto encontraremos una solución a todo este problema-_ explicaba el de blanco, intentando que el de verde entendiera cuán importante era Osomatsu para ellos.

 _-Si lo que deseas es un poco de diversión… podemos darte a cualquier persona que deseas, tan solo tienes que pedirlo-_ Akumatsu sonreía de manera picara, lo que decía era verdad… con tan solo tronar sus dedos podia hacer que alguien le diera un poco de entretenimiento a su nuevo amigo.

 _-Pues en ese caso, quiero a Osomatsu. Ustedes no lo entienden, ¿verdad? … tan solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío por legítimo derecho-_ respondía mientras se levantaba de manera brusca y hacia abandono de la habitación, cansado de toda esta situación, _-además de ver desmoronado al idiota de Kusomatsu-_ dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Más este fue escuchado por el par de hermanos que aún se encontraban en la habitación, _-Vaya, el idiota este sí que odia a ese Karamatsu-_ habló el de negro.

 _-Creo que más que odiarlo, siente una especie de celos hacia su persona… ya sabes, ambos son alphas, pero su hermano debe ser superior a él en todos los sentidos-_ explicaba el de blanco.

 _-¡Pero que estupidez más grande!, es como decir que tú y yo seamos enemigos solo por qué el otro sobresale en una cosa-_

 _-Pero así lo es nissan… talvez no seamos enemigos, pero tú eres bueno en la pelea, además de golpear y matar gente y yo soy… -_ Kami intentaba recordar en que era bueno.

 _-Eres bueno en todas esas cosas científicas y aburridas… además de experto en arruinarme los momentos en los que quiero follar con quien se me plazca-_ respondía de manera burlona el de negro. Logrando sacar una risa a ambos hermanos.

 _-Creo que tienes razón…. Será mejor que me vaya a preparar, saldremos en un par de horas por lo que te recomiendo que tú también te prepares-_

 _-Si, si… lo que digas mami-_ respondía mientras realizaba un gesto con su mano, _-ya me encuentro listo, por lo dormiré hasta que sea hora de salir-_ y sin más, se acomodó para pegar una pequeña siesta.

 _-No tienes remedio-_ soltó junto a suspiro, fue así como abandono la habitación para poder prepararse… en unas horas más saldrían en dirección a la base de los rebeldes en busca del omega, por lo que tenía que estar preparado. Sobre todo, con Tougo en el lugar.

* * *

Se encontraban en la entrada esperando a que llegara el grupo de reconocimiento, por alguna razón, para Oso el ambiente era bastante incómodo. Durante todo el camino no entablaron palabra alguna. Pensó que quizás era momento de romper este silencio… más fue callado al escuchar unas voces bastantes conocidas a sus espaldas.

 _-Osomatsu-nissan, vejete… ¿Qué están haciendo en la entrada? -_ preguntaba el Matsuno de rosa.

Los nombrados giraron sus cabezas para ver que no solamente se encontraba Totty en el lugar, sino que iba acompañado de su hermano Ichimatsu y del "don juan" de la rebelión, Atsushi.

 _-B-Bueno… yo… -_ no podia decirle que se encontraba en el lugar esperando a Karamatsu, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa que fuera lo bastante creíble.

 _-Tu hermano se acaba de despertar, por lo que me ofrecí en darle un pequeño recorrido por la base…. Pero oímos que Aoyama regresaba hoy, por lo que le pedí que me acompañara a recibirlos, acaso no soy un gran líder-_ alardeaba el mayor de todos, lo que provoco que los demás lo ignoraban, incluso Ichimatsu… quien siempre estaba pendiente de lo que este hacía.

 _-Pues ten cuidado Osomatsu-nissan…. Para la próxima pídenoslo a nosotros, si te juntas mucho tiempo con el vejete, terminaras tan loco como él-_ decía Todomatsu, a modo de regaño para el primero. Más este tan solo pudo reír ante la burla hacia Tougo, parece que era verdad el rumor que decía que los hermanos Matsuno no le tenían ningún tipo de respeto.

 _-Por cierto, Osomatsu-nissan, ¿no has visto a Kusomatsu?, no lo hemos visto estos últimos días y pensamos que talvez el idiota ya había regresado a casa…. Pero de inmediato descartamos la idea, no vemos posible que Karamatsu te abandonara a tu suerte-_ esta vez el que preguntaba era Ichimatsu, se le hizo bastante extraño no tener al idiota del segundo molestándolos como siempre.

 _-Ah sobre eso, al parecer salió junto con Aoyama-san por lo que ya debe de estar de regreso-_ respondía el primero.

 _-Imposible-_ habló Totty, _-yo mismo despedí a los que salieron y te aseguro que Karamatsu-nissan no se encontraba con ellos-_

Esto último fue escuchado por todos los presentes, por lo que Tougo comenzó a alarmarse…. Si el terco de su cuñado no acompaño al grupo, ¿Dónde mierda se encontraba?, estaba completamente seguro que no abandonaría al primero, así como así, tal como lo decía su betita.

 _-¿E-Estás seguro Totty?, quizás no lo hayas visto-_ Osomatsu comenzaba a alarmarse.

 _-Completamente-_ se defendía el menor, _-no gano nada con mentir-_

Mientras que el mayor y el menor de los Matsuno discutían sobre lo que realmente había visto Todomatsu, Ichimatsu se acercó a Tougo, _-Por la mirada que tienes pienso que comienzas a creerle a Totty… ¿Qué mierda está pasando vejete?, ¿Dónde mierda esta mi hermano? -_

 _-Si te soy sincero, realmente no lo sé… esperaba que estuviera con el grupo de Aoyama, pero viendo que no es así, tendremos que pensar en algo-_ ante esto el de morado se disponía a dar aviso a los demás, pero se vio detenido por su alpha, _-necesito que seas lo más discreto posible, si tu hermano aún se encuentra aquí no queremos dar aviso a su supuesto secuestrador…. Además, no tenemos que decirle nada a Osomatsu-_

Ante la última petición, Ichimatsu iba a preguntar el por qué, pero Tougo le salió que después le explicaría todo con lujo de detalles. Por lo que no le quedo más opción de acatar órdenes.

Todo esto fue observado por Atsushi, quien se encontraba absorto de la situación… viendo que posiblemente se viera descubierto, no le quedaba más remedio que seguirlo y noquearlo sin que nadie lo viera. Pero antes de dar un paso, este fue detenido por Tougo.

 _-¿Dónde crees que vas?, necesito que te quedes en recibir a Fudo-_ decía mientras se dirigía al pasillo.

 _-¿Adónde vas vejete, pensé que esperarías al grupo? -_ preguntaba el de rojo, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano menor.

 _-Tranquilo…. Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, te encargo junto con Totty y Atsushi el recibimiento… denle la mejor bienvenida de mi parte-_ alzaba su pulgar dándoles todo su apoyo.

Ante el evidente apoyo, los tres personajes tuvieron que quedarse en el lugar, esperando al grupo… más el de mirada arrogante no dejaba de pensar en que muy pronto descubrirían que Choroko tenía retenido al segundo, lo que significaba que se enterarían también que el ayudo en secuestrarlo. Estaba acabado, viera donde lo viera.

* * *

Tal como le aconsejo Tougo, con cautela dio aviso a las personas que creía que eran inocentes, también aprovecho de inspeccionar cada lugar al que iba, más que nada para cerciorarse de que si había alguna señal de su hermano. Incluso les dio aviso a las hermanas Sakurai, que inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar a su amigo por los alrededores.

Viendo que ya solamente le faltaba a una persona más, se dirigió a lo que era su despacho, _-¿Choroko? …. ¡Oye Choroko! -_ pero nadie le respondió. Pensó que talvez la chica nuevamente se había quedado atrapada en su pequeña bodega, como la última vez. Fue así como se dirigió a ella, pero al llegar pudo notar como la puerta se encontraba medio abierta…. Iba a devolverse, pero un pequeño grito lo alarmo, venía desde adentro.

A paso rápido se adentró al lugar, pensando en que quizás la chica se encontró con algún insecto volador y por eso los gritos… rogaba que fuera eso, más lo que vio realmente le impresiono.

 _-¿K-Karamatsu? -_

* * *

A lo lejos pudieron divisar la cercanía de un grupo, más Todomatsu confirmo de que se trataba del grupo de Aoyama.

Una vez que estos ya estaban en la entrada, Osomatsu busco con la mirada a su hermano de azul, pero no lo encontró, lo que significaba que Totty tenía razón, por ende, nadie había visto a Karamatsu en estos dos días.

 _-Osomatsu, veo que ya te sientes mejor… me alegro-_ decía con una falsa felicidad el mejor amigo del segundo.

 _-Aoyama-san…. ¿Dónde está Karamatsu?, pensé que había salido contigo-_ respondía en un tono preocupante.

 _-¿Eh? … que dices Oso, por más que me hubiese gustado, Kara se quedó en la base para hacerte compañía-_ vio como la expresión de los hermanos se volvía a una preocupante, _-Por sus caras veo que paso algo… ¿Qué sucedió? -_

 _-Karamatsu-nissan está desaparecido… hace dos días que no lo vemos, pensamos que te había acompañado-_ Todomatsu trataba de explicar la situación, más se vio ignorado nuevamente, ya que Fudo, al escuchar las palabras _"Karamatsu", "desaparecido"_ se adentró a la base para buscar alguna clase de rastro que su amigo pudiese dejar.

 _-¡Aoyama-san, ¿Dónde vas?! -_ preguntaba el de rojo, pero al igual que su hermano menor… fue ignorado por el nombrado, por lo que ambos hermanos decidieron en seguirlo. Todo esto ante la mirada confusa de los demás integrantes, además de la mirada de Atsushi… _Estamos fritos,_ pensó.

* * *

 _-K-Karamatsu…. soy yo, Ichimatsu…. Tu hermano-_ trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, pero este simplemente se negaba a escuchar. Cuando llego se sorprendió por la imagen que tenía enfrente de sus ojos, su hermano estaba hecho una furia, lanzando cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino… además Choroko estaba tan asustada que no se movía del lugar en donde estaba.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda estás haciendo ahí?! …. ¡Muévete maldita sea! -_ le grito, pero viendo que la chica no daba paso alguno, no tuvo más opción que intentar sacarla el mismo. Por lo que usando su astucia logro esquivar a su hermano, además de sus objetos lanzados y llego donde se encontraba la chica, por lo que sin cuidado alguno tomo de la muñeca de esta y emprendió una carrera hacia la salida.

 _-Idiota, suéltame… me estas lastimando-_ intentaba zafarse del agarre.

 _-¡Cállate maldita sea!, después me lo agradecerás-_ y con eso abandonaron la habitación, pero de inmediato fueron seguidos por el segundo. Cosa que alarmo al cuarto Matsuno, por lo que tomo a Choroko como saco de papas y comenzó a correr aún más rápido, nunca en su vida pensó que haría tal cosa.

 _-¡Maldita sea Kusomatsu!, ¡si no te detienes ahora mismo, juro que te pateare en las bolas tan fuerte que ya no podrás tener descendientes! -_

 _-¡Claro grítale! … ¡como si eso ayudara bastante! -_ le reprendía la chica.

 _-¡Cierra el pico y compórtate como una de esas estúpidas princesas rescatadas, aunque no lo seas! -_ a pesar de estar gritando a todo pulmón, aun así, no bajaba la velocidad, ya que si lo hacía; Karamatsu en cualquier momento los alcanzaría.

 _-¡Que mierda crees que…! -_ sus palabras quedaron al aire, al sentir como Ichimatsu se tropezaba, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Más cuando se percataron que el de azul estaba a unos pasos de ellos, un gran miedo comenzó a invadir a ambos.

Por más que quisieran moverse y salir del lugar, las feromonas que desprendía el cuerpo del alpha los estaba paralizando. Era como si les digiera que no se movieran y como betas que eran debían de obedecer, a pesar de que, con el tiempo, estos ya no eran tan obedientes a los alphas como en el pasado. Pero algo en el oji-azul, les obligaba a obedecerlo.

Al momento en que este se abalanzo a atacarlos…. Este se vio bloqueado por el líder de la rebelión, Tougo.

 _-Tranquilo chico-_ decía en un tono amenazante, además de comenzar a emanar feromonas, aunque al parecer de Choroko, está más bien parecía testosterona por lo fuerte que eran. _-Puedes que seas su hermano, pero si te atreves a tocar, aunque sea un solo cabello de mi Ichimatsu…. Considérate muerto-_

* * *

Todos estaban buscando al segundo Matsuno, había sido una orden de Fudo quien, a pesar de ya no ser el segundo al mando, la gente aún seguía respetándolo, por ende, aún seguían obedeciéndolo.

 _-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde se habrá metido Karamatsu-nissan? -_ se quejaba Todomatsu, prácticamente habían pasado un buen rato buscándolo, pero este no daba señales de vida.

 _-Puede que no se encuentre en la base... puede que haya querido dar una vuelta o algo parecido-_ hablaba Osomatsu, aunque no lo demostrara tan abiertamente como el amigo de su hermano, estaba preocupado en que le hubiera pasado algo.

 _-Eso es imposible, nuestras cámaras de vigilancia no registraron salida de tu hermano… por lo que aún debe estar en el lugar, solo tenemos que buscar mejor-_ hablo una voz desconocida para Osomatsu, más para Aoyama y Totty si era bastante conocida.

 _-Ichiko… pensé que estarías con tus hermanas en la bodega-_ la nombrada tan solo se rio ante la suposición.

 _-No tienes de que preocuparte, nuestro celo ya se terminó hace bastante… además, cuando se enteraron que Karamatsu estaba desaparecido, no duraron en venir ayudar… ya sabes cómo son-_

 _-Como sea…. Tan solo mantenlas vigiladas-_ y con eso se dirigió a otro lugar. Dejando a la chica junto con los hermanos Matsuno.

 _-Oye Totty, ¿Quién es la chica que tiene un aire a Ichimatsu? -_ susurraba el de rojo, era la primera vez que la veía.

 _-Ella es Ichiko Sakurai, junto con sus dos hermanas son las únicas omegas que posee la rebelión…. Y no te preocupes con el parecido, te aseguro que esta chica es totalmente diferente a Ichimatsu-nissan-_ respondía Totty, mientras se acercaba a saludarla.

Ichiko gustosa recibió el saludo del de rosa, vio como este le presentaba a su hermano mayor. Lo que dedujo que este sería el omega de Karamatsu, una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios…. Como disfrutaría en molestar al chico de rojo. _-Así que tú eres el famoso Osomatsu… tu hermano Karamatsu nos contó mucho sobre ti, mucho gusto soy Ichiko, hermana mayor igualmente-_ decía mientras estiraba su brazo a modo de saludo.

 _-Un placer-_ respondía el gesto con una mirada algo irritada, _-se ve que eres una buena amiga de mi hermano, ¿verdad? -,_ iban a seguir con su concurso de miradas, pero Totty les dijo que debían de seguir buscando a Karamatsu. Por lo que chica tan solo ignoró la pregunta de Osomatsu y paso al lado suyo… no sin antes darle unas pequeñas palabras, _-No tienes por qué estar celoso…. Al fin y al cabo, tu eres su omega-_ susurro lo más bajo posible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el de rojo lo escuchara.

Ante lo dicho, el primero solo se pudo sonrojar…. Al parecer su querido hermanito se había ido de tollo con estas omegas, conociéndole era lo más seguro.

Iba a replicar algo, pero se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño grito, cosa que alarmo a todos los presentes en el lugar… por lo que a paso rápido se dirigieron en dirección a ella. Pero al momento de llegar, vio como no fueron los únicos en el lugar, muchos se quedaron paralizados por el asombro, algunos con la boca abierta… otros simplemente no lo podia creer, más el único que se dignó a hablar fue Osomatsu.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES KARAMATSU?! -_

En frente de todos, se encontraba un Karamatsu totalmente ido y furioso, tenía algunas extrañas marcas en los brazos, además de parecerse a un animal fuera de control… pero lo que más impresiono a todos era que sus puños se encontraban bañados de sangre, más con su mano izquierda sostenía desde su camisa a un muy golpeado Tougo.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Solo diré que tengo a mi querida amiga Sandra como mi esclava personal... ella sera la responsable de impregnar mis palabras en el word, hasta que mi brazito regalón sane por completo :3**_

 _ **PD: Me pica mi brazo y el estúpido yeso no deja rascarme con tranquilidad :'(**_


	16. Chapter 13

Homura y Jyushimatsu ya se encontraban nuevamente en su hogar, de inmediato la chica obligo a su novio a que se recostara en el sofá de la sala. Mientras que ella iba en busca de algunos implementos para poder apaciguarle el dolor.

 _-Homura-chin…. ¿tú crees que Osomatsu-nissan y Karamatsu-nissan estén bien? -_ pregunto de la nada el de amarillo. Su semblante era serio…. Algo no muy común de ver en él.

 _-Si te soy sincera Jyushimatsu-kun…. Realmente no lo sé, solo espero que donde quieran que estén, se encuentren bien-_ respondía desanimada, el que le hayan hecho preguntas relacionadas con los mayores, no era una buena señal.

 _-¡Pues me alegro que tu este bien Homura-chin! -_ y con eso le dio un gran abrazo a la chica, a aun a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, cambiando al semblante que siempre tenía…. Puede que sus hermanos se hayan metido en problemas, pero ahora su prioridad era Homura.

Por su parte la chica tan solo correspondió al abrazo, además de soltar una pequeña risa, a veces no entendía cómo es que Jyushimatsu cambiaba sus semblantes tan rápidamente. _-También me alegra que este bien cariño-_ , le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, cosa que sonrojo al Matsuno… dejándolo sin habla.

* * *

Por más que intentaran detener al de azul, no podían… cada hombre que se le acercaba con la intención de inmovilizarlo, terminaba con severos golpes en sus cuerpos, dejándolos inconsciente de inmediato.

Los únicos que no se le habían enfrentado eran Atsushi y Aoyama, además de sus hermanos y las hermanas Sakurai. Pero los alphas ya veía como en cualquier momento este se les abalanzaba encima.

 _-T-Tenemos que h-hacer algo…. ¡hay que detener a Karamatsu-nissan! -_ decía temeroso el Matsuno de rosa.

 _-¡¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?!, ¡por si no lo has notado, está fuera de sí! -_ le gritaba Choroko a modo de respuesta, aún no había confesado que ella era la causante de todo este embrollo.

 _-¡Tenemos que movernos de inmediato! -_ decía alterado Fudo, _-¡o nosotros seremos los siguientes! -_ , podia ver que el de azul ya había dejado fuera de combate a casi todos los miembros que tenían… por lo que solamente quedaban ellos.

Pero a pesar de haber gritado que se movieran, estos no lo hacían…. Por un lado, estaban las trillizas Sakurai e Ichimatsu tratando de estabilizar al maltrecho de Tougo, que a duras penas pudieron zafarlo de las manos del segundo. Por otro lado, Atsushi se encargaba de tranquilizar a un muy asustado Todomatsu, además de discutir con Choroko por cómo había tratado al Matsuno hace algunos segundos.

Y por último quedaba Osomatsu quien en todo momento no le quitaba la vista a Karamatsu. Odiaba toda esta situación, si no se movían e iban a un lugar seguro, por cómo se estaba comportando su amigo, este terminaría matándolos a todos.

 _-¡ESCUCHENME TODOS POR UNA MIERDA! -_ grito ya fuera de sí, haciendo que todos le quedaran viéndolo a excepción de Osomatsu, quien seguía observando al segundo.

 _-¡USTEDES… TOMEN A TOUGO Y LLEVENLO A UN LUGAR SEGURO Y QUEDENSE AHÍ! -_ le grito a Ichimatsu y a las trillizas, quienes de inmediato levantaron, como pudieron si, al mayor de ellos. Para salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

 _-¡ATSUSHI, TOMA A ESE PAR Y LLEVATELOS LOS MÁS LEJOS POSIBLE…. QUE NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARLOS SOLOS, ¿ME OISTE?! -_ una vez dada la orden, el alpha del grupo cargo como pudo a los dos betas y salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron…. No le gustaba recibir órdenes de ese tipo, pero en este caso haría una excepción.

Además, tenía que proteger a Todomatsu… le había tomado cierto cariño. Como también debía de proteger a la chica de lentes, con eso se aseguraba que la chica no lo delatara.

Cuando vio que cada grupo se alejaba, se acercó donde el primero tomándolo desde la muñeca, para poder escapar, pero este se negaba abandonar el lugar. _-Osomatsu… vamos tienes que ir a un lugar seguro, por favor-_

 _-¿Qué harás tu una vez que me haya ido? -_ preguntó de lo más calmado. Mientras observaba como el último hombre caí inconsciente producto de la pelea que tuvo con el de azul.

La pregunta lo descoloco un poco, acaso no veía la situación en la que se encontraban… iba a gritarle nuevamente, pero en eso momento vio cómo su amigo se abalanzaba hacia Osomatsu con todas las intenciones de querer golpearlo. _-¡MUEVETE! -_ grito intentando inútilmente alejar al de rojo…. Más la imagen ante sus ojos, lo confundió totalmente.

* * *

Ya estaban listo para partir, según los estimado les tomaría llegar al lugar unos cuatro días. Lo suficiente para poder armar una estrategia para enfrentarse a los rebeldes…. Pero por más que todo ya se encontraban listo, no podían partir a la falta de alguien.

 _-¡Maldita sea! -_ se quejaba el joven de vestimentas negras. _-¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para poder alistarse el muy hijo de…? -_ se calló al ver como su querido hermano menor hacia acto de presencia. _-Ya era hora Kami…. ¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto maldita sea? -_

 _-Lo siento mucho nissan… pero necesitaba guardar unos objetos que nos serán muy útiles para traer al omega-_ respondía con su gran sonrisa el de vestimentas blancas.

Todo esto fue escuchado por Choromatsu, quien viendo como terminaría la conversación de los hermanos, habló _-Sera mejor que recuerden nuestro trato…. Una vez en el lugar Osomatsu será mío, ¿de acuerdo? -_ les recordaba, tenía que estar atento a la situación o en cualquier momento lo apuñalaban por la espalda y se quedaban con su hermano mayor.

 _-Si, si…lo que digas incestuoso de mierda-_ se mofaba. Aun no se hacia la idea de que un sujeto se enamorara de su propio hermano, siendo que tenían el mismo rostro, de seguro era un narcisista. Pero siendo el tipo ese un omega, era comprensible… en cierto modo. En cuanto a Kamimatsu… el simplemente ignoro el comentario de Choromatsu, para él no era importante los sentimientos que tenía su nuevo aliado hacia su hermano. A él solo le importaba extraer el gen genoma para poder comenzar la investigación y encontrar una cura, el gen que obtuvo de Osoko ya no le serviría más, necesitaba uno nuevo… y que mejor que el de un omega varón. Pero para poder obtenerlo, tenía que seguir fingiendo.

 _-Tranquilo Choromatsu-san…. No tiene de que preocuparse, tienes mi palabra que cumpliremos con lo acordado-_ \- decía con una falsa sonrisa, pero como siempre le sonreía a todo el mundo, este no pudo diferenciarlo … más el único que se dio cuenta de las intenciones del de blanco fue Akumatsu, no por nada eran hermanos, se conocían de toda la vida.

 _-Más les vale-_ le respondió de manera seria, para después, posteriormente dar la orden comenzar a moverse, era un viaje largo y ya no aguantaba las ganas de tener a Osomatsu en sus brazos.

Por su parte, los hermanos tan solo se sonrieron con complicidad en sus miradas…. Sabían que el Matsuno le causaría problemas, pero ya sabían cómo mantenerlo al margen.

* * *

De a poco comenzaba abrir sus parpados de que por si los sentía extrañamente más pesado que lo habitual, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, como si le hubieran dado una gran paliza. Hace años que no sentía de esa manera, más una voz que sonaba preocupada lo saco de sus delirios.

 _-¡H-Hasta que d-despiertas maldito v-vejete! -_ decía entrecortado Ichimatsu, su voz sonaba enojada como a la vez preocupada, se les podia ver perfectamente pequeñas lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Cuando el nombrado quiso hablar, unas trillizas se lanzaron hacia él, todas llorando…claro unas más que otras.

 _-U-Ustedes… ¿q-qué…? -_ intento preguntar, pero sentía que su garganta en cualquier momento lo mataría. Por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar unas palmadas en la cabeza de cada una para que se tranquilizaran.

Una vez calmadas, continuaron con la tarea de curar sus heridas, agradecían que Ichimatsu se crio en una especie de pequeña clínica. Si bien fue Karamatsu fue quien se adentró un poco más al mundo de la medicina… tanto él como los otros cuatros aprendieron lo básico… en caso de que fuese necesario.

 _-No puedo creer que tu hermano le haya hecho esto a Tougo-san-_ decía con enojo Todoko, le estaba tomando confianza y cariño al Matsuno de azul y aun sabiendo cual importante era Tougo para ellas y su hermano, viene y lo deja casi muerto…. Comenzó a sentir un gran odio.

 _-Tiene razón… es muy peligroso, no puede quedarse con nosotros-_ apoyaba Jyushiko, que al igual que su hermana menor, se sentía traicionada por quien consideraba casi como un hermano.

Por su parte, los de morados tan solo decidieron dedicarse atender al mayor de todos, ya después verían el tema de Karamatsu…. ahora lo más importante era asegurarse de que Tougo se recuperara por completo.

* * *

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, ni tampoco la distancia que recorrió… lo único que importaba era alejarse de ese maldito animal enrabiado. Por lo que llego a unos almacenes abandonados que se encontraban un poco alejado de la base.

Una vez adentro, por fin soltó a Todomatsu, quien estuvo todo el camino exigiendo que lo dejara, que debían de ir en ayudar a su hermano.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda crees que haces estúpido Atsushi?! ….. ¡tenemos que volver y ayudar a Karamatsu-nissan! -_ gritaba el menor de los Matsunos.

 _-¡¿Acaso te estás escuchando?!, tu hermano esta demente…. No viste lo que le hizo a Tougo…. ¡A Tougo maldita sea!, se supone que es él alpha más fuerte de todos nosotros y si no pudo contra tu hermano, ¿crees que nosotros tendremos alguna oportunidad? -_ le respondía Atsushi de la misma manera, quizás así podría hacer entrar en razón al su amigo.

 _-P-Pero… -_ no sabía que decir, por mucho que Karamatsu haya golpeado a todos sus compañeros de la rebelión, era su hermano, lo conocía y sabía que él no era de actuar de esa manera… algo le había pasado y tenía que ayudarlo de alguna manera. _-P-Pero…. Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarlo así… podría lastimarse-_

 _-¡Entiende por dios! … ese no era tu hermano, no sé qué mierda era, pero te aseguro que no era Karamatsu-_ por más que intentaba convencerlo, este se negaba a creerle e insistía en devolverse. Por lo que no tuvo más opción que darle un certero golpe en la nuca para que cayera inconsciente.

Mientras acomodaba el cuerpo del menor en un sitio seguro, le dirigió una mirada de odio y confusión a la chica que estuvo todo este tiempo observando a los dos discutir. _-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso Choroko?! …. ¡¿pensé que tenías todo bajo control?! -_

 _-Pues así era…. Pero algo paso, no sé qué pudo haberlo causado… pero algo en la sustancia altero su instinto, haciendo que su alpha interior se descontrole, así tan solo debo…-_ la chica comenzó a balbucear, estaba más interesada en descubrir la causa del comportamiento de Karamatsu que en el posible peligro en el que se encontraban.

Por su parte Atsushi reafirmo su teoría que la beta que tenía de amiga, estaba más loca que el desaparecido de Choromatsu… aun no sabía cómo lograba convencerlo de ser participe en los proyectos que esta tenia.

Dejo hablando sola a la chica, tal parecía que podia estar bien sin su ayuda. Entonces, por el único en que tenía que preocuparse era por Totty… entendía que deseara ayudar a su hermano, pero no quería que saliera lastimado y viendo como estaba la situación, eso era muy probable.

* * *

 _Lo veo y no lo creo,_ pensó Aoyama… hace algunos minutos su mejor amigo, golpeaba a quien tuviera en frente suyo, no importaba si era beta o alpha, hombre o mujer, aunque con estas últimas era más delicado, ya que tan solo le daba pequeños golpes que la dejaban inconsciente de inmediato, pero eso no quitaba la idea de que golpeara a todo el mundo.

Por primera vez, desde que lo había conocido sintió miedo… era un miedo que no podia describir. Más este se intensifico al momento de ver cuando el segundo de abalanzaba hacia el primero con todas las intenciones de golpearlo…. Pensó que, si no lo detenía en ese momento, Karamatsu nunca se perdonaría en haber lastimado a su amado.

Más fue testigo en como el de azul al estar encima del primero, inmediatamente se tranquilizó. Era como ver a un animal siendo calmado por su dueño, por su parte, Osomatsu tan solo le sonrió con ternura a su hermano… tomo el rostro de este entre sus dos manos y lo acerco lo suficiente para poder darle un suave beso. Una vez separados, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y acerco su cuerpo lo suficiente para que Karamatsu lo abrazara. Como a la vez le susurraba algo al oído de este.

Con todo eso, Karamatsu logro calmarse… las extrañas marcas en sus brazos desaparecieron y en ese momento correspondió al abrazo de Osomatsu, atrayendo el cuerpo hacia él, no podia recordar que había pasado, pero sentía que ahora más que nunca necesitaba del primero, necesitaba sentir su aroma, su calidez… necesitaba sentirlo completamente.

Mientras la pareja estaba en su mundo, Aoyama estaba más que furioso y a la vez dolido… no podia entender cómo es que el segundo se negó a atacar al primero, ¿acaso el amor que le sentía era tan grande?, tan grande que, aunque estuviera fuera de control, este era capaz de diferenciar a su amado de toda multitud.

Tal pensamiento hizo que su pecho doliera, hubiera deseado ser el responsable de que el segundo volviese a la normalidad. Pero por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, para Karamatsu seguiría siendo un gran amigo.

 _-Veo que ya te has calmado… ahora me puedes explicar, ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasarte? -_ decía mientras intentaba disimular su enojo. Haciendo que la pareja saliera de su mundo.

 _-Si te soy sincero, realmente no lo sé Fudo-_ respondió mientras rompía su abrazo con Osomatsu, dirigió su mirada a todos los miembros de la rebelión tirados en el suelo, vio como estos estaban totalmente golpeados. Tenía una idea de lo que había pasado, esperaba equivocarse en ella, _-¿Q-Qué acaba de p-pasar?, ¿yo h-hice esto? -_ se podia percibir el miedo en sus palabras.

Tanto el de rojo como el ex-segundo al mando se miraron con preocupación, cosa que afirmo la teoría del segundo, por lo que comenzaba a preguntarse qué mierda le había sucedido.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y los del cuerpo médico lograron dar las consecuencias del descontrol de Karamatsu, al parecer la mayoría de los soldados estaban muy mal heridos, incluyendo al líder de la rebelión… por lo que aconsejaron a esconderse mientras sanaban sus heridas. A pesar de que no era su estilo, era la única alternativa que tenían, sino serian blancos fáciles para los soldados.

La mayoría de los afectados exigieron que el responsable fuera castigados por sus acciones, algunos pidieron la expulsión inmediata. Cosa que no se podia, ya que Karamatsu nunca perteneció a los rebeldes, solo había llegado en busca de su hermano, nada más… pero como era Tougo quien tenía la última palabra, decidió investigar a fondo todo el problema antes de tomar alguna decisión. No era posible que alguien cambiara de actitud de la noche a la mañana, pero como todos estaban asustados de que hubiera otro ataque como el anterior, el Matsuno de azul fue encarcelado, cosa que no se negó, siendo vigilado por su buen amigo Fudo Aoyama, por lo menos tendría con quien conversar.

 _-Y…. ¿recordaste algo de lo que ocurrió el día que desapareciste? -_ pregunto el "guardia", mientras se dedicaba a resolver un crucigrama.

 _-Ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir…. No recuerdo absolutamente nada, solo que alguien trato de asfixiarme por detrás y después sentí un pinchazo en el cuello, nada más -_ respondía el "prisionero". _-¿Cómo están mis hermanos? -_

 _-Están bien… Ichimatsu aun te odia por lo que le hiciste a Tougo, Todomatsu sigue teniéndote miedo, cree que en cualquier momento puedes que pierdas el control otra vez-_ se mofaba por las actitudes que estaban tomando sus hermanos, pensó que serían los primeros en apoyar a un miembro de su familia.

 _-No los culpo… yo también me odiaría o me tendría miedo si me comporto como un animal rabioso-_ decía desganado, _-¿Qué hay de Osomatsu? -_

Ante la pregunta, Aoyama solo pudo mirarlo fijamente, soltando un suspiro comenzó hablar _-él es el único que quiere verte… a pesar de tener prohibidas las visitas… por cierto, ya no es necesario que se siga tomando esas "vitaminas" especiales-_

 _-Eh… ¿Por qué? -_

 _-Las vitaminas que tomaba eran más bien supresores, ¿cierto? -,_ vio como el de azul asentía, _-el punto es que como Osomatsu ya fue marcado por ti, su celo ahora es diferente, la cantidad de feromonas que suelta es muy baja… siendo el único que pueda percibirlas seas tú… como eres su alpha-_ esto último lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo, pero Karamatsu ni lo noto.

 _-Y-Ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? -_ no entendía a que venía el tema, de un momento a otro su amigo lo había sacado.

 _-Pues te lo digo para que este más tranquilo… no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarás encerrado, ¿te imaginas que tu hermano entrara en celo en cualquier momento y tú no estés para protegerlo? -_

Lo que dijo realmente le preocupo, ya veía porque le contaba todo esto, y en parte lo agradecía…. Por lo menos su hermano dejara de tomar las vitaminas que tanto odiaba. _-Te lo agradezco y por favor… te pido que protejas a mi hermano de las miradas de tus subordinados, pueden que no sepan que es un omega… pero no dudo que algunos lo miraran con otras intenciones-_

Ante la petición del oji-azul, Aoyama tan solo pudo asentir mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nostálgica…. No importaba la situación en la que se encontrara, siempre ponía a los demás antes de sí mismo…. Algo que realmente amaba.

 _-Okey chico enamorado… será mejor que me vaya a cuidar a tu omega-_ decía mientras se alistaba para abandonar el lugar, _-Ah por cierto… las trillizas Sakurai me pidieron que te digiera que eres un tonto y un cabeza hueca…. Pero que estabas perdonado, ya que al igual que Tougo… ellas creen que no eres tan imbécil para ser alguien bipolar-_ decía entre risas.

 _-¿Y se supone que esas palabras me den ánimos para continuar con mi castigo? -_

 _-Tómalas como quieras…. Bueno me largo, hasta la noche Kara-_ y con eso, abandono el lugar, dejando a un Karamatsu completamente solo.

 _-Hasta luego…. Fudo-_ alzó su mano a modo de despido y aunque este no la hubiera visto le daba lo mismo… se alegraba tener a alguien afuera que cuidara del de rojo. Más se sentía muy mal por pedirle este tipo de favores a su amigo… aun teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que este podia tener hacia su hermano… incluso hacia su persona.

 _-Soy un asco de persona-_ se decía a sí mismo con un semblante bastante deprimido.

* * *

Pasaron otros dos días y por fin Tougo había tomado una decisión sobre qué hacer con Karamatsu, por lo que llamo a todo el mundo a que se juntaran en el centro de la base para dar la noticia.

 _-¿Por qué el vejete hará tanto escándalo por una noticia? -_ , Todomatsu soltó fastidiado.

 _-Oye no es cualquier noticia…. Se trata de nuestro hermano-_ le regaño Oso, no lo demostraba pero estaba bastante nervioso con la noticia que darían… esperaba que fuera algo bueno.

 _-Con tal que le dé un fuerte castigo al imbécil de Kusomatsu…. No me quejo de tanto escándalo-_ soltaba con odio el cuarto Matsuno.

 _-¡Ichimatsu! -_ nuevamente el hermano mayor regañaba a sus hermanitos, no podia creer el desinterés que estos tenían por un miembro de su familia.

 _-¡No te hagas el hermano mayor Oso!, sabes perfectamente que Kusomatsu se merece cualquier castigo…. ¡dejo a todos nuestros hombres fuera de combate, dejándonos indefensos ante cualquier ataque! …. ¡casi mata a Tougo, aun sabiendo cual importante es para mí y las trillizas!, ¡así que no vengas ahora a defenderlo! -_ y con eso se alejó de su familia, Todomatsu no tardo en irse también del lugar…. no podia estar cerca de alguien que protegía a un moustro, ya que, para él, Karamatsu era un moustro.

Osomatsu vio como sus dos hermanos se alejaban de él, sin poder evitarlo…. Se sentía un completo inútil…. No podia creer que, en tan solo cuatro días, hayan cambiado la imagen que tenían del segundo, solo por un accidente. _-¿Qué voy hacer con ellos? -_ decía al aire.

 _-Pues tendrás que darle una buena paliza para que te entiendan-_ de la nada apareció Aoyama, como lo prometió, se dedicó a ser la sombra del de rojo, cabe decir que el segundo tenía razón… algunos de los miembros de la rebelión miraban con otros ojos al oji-carmesi, más de una ocasión tuvo que espantarlos con la vista. _-Esa es mi manera de hacerles entender las cosas desde que llegaron-_

 _-Si pues… cuando vivían con nosotros no eran tan complicado…. Solíamos a sentarnos a conversar sobre los temas, no puedo creer que en tan solo un año hayan cambiado tanto-_

 _-Pues con el tiempo la gente cambia y créeme que en ese año que estuvieron lejos de ustedes… tus hermanos pasaron por mucho-_

 _-Ser de la rebelión no es fácil, ¿o no? -_ pregunto con más confianza, por alguna razón creía que al principio no le simpatizaba mucho al amigo de su hermano.

 _-Algo así-_ respondió, de repente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor _-sabes… todo el mundo está reunido aquí, porque no aprovechas y vas hacerle una visita a Karamatsu-_ decía con una falsa sonrisa, mientras le pasaba lo que parecía ser la llave de la celda del segundo.

 _-¿Crees que nadie se entere? -_ comenzaba animarse ante la idea.

 _-Descuida… yo me encargare de cubrirte-_ le alzo el pulgar a modo de apoyo, por lo que el primero tan solo sonrió y emprendió camino hacia donde se encontraba el segundo.

* * *

Por fin habían llegado, tal como lo había prometido Choromatsu se encargó de desactivar todas las alarmas que estuvieran cerca de ellos. Le extraño que hubieran m

 _-Bien ya es hora-_ decía emocionado Akumatsu. _-Ya es…-_

 _-Espera nissan…. Creo que tengo una mejor idea-_ lo interrumpió, mientras esquivaba una roca que se dirigía a su cabeza.

 _-¡Maldita sea Kami!, arruinaste mi momento…. Más te vale que tu idea sea buena o te mando a dormir con los peces-_

 _-Lo que digas…. Sabes que no me gusta derramar sangre innecesaria, por lo que propongo que solo entremos Choromatsu, tú y yo-_ decía con su típica sonrisa.

 _-¿Por qué solo nosotros tres? -_ pregunto Choromatsu.

 _-Pues tú conoces el lugar perfectamente, nissan es bueno peleando por lo que unos cuantos hombres no serán nada para él y aunque no lo creas también soy bueno peleando, además…-_

 _-Al grano Kami-_ le interrumpió su hermano.

 _-El punto es que, Choromatsu no quiere que sus hermanos menores salgan lastimados y si entramos con todos nuestros hombres ten por seguro que eso va a ocurrir… por lo que propongo que entremos de incognito… seremos como espías-_ decía de los más emocionado.

 _-Kamimatsu-san tiene razón…. Si mandas a tus hombres, nada me asegura que no lastimaran a Ichimatsu y a Todomatsu… así que, ¿Qué dices, te unes? -_

Akumatsu no tuvo más opción que aceptar resignado, si hubiera sabido que a su hermano tenia esta clase de idea, no habría traído tantos hombres. Por lo que les ordeno que vigilaran cualquier movimiento en la zona, a la leve sospecha de que fuera un rebelde… lo mataban. _-Okey señoritas, es hora de comenzar la función-_

* * *

Estaba aburrido, estar solo en una de las bodegas y más encima encerrado no le ayudaba en mucho. Por lo menos Fudo le había dejado su crucigrama…. Se divertiría en llenarlo y seguir con los otros, _-Que divertido…. Un crucigrama, ¡viva! -_ gritaba sin mucho ánimo.

 _-En serio es un crucigrama… ¿Qué eres, un anciano? -_ pudo reconocer a quien le pertenecía dicha voz, por lo que una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. _-¡Osomatsu! -_

 _-Hola… ¿me extrañaste? -_ irónicamente era él quien lo había extrañado, pero Karamatsu no tenía por qué saberlo.

 _-Por supuesto brother…. Pero, ¿Qué haces acá?, ¿no Tougo convoco a una reunión o algo parecido? -_

 _-Si pues… es para los miembros de la rebelión y que yo recuerde no pertenecemos a la rebelión, así que no debemos escuchar-_ explicaba mientras sacaba una llave de su sudadera, abriendo la celda en donde se encontraba retenido Karamatsu.

 _-Ahh Oso… ¿Qué crees que haces? -_ preguntó, por la mirada que este tenía y el olor que comenzaba a sentir, claramente sabía que su hermano no vino de visita solamente.

 _-Tu qué crees-_ decía de manera lujuriosa, mientras obligaba al segundo recostarse en la especie de cama que tenía, colocándose encima de este; comenzando a frotar su trasero con la entrepierna de este. Logrando que soltara unos leves gemidos.

 _-Ahh...O-Oso…-_ no podia evitarlo, el aroma que desprendía su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco… necesitaba poseerlo en este preciso momento, pero aún le quedaba algo de autocontrol y no quería lastimar a su hermano. _-D-Debemos… parar… t-tus h-heridas-_

 _-Ya sanaron-_ susurro al oído de Karamatsu mientras que también comenzaba a lamerlo, todo esto sin dejar de frotar su trasero en la entrepierna… podia sentir como esta comenzaba a despertar y pedía a gritos ser atendida, literalmente. _-Vamos Kara… ha pasado tiempo y realmente te necesito-_ decía mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello del segundo, podia sentir como este comenzaba a estremecerse, _-No quieres hacer feliz a tu onichan-_

Y con eso, la cordura y el poco auto-control que le quedaban a Karamatsu se fueron a quien sabe dónde, por lo que de un rápido movimiento cambio de posición con Osomatsu. Quedando este encima del primero, por lo que comenzó a devorar sus labios de una manera casi hambrienta. En el fondo, el también necesitaba sentir a Osomatsu, pero por obvias razones, además de que este se encontraba lastimado, no podían estar juntos…. No como ellos querían.

 _-Ah… mgh…-_ soltó el primero, al sentir como el segundo comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones, mientras que a la vez de a poco lo desprendía de toda su ropa.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Como soy tan buena persona... dejare el lemon para el siguiente capítulo xD**_


	17. Chapter 14

Una vez que se adentraron a la base, tanto Akumatsu como Choromatsu querían ir por cuenta propia, por lo que Kamimatsu tuvo que interferir y hacerles recordar la razón por la que solamente ellos se habían infiltrado.

 _-Okey… como Kami-mami no quiere soltarnos de la manita, será mejor que repasemos el plan-_ decía con fastidio el de negro.

 _-Bien… estamos cerca de la bóveda en donde descansan las omegas cuando entran en su periodo de celo, por lo…-_ al momento de haber mencionado a las omegas, el par de hermanos presentes se tensaron inmediatamente y comenzaron a exigirle al de verde que los condujera a dicha bóveda. _-Tranquilos, tranquilos… si tanto quieren verla será después de la misión-_

 _-Negativo, tenemos que ir inmediato-_ afirmo Akumatsu mientras comenzaba a caminar donde creía que se encontraba tal lugar, pero por donde doblara, llegaba a un callejón sin salida _-¡ESTO ES UN PUTO LABERINTO! -_ decía bastante alterado.

 _-Oye Kami… ¿Por qué tanto interés en las omegas, pensé que solo le interesaba mi hermano? -_ preguntaba con cierta cautela.

 _-Hace algunos años unas grandes amigas nuestras fueran secuestradas por Tougo, eran gemelas como también omegas…. Fue por esa razón que mi hermano y yo entramos al ejército, nuestro único objetivo en ese momento era en recuperarlas-_

Choromatsu se dedicó a escuchar lo que le explicaba el de blanco, mientras ambos ignoraban como el de negro seguía perdiéndose por los pasillos. Pero cuando este les había mencionado a unas gemelas omegas, de inmediato las hermanas Fujiwara se le vino a la mente… por lo que estaba seguro que no le gustaría saber lo que les había ocurrido. _-¿Cuáles s-son sus n-nombres? -_

 _-Sus nombres eran Kurona y Nashiro, se apellidan Fujiwara… ¿acaso las conoces, sabes dónde están en estos momentos? -_ pedía impaciente.

Los nombres que el de vestimentas blanquecinas dio confirmo toda sospecha que el de verde tenía, por lo que no le quedo más opción que contarles la verdad a los hermanos, _-La verdad es que ellas…. Fallecieron hace algunos meses-_ soltó de una, logrando que el de blanco lo mirara fijamente, además de callar los reclamos por parte del de negro.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo imbécil?! …. ¿Cómo es posible que estén muertas? -_ decía enojado Akumatsu, tomándolo desde el cuello de su camisa.

 _-Pues la verdad es que fueron asesinadas, nunca supimos quién fue el causante… creo que el caso aún se sigue investigando-_ explicaba de lo más tranquilo Choromatsu, mientras se zafaba de agarre de Akumatsu.

Ante la respuesta, los hermanos no sabían cómo reaccionar…. Más el de negro solo atino a golpear la pared, causándole una pequeña fisura. En cambio, el de blanco solo le dedico una mirada dolida y comenzó con la búsqueda del omega…. Quería salir del lugar lo más pronto posible, por lo que mientras más rápido lo encontraban, más rápido podían salir del lugar.

* * *

Los gemidos de Osomatsu eran escuchados por todo el lugar, podía sentir como los dedos de su hermano entraban y salían de su interior. Eran reconfortante en cierto sentido, podia sentir como estos llegaban hasta cierto punto que lo hacía ver estrellas.

 _-Mgh… ahh… m-más-_ pedía entrecortado el primero, su hermano ya se había vuelto todo un experto, a su parecer, sobre hacerle sentir de maravilla, no solo con los dedos. Este se dedicaba a repartir caricias y besos en todo su torso desnudo, de vez en cuando se detenían en la zona de sus pezones, los cuales comenzaba a succionar y a morder, con cada lamida que daba, un gemido de placer escapaba de la boca del primero…. Pero con eso no era suficiente, necesitaba sentir aún más a su hermano, ansiaba que Karamatsu lo volviera suyo nuevamente…. Ansiaba con ganas tener el miembro del segundo en su interior. _-Ahh… Ka…. Kara-_

 _-¿Qué sucede Aniki? -_ preguntaba en un tono lujurioso, enfatizando la última palabra…. A pesar de ser menor que Osomatsu, el oji-azul rara vez se refería a él como nissan. Prefería usar el término aniki, aunque no lo usara tan a menudo.

 _-D-Deja de j-jugar…. Mgh, ahh…. M-mete... ah-_ sintió como el segundo comenzaba atacar su cuello, dejándole marcas que de seguro tardaran días en desaparecer. Todo sin dejar de estimular su entrada. _-Ahh… por f-favor-_ decía a modo de súplica.

 _-Lo que digas my honey-_ fue como entonces Karamatsu saco sus dedos del interior del primero, cabe destacar que estos estaban de lo más húmedos debido a la auto-lubricación que poseía su omega. Tomo su ya excitado miembro, posicionando la punta en la entrada de Osomatsu. Acerco su rostro para besar nuevamente sus labios, fue así que, aprovechando la distracción de su hermano, entro de una sola estocada…. Haciendo que Osomatsu soltara un gran gemido.

 _-Lo siento-_ , dijo en un susurro, para posterior comenzar con las embestidas, dando ya en el punto de placer del oji-carmesi… a Osomatsu no le importaba que fuera brusco con él, es más, tenía que admitir que en cierto sentido le agradaba, le hacían pensar que no era un indefenso omega que todo el mundo debían de proteger. Sintió como el oji-azul daba nuevamente en su punto, provocando que viera estrellas, enredos sus piernas en la cintura de este para que así llegara aún más profundo.

Por su parte, Karamatsu continúo embistiendo la entrada del primero. No importaba cuantas veces lo habían hecho ya, el interior de Osomatsu siempre se sentía como si fuese su primera vez. Por lo que aumento la velocidad de las embestidas, como a la vez empezaba a masturbar el miembro del primero, que pedía a gritos ser atendido.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que ambos estuvieran cerca del climax, por lo que Karamatsu prefirió salir del interior de Osomatsu… de seguro si se corría adentro lo dejaba embarazado de nuevo, con la suerte que tenían últimamente, más no se sentía listo para tener un nuevo bebe... el sentimiento de pérdida aún seguía presente. Pero al momento de sacar su miembro, este fue tumbado casi al instante por su hermano quien, dándole una vista privilegiada de toda su entrada lubricada, comenzó a realizarle una felación, lo que causo que gemidos escaparan de su boca.

 _-Ah…mgh…O-Oso me v-voy a…-_ sentía como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, lo que causo que dejara salir toda su esencia en el interior de la boca de su hermano, quien, con gusto la trago toda.

Juraría que había escuchado una pequeña risa por parte del primero. Por lo que no se quedó atrás, y comenzó a jugar con la entrada de su hermano, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas con su lengua. Provocándole que el cuerpo encima suyo comenzara a retorcerse producto del placer que le estaban provocando. _-Esto apenas empieza aniki-_

Osomatsu podía sentir como la lengua de su hermano lo penetraba, _¿Cómo es que su lengua se siente tan bien?_ se preguntaba, pero a pesar del placer que le provocaba, quería sentir algo más… por lo que alejo su trasero del rostro de su hermano para poder esta vez encararlo y tomar el miembro de este e insértalo en toda su entrada, autopenetrándose…. Una vez dentro, comenzó un sube y baja que volvía loco a los hermanos. Por su parte, el oji-azul tomo las caderas de su hermano para comenzar a penetrarlo más profundo, además de aumentar la velocidad de estas... Todo parecía que estarían un buen rato dándose cariño mutuamente, por lo que tomo los hombros del oji-carmesi y lo obligo a recostarse, todo sin dejar de penetrarlo, comenzando a devorar los labios de este de una manera hambrienta.

Se tuvieron que separar ya que el primero necesitaba aire, entre el beso y los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca producto de las embestidas, se le hacía difícil poder respirar, aun así, deseaba continuar, _-Ah… ah, mgh… K-Kara-_ , nuevamente sus labios eran poseídos por su amante, por lo que rodeo el cuello de este con sus brazos, profundizando aún más el beso.

* * *

Algunos gritaban incoherencias, otros decían una que otra mala palabra, unos cuantos reclamaban, pero todo tenían un significado en común o querían expresar exactamente lo mismo…. La disconformidad sobre la decisión que había tomado el líder de la rebelión sobre el futuro o castigo que tendría el segundo Matsuno.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda estás pensando Tougo-san?!, el chico merece un castigo ejemplar-_ decía uno de los tantos hombres y mujeres que había en el lugar.

 _-Será mejor que expliques que mierda pasa por tu cabeza vejete-_ mencionaba Ichimatsu, que al igual que los demás… estaba disconforme por la decisión de su pareja, incluso pareciera que estaba más enojado que los demás.

 _-¡¿Cómo puedes tomar una decisión como esa?!, ¿tan poco te importa tu gente? -_ decía Totty de manera desafiante. Cosa que enfureció al mayor y líder de la rebelión, ante la mirada penetrante en él, comenzó a sudar frio.

Ante la situación, Tougo prefirió hacer oídos sordos y salir del lugar… ya había dado por así decirlo, su veredicto, por lo que ya no era necesario que continuara metido entre toda gente. Más la multitud, al percatarse de que su líder se retiraba continuaron en su empeño de saber las razones por la que perdonaba al Matsuno de azul.

 _-¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR! -_ grito ya bastante encabronado por las contantes preguntas, _-¡Soy el puto líder y si decido que Karamatsu es inocente y no hay razón para castigarlo, pues se lo aguantan! -_ y con esto, abandono el lugar siendo seguido por Ichimatsu.

Más lo únicos que se encontraban contentos por la decisión eran las trillizas, además del buen amigo del segundo, Fudo y aunque no lo demostraban mucho, tanto Choroko como Atsushi también estaban felices por la decisión.

 _-¿Por qué tan feliz Atsushi-kun?, que yo recuerde no eres tan cercano a Karamatsu-kun -_ preguntaba Todoko, en las últimas horas se le había quedado observándolo, ya que últimamente este se comportaba más extraño de lo habitual.

 _-Acaso no puedo estar feliz por el hermano de mi buen amigo Totty-_ decía sarcásticamente, la verdad era que se alegraba por tener la conciencia tranquila, por así decirlo, ya que Karamatsu no tendría ningún castigo por sus acciones… unas acciones que tanto Choroko como él provocaron.

 _-Claro… lo que digas-_ claramente no le creía ninguna palabra, pero lo dejaría pasar por el momento…. Además, el que estuviera tan cercano a su hermana Choroko le hacía sentir un mal presentimiento.

Atsushi vio como la chica de rosa dejaba de verlo de manera sospecha y comenzaba a prestarle atención a su monera hermana, por lo que pudo respirar más tranquilo… para él, Todoko era la más observadora y perspicaz de todas las mujeres de las bases, por lo que es mejor irse con cuidado con ella.

 _-Sera mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada, ¿me oíste? -_ susurraba Choroko, no deseaba ser reprendida por querer experimentar con alphas que consideraba especiales.

 _-Descuida, no pienso decir nada…. Pero te advierto que, si nos llegasen a pillar, ten por seguro que caerás conmigo-_ susurraba Atsushi de igual manera, tampoco deseaba tener alguna clase de reprimenda o castigo parecido.

* * *

No entendía cómo es que Karamatsu podía dormir tan relajadamente después de toda la actividad que tuvieron. Tenías ganas de golpearlo, mira que dejarlo con un dolor de cadera inmenso…. Pero no se quejaba del todo, si bien que lo había disfrutado.

Supuso que ya era hora de que abandonara el lugar, supuestamente su hermano no podía recibir visitas y si se enteraran que estuvo en el lugar y que no fue simplemente para ver cómo estaba. De seguro se meterían en un gran problema, por lo que comenzó a vestirse… eso sí, a duras penas, ya que el dolor en su parte baja no lo dejaba estar mucho rato de pie. Como castigo lo volvería a dejar encerrado.

Al momento de colocarse la sudadera roja, pensó que talvez era mejor colocarse la del segundo…. al tomarla vio que está estaba impregnada con su aroma, cosa que le agrado bastante.

Ya vestido se dispuso abandonar la celda del segundo, pero se detuvo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios de este _-Nos vemos después Darling-_ le susurro y vio cómo entresueños se le formaba una boba sonrisa en el rostro de oji-azul. Lo que le causó cierta gracia.

Ya fuera de la habitación en donde estaba recluido Karamatsu, comenzó a ir en dirección hacia su la suya, necesitaba urgente un baño… apestaba a sexo, no es que le importase lo que los demás pensaran de él, la única opinión que realmente le interesaba era la de sus hermanos y de seguro que, si percibían el olor del segundo en él, comenzarían con la lluvia de preguntas… y no se encontraba listo para explicar el tipo de relación que mantenían sus hermanos mayores, menos en responder como el por qué estaba usando la sudadera azul de Karamatsu y no la suya.

Mientras caminaba, su parte baja lo estaba molestando, lo que ocasionaba que fuera más lento de la habitual… además de sentir una sensación bastante conocida escurrir por sus muslos, manchando un poco su pantalón. Por más que intentaron de que oji-azul no anudara dentro, no lo pudieron evitar… con el calor y el pacer que sentían en esos momentos, llegaron a olvidarse del anudo. Por lo que llego a pensar que talvez y solo talvez… había quedado embarazado nuevamente.

Casi por instinto llevo una mano hacia su vientre, tratando de recordar la sensación de tener un ser creciendo en su interior, más pudo sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos carmesíes…. En ese momento recordó a su pequeño que le fue arrebato, la herida había sido abierta nuevamente, por lo que se hinco de rodillas, abrazando su vientre, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho _-Perdóname…. Perdóname…. No pude protegerte…. N-no p-pude-_ sollozo en medio del desolado pasillo.

Estaba tan metido en su dolor que no se percató de la presencia de Tougo, quien lo miraba con algo de pena. Este se fue acercando de a poco y cuando vio que se encontraba a una distancia prudente, gritó _-¡OSOMATSU! -_ logrando que el mencionado diera un pequeño salto en su lugar, producto del grito del mayor.

 _-¡¿No asustes a la gente de esa manera?! -_ gritó alterado, a pesar de estar furioso y a la vez sorprendido… las lágrimas aún seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Lo que causo que el mayor alzara una de sus cejas, a modo de pregunta.

 _-N-No es l-lo que p-parece…. Solo estaba… solo-_ trato de secar sus lágrimas con los puños de la sudadera, no podia hablar producto del nudo que sentía en su garganta, se sentía como un completo llorón, llego a pensar que talvez, tan solo para eso servía.

 _-Sabes que no tienes que atormentarte por eso-_ soltó el mayor, no se tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que el oji-carmesi aun sufría por la pérdida de su pequeño. Bueno, en realidad si se le tenía que ser, ya que no todo el mundo sabía de su condición, menos el que estuvo embarazado.

 _-Lo s-sé…-_ respondió en un tono inaudible, _-Pero…. Yo-_ antes de que pudiera completar la oración, el rostro de Tougo estaba tan cerca que creyó que daba un infarto producto del susto, más este le miraba de manera burlona… cosa que lo confundió totalmente.

 _-Dime…. ¿Karamatsu disfruto de tu visita? -_ preguntó sin escrúpulos, quería sacarle, aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa a su cuñadito y por lo visto estaba funcionando, ya que al instante en que le pregunto, el rostro de este se había vuelto tan rojo como el color que tanto lo caracteriza.

 _-N-No sé d-de hablas-_ respondió nervioso, no deseaba hablar de ese tema… menos con alguien como él.

 _-¡Ah por favor! …. Sabes a lo que me refiero, no por nada estas usando su sudadera, además su olor está impregnado en ti…. ¡Estoy seguro que disfrutaron de un buen sexo! -_ comenzó a reír al ver la cara que Osomatsu ponía. Vio como este se alejaba totalmente avergonzado, podía jurar que le había gritado un "púdrete vejete" …. Por lo menos tuvo una pequeña venganza de que tanto insistieran en llamarlo vejete, pero lo principal era que pudo cumplir con su cometido…. Hizo que el Matsuno de rojo pensara en otra cosa que no fuera su hijo muerto. Sonrió ante ello, por lo que dispuso a retirarse a su habitación, podia sentir un muy enojado Ichimatsu se acercaba, viniendo a exigir respuestas… por lo que mejor era discutir en su recamara.

Cuando el pasillo quedo completamente desolado, fue en ese momento en que salió de su pequeño escondite… toda la charla que tuvieron Osomatsu y Tougo fue escuchada por un muy sonriente Akumatsu, quien estaba más que feliz por haber encontrado al omega que tanto buscaban, había valido la pena haberse separado de Kami y Choro cuando estos de distrajeron por un momento. Por lo que, mediante el comunicador que poseía llamó a su hermanito.

 _-¿Qué sucede Aku-nissan?, si me vas a contar sobre las mujeres del lugar otra vez, pues ahórratelo… yo por lo menos estoy en una misión, no vine a recrear la vista-_ decían muy enojado desde el otro lado de la línea.

 _-Vamos Kami, no seas aguafiestas…. ¿sabías que es bueno para la salud en mirar traseros y oppais? -_ comenzó a reírse al imaginarse la cara que su hermano estaba poniendo en estos momentos, seco una pequeña lágrima que se le escapo producto del ataque de risa, _-Ya en serio… encontré al nuestro preciado omega y déjame decirte que posee un gran trasero, ya veo él porque esta tan obsesionado el idiota de Choromatsu… el tipo lo único que quiere el follarselo-_

 _-¿Estas consiente que son hermanos, cierto? … poseen la misma cara, además de la misma contextura-_ le recordó, por cómo describía al omega, Kamimatsu pensó que talvez se estaba enamorado de su nuevo amigo.

 _-Pueden que tengan la misma cara, pero son totalmente diferentes…. Este tipo es especial, ¡cielos! si no fuera el omega que necesitamos ten por seguro que lo hago mío, aunque…-_ por un momento se quedó pensativo.

 _-Aunque… qué… ¿Qué ocurre nissan? -_ pregunto algo preocupado el de blanco, su hermano no era de esos que se quedaban con la palabra en la boca, por lo que le extraño que este se detuviera, en una palabra.

 _-El chico ya ha sido marcado, puedo sentir el aroma de otro alpha en su ser… y créeme que es un aroma muy potente-_ decía impresionado por el aroma, _-Tal parece que nuestro omeguita se consiguió un alpha muy particular…. ¡Te apuesto 500 billetes a que esta embarazado! -_ soltó de la nada.

 _-¡Imbécil! … será mejor que no lo este, si llegase ser cierto… tendremos que obligarlo a abortar, así que, ¡mueve tu apestoso trasero y tráelo de inmediato! -_ por primera vez en toda su vida le había gritado a su hermano mayor.

 _-Tranquilo… por hoy nos retiraremos, así que avisa al idiota enamorado… dile que nos encontraremos en el punto de encuentro-_ dicho esto, se encamino hacia donde creía que era la salida.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda dices nissan?!, tienes que traerlo de inmediato, acaso…-_ no pudo seguir discutiendo ya que Akumatsu había cortado la comunicación, ya harto de las tonterías de su hermano mayor, Kamimatsu se dispuso hacer lo que le había encomendado… una vez en el punto de encuentro, le exigiría respuesta a su hermano.

 _-Choromatsu-san-_ suspiró, _-Tenemos nuevas ordenes-_

* * *

Nunca en su corta vida había dormido tan bien, ni siquiera en su propia cama… y viendo en lugar en donde se encontraba en estos momentos, supuso que algo andaba mal con él.

Vio que se encontraba completamente solo, lo que le hacía entender que Osomatsu tenía que ya estar con los demás. No le quedo de otra que comenzar a vestirse, pero al momento en que se quería colocarse su típica sudadera, simplemente no la encontró. _-Parece que fui asaltado por my honey, ya que-,_ encontró la sudadera roja de él primero y no tuvo más opción que colocársela… ya después inventaría una excusa en caso de que le preguntaran.

Como estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, no notó la presencia de su buen amigo Fudo, quien tampoco le aviso de su llegada, tan solo se dedicó a contemplar el cuerpo del segundo. Pasado un rato, le tiro una llave al distraído de Karamatsu, quien se exalto un poco por le objeto lanzado, más una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver en frente suyo a su querido amigo.

 _-¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí parado? -_ preguntó algo avergonzado.

 _-Lo suficiente para saber que cuando estás en tu mundo, eres pésimo para detectar a los demás-_ le reprocho. _-Te lance las llaves de la celda, por si no lo has notado-_

 _-Ya veo… bueno que se le va a hacer-_ decía entre risas mientras abría la celda en la que se encontraba. _-Dime… ¿ya llegaron a un veredicto? -_ preguntó con cautela, tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

 _-Así es… Tougo-san ha decido en perdonarte por tus acciones… todo indica que al momento del accidente no estabas en tus cávales, lo que indica que alguien fue el responsable de tu condición-_ explicaba como todo un policía.

 _-¡Vaya, que serio!… pues me alegro-_ soltó un suspiro, _-admito que por un momento temía que me hicieran algo realmente malo-_ decía algo aliviado.

 _-No tienes de que preocuparte… pero te aviso que la gente no quedo conforme con la decisión, por lo que serás víctima de algunas no tan amigables miradas, incluidas las de tus hermanos menores-_ le decía con algo de pena, sabía que para Karamatsu la opinión y el cariño de sus hermanos era lo más importante para él… eso sí, después de Osomatsu claro.

 _-Ya veo… descuida, estoy acostumbrado a esas miradas. Tuve mucha practica con Choromatsu-_ una mueca de desagrado se formó en el rostro del segundo al mencionar al tercero. _-Tan solo iré a la habitación de Osomatsu… creo que puedo esconderme en ese lugar hasta que todo este problema se tranquilice-_

 _-Seguro… vamos te acompaño-,_ y con eso hicieron abandono del lugar, para dirigirse a la habitación en la que se estaba quedando el primero.

* * *

 _-¡¿Dime qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?! …. ¡¿Por qué lo has perdonado, así como así?! -_ decía un furioso Ichimatsu.

 _-¡Ya te lo dije!, ¡lo dije enfrente de todos! …. Karamatsu no estaba en sus cinco sentidos al momento del accidente, alguien provoco que actuara de esa forma-_ respondía Tougo de la misma forma, ya comenzaba a hartarse en tener que dar explicaciones.

 _-¡Aun así, merece que lo castigues! …. ¡dejo a todos nuestros hombres en pésimas condiciones! -_ comenzaba a alzar la voz.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?! … ¡ES TU HERMANO MALDITA SEA, TANTO LO ODIAS COMO PARA QUERER CASTIGARLO POR ALGO QUE FUE OBLIGADO! -_ exploto, no soportaría que cuestionaran sus decisiones, menos Ichimatsu… por mucho que lo amara.

 _-¡NO ES ESO MALDITA SEA! -_ le respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

 _-¡ENTONCES, ¿QUE ES MALDICION?! … ¿QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE? -_

 _-Yo… l-lo que pasa es que… yo-_ no podía hablar producto de la vergüenza.

 _-¿Qué es Ichimatsu?, ¿Cuál es la razón? -_ lo tomo por los hombros, obligándolo a que lo mirara fijamente… dejándolo sin escapatoria. _-¡Habla! -_

 _-¡Es que casi te mata! -_ soltó de una… impresionando y a la vez confundiendo a Tougo. _-El idiota de Kusomatsu casi te mata, producto de que no supo cuidarse por sí mismo… pensé que… llegué a pensar que te podia perder-_ las lágrimas comenzaron acumularse en sus ojos, aun así, continuó. Necesitaba desahogar todo el lio de sentimientos que tenía dentro de su corazón.

 _-Sabes… siempre me considere una basura andante, incluso desde que era un niño. Me preguntaba cómo es que alguien como yo tuvo tanta suerte de tener a unos hermanos como los míos…. En tener a unos padres como los míos… en tener a unos tipos que no nos une ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo, que se preocuparan de nosotros al momento en que nuestros padres murieron-_ se detuvo para poder tomar un poco de aire, lagrimas caían de sus ojos violetas.

 _-Siempre pensé que no merecía esta clase de suerte… incluso llegue a pensar que jamás encontraría a alguien que me quisiera, que me amara de la forma en que tú lo haces maldición…-_ empujo a Tougo para que se alejara de él, no deseaba su lastimas…. Más este no se movió _-cuando te conocí, pensé el destino me estaba jugando una mala broma, que con el tiempo te terminarías aburriéndote de mí, por lo que me dije "será bueno mientras dure" … pero con el tiempo me demostraste que me amas, a pesar de todos mis defectos… me amas por como soy. Llámame egoísta, pero no quiero perder lo único bueno que me ha pasado en toda mi puta vida, aparte de mis hermanos… ¡Simplemente no quiero perderte!, no…-_ sus palabras quedaron al aire la sentir como unos labios sellaban su boca, impidiéndole que salga otra palabra.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Tougo atrajo el cuerpo de Ichimatsu y lo envolvió en un gran abrazo. Transmitiéndole todo su amor en este, _-Escúchame atentamente, no eres basura… eres Ichimatsu Matsuno…. El cuarto de los famosos sextillizos que se creían que no nacerían… eres un guerrero incluso desde que estabas en el vientre de tu valerosa madre. Eres alguien especial y muy sensible, talvez no demuestres muchas emociones, pero eres alguien que se preocupa por sus seres queridos… que es capaz de dar la vida por ellos si fuese necesario, que todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora ha sido a base de esfuerzo y no de la estúpida suerte… ¡a base de tu propio esfuerzo! -_ se detuvo para poder mirar fijamente al de morado.

 _-Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Creo que el afortunado soy yo, al saber que alguien como tú me ame, puede que sea un fanfarrón, un idiota, un iluso, un bueno para nada… incluso puede que sea algo viejo, pero te aseguro que agradezco todos los días por tenerte a mi lado…. No tienes por qué preocuparte en que me hagan daño o que salga herido, te juro que no te desharás tan fácil de mi-_ con sus dedos comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de Ichimatsu.

Acerco el rostro de ambos, juntando ambas frentes…. Podían sentir el aliento de cada uno, más fue Ichimatsu quien quiso tomar la iniciativa esta vez. Acorto la distancia, fundiéndose en un gran beso, paso sus brazos por alrededor del cuello del mayor profundizándolo aún más… cosa que Tougo no le negó. Es más, comenzaba a excitarlo, por lo que no pudo aguantar más y tiro al morado a la cama que compartían para poder posicionarse encima de este y nuevamente devorar sus labios.

Producto del gran placer que sentía en esos momentos, Tougo comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de la ropa del menor, recorriendo todo su abdomen, sacándole uno que otro gemido al pobre. Las ropas comenzaban a estorbar, pero el mayor sabía que no podia ir más rápido…. Sería la primera vez que lo haría desde que estaban juntos, talvez incluso la primera vez de su gatito, por lo que deseaba que fuera la mejor experiencia para Ichimatsu.

Pasado un rato, el cuarto se encontraba completamente desnudo, al igual que el mayor… por lo que este comenzó a jugar con la entrada del menor, haciendo que retorciera tanto del placer como del dolor, _-Ah… d-duele… Tou-_ exclamaba entrecortado.

 _-Shiii… tranquilo, ya pasara-_ decía mientras ya adentraba en segundo dedo, no falto mucho para agregar un tercero… vio como Ichimatsu comenzaba a mover sus caderas involuntariamente, tratando de hacer que los dedos de Tougo llegaran más allá. Por lo que supuso que ya estaba listo, fue entonces que le dijo que aguantará la respiración por un momento, tomo su miembro para poder posicionarlo en la entrada del morado… y de una sola estocada, entro. Haciendo que Ichimatsu soltara un gran gemido de dolor y placer combinados.

Tougo espero a que este se acostumbrará, cuando vio que comenzaba a mover sus caderas… fue en ese entonces que perdió la cordura que tenía y comenzó unas fuertes embestidas. Sacándole gemidos y gritos de placer que llenaron el cuarto…. Tenía que agradecer que este fuera algo masoquista, por lo que le gustaba que fuera rudo con él.

Con el paso del tiempo las embestidas se fueron haciendo más rápidas, chocando el miembro de Tougo en el punto de placer de Ichimatsu haciéndole ver estrellas. Ambos sentían que ya estaban llegando a su límite, por lo que Tougo acerco su rostro al cuello de Ichimatsu y le dio una gran mordida… reclamándolo como suyo y de nadie más. Ahora todo el mundo sabría que Ichimatsu le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a él, a Tougo, al líder de la rebelión.

Con la mordida en su cuello, el cuarto Matsuno se corrió entre el abdomen de ambos, y unas embestidas más el mayor de los dos hizo lo mismo en el interior de este. Como ambos estaba agotados producto de su pequeña actividad, se taparon con las sabanas y se dispusieron a dormir, más el mayor atrajo el cuerpo del de morado hacia él… ahora que le pertenecía, no dejaría que sufriera en esta vida producto de unos estúpidos problemas.

 _-Descansa Ichimatsu… mañana será un nuevo día-,_ el nombrado no respondió, ya que se encontraba completamente dormido… lo que causo que una risa se escapara de los labios de Tougo.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Doble lemon, porque yo lo digo (ง︡'-'︠)ง ...**_

 _ **PD: Creo que la escena de Tougo e Ichi me salio muy cursi :3**_


	18. Chapter 15

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación del primero, gente que pasaba al lado de Karamatsu no lo miraban raro, cosa que se le hizo extraño, ya que pensó que lo estaban odiando.

 _-Oye Fudo… ¿acaso no dijiste que me mirarían raro? -_ preguntó algo confundido, mientras devolvía uno que otro saludo y sonrisa.

 _-Talvez piensen que eres tu hermano Osomatsu… como traes puesta su sudadera-_ le respondía un tanto celoso, no le gustaba para nada que estuviera usando ropa del primero _-Ya veo, mejor así-_ continuo con su camino, mientras ignoraba la actitud de su amigo.

Una vez en la habitación, pudieron comprobar que en ella se encontraba un durmiente Osomatsu, que aun usaba el polerón del segundo. Más Karamatsu vio como en el rostro de este, se podía apreciar un camino de lágrimas secas _-Creo que estuvo llorando… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? -_

 _-A simple vista no se le ve ninguna herida…. Esperemos a que despierte para que nos cuente que le ocurrió-_ decía Aoyama mientras le colocaba una manta encima.

 _-Pues no nos queda de otra-_ decía el segundo algo preocupado, por lo que no le quedo de otra que esperar a que el primero despertara. Fue así como se acomodó cerca de la ventana de la habitación, admirando el paisaje que se encontraba afuera…. Era muy parecido al distrito en donde se habían criado, por lo que trajo muchos recuerdos, uno en particular _-Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos-_

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Fudo, más una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… como olvidar su mayor tesoro, como olvidar lo único bueno que le paso cuando era tan solo un pequeño. _-¿Cómo olvidarlo? -_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre estuvo solo…. Nunca conoció a sus padres, nunca supo si es que tuvo hermanos, siempre se preguntaba que había hecho para ser menospreciado de esa manera por el destino._

 _Se podia decir que, a la edad de tan solo cinco años, poseía la madurez de un adolecente, incluso era mucho más maduro que algunos que conocía. Su vida nunca fue fácil, un niño alpha solo contra el mundo era complicado. Uno pensaba que para los alphas era bastante simple la vida…. Que mentira más grande._

 _La vida te sonreía si nacías y crecías en un ambiente familiar, pero para aquellos que se encontraban solos… eran menospreciados por la sociedad, ya que para los demás ellos tan solo eran errores que debían de desaparecer, eran engendros que debían ser corregidos. Fue así como algunos niños alphas que conocía, que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones de él desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno._

 _Mismo motivo por el cual tuvo que aprender a defenderse por su cuenta, tenía que admitir que sentía cierta envidia de los niños que jugaban en los parques de su distrito que, a pesar de verlo en él lugar, estos se negaban a invitarlo a ser partícipe de sus juegos, ya sea por órdenes de sus padres o porque simplemente les daba miedo, no lo sabía realmente. Fue así como decidió abandonar el segundo distrito, lugar en donde vivió los primeros años de su vida. Con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo mejor. Pero al lugar en que llego, no era tan diferente como su distrito._

 _Llego al distrito veinte de la cuidad Kumamoto, como siempre se encontraba en uno de los parques mirando a los demás niños jugar entre sí, veía como las familias disfrutaban de un paseo o un picnic, sabía que nuevamente sería ignorado, por lo que comenzó alejarse…. Hasta que una pelota cayó cerca de sus pies. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó, admirando el color que esta poseía… era un azul tan fuerte, que creía que podia ver el mar en ella._

 _-¡Lánzala! - le gritaron a lo lejos, cosa que realmente lo asusto… mirando hacia todas las direcciones para saber de donde provenían. Pudo ver como un chico de ojos azules le indicaba que le lanzara la pelota hacia él. Fue entonces que pateo la pelota en su dirección._

 _-¡Vaya que golpe! - decía el chico, admirando la fuerza con la que había sido chuteada su pelota, -Oye, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? - le pregunto con una sonrisa._

 _-¡¿Eh?! - lo sorprendió… era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba algo parecido, -¿Por qué… yo? - preguntó con cautela._

 _-Pues eres el único que tengo cerca, además veo que quieres jugar…. ¡así que juguemos! - decía emocionado mientras nuevamente chuteaba la pelota, solo que esta vez en dirección en donde se encontraba el chico de cabellos desordenados, quien con gusto la recibió. Más un cálido sentimiento se colaba en su pecho…. Por primera vez en toda su vida, se sentía como un niño cualquiera._

 _Estuvieron toda la tarde jugando, más el niño de ojos azules dijo que tenía que regresar a su hogar, pero que mañana se encontraran otra vez en el parque para jugar. -Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -_

 _-Me llamo Karamatsu, Karamatsu Matsuno- respondía alegremente._

 _-Ya veo... gracias por jugar conmigo Karamatsu-kun- agradecía la acción de su nuevo amigo._

 _-Solo dime Karamatsu… y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunto. Pero el oji-azul vio como el semblante del chico se tornaba a uno triste._

 _-P-Pues la verdad… es que no tengo n-nombre- bajó la mirada avergonzado, -nunca tuve padres para que me dieran uno-_

 _-Eso es triste- decía algo desanimado, pero de inmediato tomo una pose pensativa -pues yo te daré un nombre… que te parece Fudo-_

 _-¿Eh, Fudo? - confundido, le pregunto. -¿Por qué Fudo? -_

 _-No lo sé, me gusta- decía mientras aun seguía con la pose pensativa, -y tu apellido será Aoyama, como la señora amable que vive cerca de mi casa… una vez me conto que siempre quiso tener a un nieto y creo que si se conocen le caerás muy bien- decía emocionado._

 _-Entonces mi nombre es Fudo Aoyama…. Me gusta- le dedico una gran sonrisa a Karamatsu, cosa que hizo que se avergonzara un poco, -bien Karamatsu, nos vemos- y con eso se despidió del chico, quien no solo se convirtió en su mejor amigo, sino que también le había dado un nombre, un nombre verdadero._

 _Después del primer encuentro, ambos chicos se encontraban casi todos los días a la misma hora, en el mismo parque para jugar. Por primera vez, Fudo se sentía como niño normal, por primera vez sentía que era alguien en la sociedad y Karamatsu era el responsable de ello…. Supo además que su amigo era el segundo hijo de unos sextillizos, que el día que se conocieron había decidido ir al parque solo, ya que sus hermanos se encontraban enfermos y su madre le pidió que saliera un rato para que no se enfermera también. Pero a pesar de que estos ya estaban en mejores condiciones, Karamatsu continúo saliendo para poder jugar con su nuevo amigo… cosa que molestaba a cierto Matsuno de mirada carmesí._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, ambos chicos se volvieron casi inseparables, existió una época en donde hacían prácticamente todo junto… eran felices como se estaban desarrollando las cosas. Pero no todo podia ser perfecto, un día Aoyama le comento al segundo que un sujeto apareció y le ofreció irse con él… que lo cuidaría y lo entrenaría para poder enfrentarse a la sociedad. Cosa que no le agrado a Karamatsu._

 _-¿Por qué tienes que irte?, ¿pensé que éramos amigos? - decía dolido el oji-azul, no lo iba a admitir, pero desde hace un tiempo sentía algo por el chico de cabellos desordenados, no sabía que era… pero le dolía en que lo abandonara._

 _-Ya te lo dije Karamatsu, Tougo-san me ofrece una vida diferente a la que tengo… me ofrece una familia, algo que siempre quise y lo sabes… incluso me dijo que tendría hermanas- le respondía… esperaba que su amigo lo apoyara en todo esto._

 _-pensé que conmigo era suficiente- las lágrimas se acoplaban en sus ojos, -¡eres un estúpido! -le grito para después abandonar la "fortaleza" en la que se encontraban. Dejando a un Aoyama con la palabra en la boca._

 _No volvieron a verse después de un tiempo…._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 _-Aún recuerdo como me gritaste estúpido-_ decía Aoyama entre risas, mientras veía como el segundo le hacía un ademan de perdón con las manos.

 _-Si yo también… realmente me dolió en que me abandonaras de esa forma. Eras mi primer amigo fuera de mis hermanos, por lo que no quería perderte tan fácil-_ un leve sonrojo se formó en su rostro al decir la última frase, además de recordar la otra razón por la que le había gritado aquella vez.

 _-Karamatsu… ¿te encuentras bien?, estas algo rojo-_ preguntaba mientras colocaba una mano en el la frente del segundo, quien de inmediato la aparto de un manotazo.

El reflejo había impresionado tanto a Fudo como a Karamatsu, quien sin esperar que su amigo digiera algo, salió corriendo de la habitación, siendo perseguido por el de cabello desordenado. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron corriendo, no se detuvieron por ningún motivo… aun antes los reclamos de Todomatsu y las trillizas, quienes lo vieron pasar a lo lejos.

Al final ambos ya se encontraban fuera la de base, deteniéndose en una casa abandonada cerca del lugar. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, aun así, Fudo quería saber que mierda paso por la cabeza del segundo para que empezara a correr de esa manera, más encima salir de la base sin ningún tipo de protección. _-¿Qué… mierda… te pasa Kara? -_ preguntó mientras intentaba recobrar el aire que sus pulmones le pedían.

 _-Nada… no me pasa nada-_ le respondió de manera brusca cuando recupero el aliento, _-Por favor… déjame solo-_

 _-Ahora que mosca te pico… será mejor que volvamos, estamos expuestos en este lugar-_ se acercó para tomar el brazo del segundo, pero nuevamente había sido alejado mediante un manotazo, _-¡¿Ahora qué mierda te pasa?! -_ explotó ya furioso, no entendía la extraña actitud de su amigo.

 _-¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada!, ¡tan solo déjame solo! … solo quiero estar solo, así lárgate…. ¡lárgate como aquella vez! -_ cuando dijo esas palabras, de inmediato se tapó la boca, impidiendo que alguna otra palabra se saliera de su ser. Vio como Aoyama lo mirada de manera sorpresiva.

 _-¿Acaso… acaso aun sigues enojado por aquella vez en el parque? …. ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir enojado por algo tan estúpido?! -_ gritó.

 _-¿Estúpido? … ¡me estás diciendo que nuestra amistad fue estúpida!, ¡que las cosas que vivimos fueron estúpidas! …. ¡CREI QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS IMBECIL! -_ gritaba a todo dar, tomándolo de sus ropas para poder encararlo. La herida había sido abierta nuevamente.

 _-¡POR QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS PENSE QUE ME APOYARIAS EN MI DECISION! … ¡SABES MUY BIEN QUE LO QUE MAS DESEABA EN ESE ENTONCES ERA TENER UNA FAMILIA! …. ¡UNA FAMILIA COMO LA TUYA! -_ se soltó del agarre del segundo.

 _-¡Entonces por qué no te fuiste conmigo cuando te lo propuse! -_ le reprocho, si bien Karamatsu le había ofrecido que se fuera a vivir con su familia en ese tiempo… este se negó rotundamente.

 _-Sabes perfectamente que no hubiera encajado en ella…. ¡por dios!, tus padres ya tenían que lidiar con sextillizos… te imaginas agregarle a otro niño, uno del que no conocían absolutamente nada-_ lo miro directamente a los ojos, _-Dime la verdad… ¿Crees qué me hubiesen aceptado? …. ¿Crees qué tus hermanos me hubiesen aceptado? -_

 _-¡Por supuesto! … y aun si no fuese así, con el tiempo cambiarían, ellos terminarían aceptándote…. Pero aun así decidiste abandonarme… como a cualquier objeto, pensé que nuestra amistad era más fuerte que eso-_ le decía dolido, más no quería revelar la verdadera razón por la que estaba tan enojado.

 _-Dime Karamatsu… ¿acaso esa es la verdadera razón por la que estás enojado?, ¿no hay algo más? -_ como si le hubiesen leído la mente, el segundo se tensó ante las preguntas. Cosa que fue notada por Aoyama, quien comenzó acercarse al oji-azul.

Por su parte, Karamatsu instintivamente retrocedía…. Ahora no sabía cómo mirar a los ojos a su amigo, como explicarle que le había dolido el que lo abandonara porque sentía algo por él. Como decirle que en su interior comenzaba a reaparecer esos sentimientos que pensó que estaban olvidados… no podía, simplemente no podia. Su corazón le pertenecía a Osomatsu, se habían entregado mutuamente. No podia estar enamorándose nuevamente de su amigo.

No supo en que momento Fudo ya lo había arrinconado contra la pared, colocando ambos brazos al lado de su cuerpo, impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria. _-Dime por favor, ¿Qué está pasando?, te conozco y sé que algo más te esta pasando-_ la cercanía de los rostros era bastante notoria para ambos, más ninguno dio señal de querer moverse de donde estaban.

 _-…. -_ no dijo absolutamente nada, fue entonces como Karamatsu tomo el cuello del polerón de Aoyama sin previo aviso, robándole un corto beso. Pero al momento de separarse, casi por inercia estos se habían vuelto a besar, solo que esta vez se dedicaron a explorar la cavidad de cada uno. El segundo coloco sus manos en la cadera de su amigo, mientras que este los posicionaba alrededor del su cuello, todo para poder profundizar aún más el beso. Dejándose llevar por el momento.

La razón por la cual lo hizo era desconocida para Karamatsu…. Talvez por simple curiosidad, talvez para comprobar algo por sí mismo, no lo sabía realmente…. De lo único que estaba claro, era de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del momento…. Como también el asco de persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos se dedicaron una mirada dolida. Por lo que el oji-azul soltó un inaudible "lo siento" y abandono el lugar, dejando a un desolado Aoyama, quien mantenía su mirada en el suelo, más se podia ver como lagrimas caían de su rostro.

* * *

Todos los hombres se encontraban reunidos, tanto Kamimatsu como Choromatsu tenían una expresión de fastidio. Como era posible que le digieran que se encontraran en el punto de encuentro y el responsable de ello no estaba presente.

 _-¿Qué se cree este idiota?, mira que obligarnos a retirarnos…. ¡era mi oportunidad para traer a Osomatsu! -_ decía un muy enojado Choromatsu.

 _-Créeme que comprendo tu enojo…. Pero Aku-nissan es el líder de la operación, por lo que todo lo que diga, tiene que ser obedecido-_

 _-¡Aun así! … ¿Qué mierda le pasara por la cabeza? -_ reprochó viendo hacia otro lado, la única razón por la que los estaba ayudando era para tener cuanto antes a su amado…. No para que le dieran estúpidas órdenes.

 _-Pues lo único que pasa por mi cabeza, son nuevos métodos de tortura además de grandes traseros y oppais-_ decía en un tono cantarín el chico de negro que aparecía de la nada, mientras que movía sus manos como si estuviera tocado unas verdaderas "oppais", como él las autoproclamó, entre ellas.

 _-Bien, ya nos tienes en donde querías, ahora explícate… ¿Por qué razón no tomaste al omega cuando tuviste la oportunidad nissan? -_ preguntó de manera seria el de blanco, más al escuchar esto Choromatsu se sobresaltó.

 _-¡¿Viste a Osomatsu y no lo trajiste contigo?! …. ¡era la oportunidad perfecta imbécil! -_ le reprochaba mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de sus ropas. Más inmediatamente este se zafo del agarre, además de propinarle una especie de llave. _-¡Agh... duele maldición! -_

 _-Pues me alegro imbécil…. Nadie me pone una mano encima y se sale con la suya-_ lo soltó para mandarlo lejos de su persona, _-Y que no se te olvide-_ dijo con un semblante que provoco que algunos de los soldados presentes se tensaran. Por su parte el de verde tan solo pudo maldecir al sujeto en su interior… no había caso, nunca podría competir con Akumatsu, cosa que detestaba ya que en parte le recordaba al imbécil de Karamatsu.

 _-Ya dinos la razón nissan… creo que por lo menos tenemos derecho a descansar, así que se rápido-_ exigía el de blanco, ignorando el espectáculo de hace poco.

 _-Si, si… el punto es que quiero darles una pequeña sorpresa al ingresar. Los tipos no tienen por donde defenderse, todo el mundo está lastimado… creo que el único que está en condiciones de pelear es el imbécil de Aoyama, no lo sé en realidad no lo vi por ningún lado-_ paro por un momento, mientras veía como las caras de sus subordinados se alegraban por las noticias que les daba, _-Incluso el imbécil de Tougo no se encuentra al 100%... por lo que yo digo que démosle unos días de relajo y cuando menos se lo esperen… ¡PAM!, atacamos-_ finalizaba triunfante.

Los soldados alzaron sus manos en apoyo a las palabras dichas por el joven de negro… ¿Qué mejor que un ataque sorpresa?, estaban indefensos, tardarían un largo tiempo en recuperarse… era la oportunidad perfecta. Y como siempre Kamimatsu pedía algo de compasión, le darían unos días para que estuvieran tranquilos. Nada podia salir mal.

 _-Bien, si estás seguro de eso… yo te apoyo, por lo menos tendré tiempo para poder ver como transportaremos al omega… pero les advierto a todos-_ Kamimatsu miro a cada uno de los presentes con una mirada aterradora, incluso a su hermano y Choromatsu… _-Si veo que alguno de ustedes lastima gravemente al omega… es más, si veo que posee tan solo una herida…. Créanme que se las verán conmigo y no seré para nada amable-_ y con eso abandono el lugar, dirigiéndose al campamento que habían levantado hace poco.

 _-Vaya… Kamichin piensa que el tal Osomatsu es de cristal o qué mierda-_ escupia al aire Akumatsu.

 _-Talvez quiere a mi hermano en óptimas condiciones…. Pero eso no importa, que no se te ocurra romper nuestro acuerdo Aku-_ Choromatsu amenazaba al alpha enfrente suyo, ya lo había dicho… no dejaría que tomaran a Osomatsu, primero disfrutaría de su cuerpo… ya después lo cedería para los experimentos.

 _-Lo digas chico enamorado-_ alzó sus hombros para restarle importancia, vio como ante lo dicho el de verde se encaminaba al campamento, al igual que el resto de los soldados. Más en su mirada se podia ver la lujuria que tenía al pensar en el omega. _-Pues lo siento mucho mi estimado Choromatsu… el único que disfrutara de ese cuerpo seré yo-_ se relamía los labios de tan solo pensar en las poses que probaría con Osomatsu, una vez que lo tuviera en sus manos.

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, tal como lo dijo Fudo… la gente lo miraba con menosprecio, tanto Ichimatsu como Todomatsu no le dirigían la palabra. Pero nada de eso le importaba, por primera en su vida no le importaba las opiniones de sus hermanos, por primera vez en toda su vida quería estar realmente solo… incluso ignoraba a Osomatsu, quien empezaba a preocuparse por la actitud de su hermano, por lo que supuso que su buen amigo Aoyama podría ayudarlo en esto.

 _-Aoyama-san…. Aoyama-san, ¿estás ahí? -_ decía mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del mencionado, esta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un destrozado Aoyama.

Ante la imagen Osomatsu realmente se preocupó por el chico, pareciera que hubiera bebido toda la noche, poseía unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos, además estos estaban irritados… parecía que había estado llorando, su aspecto daba mucho que decir. Aun así, se atrevió a preguntar. _-¿Te encuentras bien Ao…? -_ no termino su pregunta, ya que al instante fue arrastrado hacia dentro.

Producto de la fuerza con la que fue arrastrado, se tropezó con los objetos que se encontraban desparramados en el piso de la habitación, cayendo de manera brusca hacia el suelo. Un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo observar el lugar lúgubre en donde se encontraba, un miedo se apodero de su ser, más aún al sentir las feromonas que el alpha comenzaba a emanar. _-A-Aoyama-san… ¿Q-Qué o-ocurre? -_ preguntó con cautela.

 _-¿Qué ocurre? …. ¡¿Qué, que ocurre? -_ gritó de repente, asustando al de rojo, _-Pues, ¡tú ocurriste! … ¡tú y tu estúpida condición de omega! -_ le gritaba mientras le apuntaba, su cara demostraba odio absoluto. _-¡todo esto es tu culpa!, ¡¿Por qué tuviste que nacer?! …. ¡Dime, ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer?! -_

 _-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?! -_ le respondió, _-¡Yo nunca pedí ser un omega!, ¡hubiera preferido mil veces morir antes de ser un maldito omega! -_ se sorprendió por las palabras que salieron de su propia boca, aun así, continuó…. _-¡¿Crees qué es divertido ser la raza débil de todas?, ¿crees que es fácil saber que unos tipos te quieren para poder experimentar contigo?! ….. ¡¿CREES QUE ES FACIL VER COMO TE TRATAN COMO SI FUERAS UN SIMPLE OBJETO, QUE SOLO SIRVE PARA ENGENDRAR BEBES?! -_ se desahogó… hace mucho tiempo que deseaba hacerlo, desde que se había enterado que era un omega… pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, hasta ahora.

 _-¡Ah claro!, ahora te haces la víctima, si bien disfrutabas como los demás te tratan como si fueras la más valiosas de las joyas… ¡disfrutas tanto que los demás se peleen por ti! -_ decía sin medir sus palabras…. Realmente no le importaba, al igual que Osomatsu… el también deseaba desahogarse.

 _-¡Cállate! …. ¡es mentira! -_ las palabras de Fudo realmente lo lastimaban.

 _-¿Mentira?, ¡dime que es mentira que disfrutas tener el miembro de Karamatsu en tu interior! …. ¡como una verdadera zo…! -_ fue callado por un fuerte golpe en todo su rostro, a pesar de ser un omega, realmente golpeaba fuerte. Más cuando levanto su vista, pudo ver como el rostro del primero estaba bañado en lágrimas.

 _-Lo que pasa entre Karamatsu y yo, no es asunto tuyo-_ decía con un claro enojo, más las lágrimas seguían saliendo… por lo que se dispuso abandonar la habitación, pero fue detenido por Aoyama, quien tomo su brazo. _-¡suéltame! -_

 _-¿Qué no es asunto mío?, je-_ soltó una pequeña risa, _-¡Claro que es asunto mío!, ¡por tu estúpida condición Karamatsu no puede ser feliz!, ¡tiene que vivirse en protegerte!, ¡¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz de una buena vez?! -_

 _-¡Pues yo nunca le pedí que lo hiciera! … ¡entiendo que eres su amigo, pero las cosas entre nosotros no son de tu incumbencia!, ¡solo…! -_ se detuvo al darse cuenta que lo que realmente le pasaba al chico con el que estaba discutiendo. _-Ya veo…. Es por él, ¿cierto? -_

 _-¿Ahora que mierda estas diciendo? -_ preguntaba mientras liberaba el brazo de Osomatsu.

 _-¡Me estas reprochando toda esta mierda, solo porque estás enamorado de Karamatsu! -_ grito sin escrúpulos. Sorprendiendo a Fudo.

Ante tal afirmación, no le quedo más de otra que aceptar… ya no había caso seguir ocultando la verdad, _-Vaya…. Tenemos a un ganador-_ le aplaudía, como a la vez le dedicaba una sonrisa retorcida… _-Ahora que lo sabes, ni pienses que me daré por vencido… puede que ya te haya marcado, pero eso no implica que otro pueda hacerlo. Lo que significa que cuando eso pase, tendré el camino libre…. No me rendiré hasta que Karamatsu sea completamente mío-_

Tales palabras sorprendieron al de rojo, prácticamente le estaban declarando la guerra para obtener el corazón de Karamatsu. Vio como Aoyama abría la puerta de su habitación para poder salir, _-cierra antes de salir-_ fue lo que le dijo, dejándolo completamente solo. Aun así, no movió ni un musculo… no podia procesar bien todo lo que estaba pasando…. Pero de algo estaba seguro, tenía que hablar con su hermano y exigir algunas respuestas. Por lo que ya decidido, se dirigió en donde creía que se encontraba el susodicho.

* * *

Se encontraba en el lugar más alejado de la base, mirando la estúpida pared… era el único lugar en donde podia estar tranquilo. Sin las miradas de odios de los demás, sin los desprecios de sus hermanitos, sin las constantes preguntas de las trillizas, sin los constantes acosos de parte de Choroko y un arrastrado Atsushi, sin la necesidad de ver a Osomatsu y sentirse como una basura…. el único lugar en donde podia pensar en lo que ocurrió con Fudo, en cómo se había dejado llevar por una estupidez del pasado.

 _-¿Deprimido? -_ preguntó una voz totalmente conocida para el segundo, sobresaltándolo un poco.

 _-Tougo-_ el mencionado sonrió ante la mención de su nombre, _-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -_ preguntó enojado.

 _-Tranquilo chico, vengo en son de paz-_ le mostraba un palo con un pañuelo atado en la punta, aparentando ser una bandera blanca de tregua…. _-vine a ver cómo te encontrabas… te vi algo decaído y como somos familias, es mi deber apoyarte en lo que te esté pasando-_ decía mientras se sentaba al lado de este, y acariciaba su cabeza… como todo un niño pequeño.

 _-Gracias… supongo-_ , el mayor esperaba que zafara su mano mediante un golpe o que le hubiera dicho que lo dejara solo… no esperaba un agradecimiento, por lo que veía que el chico, en verdad estaba desanimado.

 _-Vamos chico…. Esperaba alguna discusión o algún regaño, así que vamos… ¡dame tu mejor golpe! -_ tomo una posición defensiva, incitando a que el segundo lo golpeara, pero este no se movió. Tan solo le dio una mirada dolida y continúo mirado la insípida pared. _-¿Qué ocurre ahora?, ¿estas preocupado por Osomatsu? -_

 _-No es eso, solo… solo déjame solo, ¿quieres? -_ hundió su rostro en sus rodillas, dijo lo que Tougo quería, por lo que solo tenía que esperar a que el sujeto lo abandonara o que al menos se rindiera en fastidiarlo.

 _-Ah ya veo…. Es por Aoyama, ¿verdad? -_ ante la mención del chico, el segundo lo miro sorprendido… lo que causo una sonrisa en Tougo, nuevamente había adivinado, últimamente se estaba volviendo muy bueno en ello. _-Por tu cara supongo que acerté…. Ahora entiendo porque anda con cara de perro amargado, ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? -_

 _-N-Nada… no pasó nada-_ se incorporó para irse de lugar, no miraba a la cara al mayor, ya que esta se encontraba completamente roja, producto del recuerdo del beso. Pero al momento de dar un paso, este fue detenido por Tougo…. _-¿Podrías soltar mi brazo? -_

 _-No hasta que aclaremos lo que te pasa…. Puede que no lo sepas, pero se de tu pequeño desliz con quien considero a un hijo, también sé el motivo de su estúpida pelea-_ decía serio, sin soltar el brazo del segundo.

 _-¿Cómo es que lo sabes? -_ preguntaba sorprendido Karamatsu, acaso era tan fácil de leer.

 _-¡Soy Tougo chico!, se todo lo que les pasa a mis hombres…. Aparte me lo acabas de confirmar-_ decía victorioso.

 _-Si ya lo sabes… entenderás que eres al quien menos deseo ver en estos momentos-_ ya comenzaba a enojarse, no quería la lastima del sujeto, quien fue el responsable de todo esto en el pasado.

 _-Si, pues lo siento… solo te preguntare una cosa y espero que me respondas con la santa verdad que existe en tu corazón-_ vio como Karamatsu lo miraba raro ante las palabras, _-Vamos, solo son palabras no me mires de esa manera, en fin…. ¿Quién es el que está en tu corazón en estos momentos?, ¿Osomatsu y Aoyama? -_

 _-¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?! -_ decía alterado, sentía que lo estaban arrinconando.

 _-Vamos es simple, decide a quien eliges…. Osomatsu o Aoyama-_ con cada nombre, alzó una de sus manos, como si fueran una especie de balanza. _-Ya has probado los labios de cada uno, por lo que solo decide a quien quieres y yo te lo daré… a cambio, me quedare con el desechado…. Un trato muy justo si me lo permites-_ una sonrisa algo retorcida, para el gusto de Karamatsu, se formaba en los labios de Tougo.

 _-¡¿A qué mierda quieres llegar con todo esto?! -_ grito ya fuera de sí…. Sus puños comenzaban a cerrarse fuertemente, se estaba preparando para darle un fuerte golpe en toda la cara del mayor.

 _-Quiero que abras los ojos de una buena vez…. Además, quiero dejarle las cosas en claro a nuestro invitado-_ fijo su vista hacia al lado del segundo, quien no curioso miro hacia aquella dirección, percatándose que el invitado de quien se refería… era su hermano mayor.

 _-O-Oso…Matsu-_ fue lo único que pudo decir, sentía un gran nudo en su estómago… estaba seguro que, si abría la boca, devolvería lo que comió en la mañana.

 _-Nos escuchaste, ¿cierto? -_ preguntaba de lo más tranquilo Tougo.

 _-S-si…-_ dijo en un tono inaudible, fijo su mirada hacia el suelo; sus ojos eran tapados por el flequillo de sus cabellos…. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, _-Sabes…. Fue lindo mientras duro-_

 _-¡Espera Oso! … ¡¿Qué mierda dices?! -_ preguntaba exaltado ante las palabras de su hermano. _-¡No es lo que piensas! -_

 _-¡Pues entonces qué es carajo! …. ¡¿crees qué es normal andar besuqueándose con todo el mundo?! -_ si Osomatsu no hubiera discutido con Aoyama, talvez el asunto del beso habría pasado a segundo plano…. Pero ahora era diferente, el sujeto le demostró que haría hasta lo imposible para poder quitarle a su hermano, todo para que fuera feliz…. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, el imbécil tenía razón. El solo es una molestia para su hermano…. _-¡Lárgate! -_

 _-¡Osomatsu… ¿Qué estás diciendo?! -_ preguntaba con terror.

 _-¡YA ME OISTE! …. ¡LARGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ CON AOYAMA!, ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA! -_ gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, aun así…. No cedería ante su decisión. _-¡LARGATE Y NUNCA VUELVAS! …. ¡YA ME CANSÉ A QUE JUGARAS CONMIGO!, ¡TE ODIO, ¿ME OISTE?! … ¡TE ODIO! -_

Ante sus palabras, Osomatsu vio como el segundo le dedicaba una mirada dolida… abrió la boca para decir algunas palabras, pero fue detenido por Tougo, quien observo toda la escena. _-Ya lo oíste… fuiste perdonado por tus acciones, por lo que puedes irte si lo deseas-_ fijo su vista en el de rojo, quien se había resguardado atrás de su persona, _-veo que ya nada te retiene aquí…. como lo prometí, puedes llevarte a tu amigo/amante contigo-_

Karamatsu no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Intento mirar a Osomatsu, para ver si lo que decía era cierto…. Se lamentó de su acción al ver la ira en los ojos de su amado, entendiendo que no le quedaba más que cumplir con las órdenes de su hermano mayor. _-Si es lo que realmente deseas…. pues, es mi deber cumplir con tus exigencias nissan-_ un dolor en su pecho se posiciono al nombrarlo bajo ese término, _-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-_ las lágrimas escapaban libremente por sus ojos, aun así, mostraba una gran sonrisa…. Comenzando a alejarse.

Cuando Tougo vio que el segundo se había alejado lo suficiente, encaro al de rojo. _-Ya está hecho…. ¿eres feliz? -,_ claramente el primero no lo estaba, no por nada se encontraba hincado sujetando sus rodillas y llorando como cualquier bebe. _-Oye no tienes derecho a llorar…. Querías que tu hermano fuese feliz, ¿no es así? -_

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí! -_ grito, _-quiero que sea feliz, y sé que no lo estará a mi lado… aun así, ¿Por qué duele tanto? -_ con sus manos oprimía su pecho, dolía, dolía mucho… era un dolor que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

 _-Eso mi amigo, se llama amor-_ Tougo se acercó al primero y se agacho para abrazarlo, dejando que Osomatsu desahogara todo el dolor que sentía en su persona. Sabia de las razones que este tuvo para haber hecho esto… ser el omega más buscado, por así decirlo, no era fácil. Más el hecho de que algunas personas harían lo que fuera con tal de tenerlo en su poder, aunque eso significará arrasar con todo a su paso… incluso a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Osomatsu conocía a su hermano, aunque no lo pidiera, Karamatsu siempre lo protegería, siempre estaría a su lado… fue por esa razón que prefirió dejarlo libre. Preferiría mil veces a que el segundo se alejara de él, a que lo mataran por su culpa… por su estúpida condición de omega.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Hasta el momento ha sido el capitulo más largo que he escrito ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ_**


	19. Chapter 16

**_Flashback (unas horas antes)_**

 _Después de su pequeña discusión con Osomatsu, Aoyama se dirigía a quien sabe dónde, realmente deseaba estar solo. Por lo que se dirigió a unos de los lugares más desolados de la base, pero antes de poder incluso llegar a medio camino fue interceptado por Tougo, quien no tenía una buena cara._

 _-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó desafiante, cuando deseaba estar solo eso incluía a todo el mundo, incluso a su buen amigo y casi padre, Tougo._

 _-Dime… ¿Qué fue eso con Osomatsu?, ahora vas a pelear como una colegiala enamorada…. Sabes que puedes optar a más- decía algo decepcionado por la actitud que estaba tomando el chico._

 _-A ti no se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? -una sonrisa dolida se formó en su rostro. -¿Qué quieres que te diga?, me canse de ser siempre el plato de segunda, recuerdo que siempre me enseñaste a luchar por lo que quiero… ¡bien, entonces lo que quiero es a Karamatsu! - gritó, sin importarle si alguien más lo escuchaba._

 _Por lo que Tougo tan solo soltó un suspiro que retenía y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, -imbécil… sabes perfectamente que no se puede, lo de paso tan solo fue un desliz… A quien ama es a Osomatsu, no a ti- mencionaba seriamente, queriendo convencer al chico._

 _-¡¿Tú qué sabes?! …. ¡todo esto es tu maldita culpa!, ¡tú fuiste el que me separo de Karamatsu en primer lugar! - le reprochaba con odio._

 _-¿Qué yo sepa no te obligue a venir conmigo? … fuiste tú el que lo decidió, así que no vengas a echarme la culpa, por algo que tú causaste- con esto vio que Fudo se había quedado mudo, más le dedicaba una mirada que juraría que lo estaba matando de mil formas._

 _Sin decir palabra alguna, se fue del lugar… dejando en solitario a Tougo, -sabes que es de mala educación espiar las conversaciones ajenas… Osomatsu- soltó al aire de lo más normal._

 _De la nada apareció el de rojo, un poco avergonzado el que lo hayan descubierto. -Lo siento, pero no quería escucharlos…. Menos a ese tipo, solo vine a este lugar para poder hablar con mi hermano, supuse que estaría en una de sus bodegas-_

 _-Hablas de Karamatsu, ¿cierto? …. Porque Totty ni puta idea en donde se encuentra, de seguro está coqueteando con las mujeres, o siendo fastidio por el buen Atsushi e Ichimatsu… aún se sigue recuperando de mi entrenamiento especial-, esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras le alzaba el pulgar a Osomatsu._

 _-Espero que no lo hayas dejado invalido- una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios, pero de inmediato esta fue reemplazada por una mueca de tristeza. -Oye vejete… ¿Qué quiso decir Fudo con eso de que lo separaste de Karamatsu? -_

 _-Pues verás, hace tiempo ellos eran muy buenos amigos, como Fudo no tenía familia digamos que tu hermano era su mundo o algo parecido, incluso llego a ofrecerle irse a vivir con ustedes…. ¿acaso no lo sabías? -_

 _-No recuerdo que Kara haya mencionado algo parecido… recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que este salía a jugar al parque muy seguido… realmente me molestaba- una mueca de desagrado se posaba en todo su rostro._

 _-Así que desde pequeño ya experimentabas los celos, ¡vaya! …. En fin, creo que cuando le ofrecí a Fudo a que viniera conmigo eso realmente lastimo a tu hermano, al parecer en ese entonces sentía algo más que una simple amistad, pero no lo sabía…. Creo que algo paso entre ellos- decía pensativo, dirigió una mano a su bolsillo y saco una cajetilla de cigarros, había amanecido con ganas de fumar un poco. -A mi parecer para Aoyama tan solo eres una molestia-_

 _Lo último dicho por el vejete retumbo fuertemente en la cabeza de Osomatsu, ¿y si de verdad paso algo entre ellos?, ¿y si Karamatsu no es feliz a mi lado? ….. ¿acaso solo causó molestia? , tales preguntas se colaron en su cabeza, se estaba cansando de ser a quien siempre protegieran, fue así que decidió hacer algo… llevándolo a tomar una drástica decisión. -Tougo… ¿qué me pasaría si me quedo en la rebelión? -_

 _El nombrado se dedicó a observarlo, analizando la pregunta que el de rojo acababa de hacerle. -pues, nuestros científicos tomarían cada semana una muestra de tu sangre, para poder encontrar una solución a toda esta mierda… ya que tu gen es mucho más fuerte que las omegas que poseemos. ¿Por qué la pregunta? -_

 _-¿Me trataran como a un simple sujeto de pruebas? -preguntaba con la mirada baja, ignorando la pregunta del mayor._

 _-Yo mismo me asegurare que no sea el caso…. En fin y al cabo, somos familia, y debemos cuidarnos entre si- respondía de lo más normal, ya veía a que quería llegar el mayor de los Matsuno._

 _-Ya veo- una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, -¿P-Podrías hacerme un f-favor? -_ _una sonrisa forzada su poso en sus labios, -Quiero que Karamatsu sea feliz…. Y eso nunca pasara si sigue aquí a mi lado, n-necesito que me ayudes a que elija a Aoyama…. P-Por f-favor-_ _decía con una mirada derrotada, intentando con todas sus fuerzas en retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escaparse._

 _-Pues si es lo que deseas…. Con gusto te ayudare, solo espero que no te arrepientas después-_

 _-Descuida…. N-No será así-_

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

Después de su pequeña actuación en frente de Karamatsu, tanto Tougo como Osomatsu decidieron que ya era momento de presentar al de rojo como al omega que estuvieron buscando todo este tiempo, además de indicarle que este se quedaría para ayudarlos en lo que fuera.

 _-Creo que es mejor dar el gran anuncio mañana por la mañana-_ decía de los más emocionado Tougo…. Después de mucho tiempo, por fin tenía al omega bajo su mando, por fin cumpliría con la promesa que le hizo hace tiempo a la pequeña Karako.

 _-Si… creo que está bien-_ en cambio Osomatsu se encontraba bastante desanimado… aún no se hacía la idea de que Karamatsu se marchara de su lado. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás…. Al fin y cabo, todo esto lo hacía por su bien.

 _-Vamos chico… ¡anímate! -_ lo zarandeo con toda la intención que este cambiara, aunque sea su rostro, pero no tuvo éxito… _-será mejor que te dirijas a tu cuarto, si gustas puedes descansar todo el día…. nadie te molestara-_

 _-Si, gracias… eso hare-_ y sin más, emprendió camino hacia lo que sería su habitación de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llego, cerró la puerta por detrás y por fin se desplomó en ella, dejando escapar las gruesas lagrimas que hace un buen rato querían salir…. No sabía cómo sería capaz de sobrellevar todo esto, tampoco sabía cómo es que desarrollarían las cosas de ahora en adelante, toda su vida siempre conto con el apoyo de Karamatsu… y ahora que él mismo lo quito de su vida, no sabía cómo responder.

 _-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué amarte duele tanto? -_ sollozo juntando su rostro con sus rodillas.

* * *

Choromatsu se estaba aburriendo, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo les daría el imbécil de Akumatsu a los rebeldes, según por lo que observo el día que se infiltraron… la mayoría de los soldados estaban en pésimas condiciones, era como si se hubiesen enfrentado a un ejército o algo parecido.

 _-¿En qué piensas? -_ de la nada apareció Kamimatsu, cargando dos vasos de lo que parecía ser café.

 _-Pues en cuanto tiempo de descanso les dará tu hermano… ¡ahora es el mejor momento para atacar! -_ decía exaltado, tal como había dicho Akumatsu ese día, los tipos estaban lastimados, no podrían defenderse.

 _-Ah, sobre eso… Aku-nissan menciono algo de darles la sorpresa mañana en la mañana… por lo que nuestra estadía en este lugar ya acabara, lastima… me agradaba el lugar-_ decía algo decepcionado.

 _-Ya veo… por cierto Kami, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? -_ suavizo un poco su mirada.

 _-Depende del favor-_ le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas.

 _-Puedes recordarle a los demás que no lastimen a mis hermanos menores, uno tiene cara de amargado y el otro de niño pequeño... pero no quiero que los lastimen-_ , al igual que lo sucedido en la capital con Jyushimatsu, el tercer Matsuno no quería que sus hermanos menores salieran lastimados en todo este embrollo. Lo único que deseaba era tener a Osomatsu entre sus brazos.

 _-Ya veo… pues tienes mi palabra. Ninguno de tus hermanos será lastimado en esta cruzada-_ decía más alegre de lo habitual, cosa que Choromatsu no supo interpretar.

 _-Pero solo para que quede claro… a los únicos que no quiero que lastimen son a Ichimatsu y Todomatsu, obviamente a Osomatsu… aunque tú ya lo dejaste claro esa noche. Pero con Karamatsu pueden hacer lo que se le dé la gana-_

 _-Mmm… veo que lo odias bastante, considerando que aún siguen siendo hermanos, a pesar de que tengan sus diferencias-_ una mirada afilada se posó en el tercero. _-¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de él? -_

 _-¿Qué quieres que te diga? …. Desde pequeños tuvimos nuestras diferencias, aunque ahora son más notorias. Él es el típico sujeto que da todo por la familia, que prefieren que lo golpeen a él, con tal de que no golpeen a sus cercanos…. Realmente me enferma la actitud que posee-_ decía con desagrado.

 _-Ya veo… bien no te quitare más de tu tiempo, nos vemos-_ Kamimatsu abandono el lugar en donde se encontraba Choromatsu. Más este aun no entendía porque el repentino interés en el estúpido de azul. Aun así, no quiso darle mayor importancia.

Por su parte Kamimatsu desvió su camino hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, Akumatsu.

 _-Tengo un pedido de parte de Choromatsu-_ decía con su típica tranquilidad.

 _-¡¿Otra más?! … ¡cielos, ese chico sí que tiene condiciones! -_ decía enojado el de vestimentas negras, comenzaba a cansarse sobre los pedidos de su no tan nuevo invitado. _-¿De qué trata ahora? -_

 _-Lo mismo que la otra vez, quiere que tus hombres no lastimen a sus hermanos menores, creo que los llamó Ichimatsu y Todomatsu… aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien-_

 _-¡¿Qué importa?! … si ven una cara similar a la suya no lo atacaran, listo-_ le decía ya alterado. _-¿Qué me dices de ese tal Karamatsu?, ¿también quiere que no se le ponga un dedo encima? -_

 _-Pues la verdad…. Me dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos con él-_ una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kamimatsu.

 _-Vaya, ¡sí que lo odia! -_ se reía ante la situación, _-bien… será mejor poner en marchar el plan... nos vemos al rato-_ dicho esto, Akumatsu desapareció de lugar, dando a entender que Kamimatsu era quien daba las órdenes en estos momentos. Por lo que se dirigió hacia los demás hombres, una vez en el lugar se cercioro que el Matsuno de verde no se encontrara cerca.

Una vez comprobado que no se encontraba, dio la orden de comenzar con el plan.

* * *

Cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo darse cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Vio que se encontraba en la misma posición que cuando entro a la habitación…. Con razón le dolía la espalda.

Al momento de incorporarse fue directo al baño, necesitaba refrescar, aunque sea su cara… pero al momento de verse en el espejo, pudo apreciar su rostro decramado. Y no era para menos, si hace poco había mandado, literalmente, a la mierda a la persona que amaba… le había dejado el camino libre al imbécil de Aoyama, todo para que Karamatsu fuese feliz.

Una vez que refresco su rostro, decidió que mejor iría a ver a sus otros hermanos, como ahora serian por así decirlo, compañeros… mínimo era que empezara a pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero al momento de abrir la puerta del cuarto para salir, esta fue rápidamente cerrada, pudo sentir como un peso lo obligaba apoyarse en ella, además de sentir como una mano tapaba por completo su boca… impidiendo cualquier intento de pedir ayuda.

 _-Hola hermoso…. ¿te importaría darme un pequeño recorrido del lugar? -_ una voz completamente desconocida para Osomatsu le susurraba al oído, tan solo por el aroma que este desprendía podia decir con certeza de que se trataba de un alpha y de uno muy especial. Más ante las caricias que le comenzaba a repartir por su cuerpo, provocaban que este se estremeciera.

 _-Tranquilo dulzura, nada de eso en la primera cita. Solo me basta con un simple paseo por el lugar, ya sabes… para conocernos mejor-_ el sujeto comenzó a lamer la oreja del oji-carmesi, provocando que ahogados gemidos escaparan de la boca de este. _-Por cierto, me llamo Akumatsu… pero puedes decirme Aku-sama-_ una retorcida sonrisa se formó en los labios del alpha, provocando que a Osomatsu se le helara la sangre por el miedo que sentía.

Era un miedo totalmente diferente al que sintió cuando Choromatsu estuvo a punto de violarlo e incluso era diferente a la ocasión en que casi lo mata a golpes…. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, era que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Karamatsu estuviera con él.

* * *

 _-Ah, ¡mierda! -_ se quejaba el cuarto Matsuno, incluso el caminar se le hacia una tarea complicada. Producto del gran dolor que sentía en su parte baja, Ichimatsu fulmino con la mirada al responsable de toda esta situación.

 _-Lo siento amor-_ se disculpaba Tougo, nunca pensó que al otro día su amante no podría ni siquiera caminar, pero en ese momento no le importó realmente.

Por su parte Todomatsu, quien estaba un poco alejado de los enamorados, tan solo pudo reír ante la situación, no importaba como lo hicieran… ese par siempre terminaba sacándole una sonrisa producto de sus tonterías. Iba a agregar algo a la discusión, pero vio como de inmediato Tougo tomaba una pose defensiva; posicionándose justo delante del Matsuno de morado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente, fue demasiado tarde… ya se encontraba como prisionero de uno de los soldados de la capital. Podia sentir como el frio del cañón de la pistola se posaba en su cien, el sujeto le advirtió que si intentaba algo extraño no dudaría en dispararle en los sesos.

 _-¡TOTTY! …. ¡IMBECIL, SUELTA A MI HERMANO! -_ grito Ichimatsu, si no hubiera sido por Tougo, este ya se hubiera abalanzado sobre el tipo… pero no había servido de mucho, se encontraban completamente rodeados. Un paso en falso y serian bañados en plomo.

 _-¡¿Cómo mierdas pudieron evadir las trampas?! -_ preguntaba un furioso Tougo, al momento en que sus hombres habían quedado totalmente fuera de combate, aumento la seguridad del lugar… tanto exterior como interior. Por lo que no se le ocurría como es que unos tipos ajenos a ellos pudieran evadirlas tan fácilmente. _-¡Hablen maldición! -_

 _-No estás en condiciones de exigir Tougo-san-_ de la nada apareció Kamimatsu, con su típico semblante de tranquilidad, _-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estas rodeado y por mucho que seas unos de los alphas más fuerte… dudo que puedas con todos ellos, dada tu condición-_ su mirada era de total superioridad, cosa que enfureció bastante al líder de la rebelión. Pero no podia negarlo, el chico de mirada de santo decía la verdad… en su estado, con suerte podría enfrentarse a unos tres.

Kamimatsu vio como uno de sus hombres mantenía como prisionero a un chico de ojos rosas, supuso que era hermano de Choromatsu, dado el parecido de sus caras, por lo que le ordeno que lo soltara inmediatamente, mantendría la promesa que le hizo al Matsuno de verde. _-Bien, les aconsejo que no hagan nada raro… tan solo venimos por algo que ustedes tienen. Una vez que mi hermano lo recupere nos retiraremos del lugar-_

Ante las palabras dichas por el chico de ojos dorados, los hermanos estaban más que confundidos… ¿Qué mierda tenían ellos que no tuvieran los de la capital? …. El único que sabía a qué se refería el chico de blanco era Tougo. Por lo que rogaba que no hayan descubierto a Osomatsu…. Pero no se esperaba que este apareciera donde se encontraban ellos, siendo inmovilizado por un chico de vestimentas negras.

 _-Pero miren que tenemos aquí…. Una reunión familiar, vaya la expresión en sus rostros es de lo más genial… oye hermoso, porque no les das una última mirada, ya que nunca más los volverás a ver-_ reía Akumatsu, disfrutando de las expresiones que el de rojo ponía. Estaba seguro que, si no fuera por la cinta en su boca y las manos atadas en su espalda junto a su cuello, de seguro se hubiera lanzado hacia ellos.

 _-¡¿Qué creen que hacen con Osomatsu-nissan?! -_ preguntaba un exaltado Todomatsu, ver a su hermano mayor amarrado de esa forma, realmente lo enfurecía… pero lo enojaba más el hecho de que no podían hacer absolutamente nada, dada la situación en la que se encontraban.

 _-¡Será mejor que lo sueltes maldito desquiciado! -_ escupió Ichimatsu, los soldados al ver como su líder era insultado de esa forma apuntaron sus armas hacia el cuarto Matsuno, quien fue cubierto por Tougo, talvez no podía pelear en un 100%, pero no dejarían que lastimaran a su gatito.

 _-Vaya, que boquita…. ¿acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a que no debes juzgar a la gente por su apariencia? -_ regañaba el chico de negro, como si Ichimatsu fuera un niño pequeño. _-¿Qué, no te dijo mi hermano? … tan solo venimos por algo que ustedes tenían… tan solo venimos por el omega varón que estaban ocultando-_

Ante la mención del omega, los hermanos quedaron más confundidos que nunca… ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermano mayor en todo este embrollo?, no fue hasta que Totty encajo las piezas del rompecabezas. _-Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué Osomatsu-nissan es un omega? -_ pregunto el menor de los Matsuno, totalmente impactado.

 _-¡Ding, ding, ding, ding! …. ¡Tenemos un ganador! -_ reía, _-descuida chico, prometo que cuidaremos muy bien de tu hermano. Con su ayuda, por fin encontraremos una solución a toda esta mierda, por lo que deben sentirse orgullosos al saber muy pronto todo esto acabara… aunque me parece ridículo que no hayan dado cuenta, si tan solo su aroma lo delata-_ dicho esto, levanto al de rojo como cualquier saco, ignorando las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, además de los intentos que este ponía para poder zafarse del agarra del de ojos rojo. Para posterior, hacer abandono del lugar, ya tenían lo que querían… por lo que ya no había caso el que se quedaran en el lugar.

Ante la retirada de su hermano, Kamimatsu ordeno a sus hombres retirarse, tan solo dejando a dos para que tuvieran vigilados a los presentes, mientras que él también se retiraba. _-Ruego que nos disculpen por haber entrado de esta forma, pero dada las circunstancias… no podíamos seguir postergándolo-_ finalizo con una sonrisa, comenzando a hacer abandono del lugar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlona al cuarto Matsuno, _-Tienes suerte de ser un beta, tu aroma se asemeja mucho al de tu hermano mayor… pero descuida, aunque fuese ese el caso, tan solo lo queremos a él… bueno, ¡que estén bien! -_ dijo para por fin abandonar el lugar.

Más los soldados, al momento en que su superior de blanco ya no se encontraba presente, cada uno dio un certero disparo en las piernas de Tougo. Provocándole que un grito de dolor escapara de sus labios… habían sido ordenes de Akumatsu… tratar de imposibilitar a líder, para que este no los siguiera. Una vez cumplida la misión, se retiraron hacia el punto de encuentro.

* * *

Con el paso de las horas y ante la sorpresiva emboscada por parte del ejercito de la capital, y a pesar de tener ambas piernas lastimadas… Tougo comenzó a ver los daños que pudieron haber causado, confirmando de que nadie fue herido o lastimado como a él. Pero al parecer toda su investigación relacionada a los omegas, fue destruida… no quedaba absolutamente nada que pudiera serle de utilidad, lo que significaba que tenía que empezar desde cero.

Comprobó también que las trillizas Sakurai se encontraban bien, tal como había dicho el pequeño demonio de negro. Tan solo venían por Osomatsu.

Cansado de todo esto, se dispuso ir a su "oficina", de nada servía lamentarse ahora, los tipos ya habían ganado. En las condiciones que se encontraban sus hombres era imposible que pudieran ir a recuperarlo. Antes de poder llegar a su destino, fue interceptado por unos ojos violetas y rosas.

 _-Okey, pueden preguntar lo que quieran-_ decía ya resignado.

 _-¿Cuándo nos ibas a decir que Osomatsu-nissan era un omega?, si lo hubiésemos sabido… hubiéramos hecho algo para protegerlo-_ decía un muy enojado Todomatsu. Por otro lado, Ichimatsu se mantenían al marguen de todo, a diferencia del menor, el comenzaba a entender las razones del porque su hermano les oculto la verdad, además de comenzar a entender las actitudes que Choromatsu tenía.

 _-Si no se los dije, fue porque su hermano me lo pidió-_ mintió, realmente no quiso decirles la verdad, no sin antes haber llegado a un acuerdo con Karamatsu.

 _-Ya no hay razón para seguir discutiendo del tema… ellos ya ganaron, Osomatsu-nissan será sujeto de pruebas para esos desalmados-_ decía Ichimatsu con la mirada baja, a pesar de que deseaba ayudar a su hermano, no podia…. Simplemente no podia, ¿Qué podia hacer un simple beta contra toda la capital?

 _-Ichi…Matsu-nissan… ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ….. ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO TE PREOCUPA NUESTRO HERMANO?! -,_ Todomatsu zarandeaba a su hermano mayor, esperando a que este se retractara de sus palabras.

 _-¡Abre los ojos Totty!, ¡de nada sirve que sigamos discutiendo, aunque queramos no podemos ir a recuperarlo, nuestros hombres están heridos!, dime…. ¡¿Qué pueden hacer dos simple betas contra todo un ejército de alphas?! -_ le gritaba para hacerle entrar en razón.

Ante las palabras de su hermano, Todomatsu negaba con su cabeza… tenía que haber una forma de poder ayudar a su hermano, si no podían encontrar una. De qué sirvió haberse unido a la rebelión, de qué sirvió haber abandonado a su familia por todo un año. Corrió en dirección hacia su habitación, necesitaba estar solo para poder procesar todo esto.

Tougo vio como el chico de rosa salía corriendo del lugar, lo entendía, por eso no lo detuvo… pero ahora su atención estaba en saber cómo se encontraba su gatito. Podia ver como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos violetas, odiaba verlo tan destrozado…. Por primera vez en toda su vida no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras para consolar el dolor que sentían en esos momentos.

 _-Sera mejor que vayas a descansar…. Al igual que Totty, creo que necesitas tiempo para procesarlo, ¿cierto? -_ preguntó con cautela, recibiendo una aprobación por parte del morado. Fue así como se adentró en la habitación, dejando a Tougo completamente solo en el pasillo. Pensó que tendría que ir a ver como se encontraba su gente, pero cuando comenzaba a dirigirse hacia donde creía que estaban los demás, un fuerte grito lo interrumpió. _-¡TOUGO! -_

Cuando se giró para ver al responsable, se sorprendió en ver a un Aoyama todo golpeado y maltrecho, se le podia ver la sangre salir de sus heridas, además le costaba mucho respirar…. Pero, a pesar de la condición en la que se encontraba, este cargaba en su espalda y un muy, pero muy lastimado Karamatsu… todo parecía que el segundo se llevó la peor parte. _-P-Por f-favor…. A-ayúdanos-_ dijo, para posterior desplomarse contra el suelo.

Fue así como Tougo intento en socorrerles, se les podia ver muy lastimados, comenzaba a preguntarse qué diablos les había pasado para que terminara en esas condiciones. Comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

Ichimatsu salió de la habitación para ver él porque de tano ruido, más quedo congelado al ver al segundo de ellos gravemente herido, _-Kara…Matsu-_

 _-¡No te quedes ahí parado Ichi! … ¡ve por ayuda, rápido! -_ le gritó para saliera de su trance. Cosa que funciono, ya que al instante este salió corriendo en busca ayuda.

 _-Por favor resistan… Karamatsu, Aoyama-_

* * *

Mientras que los soldados descasan en el punto de encuentro, un muy enojado Akumatsu maldecía al segundo Matsuno. _-¡¿PERO QUE SE CREE ESE HIJO DE PUTA?!, ¡JURO QUE CUANDO LO VEA DE NUEVO LO MATO!, ME OISTE… ¡LO MATO!, ¡AGH! -_ un fuerte dolor en su costado lo silenció.

 _-Vamos Aku-nissan, quédate quieto por favor… ¿Cómo quieres que cure tus heridas si te mueves como un animal? -_ Kamimatsu intentaba tranquilizar a su enojado hermano, no entendía como era posible, que, a pesar de sus heridas, este aun tuviera energías para maldecir.

 _-¡NO ME IMPORTA JODER!, ¡SOLO QUIERO... AGH! -_ un fuerte dolor comenzó a molestarlo nuevamente, lo que le permitió unos minutos de tranquilidad al de blanco. Los cuales utilizo para poder hacer dormir a su hermano. Necesitaba reposo si es que quería reponerse del todo, aun no podia creer que existía alguien que pudiera estar a la par con su hermano, estaba seguro que, si no hubiera sido por los soldados, su hermano pudo haber salido más grave de lo que estaba.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, se dirigió a la "prisión improvisada del omega", una vez adentro pudo ver como el chico de rojo se encontraba en la misma posición en la que lo habían dejado hace un buen rato. Además, los alimentos que le habían proporcionado seguían intactos. _-Veo que no has probado bocado alguno, ¿acaso la comida no es de tu agrado?, ¿quieres algo en específico? -_ preguntaba con amabilidad.

 _-Quiero saber que le paso a mi hermano-_ encaro al de blanco con una mirada llena de odio, _-¡Quiero saber que le paso a Karamatsu! -_

 _-Pues te alegraras de saber que pudo escapar con vida, su amigo le ayudo en ello-_ vio como el rostro del omega se iluminaba ante sus palabras… _-Pero déjame decirte una cosa… tu hermano hizo enrabiar al mío. Lo que significa que Aku-nissan no descansara hasta tener la cabeza de tu querido Karamatsu-_ soltó de la manera más frías sus palabras, deleitándose con el rostro de miedo que colocaba el omega.

No solamente su hermano buscaría venganza contra el Matsuno de azul, sino que también Kamimatsu… ya que, al igual que Karamatsu, quien se metía con su familia, tenía que pagar un precio muy caro.

Con ese pensamiento se retiró del lugar, debía de ir a visitar al otro prisionero que poseían… una vez en el lugar, con una de sus típicas sonrisas, saludo al prisionero. _-Hola Choromatsu-san… veo que estas más tranquilo que la última vez-,_ el nombrado no respondió… simplemente no podia. No solamente se encontraba silenciado, sino que también se encontraba amarrado de pies a cabeza, literalmente, más la mirada que le dedicaba era de odio absoluto.

 _-Vamos, no me mires de esa manera…. En el fondo sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿o es qué acaso creíste que te dejaríamos al omega para ti solo? …. Aun sabiendo lo tan valioso que es para la capital…. A veces puedes llegar a ser tan estúpido, ya veo el por qué tu hermano Karamatsu te supera en todo-_

Ante la mención del segundo, Choromatsu comenzó a removerse en su lugar. detestaba que lo compararan con su hermano, menos que le digieran que era inferior a él. Pero sabía que lo decían era verdad, a pesar de intuir que lo traicionarían, les siguió el juego…. En el momento en que se distrajo, fue emboscado para ser retenido en esta especie de celda. Se sentía como un completo estúpido.

Kamimatsu observo con el de verde se lamentaba internamente, no le importo realmente. Fue así que abandono la celda, tomo su comunicador y espero a que le contestaran desde el otro lado de la línea…. _-¿Quién habla? -_ preguntaron.

 _-Aquí Kamimatsu, del grupo de recuperación…. Informo que la misión ha sido todo un éxito, tenemos al omega en nuestro poder señor-_ informaba a su superior.

 _-¡Excelente! …. Son muy buenas noticias, se las haré saber a central, y todo su esfuerzo se verá reflejado en su paga de fin de mes. Bien hecho chico…. Sabía que tú y tu hermano no son tan inútiles como el resto-_ la alegría era evidente en la voz del sujeto, _-Kamimatsu… asegúrate de tener en óptimas condiciones al omega, necesito que conste de buena salud, hicieron un trabajo excelente, estoy orgulloso de ambos-_

 _-Como usted diga… Hayato-sama-_ corto con la comunicación, ya había dado aviso a su jefe, a quien junto con Akumatsu lo consideraban como a un padre…. Su pecho se inflo de orgullo al haber escuchado la última frase, ya que, para los hermanos, al hacer sentir orgulloso al tal Hayato, era una de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Antes que nada, quiero agradecer todos por los reviews que le dejan a la historia, de verdad que animan a uno a escribir... eso me da a entender que la gente aprecia lo que sale de mi loca cabeza (◠‿◠)✌_**

 _ **Creo que me gusta ver sufrir a Oso, no sé, se me hizo costumbre... en fin. Nos vemos después**_ _👋≧◉ᴥ◉≦_


	20. Chapter 17

Después de que curaran sus heridas, Aoyama ya estaba listo para contarle a Tougo que fue lo que les había pasado, _-Veo que no hicieron mayores daños-_ decía en un tono aliviado. Fijo su vista a la cama que se encontraba al lado suyo, en la cual reposaba un durmiente Karamatsu.

 _-Así es, solo los muy hijos de puta me dispararon en las piernas, pero nada que no se pueda curar… ahora dime, ¿Cómo mierdas terminaron en esas condiciones? -_ preguntaba Tougo en un tono preocupante, no era el único que deseaba saberlo…. En la habitación se encontraban los hermanos del segundo, Ichimatsu y Todomatsu. Como también estaban las trillizas Sakurai.

Ante la pregunta, Fudo tan solo soltó un lastimero suspiro, y se dispuso a contar su historia….

 ** _Flashback (Pov Aoyama)_**

 _Después de haber discutido con Tougo, termine tirado en una de las tantas bodegas que poseemos. Realmente necesitaba replantearme la situación en la que me encontraba en estos momentos. Sabía perfectamente que mi jefe decía la verdad… pero yo me negaba a creerla, me negaba a creer que he perdido el corazón de Karamatsu…. me negaba a creer el haber perdido a la única persona que me había tratado como un verdadero ser humano. Me aferraba a mi propia felicidad,_

 _Supuse que había pegado una pequeña siesta, ya que desperté tirado en el suelo, más mi cabeza me estaba matando…. Nunca fui muy bueno para tomar, y cada vez que lo hacía… la migraña era de lo más insoportable. Traté de colocarme de pie y dirigirme a mi habitación, no supe que hora era, tampoco me importaba; tan solo quería dormir en mi cama._

 _Ya estaba cerca de mi habitación, pero a lo lejos pude divisar a Karamatsu, quien se dirigía a una de las salidas de la base. Más su semblante parecía bastante deprimido, misma razón por la que me acerque para averigua a donde se dirigía._

 _-Karamatsu…. oye Karamatsu, ¿Dónde demonios crees que vas? - pregunte, aun sabiendo que era la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos._

 _-Me voy-, soltó de una, su mirada parecía bastante derrotada…. Juraría que sus ojos estaban irritados. Iba a preguntarle la razón de aquello, pero vi como este comenzaba nuevamente alejarse._

 _-¡Oye espera! - lo seguí, no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Por más que le hablaba y le pedía que se detuviera, el muy hijo de… me ignoraba. Cuando note que estamos un poco alejado de la base, acelere el paso y lo tome por el brazo, obligándole a que me mirase. -¿Acaso no escuchas?, ¡te dije que esperaras! -_

 _-¡¿Para qué quieres que esperes?! … ¡ya nada me ata a este lugar! - su voz sonaba dolida._

 _-¡Espera, ¿Qué me dices de Osomatsu?!, ¿acaso lo vas a abandonar así nada más? - toqué su punto débil, pude ver como su mirada se tornaba a una de tristeza al haber mencionado al oji-carmesi…. ¿Me abre perdido de algo acaso?_

 _-Osomatsu me odia… sabe lo que paso entre nosotros… por eso me odia, cree que lo he estado utilizando todo este tiempo. El mismo me dijo que me largara- una sonrisa destrozada se plantó en su rostro. Realmente me dolía verlo así, más aún al saber que lo que dijo Osomatsu era una absurda mentira... estoy seguro que mis palabras fueron las culpables de toda esta mierda._

 _-¡Eres un maldito estúpido! -solté bastante enojado, vi como mi amigo me miraba sorprendido ante mis palabras… sabía que tarde o temprano me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero mejor esto a que Karamatsu sufriera toda su vida por una absurda mentira._

 _-¡Osomatsu no te odia, maldición! …. Fui yo quien le metió esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza- vio como sus ojos se abrían producto del asombro._

 _-¡¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?! … ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste Fudo? - estaba enojado, vaya realmente metí la pata._

 _-Osomatsu cree que nunca serás feliz a su lado, piensa que por ser un omega nunca podrán vivir en paz, debido a su estúpida condición…. ¡todas las palabras que te dijo son puras mentiras, lo que realmente trata de hacer es protegerte! - no sabía si lo que decía era verdad o no, pero de algo estaba seguro…. Osomatsu nunca dejaría de amar a Karamatsu._

 _Ante mi declaración, esperé a que Karamatsu me diera un buen golpe, pero este simplemente me miraba dolido… como si no creyera en las palabras que le dije. -¿Acaso me escuchaste, todo lo que te dijo fue una farsa? -_

 _-¿Cómo sé si lo qué dices es cierto? -su mirada comenzaba a incomodarme._

 _-¡Por la mierda!, escúchame será mejor que…- mis palabras quedaron al aire al ver como un grupo de soldados nos rodeaban, de seguro habrían escuchado nuestros gritos… genial, ahora tenía que encargarme de ellos._

 _-Vaya, vaya… Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?, mi gran amigo Aoyama y alguien a quien no conozco- esa voz pude reconocerla inmediatamente, giré mi cabeza para encontrarme de frente con el maldito de Akumatsu…. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como este cargaba a un muy asustado e inmovilizado Osomatsu. Sus ojos pedían a gritos que lo ayudara, más fije mi vista hacia Karamatsu… quien tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos, sus manos eran fuertemente apretadas causando que sangre comenzara a escurrirse de ellas. Pero lo que me causó mayor impresión, fue ver la mirada que tenía en sus ojos, una que nunca había visto…y tenía que reconocer que me estaba causando bastante terror._

 _-Mira no tengo tiempo para jugar… por lo que dejare que entretengas a mis queridos subordinados- decía entre risas el muy maldito mientras se retiraba junto con Osomatsu. Vi como los sujetos nos apuntaban con sus armas, no me quedaba de otra que enfrentarlos a puño limpio… pero cuando quise hacer algún movimiento, vi como Karamatsu rápidamente se había abalanzado hacia los tipos y con unos rápidos movimientos, dejo a todos completamente desarmados._

 _A pesar de poder haberse encargado de ellos, Karamatsu simplemente los ignoro, como si me digiera que me yo me encargara de ellos, que él iría por el pez gordo. Fue así como me abalance a cada uno de ellos, era mucho más fácil luchar contra ellos cuando estaban totalmente desarmados._

 _Pero tarde un poco más de lo previsto en deshacerme de los soldados, debía de reconocer que no eran como los que siempre enfrentábamos, ellos eran mucho mejor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, poseían grandes habilidades…. Las ligas mayores, como lo llamaba Tougo. Producto de mi pequeño encuentro, mi cuerpo quedo bastante lastimado, aun así, rápidamente fui ayudar a Karamatsu._

 _Al momento de llegar pude ver como mi amigo se encontraba peleando a la par con el tal Akumatsu…. Siempre creí que solamente Tougo podría hacerle frente de ese maldito moustro, ahora veo que no era así… Karamatsu se encontraba encima del tipo sin darle ninguna clase de tregua, incluso me atrevería a decir que lo superaba por poco. Por lo que deje que esos dos siguieran en lo suyo, con la mirada trate de encontrar a Osomatsu._

 _Vi como este se encontraba un poco más alejado del par, tenía una que otro raspón, talvez se debió a la caída que tuvo al momento en que Kara se abalanzo hacia Akumatsu. Rápidamente me acerque a él, quitándole el amarre de la boca._

 _-Ahh… mierda, ¡ese tipo está loco! - decía bastante enojado, por mi parte tan solo pude sonreír ante la obviedad del sujeto._

 _Fue entonces que me dedique a soltar los amarres de sus manos, pero cuando estaban a punto de aflojarlos, escuchamos unos disparos. Tanto Osomatsu y yo fijamos nuestra vista donde se encontraba luchando el par, pudimos ver como Karamatsu se desploma contra el suelo, la sangre comenzaba a escaparse de su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo hacia donde estaba mí amigo, comprobando que aún seguía respirando… Cosa que me alivio un poco, pero ahora mi problema era saber cómo mierda escaparíamos del lugar._

 _Estábamos completamente rodeados, unos ojos dorados nos miraban con un odio absoluto, vi como unos soldados alejaban el cuerpo de un maltrecho e inconsciente Akumatsu, también vi como otros tenían retenido a Osomatsu, quien intentaba por todos los medios llegar hacia donde estaba Karamatsu._

 _-¡SUELTAME IMBECIL! …. ¡TENGO QUE IR CON MI HERMANO! … ¡KARAMATSU! -le escuche gritar, pero aun así no lo soltaban. Una idea descabellado surco mi mente, era arriesgada, pero si funcionaba… tanto Karamatsu como yo saldríamos con vida de esta. Fue así como le dediqué una mirada a Osomatsu, pude ver como este comprendía lo que quería hacer, por lo aprovecho la distracción del soldado para morderlo en su mano, quien gracias a eso soltó un gran grito de dolor. Ante el pequeño desvió de miradas tomé el cuerpo de Kara y comencé a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron._

 _Podia escuchar como los soldados comenzaban a dispararnos, una que otra bala llego a mi cuerpo…. estoy seguro que al cuerpo de Karamatsu igual. Aun así, no baje mi velocidad…. No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, tampoco sabía si es que lo soldados seguían persiguiéndonos. Solo sabía que por milagro llegue a la base, dirigiéndome hacia el despacho de Tougo… después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro._

 ** _Fin del flashback (Fin de Pov)_**

 _-Y como ven ahora estamos reposando en la enfermería-_ decía con una sonrisa, intentando que los demás no se preocuparan tanto.

 _-¿Dices que Karamatsu-nissan estuvo a la par con ese sujeto? -_ preguntaba asombrado Totty, había escuchado rumores del sujeto de negro y no eran muy alentadores.

 _-Así es, creo que si no hubieran sido por el hermano y los soldados…. De seguro Karamatsu habría recuperado a Osomatsu-_ una sonrisa forzada se formó en el rostro de Aoyama, se podría decir que ahora que se encontraba en sus cávales, tenía que admitir que por más que lo intentara, nunca entraría en el corazón de Karamatsu…. La razón era bien simple, Osomatsu ya estaba acaparándolo todo y el segundo haría hasta lo imposible para que siguiera haciéndolo.

Tougo fue quien miro más allá de la sonrisa del chico, por un lado, detestaba verlo tan deprimido. Pero, por otro lado, sabía que era necesario que pasaran estas cosas para que se diera cuenta de que tan solo estaba haciendo un mal tercio con los hermanos. _-Bueno, será mejor que te dejemos descansar… creo que todo aquí tenemos que descansar después de lo sucedido-_

Vio como los demás comenzaban a reclamar, querían quedarse con Aoyama para hacerle más preguntas, además de que deseaban estar presentes para cuando Karamatsu despertara…sobre todo sus hermanos, ya que creían que le debían una disculpa por las actitudes que habían tomado contra él _. -¡Ya muévanse! …. Mañana podrán seguir cuchicheando como viejas-_ decía impaciente. Por lo que a lo demás no le quedo de otra que obedecer.

 _-Nos veremos después Fudo-_ se despidió. Se quedó esperando afuera de la puerta como guardia, por si alguno de los echados se dignaba a regresar. Viendo que nadie hacia acto de presencia, se encamino hacia la bodega en donde tuvo el episodio junto con el par de los mayores. Verifico que nadie anduviera cerca y saco su tan preciado comunicador…. Uno lleno de brillitos y cosa de niñas, era su más preciado tesoro. El último regalo que tuvo de la pequeña Karako. _-Y pensar que nunca creí que usaría esta cosa-_ decía con una sonrisa triste.

Espero a que le respondieran desde el otro lado de la línea, rogaba para que el muy estúpido aun conservara el suyo, _-¿Quién habla, zanzu? -_ respondieron desde el otro lado.

 _-¡Iyami, dientón de mierda! …. ¿es qué acaso ya te olvidaste de mí? -_ decía burlándose como siempre.

 _-¡T-Tougo! … ¡¿estás vivo?! -_ preguntaba exaltado, solo había una persona que lo llamaba por ese insulto.

 _-No, estoy muerto y te llamo desde el más allá… ¡claro que estoy vivo dientón! -_

 _-Olvide lo fastidioso que eras en el pasado, zanzu… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -_

 _-Era mi mejor cualidad, en fin…. Necesito que me hagas un favor, me entere que ahora optas un puesto muy alto, por lo que tienes tus privilegios, ¿no? -_ preguntaba de manera picara.

 _-¡Hiu hiu hiu hiu! … No los creerías si te los digiera, ¡hiu hiu hiu hiu! -_ reía mientras alardeaba de su gran posición y reputación. _-Pero dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar mi gran amigo? -_

 _-Primero, necesito saber si puedo confiar plenamente en ti… el favor que te pediré es algo complicado-_ decía de manera seria, hace mucho tiempo Iyami era, por así decirlo, su único amigo en la capital…. Era el único en quien podían confiar al 100%, esperaba que siguiera siendo lo mismo.

 _-¿Por quién me tomas imbécil?, por si no lo sabias… yo aún sigo con nuestros planes, aunque me ha costado llevarlo a cabo, por mi cuenta-,_ desde que antes de que Tougo desapareciera, tanto él como Iyami tenía pensado poner fin a todos los experimentos con las omegas… el objetivo principal era poner a salvo a la pequeña Karako, pero viendo que sería injusto para las demás, ambos decidieron ayudar a cuantas pudieran. Pero se les hiso bastante difícil, después sucedió el episodio de Tougo y no se habló más del tema.

 _-Vaya, sigues siendo el idiota compasivo-_ comenzó a reír, pudo escuchar como lo insultaban desde el otro lado de la línea. _-Okey Iyami, el favor que te pediré es algo parecido… solo que esta vez es para un omega en específico, el cual va camino a la capital-_

 _-Tan solo dime su nombre y veré que puedo hacer, zanzu-_

 _-Su nombre es Osomatsu, Matsuno Osomatsu…. Necesito que una vez en la capital, retrases todo lo posible la extracción del gen… además de mantenerme informado de cualquier cosa relacionada a él-_

 _-Hiu hiu hiu hiu, así que por fin pudieron dar con un omega varón…. Sera un apena el que no puedan experimentar con él, zanzu. Descuida, yo me encargo-_ con esto último corto la comunicación.

Ante esto, Tougo solo podia rogar a que Iyami lograra darles el tiempo suficiente para poder idear alguna estrategia…. Tenía pensado en recuperar al chico Matsuno, no porque fuera el omega que necesitaban, ya no le importaba esa mierda…. Sino que lo haría por Ichimatsu, el ya experimento que era perder a alguien que uno apreciaba y no quería que su pequeño gatito pasara por lo mismo. Deseaba que a ninguno de los hermanos Matsuno pasara por algo parecido.

 _-Solo espero que tengamos el tiempo suficiente-,_ soltó al aire para poder encaminarse hacia su habitación…. De seguro Ichimatsu lo estaba esperando y quería ser mimado por su pareja. Además de darse cariñito.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y por fin habían regresado a la capital, más estos fueron recibidos como todos unos héroes…. La obtención del omega, significa la pronta solución a todo su problema, significa tener el poder de jugar a hacer dios, como decía en burla el de negro.

Tanto Akumatsu como Kamimatsu fueron llevados hacia la central, la máxima autoridad de toda la capital, el de blanco arrastraba la silla de ruedas en la que se encontraba su hermano, producto de las heridas causadas por su enfrentamiento con el segundo Matsuno, Akumatsu tenía que estar en absoluto reposo.

 _-¿Por qué mierda tengo que ir? …. ¿Qué no escucharon que tengo que estar en cama? -_ se quejaba el de negro, nunca en su vida había obedecido las órdenes de los médicos, pero viendo que era una oportunidad perfecta para zafarse de la tediosa reunión, la aprovecharía…. Además, tenía que admitir que esta vez sus heridas realmente dolían, no podía esperar para encontrarse nuevamente con el tipo de azul y matarlo con sus propias manos.

 _-Lo siento nissan… pero sabes que órdenes son órdenes, sobre todo si provienen de central-_ respondía Kamimatsu de lo más tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron, ambos se posicionaron en el medio de la habitación…. La luz solo los iluminaba a ellos, los rostros de cada miembro de central eran confidenciales, nadie sabía las verdaderas identidades de ellos. _-Bienvenidos jóvenes… han logrado una hazaña que creíamos imposible de realizar-_ hablo la una fuerte voz.

Akumatsu iba a replicar, pero fue callado por su hermano. No era un buen momento para decirle, _"para que aprendan"_ … _-Esperamos que con la ayuda del doctor Hayato, puedan obtener una solución lo más pronto posible-_ esta vez la que hablaba era una voz femenina.

 _-Así será-_ Kamimatsu se inclinó a modo de respeto ante sus superiores, tomo la nuca de su hermano, obligándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. A pesar de sus reclamos.

Mientras el par de hermanos seguían con su reunión con central, el medico a cargo de todos los experimentos realizados a las omegas, Hayato Sasaki, se dirigía hacia la celda en donde tenían recluido a Osomatsu…. Misma que hace tiempo fue utilizada por una pequeña omega de nombre Karako. _-Veo que te has puesto cómodo, si necesitas algo solo pídelo…. Yo mismo me encargare de hacértelo llegar-_ decía con gran amabilidad.

En cambio, Osomatsu tan solo lo miraba con gran odio desde su rincón, _-Pues en ese caso, ¡quiero que me suelten maldita sea!, ¡necesito ir con Karamatsu, quiero ir donde mis hermanos! -_ gritaba lo más fuerte que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales.

 _-Me temo que eso es lo único que no puedo otorgarte, pero si tanto deseas tener a tus hermanos contigo, descuida… me asegurare que tengas sus cabezas como adorno de tu pequeña celda-_ el medico vio como el rostro del chico se desmoronaba ante sus palabras, cosa que le hizo bastante gracia. _-Bien Osomatsu-kun…. Espero verte pronto en las pruebas, bye bye-_ se despido, dejando a solo al oji-carmesi. Quien solamente podia llorar de la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Aoyama y el oji-azul se encontraban en la enfermería. Todomatsu caminaba por los pasillos acompañado de Todoko, ambos cargaban consigo las charolas de almuerzo para los pacientes, _-¡Llegamos, ¿Quién tiene hambre?! -_ preguntó emocionada la chica, hace algunos días, el segundo había despertado, obviamente intento salir en busca del primero, pero entre todos hicieron que entraran en razón…. Obligándole a que dedicara a recuperarse.

 _-Aquí tienes Karamatsu-nissan-_ Totty le entrego su almuerzo a segundo, sin mirarlo a la cara… aún no se podia disculpar de manera apropiada con él.

 _-Gracias Totty… pero esta vez, puedes mírame a los ojos. Se tanto tú como Ichimatsu están enojados y los entiendo, pero ¿podemos hablar?, sé que me entenderían una vez que les explique todo-_ decía el oji-azul.

 _-No tienes nada que explicar, el vejete ya nos lo explico todo… además no estamos enojados contigo, sino que con nosotros mismo-_ explicaba cabizbajo el menor.

 _-Con ustedes mismo…. ¿Por qué lo dices Totty? -_

 _-Fuimos muy injustos contigo sobre el problema de tu descontrol, te juzgamos y ni siquiera te dimos el privilegio de la duda, eres nuestro hermano… debimos tener más confianza en ti, lo siento mucho Karamatsu-nissan-,_ realmente se sentia como una basura, ni siquiera pudo confiar en su propia sangre, el oji-rosa sintió como la mano se posó en su cabeza, desordenándole sus cabellos, más la sonrisa que le dedicaba su hermano mayor le daba a entender que nunca estuvo enojado con ellos.

 _-Descuida Little brother… no hay nada que perdonar, ustedes tenían sus razones y yo las entendí-_

Ante la escena familiar, Todoko y Aoyama solo pudieron sonreír, _-Ahora solo falta que Ichimatsu-san se disculpe con Karamatsu-nissan y todos volverá a la normalidad, relativamente-_ decía la chica de rosa.

 _-Ah sobre eso… Ichimatsu ya vino a disculparse con Kara, aunque no sé si se podia considerar como disculpa-_ decía algo pensativo.

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -_ preguntaba la chica, con cierto aire de curiosidad.

 _-Pues, él vino y solo le dijo… que para la próxima tuviera más cuidado con quien hablara, que para la próxima cumpliría su promesa de golpearlo en las bolas…. Además de darle un golpe en la cabeza. Para después dar una palmadita-_

 _-Ese es mi gatito…. Tan tsundere como siempre-_ decía Tougo apareciendo de la nada, asustando a los otros dos.

 _-¿A qué vienes vejete? -_ pregunto Todomatsu, enojado en que arruinaran el momento familiar con su hermano.

 _-¿Qué, acaso no puedo venir a visitarlos?, yo también tengo derecho querido Totty-_ comenzó a molestar al Matsuno de rosa. Provocando que el oji-rosa se enfureciera y comenzara a lanzarles golpes… todo siendo esquivados por el mayor de todos.

Ante la escena Karamatsu solo pude reír, se podría decir que estaba viviendo unos momentos de paz, más su mirada se endureció al pensar en Osomatsu… la intriga de saber cómo se encontraba lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, como también la culpa.

Karamatsu se culpaba por no haber estado a su lado al momento en que lo amarraron, se culpaba por no haber sido más fuerte y resistir esas balas para poder recuperarlo, se culpaba por haber hecho preocupar a sus hermanitos por su condición…. Pero sobre todo se culpaba por haber sido un gran estúpido y no haber visto más allá de las palabras de Osomatsu.

* * *

El tiempo pasó. Ya se habían cumplido dos semanas desde que Osomatsu se encontraba en la capital, se le hizo bastante extraño que en todo este tiempo no le hayan puesto dedo encima. Excepto la vez que le sustrajeron algo de sangre cuando recién había llegado.

A pesar de ser un prisionero, era muy bien tratado…. Desmintiendo los rumores que tenía sobre ellos, tenían tres comidas al día, agradecía que su celda contaba con su propio baño, por lo que podia asearse con tranquilidad…. Cada día era visitado por alguien, ya sea por unos de los hermanos o el medico que estaba a su cargo. Lo único malo, era que siempre se encontraba encerrado.

Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban, de seguro era su visita diaria…. Se preguntó quién sería esta vez.

 _-¡Hola hermoso! …. ¡Hoy es mi turno de hacerte entretenida la tarde! -_ gritaba un emocionado Akumatsu…. Últimamente le agradaba pasar las tardes con el de mirada carmesí.

 _-Ah, eres tú…-_ decía sin muchos ánimos, por alguna razón hoy había amanecido más cansado de lo habitual, además su cabeza dolía horrores.

 _-Vamos… acaso así es como recibes a tu futuro esposo-_ decía en un tono burlón, fue testigo en como el de rojo cambiaba su expresión a una de enojo, estaba seguro que le iba a reclamar... más no se esperó lo que paso a continuación.

 ** _Pov Osomatsu_**

 _-Vamos… acaso así es como recibes a tu futuro esposo-, al instante en que escuche esas palabras, el sentimiento de desagrado se apodero de mi ser. Que se creía este sujeto, iba a replicarle por lo que me levante de mi lugar, ignorando el fuerte dolor de mi cabeza._

 _Cuando abrí mi boca para que las palabras saliesen, inmediatamente la cerré, colocando mi mano sobre ella. Unas inmensas ganas de vomitar me llegaron de repente, sentía como si algo estuviera jugando con mi estómago, pateándolo…provocando que quisiera devolver lo que había desayunado esta mañana._

 _Vi como el tipo de ojos rojos me miraban fijamente…. Su mirada destilaba, ¿preocupación? …. Acaso me veía tan mal para que mi secuestrador se me quedara mirando con esa cara._

 _-Oye… ¿estás bien?, te ves más pálido de lo normal- lo oí preguntarme, pero, aunque deseara responderle, mis palabras no salían de mi boca…. Algo me estaba sucediendo, no sabía que era, pero me estaba comenzando a asustar._

 _-N-No me sien… to m-muy… b-bien- apenas susurre, ya después de eso…. Todo se volvió oscuro._

 ** _Fin del Pov_**

Akumatsu vio como el cuerpo de Osomatsu iba en dirección al suelo, casi por reflejo alcanzo a tomarlo. Podia ver como su rostro se encontraba rojo, con cuidado poso una de sus manos en su frente, verificando que este hervía de fiebre.

Por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto su cuerpo y se dispuso a salir de la celda del primero… pero se detuvo en la entrada. Tenían órdenes estrictas que prohibían sacar al omega de su encarcelamiento, pasara lo que pasara. Fue en ese entonces que se debatió internamente, por un lado, si lo dejaba en su celda, tenía dos opciones… 1) que se recuperara por cuenta propia y harían como si esto nunca paso, 2) que su salud empeorara y terminara muriendo por una grave enfermedad y todo sería su culpa por no haber hecho algo. Por el otro lado, lo sacaba y se dirigía donde los médicos para que lo cuidaran, arriesgándose a contraer la reprimenda de su vida por parte de su hermano, el viejo Hayato y lo de central.

Lo viera por donde lo viera… salía perdiendo. Un gemido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, fijo su vista hacia el chico que tenía en brazos. Su rostro estaba más rojo que antes, se le podia ver el sudor escurrir por su frente, su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente producto de la fiebre. Fue en ese entonces que tomo una decisión, saliendo de la celda, se dirigió hacia su habitación… no sin antes llamar a la única persona que le tenía confianza… aparte de su hermano, claro.

Una vez en su cuarto, recostó a Osomatsu delicadamente en su cama, por un momento se le quedo observando…. Estaba seguro que, si el chico no ardiera en fiebre, lo hacía suyo en ese preciso momento. Se golpeó la cabeza y se dirigió al baño para poder refrescar su asquerosa mente, escucho como su puerta era golpeada rítmicamente. Por lo que se trataba de la persona a quien llamo.

 _-¡Está abierta! -_ gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que la persona de afuera lo escuchará.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora Aku?! -_ decía la chica que entraba a la habitación, se le veía bastante furiosa.

 _-¡Cierra el pico y ven inmediatamente! -_ grito el de negro, por lo que a la chica no le quedo de otra que acercarse. Más no se esperaba que el omega, quien tenía estrictamente prohibido salir de su celda, yacía recostado en la gran cama de Akumatsu.

 _-¡Sera mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto maldito imbécil! -_ le gritaba, mientras lo zarandeaba de sus ropas.

 _-¡Bien, bien!, te la daré…. Después de que te encargues de él-_ le apunto al omega. Fue en ese entonces que Nyaa observo detenidamente al chico, este se encontraba hirviendo en fiebre y su respiración era de lo más irregular…. Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a dar órdenes al de negro, quien no le quedaba más de otra que acatarlas.

* * *

Después de unas horas, la fiebre de Osomatsu bajo considerablemente, pero este aún seguía dormido en la cama del de vestimentas negras.

 _-¿Qué mierda fue lo que le paso? -_ preguntó algo preocupado.

 _-Tuvo una baja de defensas… nada que una buena alimentación y cuidados no cure-_ decía la chica mientras guardaba sus implementos. _-En su estado recomiendo que lo dejen descansar…. Creo que sería mejor que lo cambiara de celda, talvez pasarlo a una habitación-_

 _-Sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible…. O es que acaso olvidaste el motivo por el cual Hayato no le ha puesto dedo encima-_

 _-Quiere que el omega pase el primer trimestre, Para que el genoma este en su más pura concentración… eso ya lo sé, ¿Qué no se te olvide gracias a quien descubrieron eso? -_ Nyaa termino de guardar sus cosas y se retiró de la habitación. Ya era de noche, por lo que tenían que aun cosas por terminar.

Por su parte Akumatsu tan solo se fue a cambiar de ropa, todo este asunto realmente lo había agotado, pensó que quizás un baño le vendría bien.

Ya bañado y limpiecito, se encamino hacia la cama… iba a tomar al omega y llevarlo nuevamente a su celda, pero al verlo, algo en su interior retumbo. No sabía que era, pero al ver como Osomatsu dormía tan plácidamente hizo que los colores subieran a su cabeza, además de recordar las palabras de su buena amiga Nyaa.

El más que nadie sabía que la chica tenía razón, pero podían culparlo…. Eran las ordenes que debían de cumplir, nunca en toda su vida desobedeció una y esperaba que esta fuera la única. Por lo que decidió que mejor lo dejaría mañana, a primera hora. Con la decisión ya tomada, se acostó al otro lado de la cama, cerrando sus ojos para poder dejarse llevar a los brazos de Morfeo…. Pero de repente sintió como algo se resguardaba en su espalda, era algo cálido, que emanaba un agradable aroma. Al momento de girar su cabeza, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al omega, acurrucándose en toda su espalda, _¿Pero qué mierda le pasa a este chico?_ pensó.

Cuando giro su cuerpo para poder apartarlo, el cuerpo de Osomatsu se movió casi por instinto, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del oji-rojizo. Lo que causo que Akumatsu se avergonzara por completo, más la sensación que sentía al tener al omega junto a él, era bastante reconfortante…. Por lo que dejo pasar la acción, y atrajo su cuerpo mediante un abrazo, dejándole que descansara como él quisiera.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Holaaa... yo de nuevo (‿◠)✌... No se hagan una mala idea, esto sigue siendo KaraOso :3_**

 ** _PD: Izumi-nyu-FTW... no es tan agotador actualizar seguido, cuando la inspiración llega, pues me pongo a escribir y esto son los resultados... últimamente la inspiración me esta llegando muy seguido, sobre todo cuando escucho música triste. ✍(◔◡◔)_**


	21. Chapter 18

Una luz comenzaba a molestarlo, quería seguir durmiendo en el cómodo lugar en el que se encontraba, sentía como algo frio recorría su pecho desnudo…. Ante tal situación abrió sus ojos de golpe, viendo a una completa desconocida en frente de él. Quiso levantarse para alejarse de la chica, pero al momento de colocarse de pie, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron… provocando que cayera al suelo.

 _-¡Oye, estate tranquilo! …. No queremos que te pase nada malo-_ la chica lo regaño, su mirada demostraba fastidio total, en ese momento comenzó analizarla. Era una chica de cabello rosa y mechones verdes, se le podia apreciar una bata de laboratorio… por lo que supuso que era un de las tantas científicas que experimentarían con él. Entonces por fin decidieron empezar con los experimentos. _-¡¿Qué tanto me miras?! -_

 _-Ehh… yo… ¿van a comenzar a experimentar conmigo? -_ preguntaba con cierto temor, no sabía que es lo realmente le harían.

 _-Por el momento aún no… por lo que ahora te digo que regreses a la cama-_ decía ya fastidiada, estaba demorando más de lo previsto y detestaba perder su valioso tiempo.

 _-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿está no es la celda que me asignaron? -_ preguntó deteniéndose a observar a su alrededor, su celda era pequeña pero acogedora, por así decirlo, más el lugar en donde se encontraba era inmenso, una gran habitación… digno de un rey.

 _-Te encuentras en la habitación de Akumatsu-_ soltó la chica, queriendo ponerle fin a todo este interrogatorio.

Ante la mención del tipo de vestimentas oscuras, Osomatsu solo pudor sudar frio… _¿Qué mierda hago en su habitación?, no recuerdo absolutamente nada…. Acaso, ¿acaso este tipo me ha marcado? ,_ comenzó a preguntarse a sí mismo, de inmediato comenzó a tocar su cuello para verificar si existía alguna marca o mordida. Suspiro tranquilo al no encontrar nada parecido, lo que significaba que aún le pertenecía a Karamatsu. Más la duda seguía carcomiéndolo.

Por su parte, la chica era testigo en como el omega se volvía loco por tan solo mencionarle que se encontraba en la habitación del demonio, estaba segura que el oji-carmesi se estaba preguntando si es que lo habían hecho o no, _-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? …. Akumatsu no te ha tocado, tan solo te trajo a su habitación para que pudiera examinarte mejor… al parecer ayer te habías desmayado producto de la fiebre-_

 _-¿F-Fiebre?, entonces por eso me sentía tan mal ayer…. Bueno, supongo que tendré que agradecerle-_ rio ante su comentario.

 _-¡¿Agradecerme de qué? -_ en la puerta se encontraba parado Akumatsu, sorprendiendo a los presentes, más a Osomatsu… viendo que el omega ya se encontraba despierto se acercó lo suficiente para poder levantarlo y dejarlo nuevamente en su cama. Confundiendo tanto a la chica, como a Osomatsu por su acción. _-No me miren así… el viejo de Hayato ha ordenado que, a partir de ahora, el chico se quedara en mi habitación, la razón no lo sé realmente…. Así que digamos que mi cuarto se ha vuelto tu nueva prisión-_ decía mirando al omega.

 _-Ya veo… ya era hora que me hicieran caso, en el estado en que se encuentra Osomatsu es necesario que este en mejores condiciones…. No que este con las otras-_ decía la chica molesta, mientras se retiraba de la habitación, no sin antes decirle al de negro que cualquier cosa que ocurriese la llamara.

La habitación se inundó en un incómodo silencio, ninguno de los dos presentes decía palabra alguna, fue como entonces Akumatsu se acostó al lado de Osomatsu cerrando al instante sus ojos, el omega pensó que quizás debía de agradecerle en que lo ayudara con su fiebre, _-S-Supongo que debo a-agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer por mi-_

Un brillo rojo se posó en su cuerpo, sentía como si lo violara con la mirada, por lo que comenzó a sentirse incómodo. _-P-Podías dejar de mirarme así-_ pedía en un tono enojado, más el otro tan solo sonrió.

 _-¿Cómo quieres que te mire hermoso? -_ , Akumatsu se levantó de su lugar para poder acercarse a Osomatsu, arrinconándolo en la cabecera de la cama.

 _-¡P-Pues no así! -_ giro su rostro hacia el lado, podía sentir el aliento de Akumatsu peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Más sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba posicionarse encima suyo, no le gustaba para nada la situación.

 _-Ah, pues que lastima… me gusta tanto mirarte-_ comenzó a pasar su nariz por el cuello de Osomatsu, olfateando, queriendo memorizar el aroma del oji-carmesi. De un momento a otro comenzó a besar la zona, provocando que el cuerpo de este comenzara a temblar, lo que ocasiono que una risa se escapara de sus labios…. ¿Cómo es que pudo vivir sin haberlo conocido? … las expresiones que le daba eran de por si las más adorables como a la vez las más excitante.

 _-Ahg… n-no, para-_ soltó a duras penas, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante los besos en su cuello, las feromonas que comenzaba emanar el alpha estaban haciendo efecto…. Pero él no quería esto, Osomatsu no quería ser tomado por el…. Él quería seguir conservando la marca de Karamatsu, él aún quería pertenecerle solo a él. Más de repente sintió como los besos se detenían, al igual que el olor de las feromonas desaparecía… unas manos tomaron su rostro, obligando a que un par carmesí miraran fijo a un par rojizo, pero lo que lo confundió totalmente, era la boba sonrisa que el tal Akumatsu mantenían en su rostro. _-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? -_

 _-Ja, tu rostro es de lo más gracioso… ¡por dios!, tienes escrito en toda tu cara "follame", pero lo opaca tu actitud tsundere… jajaja-_ reía el de negro, ocasionando que el omega intentara con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo, fallando por poco. _-Tranquilo chico, te dejare solo para que puedas ocuparte de tu pequeño amigo -_ decía entre risas, apuntando la entrepierna de Osomatsu. Cuando este la vio, su cara se volvió tan roja como la sudadera que traía puesta, corriendo a encerrarse en el baño, gritándole un _"muérete"_ para Akumatsu.

Ante la situación, el oji-rojizo decidió abandonar su habitación, le daría privacidad al omega. Una vez afuera, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del lugar, llegando a uno que se encontraba completamente desolado…. Verificando que nadie se encontraba cerca, golpeo la pared tan fuerte, que hizo que su puño sangrara, _-¡Maldición! …. No puede estar pasándome esto, no puedo estar enamorándome de ese omega…. ¡no, no, no, no, no! -_ golpeaba la pared, sin importarle que su herida se agravara… se suponían que tan solo disfrutaría de una noche de sexo con el omega y ya, siempre lo hacía, tan solo por el mero hecho de simple curiosidad, cosa que no pudo hacer por las estúpidas ordenes de tratarlo como a un rey…. Más no esperaba que en el tiempo que estuvo visitándolo, sentimientos comenzaran a nacer en su pecho. _-Soy un maldito estúpido-_

* * *

Los días pasaron hasta cumplirse un mes desde su llegada, dos semanas desde que se encontraba retenido en la habitación de Akumatsu. Desde que se encontraba en ese lugar, el de negro era al único que veía, dejo de tener las visitas del hermano de blanco como también las del tal Hayato.

De vez en cuando veía a Nyaa Hashimoto, la chica encargada de mantenerlo sano. También en ese tiempo, logro conocer un poco más al tan temido demonio, se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como decían los rumores… solo algo estúpido y despreocupado, con leves toques de locura. Pero nada fuera de lo común. _-Oye Akumatsu… ¿me vas a decir el por qué no han experimentado conmigo? -_ preguntaba sin despegar su vista de la revista porno que le arrebato al de negro.

 _-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?!, ¡es Aku-sama, maldición! Y devuélveme mi revista maldito ladrón-_ decía alterado, se supone que era un prisionero y él el guardia… por lo que le debía respeto.

 _-¡Tan solo responde quieres!, me estoy cansando de tantos chequeos médicos de Nyaa, ¡¿acaso no tenían tanta prisa!?, ¡podia estar con mis hermanos en estos momentos, podia estar junto a Karamatsu! -_ , tan solo la mención de ese nombre irrito a Akumatsu, aun sentía odio hacia el segundo por su pequeño encuentro, más no quería admitir que sentía también ciertos celos.

 _-Bien, si tanto quieres saber pues te lo diré-_ vio como Osomatsu dejaba la revista a un lado y le tomaba atención. _-¡Felicidades, estas embarazado! … esa es la estúpida razón por la cual aún no han experimentado contigo-_ soltó de una, por alguna razón, que sabía perfectamente cuál era, odiaba que se encontrara embarazado del bastardo de azul.

Ante la noticia, Osomatsu no podia quitar la sonrisa de su rostro…. Estaba embarazo, nuevamente se encontraba esperando un hijo de Karamatsu, no cabía de su felicidad. Inconscientemente llevo sus manos a su vientre, acariciándolo en el proceso. Más toda su felicidad se vio opacada al enfrentarse a la realidad, _-¿Qué le pasará cuando nazca?, ¿también será usado como experimento? -_ pregunto en un tono inaudible, estaba asustado, no por él… sino que por el futuro de su pequeño.

Ante la pregunta, Akumatsu solo pudo colocar una mueca de tristeza, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería. No deseaba dar malas noticias, pero ante la mirada suplicante del omega, pero no sé pudo negar. _-El no nacerá… Hayato quiere esperar a que se cumpla tu primer trimestre para poder recién extraerte el gen-_ por el rostro que colocaba Osomatsu sabía que no debía seguir hablando… pero era mejor que supiera la verdad desde ya, ¿cierto? …. _-en todas las extracciones realizadas, el sujeto muere a causa de las graves heridas o terminan en un estado de coma y créeme que en caso de que llegases a quedar en coma…. Ellos interrumpirían tu embarazo y sacarían al bebe…. Lo siento-_ finalizo al ver el rostro lloroso del oji-carmesi.

 _-Q-Quieres d-decir… ¿Qué m-me lo q-quitaran?, m-me quitaran a mi hijo…. no, no, no…. ¡NO QUIERO, NO POR FAVOR! -_ comenzó a alterarse, tan solo la idea de que le arrebataran nuevamente a su bebe lo enloquecía. Por qué no podia tener a su hijo, ¿por qué no podían dejarlo tranquilo?, ¿por qué no le permitían formar una familia? …. ¿Por qué era un omega?, solo por ser un omega, no tenía derecho a ser feliz.

Entre los gritos del de sudadera roja, Akumatsu vio como llevaba sus brazos hacia su vientre, protegiendo al ser en su interior. La imagen causo que su pecho doliera, necesitaba calmarlo, como sea…. Fue por esa razón que se acercó lo suficientemente rápido y abrazo el cuerpo del omega, a pesar de los intentos de soltarse por parte de él, luego de unos minutos sintió como de a poco el alterado comenzaba a tranquilizarse, _-¿Te sientes mejor? -_

Osomatsu no respondió, tan solo se abrazó aún más al cuerpo que tenía cerca suyo…. Era su único apoyo en estos momentos, por más que deseara tener a Karamatsu a su lado…. Era algo imposible debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Sintió como lo tomaban de la barbilla alzando su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Akumatsu, quien los miraba con pena. Podia sentir como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, últimamente era lo único que hacía y se odiaba por eso…. Se sentía débil, odiaba sentirse de esa manera. No supo en que momento su boca había sido sellada por los labios del de vestimentas negras, tampoco en que momento había dado el permiso para que la exploraran por completo…. Quizás era por el momento, no lo sabía realmente. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de lo horrible que se estaba sintiendo por dentro.

* * *

Ya se había cumplido un mes desde que Osomatsu fue secuestrado por los de la capital, un mes desde que no sabía absolutamente nada de él…. Un maldito mes encerrado en la estúpida base, bajo el pretexto de que aun debía seguir en reposo.

 _-¡MALDITA SEA! -_ grito bastante fuerte, mientras golpeaba la pared más cercana… causando que se agrietara, como a la vez lastimando su propio puño.

 _-¡Oye! … si lo rompes lo pagas-_ decía en tono amenazante Tougo. De alguna u otra forma quería acabar con la estúpida tensión que se vivía estos últimos días.

Ante el llamado de atención, el segundo iba a responder…. Más toda su ira desapareció al sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, provocando que cayera de frente contra el suelo. _-¡¿Pero qué mierda?! -_ giro su cabeza para ver al responsable de su caída, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver encima suyo a su querido…. _-¡Jyushimatsu! -_

 _-¡Si, si!, ¡Jyushimatsu está aquí nissan! -_ decía con su gran sonrisa. Su repentina aparición sorprendió a Karamatsu…. se suponían que él y Homura se encontraban a salvo en el primer distrito…. Entones, ¿Qué demonios hacía Jyushimatsu en la base de los rebeldes?, es más, ¿Cómo es que dio con el lugar?

 _-¿Con qué tu eres Jyushimatsu?, por fin nos conocemos-_ decía mientras se acercaba a los hermanos… había escuchado ya ese nombre, de la boca de su _gatito -Mi nombre es Tougo, y soy tu querido cuñado-_ soltó mientras extendía su mano para saludar, al único cuñado que le faltaba por conocer.

 _-¡HAI HAI, MUCHO GUSTO SEÑOR TOUGO!, ¡YO SOY JYUSHIMATSU, ME ENCANTA EL BEISBOL Y ESTOY MUY ENAMORADO DE HOMURA-CHIN! -_ respondió animadamente, mientras correspondía al saludo… moviendo su mano de arriba hacia debajo de manera rápida.

 _-Espera, espera…. Acaso, ¿me dijiste "señor Tougo"? -_ los ojos del mayor de los tres presentes se iluminaron… por fin había un Matsuno que no le decía vejete, por fin tenía algo de respeto de parte de la familia Matsuno. _-¡Ahh Jyushimatsu! …. Desde ahora eres mi Matsuno favorito, después de Ichimatsu claro esta-_ exclamaba mientras abrazaba al chico de mirada ámbar.

Ante la escena, Karamatsu solo pude reír, olvidándose de toda la rabia que sentía hace pocos momentos… sentía que no había visto a su hermano hace mucho tiempo, escucho como le hablaban a sus espaldas, giro su cabeza ara encontrarse con Homura, quien estaba acompañada de una chica desconocida para él. _-¡Lady Homura! -_ se acercó para saludarla, _-me alegra saber que están bien… pero, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -_

 _-Es una larga historia Karamatsu-kun-_ decía algo desanimada, _-¿Por qué no reunimos para poder contarla? -_

 _-Está bien…. yo reuniré a los demás-_ decía mientras veía como Tougo se negaba a soltar al de amarillo, al parecer el tener alguien de sus hermanos que lo respetara era demasiado bueno para él.

Le tomo como diez minutos en reunir a los demás, tan solo dio aviso a sus hermanos, como también a las trillizas…. También dio aviso al tal Atsushi y a Fudo, suponía como al ser los alphas con mayor rango en el lugar, después de Tougo, merecían saber lo que estaba pasando. Más el oji-azul aún sentía una tensión entre él y su amigo…. No sabía si se debía sobre el asunto del beso o porque Aoyama se sentía culpable por las palabras que le metió en la cabeza a Osomatsu, obligándole a que alejara a Karamatsu de su vida.

Cuando Totty e Ichimatsu vieron a su hermano y a Homura, no tuvieron que correr a saludarlo, ya que al momento en que el de amarillo los vio, corrió tan rápido hacia ellos, tirándose encima de ambos, envolviéndolos en un gran abrazo, por su parte, Homura se alegraba que ellos estuvieran sanos y salvos. Después del pequeño reencuentro familiar, Homura empezó a contar la razón por la cual se encontraban en la base de los rebeldes.

 _-Hace unas tres semanas, los de la capital dieron la noticia que muy pronto el problema de la humanidad estaba por terminar, que poseían la clave para ello…. Ante la noticia, los de central decidieron convertir todo el primer distrito en una especie fortaleza, dejando solo a los alphas más fuerte. Cualquiera que no fuera alpha o que no cumpliera con sus expectativas era obligado abandonar el distrito…. Fue por eso que Jyushimatsu-kun y yo fuimos echados de nuestro hogar-_ decía con una mirada de tristeza.

 _-Eso explica él porque abandonaron el distrito…. ¿pero cómo explicas que llegaran a este lugar? -_ preguntaba Tougo de manera fría, no le molestaba la presencia de ellos, toda familia de Ichimatsu era bienvenida…. Pero se extrañó como es que dieron con el lugar, el mismo se encargó que de fuera difícil dar con su paradero, solo miembros de la rebelión sabían de su ubicación.

 _-Pensábamos volver a nuestro antiguo distrito… pero dado lo que nos ocurrió en el primer distrito, decidimos en buscar a nuestra familia…. Fue así como Jyushimatsu-kun dio con ellos, por así decirlo, siguiendo su aroma-_ rio al recordar cómo es que su novio comenzó a buscar a sus hermanos, se había disfrazado como sabueso policial, olfateando cada lugar al que paraban.

 _-¡Llegamos a una casa abandonada y pude sentir el aroma de Karamatsu-nissan! …. Llegamos a un sitio algo extraño, no estábamos muy seguro…. Pero fue gracias a Totoko-chan que dimos con ustedes-_ explicaba el Matsuno de amarillo.

 _-Ya veo… eso explica tu presencia niña-_ hablo Tougo de manera burlona, vio como la chica le dedicaba una mirada llena de fastidio.

 _-Jyushimatsu-nissan, Homura-chin… ¿Por qué se encuentran vendados?, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? -_ preguntaba preocupado Todomatsu, por más que la pareja intento ocultar sus vendajes, estos fueron notados por el oji-rosa. Preocupando a los demás, sobre todo al segundo.

 _-Unos tipos de la capital nos torturaron…. Querían información de Osomatsu-nissan y Karamatsu-nissan-_ explicaba de manera seria el oji-ámbar. Sorprendiendo a los demás.

 _-Al parecer ellos ya sabían que Osomatsu-kun era un omega…tan solo querían confirmarlo-_ fijo su vista hacia Karamatsu, _-Pero desconozco la razón por la que deseaban tener información sobre ti-_

 _-¿Qué pasa con Dekapan? … ¿acaso él esta…? -_ preguntaba con cautela Ichimatsu, si los de la capital ya sabían de Oso…. Puede que al su antiguo tutor se haya llevado las reprimendas. Más la mirada que colocaron la pareja, confirmaba su sospecha.

Ante toda la situación, Karamatsu se levantó de manera precipitada…. Dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por el llamado Tougo. _-¿Adónde crees que vas? -_ preguntó de manera amenazante, el chico estaba enojado, por lo que podia cometer alguna locura.

 _-¿Dónde más? … ¡mientras estamos aquí son hacer nada, los de la capital pueden estar experimentando en estos momentos con Osomatsu! -_ grito, no podia soportar la idea de no hacer nada.

 _-¿Qué crees que harás, una vez llegues al lugar? … por si no lo has escuchado, para llegar a la capital primero tienes que pasar por el primer distrito y según los que nos contó tu hermano y mi querida concuñada se ha vuelto toda una fortaleza-_

 _-Además, hiciste enojar a unos de los generales de su ejército…. ¿estás consiente que al primer momento en que coloques un pie en el distrito, serás bañado en plomo? -_ esta vez hablo Atsushi, no es que quisiera incitar al de azul a enojarse y que se abalanzara contra él, tan solo quería hacerle ver la realidad a la que se afrontaban.

 _-P-Pero…-_ no sabía que decir, el tipo de mirada arrogante tenía razón. No contaba con un plan para adentrarse, de nada le serviría a Osomatsu si terminaba muerto…. Sentía mucha rabia en ese momento, necesitaba desahogarse, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, golpeo la pared cercana tan fuerte que provoco que aparecieran un agujero en ella. Los demás quedaron impresionados y a la vez asustados por la fuerza que tenía el segundo, a excepción de Tougo y Aoyama, ya entendían como es que le hizo frente al maldito de Akumatsu.

 _-Bien, de nada nos sirve que nos alteremos de esa ma…-_ fue interrumpido al escuchar como su comunicador "varonil" le avisaba de una llamada entrante. _-Dime dientón… ¡cállate y habla de una puta vez! …. Ya veo-_ una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, _-Es tiempo suficiente…. Mantenme informado-_ corto la comunicación.

 _-Oye vejete…. ¿se puede saber con quién hablabas? -_ preguntaba irritado el de morado.

 _-Tranquilo gatito, no tienes por qué estar celoso…. Tu eres el único en mi vida-_ beso sus labios, provocando que este se sonrojara a más no poder. _-¡¿Quién te dijo que estoy celoso maldito vejete?! -_ gritaba enojado. Provocando que los demás comenzaran a reír por la escena.

Más el único que se mantenía serio ante la situación era Karamatsu, si recordaba bien la historia de las trillizas. El único dentón que podia conocer Tougo era Iyami, el sujeto que los había recibido la vez que llegaron por primera vez al primer distrito, por lo que sabía que se estaba refiriendo él.

 _-Okey mi vida…. Hable con un amigo en la capital, en estos momentos opta un cargo muy alto, por lo que se podría decir que es mis ojos dentro de la organización…. Desde el día en que llevaron a Osomatsu le encargue que me mantuviera informado sobre su estado-_ , ante la mención del Matsuno de rojo, la mayoría se lanzó a llenarlo con preguntas.

 _-Vamos, tranquilícense…. Osomatsu está bien. El estúpido de Hayato quiere esperar a que se cumplan tres. Por lo que su hermano no ha sido tocado ni nada por el estilo-_ paro por un momento para encender un cigarrillo. _-Así que tenemos tiempo suficiente para poder recuperarnos e idear un plan para poder recuperar a mi cuñadito-_ decía con una gran sonrisa.

 _-¿Por qué esperar tanto? …. ¿pensé que estaban desesperados para tenerlo, no querían a toda costa su gen? -_ pregunto con cautela Kara, presentía que algo estaba ocultando.

 _-Bueno deseaba decírtelo en privado, pero ya que insistes-_ se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió donde el segundo, coloco su mano en su hombro y gritó _-¡Felicidades Karamatsu, Vas a ser papá! -_ finalizo con una gran sonrisa. Por algunos segundos, hubo un silencio absoluto.

 _-¡FELICIDADES NISSAN… SERAS EL MEJOR PAPÁ DEL MUNDO! -_ , Jyushimatsu gritó de repente, sacando a todos de su pequeño trance. Abrazando hasta el punto de asfixiar a su hermano mayor.

Las trillizas no tardaron en felicitarlo igualmente, alegando que ellas ya sabían de la condición del primero, pero no querían decir nada, solo Ichiko se quedó al margen de la situación…. Ichimatsu y Totty aún no podían asimilar la noticia.

 _-Entonces…. Significa que Kusomatsu es un incestuoso de mierda-,_ Ichimatsu menciono lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

 _-Yo pensé lo mismo cuando nos contó su historia-_ apoyaba Ichiko.

 _-Pero…. Si lo vemos desde otro lado, era bastante obvio, ¿no lo crees nissan? -_ preguntó Totty mirando a su hermano de morado. Tenía que reconocer que por las actitudes de estos eran bastante obvio, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

Todo el mundo felicitaba al segundo Matsuno, en cierta manera todos estaban felices por él y el primero. Una razón más para recuperar a Osomatsu. Pero lo únicos que no estaban festejando por la gran noticia, eran Tougo, Fudo y Homura. Los dos primeros sabían que la herida del primer embarazó aún seguía cicatrizando y que quizás no se encontraba listo para un nuevo hijo, no por el momento, más el hecho que se veía la situación que nuevamente lo perdiera. En cambio, la última sospechaba que algo andaba mal, lo pudo notar con tan solo ver la mirada de Karamatsu…. una llena de miedo y preocupación.

 _-Okey dejen al futuro papi en paz… necesito que ahora todos se dediquen a descansar, ustedes dos…. Vengan conmigo-_ Tougo apunto al oji-azul con y a Totoko, quien en todo momento estuvo al margen de la conversación. Los tres se dirigieron hacia la oficina del líder, tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Ya con eso, cada uno se fue retirando…. Los hermanos Matsuno llevaron a Jyushi y Homura a instalarse, el lugar había quedado completamente solo…. A excepción de Aoyama, quien tenía su mirada fija en la pared, más sus puños se encontraban fuertemente cerrados. Ya no había caso seguir con todo esto, supo en ese instante en que había llegado demasiado tarde, no había caso seguir luchando por algo que desde un principio supo que perdería. Lo único que le quedaba era sonreír y hacer todo lo posible para que volviesen a estar juntos.

 _-Solo por esta vez, te lo cederé Osomatsu-_ una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, fue entonces que decidió dirigirse a su habitación, aún tenían muchas cosas en que pensar.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón el techo de su habitación se veía muy interesante esta noche, tampoco es que tuviera algo más con que distraerse…. El omega se encontraba recostado al lado suyo, dándole la espalda, sabía que estaba despierto…. Pero este se negaba a dirigirle la palabra y no lo culpaba, fue una estupidez el haberlo besado, aprovechándose cuando se encontraba más vulnerable, aún recuerda cómo es que logró zafarse de su agarre; su mejilla dolía del gran golpe que le propino, _Para ser un omega…. Golpea bastante fuerte_ pensó.

Cuando beso al omega, un cálido sentimiento nació en su pecho. El haber explorado toda su cavidad bucal fue mejor de lo esperado…. Pensó que talvez se entregaría a él, por lo que cuando sus manos se colaron debajo de sus ropas, este simplemente se separó y le propino un fuerte puñetazo. Desde ese entonces no le dirigía la palabra…. Por lo que decidió que mejor era descansar.

 _-Lo siento-,_ escucho de repente, abriendo sus ojos y dirigiéndolos hacia Osomatsu. Este aun le daba la espalda, pero se le podia ver que temblaba producto de los espasmos provocados por el llanto. _-Lo siento-,_ volvió a escuchar. No sabía si las disculpas eran dirigidas para él o simplemente pedía perdón al tal Matsuno de azul, ya que supuso que se sentía culpable por haberse dejado besar.

No quiso pensar mucho en el asunto, por lo que tapo el cuerpo del omega con las sabanas y se acomodó al lado de él…. _-Siento haberte besado-_ soltó para después cerrar sus ojos, esperaba que a la mañana siguiente el chico por lo menos le dirigiera el habla.

Por su parte, Osomatsu escucho la disculpa de Akumatsu, no podía procesar muy bien todo lo que le estaba pasando…. Sabía que al dejarse besar por el tipo estuvo mal, pero por lo menos ahora estaba a la par con Karamatsu…. Más no sabía el por qué estaba disculpándose, simplemente necesitaba decirlo.

* * *

Después de haber terminado su reunión con Tougo y la chica, Karamatsu se encamino a su habitación. Era bastante tarde, por lo que necesitaba descansar…. Pero, aunque fuera lo que más quisiera, no podría, menos con la estrategia que estaba planificando Tougo para poder recuperar a Osomatsu.

Nunca pensó que en existían otras organizaciones que se oponían a las normas impuestas por la capital, siempre se hablaban de los "rebeldes", pero ahora veía que el termino tan solo era para generalizarlos. Por lo que tenía entendido, ellos eran el grupo "Gama", según Tougo era un nombre muy genial, además existían otros tres grandes grupos que enfrentaban a la capital, ellos eran de los distritos más alejados, los más peligrosos… como el de Homura y el de ellos.

Trato de hacer recuerdo del nombre de los otros grupos, si no mal recordaba uno de ellos se hace llamar "Idols" al ser compuesto solamente por mujeres, todas ellas eran lideradas por la chica que se encontraron Homura y Jyushimatsu en el camino, la tal Totoko. Con tan solo verla, podia decir que la chica era bastante ruda, además de ser un alpha. Rio ante eso, nunca en su vida llego a pensar que conocería a una mujer alpha, pensaba que todas ellas se encontraban en la capital…. Jactándose del dinero de sus esposos o amantes.

Mientras ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, pudo divisar en una de las paredes unas banderas dibujadas con crayón, era primera que se detenía a observar su alrededor. De seguro eran dibujos de las trillizas cuando eran más pequeñas, lo que le hizo recordar al otro grupo, llamado "Banderín" …. El por qué el nombre ridículo, según Tougo, era porque todos sus miembros tenían incrustado un banderín en su cabeza, su líder se hacía llamar Hatabou, no recordaba el apellido, tampoco es que realmente le importara.

No recordaba el nombre del otro grupo, ya para ese entonces estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a su alrededor. Por fin llegó a su cuarto, el mismo que se le había entregado a Osomatsu desde un principio, para Karamatsu era el único lugar en donde podia sentirse más cercano a su amado. Una vez adentro, se percató que la ventana se encontraba abierta, no recordaba haberla abierto en todo el día… por lo que decidió cerrarla, la temperatura comenzaba a descender durante las noches, por lo que no quería pescar un resfriado.

Cuando se encamino, pudo divisar que en el mueble cerca de esta, reposaba una carta junto a una rosa azul. Curioso la tomo y pudo ver que estaba dirigida hacia su persona, no entendía que estaba pasando…. Le llamo bastante la atención que esta tuviera el sello de la capital. Por lo que, sin dudarlo, abrió la carta y leyó su contenido.

 ** _"Karamatsu Matsuno_**

 ** _No sabes quién soy, tampoco tengo pensado decírtelo en esta carta…. Pero te he estado observando y creo que puedes sernos de gran ayuda para estos tiempos._**

 ** _No te aburriré con los detalles, tan solo diré que te estaré esperando dentro de una semana en tu antiguo hogar en el distrito veinte. Te conviene que vengas, ya sabes…. Si es que deseas recuperar a tu querido Osomatsu._**

 ** _Estaré esperando ansioso nuestro encuentro, atentamente..._**

 ** _Anónimo_**

 _ **PD: Los demás no deben saber de nuestro encuentro, ¿entiendes a lo qué me refiero?"**_

Después de haber leído la dichosa carta, el oji-azul estaba aún más confundido. No sabía si se trataba de una trampa o no, un escalofrió le recorrió la espada al verse observado por personas ajenas, quizás que habrían visto. Pero no le quedaba de otra que ir al tal encuentro…. Tan solo tenía que pensar en una buena excusa para poder ir, que fuera lo suficiente convincente para engañar a los demás, sobre todo a Tougo y a Fudo.


	22. Chapter 19

El tiempo paso, ya habían entrado a los primeros días del segundo mes. Cada vez faltaba menos para el tan glorioso día de la extracción. Cada bando se preparaba a su manera.

Los de la capital consentía en todo lo que Osomatsu pedía, en realidad casi todo, ya que siempre pedía volver con sus hermanos y estos se negaban. También pudo hacer las paces con el tal Akumatsu, su habitación era su prisión, lo que lo convertía en su carcelero y de nada le servía no hablarse, se moriría de aburrimiento.

Por su parte Akumatsu acepto a darle al omega más espacio, de nada le servía ilusionarse con él, siendo que en cualquier momento este podia morir producto de la extracción…. Pero con cada día que pasaba a su lado, cada vez se enamoraba más. Llegando a actuar como un idiota enamorado como dicen las malas lenguas…. Esto no pasó desapercibido por su hermano, Kamimatsu. Quien furioso ante la situación, supuso que el omega era el responsable de la actitud de su hermano, por lo que pensó que le vendría bien la visita de un familiar.

 _-Aku-nissan…. Tengo que recordarte que prometiste entrenar a los nuevos reclutas-_ decía con su típico semblante.

 _-¡Oh vamos Kami! … ¿no estoy con ánimos de golpear a ineptos? -_ respondía de manera perezosa el de negro, la verdad era que no quería dejar solo al chico de rojo.

 _-Lo siento nissan, pero fueron órdenes de Hayato-sama… y ya sabes lo que significa-_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé por dios…. ¡¿es qué acaso uno nunca puede descansar?! -_ refunfuñaba mientras se encaminaba hacia los campos de entrenamientos.

Por su parte, Kamimatsu solo pudo reír ante la flojera extrema de su hermano. Dejándolo de lado, se encamino hacia la bóveda de prisioneros. Necesitaba uno en especial, pero al llegar fue recibido por la misma mirada que le daba el día que fue emboscado. _-Vaya Choromatsu-san…. Veo que sigues teniendo cara de amargado-_ reía por debajo.

 _-¿A qué mierda vienes? -_ escupió sus palabras, odiaba al de blanco… tanto como odiaba al idiota de su hermano Karamatsu.

 _-Pues a tan solo decirte que te concederé la oportunidad de ver a tu querido Osomatsu, por si no lo sabes, se está quedando en una de las principales habitaciones de la mansión de Hayato-sama-_ se podía apreciar la insinuación en sus palabras.

 _-Osomatsu está donde ese tipo… ¿Por qué? -_ pregunto con cautela.

 _-Es para mayor seguridad, pero descuida…. Creo que tu visita le hará bien a tu hermano. Además, creo que puedes aprovechar el tiempo que estarás con él. Te recomiendo que lo hagas-_

Choromatsu entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir el de blanco, Osomatsu en una habitación…. Solo, con una gran cama a su disposición. Era el momento perfecto para poder al fin reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo y quien sabe…. Quizás hasta dejarlo embarazado en el trayecto. Una sonrisa perversa surco por su rostro, ya no estaba pensando con claridad.

Kamimatsu vio complacido la expresión de perversión que colocaba el de verde con tan solo insinuarle que estaría a solas con su hermano. Era el momento perfecto para hacerle entender al omega que tan solo sirve para la ciencia…. Que su cuerpo tan solo es útil para engendrar vida, que no tiene derecho u opinión en esta vida.

* * *

Akumatsu se dirigía nuevamente hacia su habitación. Había perdido todo su valioso tiempo con esos inútiles, no tenían gama para ser soldados…. No para pertenecer a su grupo al menos, cuando tan solo le faltaba doblar la esquina del gran pasillo se percató de un aroma bastante peculiar. Con tan solo olerlo podia asegurar que la persona que lo emitía estaba bastante asustada, pero le llamo la atención que este se mezclara con un aroma bastante potente… les recordaba a las feromonas que los alphas sueltan cuando quieren intimar… él sabe de esas cosas.

Cada vez que se acercaba a su habitación, las feromonas se hacían más fuertes, lo que le hizo pensar que talvez Osomatsu se encontraba en problema. Misma razón comenzó a correr, cuando llego pudo ver que su cuarto estaba completamente desordenado, se encontraba un Choromatsu golpeando fuertemente la puerta del baño, además de estar gritando… _-¡VAMOS OSOMATSU ABRE LA ESTUPIDA PUERTA! …. ¡PROMETO QUE VAS A DISFRUTARLO! -_ vio como en sus manos yacía una tela, del mismo color de la camiseta del omega. Pudo escuchar como desde el otro lado de la puerta le respondía al alpha.

 _-¡DEJATE DE IDIOTECES Y LARGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ CHOROMATSU! -,_ eso fue suficiente para el alpha de vestimentas negras. Por lo que, a paso veloz, aparto al de verde provocando que este cayera de mala manera contra un mueble cerca, sin dejar que este se colocara de pie, Akumatsu tomo las cortinas, que ya se encontraban destrozadas, y comenzó a atar a Choromatsu, inmovilizando en el suelo.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES IMBECIL?! …. ¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS OCUPADOS CON OSOMATSU! -_ gritaba enojado el Matsuno de verde.

 _-Cierra el pico imbécil…. Estas en mi habitación, por lo que puedo hacer lo que se me plazca-_ se acercó a la puerta del baño, golpeando… esperando a que el oji-carmesi abriera la puerta _-Osomatsu, soy yo… Akumatsu, ya no tienes de que preocuparte… ya me encargué-_

Ante lo dicho, ambos alphas escucharon como el seguro era quitado, dejando salir a un temeroso Osomatsu, quien con ambos brazos protegía al ser en su vientre. Se podia ver que tenía uno que otro golpe, nada grave a simple vista, su camisa se encontraba desgarrada por lo que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su abdomen, ante esto el de vestimentas negras se quitó su chaleco entregándoselo al de rojo, para que se cubriera. _-G-Gracias-_ dijo algo avergonzado.

Ante la escena, la ira de Choromatsu aumento, _-¿Así qué cambiaste al imbécil de Kusomatsu por el idiota de Akumatsu? … ¡Así que te gustan los alphas dementes! Jajaja… no eres más que una simple zorra, ¿me oíste? …. ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA ZO…! -_ no pudo continuar al sentir como pateaban todo su rostro, rompiéndole toda su boca. Cosa que asusto y preocupo realmente a Osomatsu.

 _-Silencio escoria…. Nunca más vuelvas hablarle de esa manera o yo mismo me encargare de silenciarte de por vida, ¿me entiendes? -_ la forma en que dijo tales palabras asusto enormemente a los hermanos, más al primero… ya entendía el por qué lo llamaban demonio. Trago saliva producto de la tensión en el aire.

Akumatsu mando a llamar a sus subordinados para que se llevaran a Choromatsu de nuevo a su celda, además de dejar explícitamente dicho que nadie salía de la prisión sin su consentimiento. No por nada era el encargado de ella. También mando a llamar para que arreglaran su habitación, por lo que no le quedo de otra que irse a una que eran utilizadas por los invitados, una vez en ella, mando a llamar a Hashimoto Nyaa para que atendiera las heridas del omega.

 _-¿Estás bien?, ¿él no te hizo nada, cierto? -_ preguntaba con cierto temor en sus palabras.

 _-Descuida, tan solo uno que otro g-golpe… n-nada m-más-_ su voz comenzaba a flaquear, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. La situación de hace poco le hizo revivir dolorosos recuerdos, agradecía que esta vez se encontraba más preparado por lo pudo proteger a su pequeño. Más la necesidad de tener a Karamatsu a su lado, cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Akumatsu ya sabía quién había sido el responsable de todo esto, ya después tendría una conversación con su hermanito. Por ahora, debía de encargarse del omega…. Tenía que mantenerlo a salvo. _-Sera mejor que descanse, Nyaa no tardará en llegar-_ , vio como Osomatsu obedecía y se dirigía a la cama. Ya se estaba cansando de todo esto, no se creía capaz de poder aguantar otros dos meses más, por lo una vez que la chica entro a la habitación, sin permiso alguno, le encargo que no lo dejara solo. Que volvería dentro de algunos minutos.

Camino por un buen rato, hasta llegar a los límites del terreno de Hayato. En el lugar espero a que cierta persona se dignara a aparecer. Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que la dichosa persona se dignara a esperar. Cuando lo vio, tan solo pudo insultarlo y reclamarle el tiempo que le hizo esperar.

 _-Tranquilo Akumatsu… tan solo me tenía que cerciorar que nadie te siguiera, ya sabes cómo es el asunto-_ se burlaba la persona misteriosa.

 _-¿Quieres callarte de una vez y escucharme? -_ preguntaba bastante fastidiado el de vestimentas negras, no le gustaba perder su tiempo.

 _-Okey, te escucho-_ su mirada comenzó a poner nervioso a Akumatsu, era una de las pocas personas que lograba ponerlo en ese estado.

 _-Necesito que me hagas un favor…. Hay una persona que deseo sacar de aquí-_ decía totalmente ruborizado, al recordar a la persona.

 _-Por tu cara puedo decir que es alguien que ha calado tu frio corazón…. ¿No sé si sentirme asustado o sorprendido al saber que tienes corazón? -_

 _-¡Cállate idiota!, el tipo ya tiene dueño…. Ya no soporto tenerlo cerca-_ decía algo desanimado.

El sujeto se quedó observando al de negro, quería saber si lo que decía era verdad y no una trampa, ya convencido prosiguió. _-Está bien…. veré que puedo hacer. Eso sí, trataras con uno de mis hombres de total confianza… él se encargará de sacar tu paquete fuera del alcance de central-_

 _-¿Qué mierda?, ¡por supuesto que no, sabes que solo hago trato contigo! -_ reclamaba, no es que confiara un 100% en el sujeto, pero ya lo conocía…. Que le trajeran un completo extraño no le agradaba para nada.

 _-Lo siento Aku…. Pero tengo un encuentro dentro de unos días, por lo que no podré cumplir con la misión que me encomiendas…. ¿A no ser qué desees esperarme? -_ rio ante lo último.

 _-Prefiero esperarte a que me mandes cualquier otro imbécil, será mejor que me mandes un mensaje una vez que estés de regreso-_ dicho esto, tomo camino para devolverse a su habitación, había sido una pérdida de su tiempo, por lo que prefería estar con el omega.

 _-Así será mi estimado…. Mmm bien, será mejor que me dirija al distrito veinte, Karamatsu no tardará en llegar-_ y con esto, emprendió camino hacia el distrito, tal como lo había mencionado…. Tenía un pequeño encuentro y le gustaba ser puntual para esas cosas. Pero fue detenido por el sonido de su comunicador, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de quien lo estaba llamando. _-¿Qué me cuentas Hayato? …. Dime, ¿Qué te puedo ser de útil mi estimado? -_ decía con una gran sonrisa, siempre que el sujeto lo llamaba, era para algo realmente bueno.

* * *

Unos días después, en la base de los gamas, Tougo daba las últimos detalles de lo que sería la operación para ir a buscar a Osomatsu. _-Okey, antes de que prosigamos…. Creo que es necesario colocarle un fabuloso nombre a la operación, propongo "Operación Rescate del Omega" -_ dijo con una gran sonrisa, más los presentes se le quedaron viendo de manera extraña.

 _-¡Pero qué nombre más estúpido! … pero me da igual, tan solo sigamos con lo que estábamos-_ exclamaba Totoko, tan solo quería terminar cuanto antes la reunión para devolverse hacia sus chicas, tenían que prepararse.

 _-Creo que el nombre es lo menos importante Tougo-san-_ hablo una voz que asemejaba a la de un niño. Se trataba de Hatabo Metenabo, líder del grupo de rebeldes llamados banderín, quien había llegado esta mañana… su apariencia se asemejaba a la de un niño, pero podia llegar a ser tan despiadado como Tougo. Su característica más sobresaliente era el banderín que tenía incrustado en su cabeza. _-Además, no nos interesa el omega…. Tan solo queremos derrocar a los malditos de central-_

 _-Si, si… lo sé. Por eso les estoy pidiendo su ayuda…. Mientras ustedes masacran a eso tontos, nosotros nos encargaremos de robar toda su investigación relacionada con los omega, y como bono extra recuperaremos a mi querido cuñadito-_ , no importaba la situación, Tougo no podía tomar las cosas en serios. _-Pero ya que nadie propuso otro nombre, nos quedamos con el mío y punto final-_

Se pudo escuchar un _"como digas"_ de parte de ambos líderes, aún tenía que discutir sobre algunos temas de importancia. Además de averiguar la causa del ausentismo del líder del tercer grupo, la reunión era de los más importante… por fin los cuatro grandes grupos de la rebelión se unirían para poner fin a los abusos de capital. No era algo para que se pudiera tomar a la ligera.

De repente a la sala de reunión, hizo su aparición Aoyama. Quien se acercó donde se encontraba Tougo para comentarle que uno de los hombres del grupo faltante vino a dar un comunicado. _-¿Entonces qué esperas?, será mejor que el maldito de Takeshi tenga una buena excusa para haber faltado a mi fabulosa reunión, hazlo pasar-_

 _-Hai, hai… tan solo no me grites en el oído. No estoy sordo como tu-_ soltó para retirarse rápidamente del lugar, ya sabía cómo reaccionaría su jefe ante sus palabras.

 _-¡¿Me estás diciendo viejo?! …. ¡ven y dímelo a la cara! -_ gritaba desde su asiento, indirectamente Fudo le había dicho viejo, nunca en su vida había pasado algo así. _-Tsk… creo que se está juntando mucho con esos hermanos Matsuno, se le está pegando su insolencia-_ reclamaba con un puchero. Toda esta escena fue presenciada por los otros dos líderes, quienes se preguntaban como un sujeto como él que tenían enfrente sería el encargado de liderar la operación.

Ante la distracción, un sujeto de vestimentas negras hizo su entrada a la sala de reunión. Todos los ojos fueron a parar la figura, por su parte, el tipo comenzó a dar el mensaje de su líder para los demás.

 _-"Mi estimado Tougo, líderes de segunda…. Ruego disculpar mi ausencia en esta tan importante reunión, pero me temo que tengo asuntos más importantes que atender…. Pero descuiden, tendrán todo el poder de mis alphas a su disposición el día de la operación. Se despide atentamente, Takeshi Naba", ese es el mensaje de Takeshi-sama para ustedes, ahora si me disculpan. Debo regresar a mi grupo-_ se despidió el sujeto haciendo una reverencia.

 _-¡Ese sujeto me enferma realmente!, ¿Qué se cree ese imbécil?, ¡acaso no sabe que la única que merece todo el protagonismo aquí soy yo! -_ decía la única chica presente, mientras movía su cabello. Por su parte, Hatabo estaba metido en su mundo, además de intentar convencer a Tougo que todos deberían de usar banderines.

Mientras los grandes "lideres" se dedicaban a lo suyo, el sujeto de negro, quien se dirigía a la salida, hizo un pequeño desvió…. Caminando por el pasillo, llego hasta la puerta que le habían indicado y sin permiso alguno entro. Encontrándose con un Karamatsu quien lo miraba de manera desafiante. _-¿No sabes golpear al menos? -_

 _-Lo siento, pero no tengo mucho tiempo-_ de su bolsillo saco una carta parecida a la que el oji-azul recibió hace unos días. _-El lugar de encuentro se ha cambiado, en el contenido encontraras la dirección…. Te recomiendo que no faltes, a mi amo no le gusta que lo decepcionen-_ dicho esto, el sujeto se retiró de la habitación. Dejando a un Karamatsu completamente confundido.

El segundo de inmediato abrió la carta para leer su contenido…

 _"Karamatsu Matsuno_

 _Por problemas externos, tendremos que cambiar el lugar de encuentro, como también el día…. Por lo que te espero esta noche, en la bodega abandonada que se encuentra cerca de tu base._

 _Ya sabes cómo es el asunto…. Nada de decirles a los demás, ¿entendido?_

 _Nos vemos, Takeshi Naba"_

Una vez leída, Karamatsu estaba un tanto confundido, en la primera carta había sido firmada como anónimo, ahora le decía su nombre. Además, obligaba a un sujeto, que de por si daba mala pinta, a que se la entregara. Todo le estaba dando un mal presentimiento, pero dado a la amenaza del tipo enorme…. No le quedaba de otra que acudir al tan dichoso encuentro.

 _-Solo espero estar haciendo lo correcto-_

* * *

Ya era de noche, bastante tarde para el gusto de muchos. Pero era el momento perfecto de Karamatsu, quien a escondidas se encamino hacia la salida, tenía que ir al dichoso encuentro, por lo que espero a que todos descansaran para poder salir sin ser notado. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la entrada, espero a que los guardias se distrajeran para salir. Al rato vio su oportunidad, cosa que no desaprovecho.

A paso rápido se dirigió hacia la dichosa bodega abandonada, no estaba seguro que fuera esa. Pero en el papel decía cercana a la base, y esta era la única, por lo que debía ser. Cuando llego, no encontró a nadie, supuso que se encontrarían dentro de ella, pero al momento en que puso un pie en el lugar. Rápidamente unos sujetos lo estaban inmovilizando, pensó en la situación que había vivido hace poco, por lo que no le gustaría revivirla.

Viendo que tenían todas sus extremidades imposibilitadas, no le quedo de otra que usar la cabeza, literalmente…. Ya que, echándola para atrás, logro golpear en todo rostro de uno de los sujetos, más al instante se arrepintió de su acción, la cabeza le dolía horrores, _¡Este sujeto tiene la cabeza dura!_ pensó. El sujeto golpeado ya iba a devolverle el golpe, pero fue detenido por una voz.

 _-¡Ya suéltenlo imbéciles!, ¡¿Qué creen que le hacen a nuestro invitado?! -_ ante las palabras, los sujetos soltaron inmediatamente al segundo, provocando que se precipitara contra el suelo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y pudo ver a un sujeto parado a frente suyo, quien lo observaba de manera curiosa.

 _-¿Y tú eres…? -_ pregunto al sujeto, no podia distinguir si se trataba de un alpha o un beta. Vio como detrás de él estaba el mismo sujeto que le entrego la carta hace algunas horas.

 _-Ah, pero que modales los míos…. Mi nombre es Takeshi Naba, un placer en conocerte-_ , Karamatsu vio como el sujeto se inclina ante su presencia, confundiéndolo un poco, también observo como los demás hombres del lugar hacían lo mismo que el sujeto de traje de anfitrión. El de azul pensó que talvez debería de hacer lo mismo, pero cuando iba a inclinarse el sujeto lo tomo de la muñeca y lo dirigió a la única oficina que había en el lugar.

 _-¡O-Oye e-espera! -_ el sujeto caminaba muy rápido, y el segundo apenas le podia llevar el paso, el hecho de que estuviera siendo arrastrado no ayuda en mucho tampoco. Una vez en la oficina el oji-azul fue lanzado hacia su interior; Takeshi entro después de él. No sin antes dar al orden de que no lo molestaran por nada en este mundo. _-¡¿Me puedes explicar que mierda te está pasando?! -_ grito el segundo, ya comenzaba a enojarse ante la situación.

Por su parte Takeshi tan solo ignoro la pregunta de Karamatsu, de un momento a otro estaba tan cerca del segundo que sus respiraciones se intercalaban. El oji-azul retrocedió ante el repentino acercamiento, su espalda chocó con el viejo escritorio del lugar. Más la sonrisa que tenía el sujeto, comenzaba a darle mala espina. _-¿P-Para qué mierda me has llamado? -_ pregunto con cautela.

 _-Vaya, eres directo… ¡me agrada, me agrada! -_ comenzó a reír, _-Bien chico, ¿Qué te parece tener sexo conmigo ahora? -_ soltó sin escrúpulos junto con una gran sonrisa.

Ante la preposición, el rostro de Karamatsu se tornó completamente rojo, _-¡¿Pero qué mierdas estas diciendo?!, ¡si solo me llamaste para eso, pues me largo! -_ , enojado comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por el tal Takeshi.

 _-Tranquilo chico, tan solo era una broma-_ alzó sus manos a modo de disculpa, _-La razón por la que te mande a llamar es simple…. Quiero que abandones a Tougo y trabajes para mí-_ , por primera vez en el rato que se conocieron el sujeto tomo una actitud seria.

 _-¿Por qué yo?, por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy un soldado-_ respondía de la misma manera Karamatsu.

 _-Eso lo tengo más que claro, como te mencione en mi primera carta…. Te he estado observando, y no solo yo-_ soltó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su chaleco lo que parecía ser una paleta dulce.

 _-A qué te refieres con que no solamente tú, ¿Hay alguien más? -_ intento ocultar su nerviosismo ante la revelación, no le gustaba para nada el que lo estuvieran observando… ¿es qué acaso no conocen el significado de la privacidad?

 _-Pues no sé si te suena el nombre Hayato Sasaki-_ soltó sin mucha importancia, más examino la expresión que estaba colocando el segundo…. una de total impacto, rio ante ello, _-Por tu cara me dices que has escuchado su nombre en algún lado-_

Era obvio que Karamatsu conocía ese nombre, por la historia de las trillizas, era el tipo encargado de realizar los experimentos con las omegas… antiguo colega y rival de Tougo. Más su duda era saber par que rayos lo estaba observando. _-¿Qué mierda quiere ese sujeto de mí? -_ dijo con bastante rabia.

 _-En realidad no lo sé…. Yo solo le entrego información de ti, nada más-_

 _-Espera… ¡¿Cómo es que entregas información?! …. ¡¿acaso trabajas para ese tipo?! -_ preguntó exaltado el oji-azul.

 _-Mmm, digamos que sí y no-_ respondía colocando una mano en su mentón, _-tan solo trabajo para el bando donde pueda sacar mayor beneficio… y, ¿Qué me dices? …. ¿Aceptas unirte a mi escuadrón? -_

 _-Dame una buena razón para siquiera considerarlo, además de no golpearte en todo tu rostro maldito traidor-_ Karamatsu estaba bastante enojado, y el hecho de que el sujeto, en cierta manera, trabajara para el tipo que tiene prisionero a su hermano lo enojaba aún más.

 _-Porque puedo hacer que Hayato deje en libertad a tu querido hermanito-_ soltó con una gran sonrisa retorcida.

 _-Comienza a hablar-_ casi de inmediato la ira del segundo desapareció, tan solo mencionar la posible liberación de Osomatsu lo calmo…. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de salvarlo, incluso si eso significaba unirse al sujeto este.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde, en unas cuantas horas más tendría que levantarse para volver a entrenar a esa bola de inútiles. Giro su cabeza hacia al lado, encontrándose un durmiente Osomatsu…. Se le podia ver bastante tranquilo, como si ignorase que en cualquier momento podia ser tomado a la fuerza para comenzar con los experimentos. Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro ante el recuerdo. Quería evitarle todo ese sufrimiento al chico, aun que le costara mucho admitirlo… deseaba que el chico estuviera de vuelta con su amado. Fue entonces que recordó lo ocurrido en la tarde.

No podia dormir pensando aun en ello, tanta era su angustia que ya estaba haciendo arreglos para sacarlo del lugar…. desde cuando él era así, desde cuando sentía empatía por sus prisioneros, desde cuando actuaba como un loco enamorado. _-¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan débil? -_ cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando realmente.

Vio nuevamente el rostro del omega, se quedó mirando específicamente la zona de sus labios…. Desde que los probo que no podia borrarlos de su mente, quería nuevamente sentir esa sensación, deseaba poder fundirse por completo con el oji-carmesi… fue en entonces que lo comprendió, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Osomatsu Matsuno… estaba enamorado de un omega que ya tenía dueño y que además estaba esperando un hijo de él.

 _-Soy un completo estúpido-_ dijo al aire, mirando el techo de la habitación.

 _-No lo eres del todo-,_ se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del omega, fijo su vista hacia el cuerpo al lado suyo, encontrándose con dos puntos carmesís que lo miraban fijamente.

 _-¿Hace cuánto estas despierto? -_ pregunto mientras se recostaba, quedando en frente de Osomatsu.

 _-Yo no… no puedo dormir-_ dijo cabizbajo.

 _-¿Tienes miedo? -_ lanzo una pregunta al azar, recordó que nunca le había preguntado cómo se sentía realmente después de su pequeño encuentro con Choromatsu.

 _-Pues claro-_ soltó entre risas, cosa que confundió un poco a Akumatsu, _-Tengo miedo que un día despierte y me encuentre atado de pies y manos para que puedan experimentar conmigo, tengo miedo de nuevamente perder a mi pequeño-_ abrazo su vientre por debajo de las sabanas, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, _-Tengo miedo en no poder ver nunca más a mis hermanos, a mis amigos…. T-tengo miedo en no p-poder ver n-nunca más a K-Karamatsu-_ soltó en un tono inaudible, por más que intentara ocultar su rostro, el oji-rojizo pudo ver como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

La imagen enfrente suyo, realmente le dolió, _-Lo amas, ¿verdad? -_ la respuesta era más que obvia, aun así, era masoquista y quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

 _-S-Si-_ susurro, _-Pero ya no importa, yo mismo lo aleje de mi vida-_ , fue en ese entonces que Akumatsu por primera en toda su puta vida, entendía el término _"El amor es ciego",_ no se refería a que uno negara los defectos de su pareja, sino que uno nunca escogía de quien enamorarse, ya que puede que la persona ya tenga dueño, no sabía se ese era el significado real, pero era la forma en como él lo interpretaba.

 _-Tranquilo…. Yo mismo me encargare de reunirlos nuevamente-_ puso una mano en la mejilla de oji-carmesi, limpiando una que otra lagrima. Más este lo miraba de manera confusa. _-Te lo prometo-_ , vio como el omega asentía de manera dudosa, fue como así, atrajo el cuerpo de Osomatsu hacia el suyo, necesitaba sentir su calor. Cosa que el primero no le negó, si solo se dedicaba abrazarlo no había problema alguno, con tal que no quisiera ir más allá…. Fue así como de a poco sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, producto del cansancio.

Akumatsu vio como el omega se quedaba completamente dormido, fue en ese entonces que tomo una drástica decisión…. No importaba si con ella, llegaban a considerarlo un traidor, tampoco el que posiblemente se ganara el eterno odio de su hermano, como también el eterno desprecio por parte de Hayato…. No dejaría que pusieran un solo dedo en el omega, aun si tuviera que enfrentarse a la capital él solo, haría lo que fuera para poder cumplir con la promesa que le hizo.

 _-Más te vale no morir Karamatsu-,_ dijo en un susurro. Si quería cumplir con la promesa, necesitaba que su rival estuviera con vida primero.

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo, lo que confirmaba un nuevo día. A paso lento regresaban a la base, Karamatsu iba con la mirada pegada en el suelo. En cambio, Tougo no le quitaba el ojo de encima, su querido cuñadito podia estar lleno de sorpresas.

 _-¿Hasta cuando vas a continuar fulminándome con la mirada? -_ preguntaba el segundo sin mirarle a la cara. Sabía perfectamente que el mayor estaba decepcionado, por así decirlo.

 _-Hasta que me expliques… ¿Qué mierda fue lo que paso con Takeshi? -_ el odio en sus palabras era evidente.

 _-Ya te lo dije-_ se giró para encararlo, _-Hare lo que sea para traer a Osomatsu de vuelta…. Aun si eso signifique entregarme en su lugar-_ , ya no había nada más de que hablar…. El tal Takeshi le propuso un trato y él estuvo de acuerdo, tan solo hacía falta esperar a la noche.

Tougo vio como el segundo nuevamente emprendía camino hacia la base, no confiaba en las palabras de ese tipo…. tampoco confiaba en el tal Hayato, no sabía que se traía entre manos ese par. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que Karamatsu se estaba dirigiendo por sí mismo a la boca del lobo.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Akumatsu se nos esta transformando :3 ... Si en el fondo igual tiene corazoncito 3_**


	23. Chapter 20

Un nuevo día había llegado, Akumatsu no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Se podría decir que estuvo resguardando el sueño de Osomatsu.

Rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, antes de ir al tedioso entrenamiento; tenía que hablar nuevamente con el imbécil de Takeshi… cuanto antes sacara a Osomatsu de la capital, más pronto podría estar al otro lado del mundo disfrutando en una playa caribeña. No tenía pensado quedarse para recibir un castigo, era muy guapo para ello. Tampoco iría al lado del omega, verlo a diario sería una tortura…. Más aun, verlo en brazos de otro.

Ya se encontraba listo por lo que se dirigió hacia la salida, pero cuando abrió su puerta para salir, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su querido hermanito, Kamimatsu. _-¿Qué me cuentas Kami? -_ intento actuar como siempre.

 _-Veo que ya estas levantado, raro en ti…. Siempre eres el último en despertar-_ decía con un semblante serio, el de negro sabía que su hermano se traía algo entre manos, _-Sabes, me entere que inmovilizaste a Choromatsu-san antes de que pudiera… ya sabes, saciar sus deseos con el omega-_ la mirada del blanco destilaba maldad pura.

 _-Sabes…. El omega tiene nombre-_ , comenzaba haber una fuerte tensión entre ambos, _-Aprovechando que estas aquí… ¿me puedes decir qué mierda paso por tu cabeza al dejar que el idiota enamorado pusiera un pie en mi habitación?, sabias que pudo haberle hecho algo a Osomatsu… pudo haberle hecho algo al bebe y los planes del viejo Hayato se hubieran ido a la mierda-_

 _-¿Desde cuándo llamas al omega por su nombre?, es más…. ¿desde cuándo te preocupa tanto, nissan? -_ preguntó, ignorando las preguntas hechas por su hermano mayor. _-Que no se te olvide que él no tiene derecho a voto en esta vida, nació para que pudiéramos ser uso de su cuerpo, para nada más…. Estas actuando muy extraño Aku-nissan-_ , Kamimatsu comenzó a retirarse del lugar, _-Si fuera por mí, ya le habría extraído el gen desde un principio-_ dijo para sí mismo en un susurro, pero no contaba que Akumatsu lo escuchara, dejándolo perplejo ante la situación.

Todo indicaba que su hermanito comenzaba a sospechar, mayor razón para adelantar las cosas, pero antes de salir, dio una última mirada al de rojo. Supuso que no debería de dejarlo solo, por lo que mando a llamar a Nyaa para que se quedara con él. Era la única en que podia confiar en estos momentos…. Por lo que mientras se dedicaba a esperarla, se acomodó al lado del omega, observando y grabando cada facción que este hacia al momento de dormir.

* * *

Ya habían llegado a la base, sus hombres se sorprendieron en verlos tan temprano afuera, por lo que no tardaron en lanzar las preguntas. Tougo los convenció diciendo que habían salido a caminar un poco, nada de qué preocuparse.

Por su parte, Karamatsu se dirigió a su cuarto, aun tenía muchas cosas en que pensar… además necesitaba descansar, aunque sea un poco. Todo esto fue observado por el líder del grupo Gama, ya no tenía caso seguir insistiéndole que lo que hacía era una estupidez…. El chico era más terco que una mula, además en todo esto estaba involucrado su hermano, Osomatsu.

Aun no podia creer que el muy maldito de Takeshi estuviera jugando para ambos bandos….

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Ya era bastante tarde, el líder de la rebelión se encontraba admirando el paisaje nocturno desde la ventana de su habitación. Había tenido una buena sección de sexo con su gatito, y eso se podia comprobar al ver las marcas y chupetones que abarcaban toda la fina piel de Ichimatsu. -Ahh… que buen sexo-_

 _Supuso que ya era hora ir a la cama con su bello durmiente, pero antes debía de hacer una última ronda para revisar el lugar. Recogió su camisa de suelo y salió de su habitación, comenzando a recorrer los pasillos de la base._

 _Pasaron algunos minutos y ya solo le faltaba revisar la zona en donde se encontraba su familia, primero verifico que las trillizas estuvieran bien, vio como una durmiente Choroko les hacía compañía, una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, esas chiquillas eran unos de sus mayores tesoros, las consideraba como hermanitas…. Aunque ellas lo vieran como a un padre._

 _Después se dirigió donde descansaba su hijo legítimo, Atsushi… pudo ver que no se encontraba solo, en sus brazos yacía un Todomatsu totalmente dormido, a escondidas les saco una foto, él no era estúpido. La fachada de odio mutuo que demostraban podia engañar a los demás, pero no a él. Tenía conocimiento desde hace mucho tiempo que estos dos llevaban una especie de relación, pero para ocultarlo, fingían que se odiaban o se fastidiaban._ - _No puedes engañar a tu papi, Atsushi- menciono en un susurro, dejando escapar una pequeña risa._

 _Recorrió un poco más y dio con la habitación en la que se estaban quedando la pareja recién llegada, recordó que fue unánime en que todos acordaron que debían de tener privacidad, total eran pareja y si querían hace sus cositas… pues debían de tener privacidad. No quiso molestarlo, ya sabía que estaban dormidos, el aroma de la actividad sexual aún estaba presente. -Jajaj… este chico no pierde el tiempo- susurraba entre risas. Ya sabía él que el tal Jyushimatsu no eran tan santo como se le veía._

 _Ya solo le faltaba ir a ver como se encontraban Aoyama y Karamatsu…. ya afuera de la habitación del primero, pudo comprobar que el chico estaba durmiendo. Sentía que debía de tener una conversación en privada con él, después de todo, la noticia del embarazo de Osomatsu tuvo que haberle afectado demasiado, considerando que este aún seguía enamorado del segundo Matsuno._

 _Cuando se dirigió a la habitación de segundo se le hizo extraño que la puerta estuviera entreabierta, por curiosidad ingreso en ella. Para encontrarla completamente vacía, algo andaba mal aquí… vio la ventana abierta y como comenzaba a hacer frio se acercó para cerrarla. Pero a los lejos, pudo divisar como una sudadera azul se encaminaba hacia el sector de las bodegas abandonadas. Aún más confundido, Tougo opto por seguir al segundo, no perdía nada con seguirlo y en caso de que se metería en problemas, bien podría castigarlo por ello._

 _Tal como creía, el oji-azul se detuvo en la bodega más cercana. Vio cómo se adentraba en ella, comenzó a imaginarse un montón de cosa, tenía que dejar de ver tan tas películas. Pero al momento en que quiso seguirlo al interior, pudo sentir como unos brazos lo agarraban su cuello por detrás e intentaban asfixiarlo._

 _No le tomo ni dos segundos en deshacerse del agarre, como también dejar inconsciente al tipo, vio que se trataba de uno de los hombres de Takeshi… bien ya comenzaba a inquietarse, ¿Qué mierda quería el desquiciado de Takeshi con Karamatsu? …. Rápidamente se adentró a la bodega, burlo a los orangutanes que estaban de guardias, pudo divisar como Takeshi arrastraba al segundo a la oficina del lugar. Supuso que desde el techo podría escucharlos mejor, además era una buena oportunidad para comprobar que tan buena era su flexibilidad._

 _Okey, ya había comprobado que su flexibilidad era pésima, pero por fin había llegado al techo. Así que trato de agudizar su oído para poder escuchar la conversación de ambos._

 _-Dame una buena razón para siquiera considerarlo, además de no golpearte en todo tu rostro maldito traidor- el tono de voz era bastante grave, como si estuviera muy enojado._

 _-Porque puedo hacer que Hayato deje en libertad a tu querido hermanito-, abrió sus ojos del asombro, este tipo traía algo entre manos y no había dicho absolutamente nada._

 _-Comienza a hablar-, pudo percibir que el segundo se encontraba un poco más calmado. Pero aun así podía abalanzarte sobre el sujeto._

 _-Como ya te dije, Hayato te ha estado observando… desde el incidente en donde perdiste el control, en tu arrebato de locura golpeaste a mi informante y supuse que la información podría serle de utilidad…. Y no me equivoque-, podia oír su escandalosa risa, resonar por toda la habitación._

 _-¡Ve al grano quieres! - soltó de repente el oji-azul, pareciera que comenzaba a impacientarse._

 _-Tranquilo chico, a eso iba… el punto es que a Hayato no le interesa al omega. Dime, ¿para qué le serviría si ya encontró una solución a toda esta mierda? -, Tougo abrió sus ojos a más no poder, acaso escucho bien, el imbécil de Hayato ya había encontrado una solución._

 _-¡¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?, ¡EXPLICATE! -, okey… Karamatsu ya estaba enojado, ya veía que tendría que interrumpir para que no moliera al sujeto a golpes._

 _-Hace tiempo el sujeto ese tuvo a una omega que su gen se asemejaba mucho al de un omega varón. Vio que con ello no podría llegar a ningún lado, por lo que decidió experimentar junto con otros genes…. Hasta que dio con el indicado, tenía en su poder el gen de una pequeña omega, muy especial, por cierto. Según los científicos ella era todo un prodigio, por lo que Hayato convino ambos genes y pudo crear un muy especial…. Capaz de mutar el gen en las personas-_

 _-Espera, espera… ¿me estás diciendo que ese demente convino los genes de Osoko y Karako? -, ante la mención de la última, Tougo frunció el ceño… además de preguntarse cómo es que Karamatsu conocía esos nombres._

 _-Vaya… entonces conoces la historia- Takeshi vio como el oji-azul asentía, -bien, el punto es que, como te dije, este gen muta el genoma de las personas, modificándolas y cambiándolas a los que ellos decidan, ya sea alpha, beta u omega…. El tipo ya ha experimentado con mujeres betas, incluso con mujeres alphas y créeme cuando te digo que ha sido todo éxito. No solo modifico el gen de cada una, convirtiéndolas en omega…. Sino que también pudo modificar el genoma desde el vientre- explicaba con total alegría. Más Karamatsu y Tougo no podían creerlo, todo esto era de locura… lo que los llevo a preguntarse, ¿Qué mierda quería con Osomatsu entonces?_

 _-Ahora te estas preguntando qué mierda es lo que quiere con tu hermano, ¿cierto? -, ante la afirmación, el segundo sintió como por su espalda recorría un sudor frio._

 _-Por tu rostro creo que acerté…. La cosa es que Hayato tiene a tu hermano como comodín en su juego, sabe que si lo tiene en su poder iras como cualquier caballero a rescatar a su princesa…. A quien realmente quiere es a ti chico, los motivos no lo sé realmente…. Solo te digo esto para que lo piense, si aceptas unirte a mí, puedo hacer que Hayato deje en libertad a tu querido hermano, tan solo tendrías que entregarte en su lugar, y yo me encargaría de ello- soltó mostrando sus afilados dientes en una gran sonrisa retorcida._

 _Tougo no podia procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces el imbécil de Hayato siguió con sus experimentos, pero aún no se podia explicar para qué diantres quería a Karamatsu. Tan solo basto escuchar como el de azul aceptaba el acuerdo de Takeshi, para saber que era momento de hacer su gloriosa entrada, por lo que, aprovechando que la madera estaba podrida, dio un gran salto... cayendo justo enfrente de ellos. Cada uno lo miraba de manera diferente, Karamatsu lo miraba con total asombro, mientras que Takeshi tan solo le dedicaba una leve sonrisa, como que ya sabía que se encontraba espiando._

 _-Vaya… ya me preguntaba cuando harías tu entrada-, Takeshi lo miro de manera despreocupada… tal como pensaba Tougo, él ya sabía de su llegada… fue por eso que había decidido cambiar el lugar de encuentro. Ya conocía la curiosidad que el hombre enfrente suyo tenia._

 _-Muy bien chiquillo de mierda…. ¡ahora me vas a decir cómo es eso de que trabajas para el imbécil de Sasaki! - estaba enojado, y no para menos…. El tipo enfrente suyo era un completo traidor, aunque eso no le debía de sorprender…. Ya conocía las actitudes del sujeto de cabello rojizo._

 _-¿Qué te puedo decir? …. Me agrada la gente con grandes ambiciones- alzó los hombros para restarle importancia al asunto._

 _Quería golpearlo, pero de nada serviría. Fue en ese entonces que enfoco su vista hacia el segundo, este tenía la mirada fija contra el suelo, -¡¿Vas aceptarlo así nada más?! - pregunto enojado, no podia creer que el chico si quiera había considerado la oferta._

 _-Así es… Osomatsu está ahí por mi culpa, no permitiré que nada malo le pase a él o a mi hijo- en su mirada se veía la determinación con las que dijo esas palabras, haciéndole entender a Tougo, que no había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión._

 _-¡Bien, ya está decidido! - Takeshi junto ambas palmas, mostrando una gran sonrisa, -Bienvenido seas Karamatsu… será mejor que vayas a descansar, mis hombres te recogerán esta noche. Nos espera un viaje de cuatro días por lo que no debemos perder tiempo-_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Después de eso, se habían dedicado a dar los detalles finales…. Por su parte, Tougo tenía que decir que el oji-azul iría a una misión junto a un grupo de reconocimiento. Era la verdad, tan solo que modificada para que los demás no sospecharan.

* * *

El día transcurrió con total normalidad para los demás, Jyushimatsu había convencido a la mayoría en hacer un pequeño juego de béisbol. Sería una forma divertida para poder matar el tiempo, Tougo se excusó de que se encontraba cansado, en parte era verdad, ya que no había podido dormir nada, puesto que siguió al segundo toda lo noche.

No faltaron las bromas por parte de los hermanos, incluso el de mirada ámbar se les unió… ya lo había perdido, el único que lo vio con preocupación fue Ichimatsu, conocía al mayor, y sabía que algo le estaba pasando, por algo había amanecido solo en la habitación, quiso acercarse para ver que ocurría, pero… _-¡ICHIMATSU-NISSAN! … ¡VAMOS A JUGAR, VAMOS! -_ el oji-ámbar arrastro al de morado hacia el juego.

 _-Ya voy Jyushimatsu, no me arrastres de esa manera-_ se quejaba el cuarto, dejando el tema de Tougo a segundo plano.

Las horas pasaron, el segundo veía como los demás se divertían en el juego, que desde un principio no era béisbol, sino un juego para calmar los ánimos del momento. Se había excusado también diciendo que no se encontraba del todo bien y que prefería descansar para su gran misión. Pensó que extrañaría esas cosas…. Pero todo esto lo hacía por Osomatsu, lo hacía para que pudiera tener una vida normal, junto a su hijo, rodeado de todos su familia y amigos.

No supo en que momento la noche cayo, tan solo unas horas más y muy pronto estaría camino para estar enfrente del responsable de toda esta mierda. Agradeció que respetaran el hecho de querer descansar. En todo este tiempo se puso a pensar que, si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, talvez se había apresurado en tomar la decisión, pero por cómo estaban las cosas, no había tiempo que perder.

De tanto pensar, el momento había llegado… por lo que se encamino al lugar de encuentro. Pero al momento de asomarse hacia la salida, pudo ver a Tougo, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared cercana fumando uno de sus cigarrillos, esperándolo… _-Sabes que aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte-_ soltó de una, quería saber que tan seguro estaba el oji-azul para cometer una locura como esta.

 _-No hay nada de que arrepentirse…. Ya te lo había dicho, hare lo que sea para poder salvar a Osomatsu-_ mencionaba con una gran sonrisa.

Por su parte Tougo vio la determinación del muchacho, no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo sobre el tema, Karamatsu no cambiaría de parecer, esbozó una sonrisa ante la actitud. _-Bien chico…. será mejor que no mueres hasta que podamos rescatarte-_ decía con su típica sonrisa, la operación aún seguía su curso.

Ante esto, el segundo tan solo pudo soltar a reír, confundiendo al mayor, _-Okey, okey… está bien, tan solo procura que mis hermanos estén bien, ¿de acuerdo? -_ , dicho esto comenzó a caminar hacia el punto de encuentro, pero cuando paso al lado de Tougo se detuvo para poder dedicarles algunas últimas palabras.

 _-Prométeme algo vejete-,_ su voz se tornó grave, más su rostro destilaba seriedad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

 _-¿De qué se trata? -_ pregunto con cautela, tenía una leve sospecha de lo que le pediría.

 _-En caso de que… me pase algo. Prométeme que cuidaras de mi familia, sobre todo de Osomatsu, suele ser un obstinado… pero es alguien muy frágil, si lo ves de diferente manera-_ se giró para esta vez mirar a Tougo directamente a los ojos, _-Prométeme que lo protegerás a él y a mi hijo de cualquier peligro…. Por favor-_ esto último lo dijo en un susurro, no le gustaba la idea, pero tenía que ser realista… podia pasarle cualquier cosa en la capital.

 _-Descuida… ellos estarán bien, tienes mi palabra-_ alzó una mano a modo de promesa, y con eso fue suficiente para que Karamatsu le dedicara un a última sonrisa. Tenía que acudir a un encuentro, tal como había dicho Takeshi, no podían perder más tiempo.

 _-Buena suerte…. Karamatsu-_

* * *

Caminaba de aquí para allá en su habitación, estaba enojado, más que eso…. Estaba emputecido. Ya había pasado más de una semana y el muy maldito de Takeshi no daba señales de vida.

 _-¿Puedes por favor dejar de moverte?, causaras un hoyo en tu habitación si sigues así-_ decía un fastidiado Osomatsu.

 _-¡¿Cómo quieres que este, si el muy hijo de puta no aparece?! …. ¡Ahhh! …. Se supone que me ayudaría a sacarte de este lugar de mierda -_ respondía muy enojado, por alguna extraña razón presentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

Ante la respuesta, Osomatsu solo pudo soltar un suspiro. Agradecía que quisiera sacarlo del lugar, pero aun no entendía como es que lo haría… además donde podría ir una vez que estuviera en libertad, no podia regresar donde los rebeldes, sería el primer lugar en donde lo buscarían…. Tampoco podia regresar al primer distrito, pondría en peligro a Jyushimatsu y a Homura-chin y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Tampoco podia ir en buscar de Karamatsu… el mismo le recordó que no lo quería volver a ver.

Podia oír claramente los insultos que lanzaba al aire el alpha, se puso de pie y comenzó acercarse a Akumatsu, una vez cerca coloco su rostro en la espalda de este. Lo que provoco que el de negro se tranquilizara inmediatamente, _-¿Qué ocurre? -_ preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara.

 _-¿Vas a venir conmigo? -_ soltó de una, se podría decir que al único que tenía era Akumatsu.

 _-¿Tú quieres que vaya? -,_ esquivo su pregunta con otra, estaba seguro que si el omega se lo pedía…. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, literalmente.

 _-Y-yo…-_ no pudo continuar al oír como la puerta de la habitación era abierta bruscamente, dejando entrar a unos enormes tipos. Instintivamente, Akumatsu se colocó delante de él.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda les pasa por la cabeza?!, ¡destruyeron mi puerta maldición, será mejor que la arreglen de inmediato! -_ exclamaba bastante enojado el de vestimentas negras.

 _-Venimos por el omega… ordenes de Hayato-sama-,_ dicho esto los sujetos se abalanzaron contra Aku y Oso, inmovilizando a cada uno de ellos.

 _-¡Hey, Hey!, ¡¿Pero qué mierda creen que hacen?! ... ¡¿acaso saben con quién están tratando?! -_

 _-Son órdenes de Hayato-sama…. Debemos llevarle al omega a su despacho-,_ dicho esto, unos sujetos agarraron a Osomatsu para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación, aun a pesar de sus reclamos. _-¡Suéltame imbécil! … ¡Te digo que me bajes maldito animal! -_

Akumatsu podia oír los reclamos del oji-carmesi, tan solo basto escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte del omega, para que perdiera el control y comenzara a golpear a los sujetos que lo estaban reteniendo, dejándolos fuera de combate en tan solo pocos segundos. Los demás, al ver la escena, no dudaron en tomar al omega e intentar salir con vida del lugar…. Pero no tomaron en cuanta la velocidad que poseía el de negro, por lo que, en un santiamén, ya todos estaban se encontraban moribundos en el suelo. _-¿Estás bien?, ¿no te hicieron nada? -_ preguntaba algo exaltado.

 _-T-Tranquilo…. Solo fue un a-agarre-_ decía algo avergonzado por verse tan débil en ese momento, mientras que a la vez se sobaba la zona del apretón.

 _-Y-Ya veo…-_ soltó en un suspiro, tranquilizándose un poco. Por lo que tomo la mano de Osomatsu, y se encamino hacia el despacho de Hayato…. Tenía un asunto que resolver con el tipo, pero no dejaría a Osomatsu solo, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que arrástralo con él.

 _-E-Espera, espera…. Aku, ¿A dónde me llevas? -_ preguntaba con cierto temor en sus palabras.

 _-Tranquilo… solo quiero dejarle en claro algo a ese sujeto, pero no quiero dejarte solo. Por lo que tendrás que acompañarme en todo momento-_ decía sin dejar de caminar, por lo que al de rojo no le quedo de otra que seguirlo.

Una vez en la entrada al despacho, por alguna razón Osomatsu comenzó a sentir un aroma muy familiar. Más no le dio tiempo para adivinar de que se trataba, ya que Akumatsu abrió la puerta de una sola patada… _-¡Muy bien viejo de mierda! …. ¡me vas a explicar ahora que mierda con los sujetos que destruyeron mi puerta! -_ grito a todo dar.

Por su parte, el nombrado tan solo se dedicaba a beber su taza de café… sin importarle los tipos que entraron de manera violenta a su despacho. _-Tan enérgico como siempre, Akumatsu-,_ Hayato por fin se dignó en mirarlos, por alguna razón, Osomatsu se sintió incomodo ante la mirada del médico. _-Veo que has traído al omega contigo, ¿pensé que había mandado a unos hombres para que me lo trajeran? -_ decía mientras daba una mirada de total confusión.

 _-Pues te aviso que ahora mismo están desangrándose en mi habitación y en el pasillo…. Eso les pasa por entrar sin mi permiso, además de destruir mi puta puerta-_ respondía enojado el oji-rojizo.

 _-¡Entonces tú eres el responsable de todo ese desastre! -_ , Kamimatsu había aparecido de repente, se le podia ver bastante enojado, sobre todo al ver que Osomatsu se encontraba junto a su hermano. _-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -_ se acercó de manera amenazante contra el oji-carmesi, pero se detuvo al ver como su hermano se colocaba al frente de este. _-¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo Akumatsu-nissan?! -_ su mirada destilaba odio total.

 _-Pues mi trabajo…. Proteger al omega de cualquier amenaza y eso te incluye hermanito-,_ le respondía de manera burlona, sabía que eso le fastidiaba la de blanco. Más, se podia sentir la tensión en el aire que provocaban ambos hermanos.

 _-¡Suficiente! -_ hablo enojado Hayato, _-¿Acaso no ven que tenemos un invitado?, será mejor que se comporten-,_ dirigió su mirada hacia el omega _, -Por favor Osomatsu-kun, tome asiento-_

El nombrado no tenía más opción que obedecer al sujeto, no le convenía para nada hacerlo enojar en estos momentos, de poco se fue apartando de Akumatsu, tenía que admitir que tenerlo en el lugar le daba algo más de confianza.

 _-Hayato-sama… perdone que lo vuelva a molestar nuevamente con el mismo tema, pero no cree que es mejor momento de extraer el gen del omega. Cada minuto perdido, significa mucho para la humanidad-_ hablo Kamimatsu, rompiendo el tedioso silencio incomodo que se había formado en el lugar.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierdas dices Kami?!, ¡acaso no escuchaste que esperarían a que se cumplieran los tres meses… desde cuándo tan apurado! -_ respondió casi al instante el de negro, tenía que evitar a toda costa que su hermano convenciera a Hayato.

 _-Pues me temo Kamimatsu que eso no podrá ser posible-_ , vio como el rostro de decepción se formaba en Kamimatsu, como también el alivio que demostraba su hermano… _-La verdad es que… nunca extraeremos el gen de Osomatsu-kun-_ decía con cierta malicia. Más sus palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso viejo?, acaso…. ¿acaso vas a matarlo? -_ pregunto con cierto temor, más comenzaba a prepararse para cualquier sorpresa.

 _-Nada de eso Aku…-_ decía mientras movía su mano en negación ante lo dicho por el de negro, fijo su vista hacia Osomatsu, _-Lo siento, pero tan solo te use para atraer a quien realmente necesito-_ una sonrisa retorcida se formaba en sus labios, incomodando al oji-carmesi.

 _-¿D-De qué estás hablando? -,_ esta vez quien pregunta era el de rojo, ¿Cómo era eso de que lo habían usado?, ¿a quién quería realmente el tipo?

 _-H-Hayato-sama… ¿de qué está hablando?, no lo entiendo-_ Kamimatsu no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, que el omega era lo que necesitaban para resolver todo este dilema…. Quién podría ser más importante que el omega que tenía en sus manos.

 _-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kamimatsu… ¿Por qué no mejor te regresas al laboratorio y sigues con tus experimentos?, te mandare a llamar cuando realmente te necesite-_ soltó de manera fría.

El de blanco iba a protestar, pero ante la mirada que le dedicaba su superior, prefirió quedarse callado y obedecer la orden dada. Por su parte Akumatsu vio con algo de preocupación a su hermano, detestaba que Hayato lo trataba con menosprecio… siendo que era el que más buscaba la aprobación del sujeto.

 _-Bien Akumatsu, acompáñame…. Creo que es mejor dejarlos tener su momento de privacidad-_ decía el sujeto calmadamente, mientras se acercaba al de negro y lo dirigía a la salida. Este dio una mirada al omega, _-Tranquilo…. No le pasara nada, tan solo quiero darles algo de privacidad para que puedan despedirse adecuadamente-_ , una sonrisa sínica se formó en los labios del médico, incomodando un poco al de negro, escucho como la puerta del despacho era cerrada… solo esperaba que Osomatsu se encontrara bien.

* * *

 _-Oiga señor vejete…. ¿Cuándo cree que regresara Karamatsu-nissan? -_ preguntaba el Matsuno de amarillo. Ya habían pasado varios días, por lo que su hermano ya debería de estar de regreso.

Pero ante la pregunta, Tougo tan solo le acaricio la cabeza a su cuñado favorito, no se encontraba con ánimos para decirles que su hermano no regresaría…. Por lo que decidió ir a su habitación, por lo menos ahí tendría algo de privacidad.

Jyushimatsu se preocupó por la pareja de su hermano, tenía un semblante bastante deprimido…. Pero por alguna razón, presentía que algo le había ocurrido a su hermano mayor, por lo que comenzó a ir en búsqueda de los demás, quizás ellos sabrían algo…. Sobre todo, el amigo cercano a Karamatsu, el tal Fudo Aoyama.

* * *

Al momento de quedarse completamente solo, Osomatsu vio como una puerta detrás del escritorio del médico se abría. Supuso que debía de ir al lugar, por lo que a con cautela se adentró a la habitación, al principio se quedó sorprendido por el diseño de esta, tenía que admitir que el tipo tenia buen gusto para decorar. De a poco se adentró más a la habitación, sus ojos llegaron a parar a la gran cama que se encontraba en el medio de toda la habitación. Pudo divisar un bulto sobresaliente en ella, cosa que de inmediato lo obligo a tomar lo primero que estuviera a su alcance, un florero…. Si se trataba de un sujeto, listo para lanzarse contra él, pues no se la llevaría tan fácil, puede que fuera un omega, pero no dejaría que alguien se sobrepasara con él, ya suficiente tenía con que lo trataran como a un objeto.

De a poco se fue acercando hacia el bulto, podia ver como este se encontraba completamente dormido…. Mejor para él, así tendría algo de tiempo para poder escapar una vez que le estampara todo su florero en el rostro del sujeto. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer su hazaña, el de rojo sintió como de un rápido movimiento lo tiraban a la cama, posicionándose un cuerpo encima del suyo, _-D-Duele...-_ sintió como sus manos sujetaban sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero no quería abrirlos, no quería verle la cara al sujeto que tenía encima suyo.

 _-¿O-Osomatsu? -,_ el primero reconoció de inmediato la voz, más se sorprendió escucharla nuevamente… de a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos, deseaba que fuera verdad y no un juego de su mente. Al momento de abrirlo lo pudo ver…. Pudo ver a Karamatsu, quien se encontraba encima suyo, más este tenía una mirada de sorpresa, quizás el también la tenía.

 _-K-Kara…-_ antes de poder terminar, el segundo se abalanzo al primero, envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo. _-¿Qué haces aquí? -,_ no es que detestara la presencia de Karamatsu, era lo que más deseaba desde que había llegado, pero le intrigaba el hecho de que estuviera en este lugar. Más aun el hecho del que el medico loco haya mencionado que tenían que despedirse como se debe.

 _-Pues… es una larga historia-_ decía entre risas, estaba feliz de poder ver nuevamente a Osomatsu, más el hecho de que se encontraba en perfecto estado, por lo que no dudo en tomar su rostro y darle un corto beso en los labios.

Al sentir los labios del segundo nuevamente contra los suyos, provoco que los colores subieran a su rostro, además de recordar él porque estaba haciendo todo esto. Por lo que de manera brusca se separó de Karamatsu, _-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! -_

 _-Pero… Oso, yo…-_ , no pudo terminar al verse interrumpido por el oji-carmesi.

 _-¡ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE ESA VEZ! …. ¡LARGATE, NO QUIERO VERTE… LARGATE CON AOYAMA! -_ a pesar de que le dolía decir esas palabras, tenía que hacerlo…. no por nada había tomado la decisión de alejar a Karamatsu de su vida, todo para poder protegerlo.

Ante los gritos por parte de su hermano, el segundo frunció el ceño y aprovechando de que se encontraba un poco distraído, tomo sus muñecas y ataco los labios del primero, devorándolos de manera hambrienta. Podia sentir como Osomatsu intentaba resistirse, pero de poco fue cediendo, permitiéndole recorrer toda su cavidad bucal, además de rodear su cuello para atraer aún más sus cuerpos. Se separaron por la falta de aire, más sus rostros seguían aun cerca, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno.

 _-¿Por qué? -_ soltó de repente Osomatsu, confundiendo un poco al oji-azul…. _-¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí?, ¿Por qué tuviste que venir? -_ comenzó a golpear el pecho de Karamatsu _-¿Por qué… por qué no me dejas p-protegerte? -_ esto último lo dijo en un tono inaudible, sus ojos eran tapados por el flequillo de su cabello, pero el segundo sabía que su hermano estaba llorando… podia sentir como las lágrimas mojaban sus manos. _-¿P-Por qué tuviste que venir? -,_ alzo su rostro, permitiendo ver como las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos carmesíes.

Ante la escena, Karamatsu se dedicó a limpiar cada lagrima que saliera de sus ojos, _-Lo siento-, soltó de repente… -Pero no me podia quedarme tranquilo sabiendo que te encontrabas en un lugar como este…. Menos al saber que esperas a nuestro pequeño-_ poso su mano en el vientre de Osomatsu, sorprendiendo al primero por la acción, vio como este le dedicaba una gran sonrisa, además de ver como en sus ojos empezaban acumularse las lágrimas.

 _-Eres un estúpido lo sabias-_ decía mientras inútilmente intentaba limpiar las lágrimas, ya no podia seguir negándolo…. Necesitaba tener a Karamatsu a su lado, necesitaba sentirlo, amarlo, besarlo. _-Perdón por lo que te dije esa vez… no era en serio-_

 _-Descuida-_ atrajo el cuerpo del primero, envolviéndole en un gran abrazo…inhalando el aroma que este desprendía, intentando guardarlo en su memoria… extrañaría sentir su aroma, _-Tuviste tus razones…. Fui un estúpido el haber dudado del amor que siento por ti, eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida. No sé qué haría si algo te llegase a pasar… si te llegase a p-perder-,_ Osomatsu pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Karamatsu comenzaba a temblar, por lo que lo abrazo para poder tranquilizarlo, cuando vio que ya se estaba calmando, tomó su rostro para poder darle un suave beso.

De a poco el beso comenzó a tornarse más pasional, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre sí, Karamatsu recostó delicadamente el cuerpo de Osomatsu en la cama. Talvez sería la última vez que podría sentir su cuerpo nuevamente, por lo que no la desaprovecharía.

Comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de las ropas del primero, recorriendo todo su abdomen, deteniéndose en la zona de sus pezones, con su mano comenzó a jugar con ellos, mientras se dedicaba a devorar el cuello del oji-carmesi, provocándole que sonoros gemidos escaparan de su boca, _-Ah..Mgh.. K-Kara-,_ el mencionado mostro una sonrisa de victoria…. Su hermano seguía siendo muy sensible en esa zona, pero pareciera que lo fuera aún más, talvez se debía al embarazo.

Karamatsu volvió atacar los labios de Osomatsu, prácticamente se estaba devorando la boca de su hermano, sus manos comenzaron a recorres todo el cuerpo que se encontraba a su merced, desprendiéndolo de toda ropa que veía a su paso. De un momento a otro, Osomatsu ya se encontraba completamente desnudo en frente de su hermano. El segundo no tardó en quitarse la parte superior de sus ropas, nuevamente ataco los labios del primero, de inmediato metió un dedo en la entrada lubricada de su hermano, provocando que un gemido escapara de sus labios.

 _-Mgh… Kara… m-más…-_ Osomatsu no podía pensar con claridad, los dedos de su hermano se sentían de maravilla, pudo sentir como un tercer dedo se agregaba a su interior, ni se había dado cuenta cuando metió el segundo, pero no le importaba, quería seguir sintiéndose de esa manera, deseaba poder fundirse nuevamente con Karamatsu… deseaba que nuevamente lo marcara, que le digiera al mundo que él solo le pertenecía a él, a Karamatsu Matsuno.

 _-O-Oso…. Voy a meterlo-_ , por instinto, el primero aguanto la respiración, al sentir como el miembro de su hermano se abría paso en su interior.

Karamatsu espero por algunos minutos, a que el cuerpo bajo suyo se acostumbrara, pudo sentir como Osomatsu comenzaba a mover sus caderas, por lo que comenzó a embestir a su hermano. Al principio las embestidas eran lentas y suaves, estas eran acompañadas de suaves besos, pero al rato después, estas comenzaron hacer más rápidas…. Dando fuertemente en el punto que placer del oji-carmesi, provocándole que viera estrellas, además de soltar varios gemidos y una que otra mala palabra.

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pero no les importaba, en ese momento tan solo existían ellos y nadie más, _-Ah... ah… K-Ka… mgh-_ gemía el primero, podia sentir ya estaba a punto de venirse, una fuerte estocada hizo que soltara un sonoro gemido, además de dejar salir toda su esencia entre medio de los abdómenes. Al poco rato pudo sentir como era llenado por la esencia del segundo.

Se dieron un último beso antes de poder abrazarse y caer rendidos en la cama, Karamatsu vio cómo su hermano de a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormido, producto de la actividad de hace poco, sonrió ante ello…. Con cuidado, y sin despertarlo, quito sus brazos de su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse. Tal como lo había prometido, el tipo ese le dio tiempo suficiente par que se pudieran despedir, ahora tan solo faltaba que el cumpliera con su parte. Cuando ya se encontraba vestido, se encamino hacia la salida, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su amado, además de besarle en la frente.

 _-Perdóname por esto…. Te amo-,_ susurro para después retirarse de la habitación… encontrándose con Hayato, quien se encontraba esperándolo en su despacho.

 _-Veo que ya te despediste…. Bien, espero que ahora cumplas con tu parte del trato-_ decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _-Eso haré…. Recuerda que lo prometiste, dejaras a Osomatsu libre y no lo volverás a buscar en lo que te resta de vida-_ decía en un tono amenazante.

 _-Descuida… soy un hombre de palabra. Mañana por la mañana Osomatsu-kun estará camino para reunirse con sus demás hermanos-_ esbozo una leve sonrisa, cosa que incomodo un poco al oji-azul…. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podia arrepentirse de su decisión, tan solo le restaba esperar que Osomatsu llegara sano y salvo con los demás.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Capítulo editado... el porqué, pues el otro se veía como una mierda xD_**

 ** _PD: Izumi-nyu-FTW... Creo que no de esas personas a las que puedan llamar sempai :3... ya que consideró que estos deben ser muy bueno en lo que hacen, y yo no soy de esas personas... recién estoy empezando :(_**


	24. Chapter 21

**_"Perdóname por esto…. Te amo"_** _,_ esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Por alguna razón la voz sonaba triste, quebrada…. Sabía de qué se trataba la voz de Karamatsu, pero… ¿Por qué sonaba tan triste?

 ** _..._**

De a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos, _¿Un sueño?_ se preguntó mentalmente, no recordaba que Karamatsu le hubiera dicho tales palabras, cuando pudo enfocar un poco mejor su vista, se extrañó al ver un techo completamente diferente. Confundido intento colocarse de pie, pero al momento de levantarse sus fuerzas lo abandonaron cayendo estrepitosamente hacia el suelo…. O eso hubiera sucedido, si no fuera porque Akumatsu lo atajo en el momento justo.

 _-¿Qué paso? -_ pregunto el oji-carmesi, se le hacía extraño verlo a él. Lo último que recordaba era que se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Karamatsu. _-¿Dónde está Karamatsu? -_ miro a su alrededor, pude ver que se encontraba a bordo en uno de esos famosos transbordadores, solo que este era totalmente diferente en que viajo la primera vez al primer distrito. La cabina entera parecía ser una habitación para una sola persona, un mal presentimiento comenzó a molestarlo. _-A-Akumatsu, ¿Qué está pasando? … ¿Adónde me llevan? -_ pregunto con cierto temor en sus palabras.

 _-Tranquilo-_ el alpha lo dirigió a la cama nuevamente, _-Nos dirigimos al segundo distrito, para ser más específicos…. Nos dirigimos a la base de los rebeldes-_ soltó en un semblante serio. _-Tu cuerpo aún no dirigiere todo el tranquilizante, por lo que no podrás moverte por algunos minutos-_

Ante las palabras dichas por el oji-rojizo. Osomatsu estaba más confundido…. ¿Qué se supone que harían en la base de los rebeldes?, ¿de qué tranquilizante le estaba hablando? …. Pero lo más importante, ¿Dónde mierda se encontraba Karamatsu?

 _-Veo que por tu cara estas todo confundido, ¿cierto? -_ vio como el oji-carmesi asentía. _-Bien, después de tu encuentro con tu hermano Nyaa te administro un tranquilizante por órdenes del viejo Hayato, lo suficientemente fuerte para que estuvieras dormido unas cuantas horas, por lo que te tomamos y te pusimos dentro de este transbordador-_ vio como el de rojo posaba sus manos en su vientre, _-Tranquilo, tu bebe sigue creciendo sano y fuerte…. La cosa es que, el viejo ha ordenado dejarte en libertad, por lo que nos dirigimos al segundo distrito para entregarte a tu familia-_

 _-E-Espera, espera… ¿Cómo es eso de dejarme en libertad?, pensé que necesitaban de mi gen-_ no es que se tuviera quejando, ni nada por el estilo. Pero le resultaba muy sospechoso que lo dejaran libre, así como así. _-¿D-Dónde está K-Karamatsu? -_ pregunto nuevamete _,_ vio como ante su pregunta Akumatsu esquivaba su mirada, ante eso tomo los hombros del oji-rojizo; obligándole a que lo mirara a la cara _-Akumatsu, por favor dime… ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! -_ grito exaltado.

 _-Oye chico, tranquilízate…. No le hará bien al bebe-_ una tercera voz se unión a ellos, Osomatsu giro su cabeza para encontrarse un sujeto totalmente desconocido para él, a su lado pudo escuchar como un el de negro soltaba un gruñido, tal parecía que lo conocía y que no le caía muy bien. _-¡Oh! …. Pero que modales los míos, Me presento… Mi nombre es Takeshi Naba, un placer-,_ se acercó lo suficiente para tomar la mano del oji-carmesi y besarla en el proceso.

Ante la escena, Akumatsu apartó rápidamente a Osomatsu de las garras de Takeshi, estaba bastante enojado… y la acción del pelirrojo no ayudo en mucho. _-¡QUITA TUS ASQUEROSOS LABIOS DE SUS MANOS!, ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A TOCARLO EN LO QUE TE QUEDE DE VIDA, ¿ME OISTE?! -,_ atrajo el cuerpo de Osomatsu contra su pecho, rodeándolo con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra apuntaba al tipo, además de levantarle el dedo del medio.

 _-Vaya, tranquilo chico enamorado…. Tan solo me estaba presentando de manera correcta. Sabes que el chico es delicado, por lo que pensé que qui…-_ no termino su frase, ya que al instante Osomatsu golpeo todo su rostro con su pie. Sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes, sobre todo a de negro.

 _-¡¿Ah quién llamas delicado imbécil?! … ¡ahora dime, ¿Dónde está mi Karamatsu?! -_ decía bastante serio, no porque era un omega lo tratarían como a cualquier mujer, era un hombre…. Solo con la capacidad de quedar embarazado, pero era un hombre.

Takeshi se reincorporo, sobándose la nariz… _-Vaya chico, sí que golpeas fuerte para ser un omega…. Ya veo él porque dos grandes alphas están tan enamorados de ti-_ decía con una gran sonrisa, comenzaba a caerle bien este chico. _-Pues me temo que te tengo malas noticias, tu querido Karamatsu se quedó como prisionero en la capital… es qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te menciono el tipo de bata-_

Ante las palabras del sujeto loco, Osomatsu comenzó a recordar las palabras que le habían dedicado… **_"Lo siento, pero tan solo te use para atraer a quien realmente necesito" ,_** esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza del primero, _-Entonces… ¿a q-quién en v-verdad quería era a K-Karamatsu? -_ dijo bastante asustado.

 _-¡Bingo! -_ , Takeshi alzo sus dos pulgares a modo de aprobación, su rostro mostraba felicidad absoluta, _-Por lo que ya no tiene caso el seguir preocupándose…. Te recomiendo que pienses que nunca tuviste hermano, además de buscar un nuevo papi para tu bebe, ¿Qué te parece Akumatsu? -_ decía de los más tranquilo, desatando la ira del omega.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA DICIENDO?! -_ si no hubiera sido por Akumatsu, quien estaba contenido al de rojo, Osomatsu ya se habría abalanzado contra él sujeto para darle sus buenos golpes.

 _-¡Tranquilízate, Oso! … ¡tienes que calmarte!, piensa en tu b-bebe-_ , el de negro se llevó uno que otro golpe por intentar calmar al omega, estaba bastante enojado. Y no era para menos, el sujeto podia sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera…. _-¡Será mejor que te largues imbécil! -_ le grito a Takeshi, mientras giraba al de rojo para quedar cara a cara, para posterior, envolverlo en un gran abrazo.

Podia sentir como el oji-carmesi intentaba zafarse de su agarre, aun así, no cedía al abrazo…. De reojo vio como Takeshi abandonaba el lugar, como deseaba golpear a ese sujeto, pero lo importante era tratar de calmar al omega. Que, con el paso de los minutos, vio como de a poco se tranquilizaba, llegando a cambiar su ira e insultos, por gruesas lágrimas de impotencia.

 _-No… no es j-justo…. No es justo-_ repetía una y otra vez, se suponía que había alejado a Karamatsu de su vida para poder protegerlo…. A pesar de que deseaba tenerlo a su lado, quería que estuviera a salvo. Pero nada estaba saliendo como él quería, ahora en estos momentos su hermano podría estar siendo torturado y todo por su maldita culpa, _-Lo siento-,_ escucho como esas palabras salían de la boca de quien lo estaba abrazando, alzo su vista para verlo directamente a los ojos.

 _-¿P-Por q-qué? -,_ dijo en un leve susurro.

 _-Por mi culpa… tu hermano podría estar muerto en estos momentos, si no te hubiera traído en primer lugar…. nada de esto estaría pasando-_ se disculpaba Akumatsu, tenía que admitir que, si desde un principio Osomatsu se hubiera quedado con los rebeldes, en estos momentos ellos podrían estar juntos y no separados como ahora.

Ante las disculpas de Akumatsu, el de rojo se separó de él, sin mirarlo a la cara se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, recostándose en ella, dándole la espalda. _-No es cierto… Déjame solo-_ soltó de repente, confundiendo un poco al oji-rojizo.

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo? …. Osomatsu-,_ iba a replicar algo más, pero fue callado por el de rojo.

 _-¡¿Qué no me oíste?! …. ¡déjame solo! …. Por f-favor-,_ su voz se quebró ante lo último, necesitaba estar solo para poder procesar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Akumatsu vio como el cuerpo del omega daba pequeño espasmos producto del llanto, quería ir a abrazarlo, decirle que contaba con todo su apoyo, pero prefirió dejarlo solo…. Al fin y al cabo, sentía que todo esto era culpa suya.

* * *

Se encontraba mirando el techo de su nueva celda, por el número de esta supo de inmediato que se trataba de la antigua celda de Karako según la historia de las hermanas, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era sentir el aroma de Osomatsu en ella.

 _-De seguro estuvo retenido en este lugar-_ soltó al aire, esperaba que su hermano se encontrara bien, no confiaba en ninguno de los dos sujetos que lo acompaño… uno podría esperar cualquier cosa de parte de ese Takeshi, pero era en quien más confiaba, por así decirlo, en ese momento. Ya que también el tal Akumatsu los acompaño y estaba seguro que miraba a su hermano de una manera diferente.

Escucho como alguien le hablaba desde afuera, hecho una mirada para distinguir de que se trataba del tipo de blanco y mirada angelical. _-Vamos…. Hayato-sama te ha mandado a llamar-,_ se le podia ver bastante enojado, no lo culpaba... lo que más deseaba era poder hacerse del gen de Osomatsu y al entregarse en su lugar, hizo que Kamimatsu perdiera su oportunidad.

 _-¿Por qué la cara larga? -_ preguntaba en un tono burlón, algo que aprendió de Tougo… Lo que provoco que el de mirada dorada le quedara mirando con un serio semblante, _-Ni que te hubiese arrebatado al omega que tanto querías… ¡Ah, espera! …. Ya lo hice-,_ Karamatsu sonreía de manera victoriosa.

Kamimatsu tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpearlo en ese preciso momento, _-¡Sera mejor que te muevas alpha de segunda! …. ¡A Hayato-sama no le gusta que lo hagan esperar! -_ , alzo su voz, estaba bastante molesto… pero, aun así, debía de controlarse.

Ordeno a que sus hombres escoltaran al prisionero al despacho de su jefe y mientras veía como estos se alejaban, intenta tranquilizarse, últimamente salía de sus casillas muy seguido, él no era así… siempre había sido bueno y atento hacia los demás, sobre todo con los sujetos de prueba…. Pero desde que los hermanos Matsuno, específicamente el de rojo y el de azul, llegaron a su vida. Su actitud cambio completamente. Llegando a considerar a los demás, como simple objetos de pruebas.

 _-¿Qué me está pasando? -_ preguntaba al aire preocupado, estaba seguro que, si seguía con esta actitud, terminaría muy mal.

* * *

Los enormes sujetos prácticamente lo estaban arrastrando hacia el despacho del médico, una vez en él. Lo dejaron a su suerte, pudo ver como la habitación se encontraba a oscuras a excepción de la luz que se encontraba en el centro, iluminando a tal Hayato.

 _-Por fin llegas Karamatsu-san…. Por favor, toma asiento-_ , con su mano indico la silla que se encontraba al frente de su persona. Karamatsu no tuvo más opción que obedecer, mientras se encaminaba a la silla, un fuerte aroma lo estaba molestando, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

 _-Bien… creo que tienes derecho a saber el motivo por el cual estas aquí, pero primero debe saber la razón por la que ya no me interesa el gen de tu hermano, ¿cierto? -,_ se podia ver como en su mirada destilaba un brillo de malicia.

 _-Sera porque ya encontraste una solución, al combinar los genes de Osoko y Karako pudiste crear uno especial que te permite modificar el genoma en las personas. Esa parte ya me la sé, por lo que te la puedes saltar-_ respondía desafiante el segundo, lo que le causó cierta gracia al médico. 

_-Vaya, parece que el bocón de Takeshi no puede guardar ningún secreto…. Pero tienes razón, pero creo que a tu historia le falta un importante detalle-_ vio como el oji-azul alzaba una ceja a modo de pregunta, por lo que decidió continuar.

 _-Tal como dices, este gen me permite modificar al de los demás, pero solo puedo hacer que betas y alphas se transformen en omegas, no puedo hacer que el gen mute al de un alpha, por lo… ¿Qué te ocurre?, te veo algo… ¿excitado? -_ una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en el rostro de Hayato. Vio que el segundo no respondía, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, además de verse bastante incomodo…. _-Por lo visto posees bastante resistencia, una de las razones por la que fuiste elegido-_

 _-¿D-De qué mierda me estás h-hablando? -_ decía entrecortado, por alguna razón se le hacía difícil el poder respirar, además sentía como su instinto alpha estaba nublando su juicio. 

Ante la pregunta, Hayato palmo sus manos, haciendo que la habitación se iluminara por completo…. Dejando ver un montón de jaulas rodeando la habitación, en ellas se podían ver a mujeres, cada una poseía su rostro completamente rojo, además de poner expresiones de la más lujuriosas. Fue en ese entonces que Karamatsu pudo identificar el olor…. Eran las feromonas que desprendían las mujeres, todas ellas estaban se encontraban en su etapa de celo. Ya entendía cómo es que comenzaban a molestarlo, si hacia un conteo rápido podia jurar que había más de treinta.

 _-Como puedes ver, estas rodeado de omegas-,_ extendió sus brazos, como si estuviera contemplando una obra maestra. _-A pesar de que sentir un centenar de feromonas en el ambiente, eres capaz de mantener tu instinto bajo control… ¡sorprendente! -_ nuevamente palmeo sus manos, y de la nada varios hombres ingresaron al lugar para retirar las jaulas, cuando ya no había ninguna de ellas, el oji-azul pudo respirar más tranquilo. _-¿Sabes? …. Toda ellas eran betas y alphas desde un principio, pero gracias a mi gen… pude modificarlas a mi gusto-_

 _-Veo… que ya tienes… lo que querías-_ decía mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración, al sentir todo ese mar de feromonas, causo que su cuerpo se agitara. _-¿Por qué no dar el aviso a las personas?, ¿acaso no sabes cuánto han esperado por esta solución? -_

 _-Sé que han esperado mucho por esto, pero pueden esperar un poco más-_ comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás suyo, con un gesto de su mano le indico al oji-azul que lo siguiera.

Al momento de entrar a la habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un centenar de hombres, todos ellos se encontraban en especie de tubos, además de estar dormido o inconscientes… no sabría decirlo con certeza. _-¿Qué… qué es todo esto? -_ preguntó algo asustado.

 _-Todos ellos son betas mi estimado, todos ellos están a la esperar que su gen sea modificado…. Todo están a la espera de convertirse en alphas-_ explicaba algo desanimado.

 _-¿Pensé que habías dicho que solo puedes transformarlos en omegas? -_ preguntaba con cautela, no entendía por qué le estaba contando todo esto.

 _-Pues así es…. Pero descubrí que, si mezclaba mi gen con un genoma alpha, soy capaz de transformarlos a lo que ellos desean…. Pero mi dilema radica en el alpha a quien le extraiga el genoma-_

 _-¿Y eso por? ...-,_ Karamatsu tenía una leve sospecha a lo que quería llegar el tipo.

 _-Hace algunos días, extraje el gen a un alpha común y corriente, los resultados salieron como yo esperaba… el beta de prueba se transformó en alpha. Nos dimos cuenta que este poseía las mismas habilidades que tenía el alpha, era como si copiaras sus habilidades…. Por lo que me pregunte, "Si estos copian habilidades y fuerza, ¿Por qué no buscar un alpha especial?" -_

Karamatsu trago duro ante la mención de esto último, pero intento disimular su nerviosismo, _-Aun no entiendo, ¿qué tengo que ver en toda esta mierda? …. ¿Por qué no usar el gen de esos hermanos alphas? -_

 _-Digamos que Kamimatsu es muy bueno para las peleas y que su hermano, Akumatsu, es un lunático demente…. Me basta con ellos, no soportaría tener a un ejército similares a ellos-,_ Hayato alzo su mano para tronar sus dedos y de inmediato unos hombres inmovilizaron al segundo… llevándolo para amarrarlo a una de las camillas que se encontraban en el lugar.

 _-¡¿Pero qué mierda?! -_ grito exaltado.

 _-Takeshi nos contó sobre tu pequeño episodio…. Y tengo que reconocer que quede impresionado al saber que estuviste a punto de matar a Tougo…. ¡vaya chico, me hubieras hecho un gran favor!, no cualquiera hubiera hecho esa gran hazaña-_ comenzó a reír, Karamatsu recordó que estos dos no eran los mejores amigos.

 _-El punto es que necesito de tus habilidades, necesito de tu fuerza…. Necesito de tu gen para poder crear mi propio ejército-_ decía bastante emocionado.

 _-¿Tú propio ejército? -,_ no le gustaba para nada a lo que iba esta conversación. De repente fijo su vista hacia la entrada, pudo ver como un grupo de sujetos con batas se acercaban hacía su persona, una de ellas arrastraba una rara máquina.

 _-Así es mi estimado, pienso rehacer este país. Crearemos un nuevo mundo bajo las leyes de central…. Y todo aquel que se interponga, simplemente será eliminado-_ , en el rostro del médico se formó una sonrisa retorcida, provocando que el segundo comenzara a sudar frio.

Uno de los sujetos con bata dio aviso de que ya se encontraban listo para proseguir, por lo que Hayato asintió ante eso, _-Bueno Karamatsu-san… ha sido todo un placer en poder hablar contigo, pero me temo que aquí nos despedimos. Espero poder hablar contigo nuevamente, claro… siempre y cuando sobrevivas a la extracción-,_ en ese instante dio la orden de comenzar.

Vio como el tubo se hacía paso en la cabeza de Karamatsu, provocando que este comenzara a gritar producto del inmenso dolor que sentía, por alguna razón comenzó a recordar la extracción que sufrió la pequeña Karako, podia ver como el tubo comenzaba a llenarse de una sustancia bastante conocida para él…. Ansiaba tenerla en sus manos para comenzar con sus tan preciados experimentos.

Pasaron los minutos y la extracción se completó con éxito, Hayato contemplaba el resultado de está totalmente fascinado, admirándola en todo su gran esplendor. Dio la orden de que revisaran el estado del alpha, necesitaba saber si es que había muerto o no…. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando le indicaron que tan solo se encontraba inconsciente, que el daño no había sido tan grave…. Sonrió ante ello. _-Llévenlo a descansar…. Más tarde le hare una pequeña visita-_

Vio como sus subordinados obedecían, llevándose el cuerpo de un inconsciente Karamatsu, estaba complacido…. El chico había superado sus expectativas, _-Nyaa…. Necesito que me mantengas al tanto de la condición del chico, una vez que despierte me avisas…. Tengo grandes expectativas con él-_

De la nada apareció la chica de cabellos rosas, _-Como usted diga Hayato-sama-,_ dicho esto la chica se retiró del lugar…. había escuchado todo el plan del sujeto este, tenía que avisar cuanto antes a Iyami para que pusiera al tanto a Tougo…. Si iban hacer algo, tenían que hacerlo ahora ya…. Además, también tenía que informarle al estúpido de Akumatsu.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Osomatsu ya se encontraba en el segundo distrito. Es más, ya estaba camino a reencontrarse con su familia…. Durante todo el viaje, el oji-carmesi no le dirigió la palabra al chico de vestimentas negra.

Por su parte, Akumatsu no sabía que hacer…. Quería decirle al omega que su hermano se encontraba bien, en cierto sentido, que había sobrevivido a la extracción, todo fue gracias a Nyaa, quien lo tenía al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en su ausencia. Nuevamente giro su cabeza para mirar al de rojo, podia ver como este tenía su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas…. Le destrozaba verlo de esa manera.

 _-¡Tierra a la vista! -_ grito el pelirrojo, dando a entender que ya habían llegado a la tan dichosa base. Akumatsu inmediatamente bajo del vehículo del cual se estaban transportando, pero al momento de colocar un pie en el suelo, este fue rodeado por los hombres de Tougo, entre ellos pudo divisar a los hermanos Matsuno, además de la pareja que había torturado en la capital… genial, ahora Osomatsu lo vería como a un moustro, una vez que se enterara de lo que hizo a la pareja.

 _-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido Akumatsu? -_ pregunto Atsushi, pudo apreciar que este se encontraba completamente solo, lo que se le hizo bastante extraño.

El mencionado prefirió guardar silencio, de nada servía hablar en estos momentos…. Todo podría ser usado en su contra. Fijo su vista hacia los hermanos del oji-carmesi…. Estos lo miraban con gran odio, al igual que el chico de amarillo…. La chica a su lado, tan solo le dedicaba una mirada dolida. A lo lejos pudo divisar que se aceraba Tougo, acompañado de su buen amigo Aoyama.

 _-¡Bajen sus armas! -_ dio la orden, los demás se le quedaron viendo algo confundidos… pero no dudaron en obedecer a su líder.

 _-¡Hola Tougo! … ¡soy yo, tu buen amigo Takeshi! -_ el pelirrojo movía sus brazos a todo dar, lo que ocasiono que el mayor frunciera el ceño. Sin importarle la cara del líder, Takeshi se bajó del vehículo y comenzó a saludar uno por uno a todos los presentes, deteniéndose en los hermanos Matsuno. _-Vaya… pueden tener la misma cara, pero son totalmente diferentes, además de lindos… díganme, ¿alguno quiero ser mío? -_

Ante la pregunta, cada Matsuno fue apartado por sus respectivas parejas. Ichimatsu fue envuelto en los brazos de Tougo, además este comenzó a gruñir… como si digiera _"Apártate puto, EL es mío"_ … Todomatsu fue jalado de su muñeca por Atsushi, quien se colocó delante de él dando una mirada bastante aterradora, en cambio Jyushimatsu, quien al igual que Ichi, fue envuelto en los brazos de su novia, más en la cara de Homura se podría apreciar una especie de puchero, además de tener una mirada de odio, aunque para los demás era una bastante tierna.

 _-Vaya… ¿Por qué todos los buenos están ocupados? …. Ya que-_ alzo sus hombros, se giró en dirección al vehículo, _-¡OYE, YA PUEDES BAJAR! -_

Los demás le quedaron viendo de manera confusa, pero al fijar sus vistas al vehículo, se sorprendieron al ver a Osomatsu descender de él…. Los hermanos no tardaron en correr hacia él para darle un gran abrazo, incluso Homura se les unió. En cambio, Atsushi y Aoyama aún estaban sorprendidos como también confundidos…. El único que se mantenía al margen era Tougo, quien a paso lento se fue acercando al chico de negro.

 _-Tengo curiosidad en saber la razón por la que estás aquí, pero por la cara que tienes veo que me traes malas noticias-_ decía de manera seria.

 _-Creo que ya estas al tanto de ello-_ respondió sin mirarle a la cara, estaba más interesado en ver como se encontraba Osomatsu, quien a pesar de los abrazos de sus hermanos… este mantenía un semblante de tristeza.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Tougo, quien comenzó a preguntarse, ¿Qué había pasado entre esos dos? …. _-¡Bien, todo el mundo adentro! Y eso te incluye Aku…. ¡Excepto tu maldito lunático! -_ apuntó a Takeshi, quien de inmediato comenzó a reclamar.

 _-¡¿Pero por qué?! …. ¡Me prohíbes el ingreso, pero dejas entrar al demonio en persona! -_ apuntaba a Akumatsu, quien se estaba controlando para no golpearlo, _-¡Vamos, déjame entrar! …. Prometo portarme bien-_ decía con un puchero en su rostro.

 _-¡Oye Tougo!, ¿Cómo que vas a dejar entrar a este sujeto? -_ esta vez le reclamaba Ichimatsu, al igual que los demás, estaba sorprendido de la actitud que estos dos tenían, si hace tiempo estos se odiaban a morir. _-¿Acaso te tengo que recordar lo que hizo este demente? -_

 _-¡Óyeme! -_ Akumatsu iba a responder ante el insulto, pero se calló al ver la mirada que Tougo tenía en él, no era el mejor momento para hacerlo enojar.

 _-Lo recuerdo perfectamente gatito, pero hay un asunto que tengo que hablar con él… además, el chico ahora es de total confianza, ¿verdad Osomatsu? -_ , los presentes se giraron para ver al mencionado, quien solo asintió con su cabeza, para posterior adentrarse al interior de la base.

 _-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Osomatsu-nissan?! -_ pregunto bastante enojado Jyushimatsu, mientras que tomaba al de negro de sus ropas, ahora no había nada que le impidiera golpearlo hasta cansarse.

 _-Tranquilo chico-_ lo detuvo Tougo, obligándolo a que lo soltara… _-Puedes reclamarle después de que termine mi reunión con él, por ahora creo que es mejor que vayan a ver a Osomatsu-_

A pesar de que el de mirada ámbar deseara golpear al sujeto, el vejete tenía razón… por alguna razón su hermano estaba bastante triste, y él era prioridad en ese momento, por lo que junto a sus hermanos se encaminaron para ver que le sucedía.

Todos los hombres obedecieron las órdenes de su líder, Takeshi pudo entrar de colado, siendo perseguido por Atsushi y Aoyama…. El tipo no podia estar solo en ningún momento, podría hacer cualquier destrozo en el lugar… una vez que Tougo y Akumatsu se quedaron solos, el mayor le dijo que se dirigieran a su despacho…. Por lo visto, tenían de muchas cosas de qué hablar.

* * *

Fue así como fueron pasando los días, ya todos estaban enterados de la hazaña de Karamatsu, cabe decir que al momento en que sus hermanos y Aoyama se enteraron, estos de inmediato desearon ir en su ayuda, pero después recapacitaron y se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en la misma situación, como cuando Osomatsu estaba en la capital…. Más Aoyama se negaba en abandonar a su amigo, tuvo que ser detenido por Tougo y Takeshi, más fue Akumatsu quien lo hizo entrar en razón.

Tougo les había mencionado que sus planes siguen siendo los mismo, solo que con la diferencia que esta vez irían a rescatar a Matsuno de azul… además de que ahora contaban con la ayuda de Akumatsu, quien en todo este tiempo se negó abandonar al de mirada carmesí. Logrando hacer que por lo menos le dirigiera la palabra.

 ** _..._**

 _-Osomatsu, soy yo… por favor abre-_ decía el de negro mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación del primero, a los segundos esta había sido abierta… dejando ver a un entristecido Osomatsu.

 _-¿Qué quieres Aku? -_ pregunto con seriedad, mientras regresaba a la cama. Dejando a que el negro pasara.

 _-Vine a ver cómo te encuentras…. La chica Homura me dijo que no estabas comiendo-_ decía calmadamente mientras camina hacia el de rojo, quedando frente a frente. Si lo observaba bien, las bolsas en sus ojos eran muy notorias, además estos se encontraban rojos, _debe haber llorado hace algunas horas ,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

 _-N-No es nada… tan solo no tenía hambre-_ esquivaba la mirada del de negro, que lo viera de esa forma lo ponía un tanto nervioso, _-¿Po-Podrías dejar de mi-mirarme de esa manera? -_

 _-¿Cómo quieres que te mire entonces? -_ preguntaba de manera seria, su mirada no era como aquella vez en su habitación… sino de una de total reproche. _-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir atormentándote por lo que tu hermano?, sabes que esto no es tu culpa-_ suavizo su mirada.

 _-¡SI LO ES! -_ respondió de inmediato, _-Por mi culpa… por mi culpa Karamatsu está en ese lugar…. ¡todo p-por pro-protegerme! -_ , sus manos fueron a su pecho, como si con ellas apaciguara el dolor que sentía. Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Ante la escena enfrente suyo, Akumatsu tan solo pudo acercarse al de rojo, envolviéndole en un abrazo. Osomatsu no lo aparto, es más, se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Akumatsu. Se podría decir que le transmitía cierta tranquilidad…. Una tranquilidad que solo podía sentir con Karamatsu.

Ambos estaban metidos en su mundo, no fue hasta que el de negro decidió cortar el abrazo. Confundiendo un poco al omega, _-Lo siento… pero si seguimos así, creo que no podré aguantar las ganas de besarte-_ decía completamente rojo, poseía un fuerte autocontrol, pero estar cerca de Osomatsu lo hacía débil.

 _-Y-Ya veo…. Lo siento, nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así-_ , el primero estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que el oji-rojizo sentía a su persona, en cierto sentido los agradecía… pero no podía corresponderle, él estaba enamorado de Karamatsu.

 _-Tranquilo-_ su mirada mostraba tranquilidad absoluta, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del primero, comenzando a acariciarla _-Siempre supe que eras alguien inalcanzable-_ , mostro una gran sonrisa… _-No tienes de que preocuparte, aun así, cuentas con todo mi apoyo…. Ya verás que cumpliré con mi promesa-_ vio como el rostro del omega se iluminaba ante lo último.

 _-G-Gracias-_ soltó mientras intentaba se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

 _-Vamos… estoy seguro que tus hermanos te guardaron algo para comer, no quiero que mi ahijado sufra hambre, así que mueve tu lindo trasero-_ esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara, provocando que Osomatsu se avergonzara ante ello.

Después de algunos insultos y uno que otro golpe, Osomatsu por fin había salido de su habitación, para dirigirse al comedor, la pequeña disputa con el negro logro abrirle el apetito, estaba seguro que podría comerse hasta una ballena. Por su parte, Akumatsu estaba satisfecho por su labor, le había devuelto esa sonrisa que tanto amaba…. Iba a dirigirse donde se encontraba Tougo, tenía que hablarle sobre lo último que le conto Nyaa… pero al momento de mover un pie, se encontró con su buen amigo Aoyama, quien lo miraba de manera seria.

 _-¿Cómo te va Aoyama?, ¿Qué me cuentas? -_ pregunto con su actitud de siempre, más el otro seguía mirando seriamente. _-¿Qué? …. ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -_

 _-¿Podrías explicar que pasa entre tú y Osomatsu? -_ preguntaba de mala manera, no le gustaba que estos dos pasaran tiempo de calidad juntos, ya que sentía que estaban engañando al oji-azul en sus narices… y eso era algo que no permitiría.

 _-Nada de que tengas de que preocuparte…. Osomatsu ama al estúpido de Karamatsu-,_ vio como el castaño fruncía el ceño ante la mención del segundo, _-Tan solo soy alguien masoquista, que le gusta ver a la persona que ama feliz… a pesar de no ser su felicidad-_ dicho esto, el de negro se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Aoyama totalmente solo…. Este sonrió.

 _-No puedo creer que diga esto… pero creo que comienzo a admirarte-_ dijo al aire, pensando en lo último que había dicho por el de negro…. _Talvez… yo tenga que hacer lo mismo con Karamatsu, aún si eso me duela en el alma ,_ pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Se podría decir que entramos a la recta final**_ ***෴***


	25. Chapter 22

Deambulaba por los pasillos como cualquier fantasma, no era para menos. Tenía muchas cosas que hace y casi nada de tiempo para realizarlas…. Detestaba esta situación, detestaba que la miraran en menos, solo por el hecho de ser mujer y beta creían que podia mandarla como a cualquier esclava.

Soltó un suspiro, no había caso enojarse por ello, de nada le serviría…. Por lo que tomo aire y se adentró a la habitación, _-Buenos días Karamatsu-san…. He venido a revisar cómo te encuentras el día de hoy-,_ decía con una falsa alegría, tenía que fingir, ya que la habitación se encontraba vigilada las 24 hrs. Del día…. pero aun así no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ya se lo esperaba.

De a poco se fue acercando hacia el "prisionero", la mirada que le dedicaba era de total desprecio... mentiría si digiera que no estaba asustada, las feromonas que el alpha desprendía la ponía un tanto nerviosa y su mirada no la ayuda mucho. Por lo menos agradecía que estuviera amarrado.

 _-¿Sabes? …. No es necesario que me des esa mirada, estabas consiente de lo que podría ocurrirte en este lugar…. Además, la mirada hace que se te veas más sexy, sobre todo en las pintas que te encuentras-_ decía en un tono coqueto. Tenía que fingir ante las cámaras…. Pero nada le impedía recrear la vista.

 _-¡Tsk! -_ soltó bastante enojado. No era necesario que le recordaran algo que sabía perfectamente.

 _-Bien Karamatsu-san…. Voy a comenzar con la examinación-_ soltó de repente, mientras se colocaba los guantes. Desde el día de la extracción, el oji-azul había quedado a su cargo, al principio pensó que el chico no despertaría. Nadie lo hacía después de la extracción, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como en el segundo día Karamatsu despertaba, como si nunca le hubiesen hecho la extracción…. Comenzó a examinar su cuerpo, tenía que asegurarse de que este se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Aunque no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que tocaba el cuerpo del alpha.

 _-¿Có-Cómo está él? -_ preguntó en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que la chica lo escuchara.

 _-Tranquilo, Akumatsu se está asegurando de que coma todas sus comidas, como también en subirle el ánimo…. Deberías de agradecérselo una vez que terminemos todo esto-_ respondía de la misma manera.

Esa era su fachada, fingían que se odiaban ante la cámara y los demás, pero cada vez que Nyaa examinaba a Karamatsu, tenían su pequeña conversación silenciosa…. En ellas el segundo siempre preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Cómo se encontraba Osomatsu? …. Se podría decir que era su razón para seguir soportando los experimentos a los que era sometido. Una vez terminada la examinación, la chica se retiró del lugar, aún tenía cosas que hacer, al igual que gente que revisar…. Ser la asistente personal de Hayato no era fácil. _-¿Creo que me merezco unas vacaciones? -_ soltó al aire, faltaba poco para que los rebeldes dieran el golpe, por lo que después de eso podría tomarse todas las vacaciones que quisiera.

* * *

 _-¡MALDICION! -_ gritaba mientras que al mismo tiempo tiraba las cosas de su escritorio. Era la décima vez que intentaba hacer funcionar su embrión artificial, pero este se negaba a funcionar. Comenzaba a exasperarse y el hecho de estar preocupado por su hermano, no le ayudaba del todo. Kamimatsu estaba convencido de que su hermano era prisionero de los rebeldes y no un traidor como lo había anunciado Hayato…. Aun podía recordar cómo es que el sujeto, a quien consideraba como a un padre, daba por hecho de que Akumatsu era un traidor el cual debía morir.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Había pasado ya diez días desde que su hermano y el tal Takeshi salieron dejar al omega donde los rebeldes…. Aun no entendía como es que Hayato desaprovechaba esta gran oportunidad, siempre supo que estaba interesado en el tal Karamatsu, no por nada se le obligo a recolectar información mediante la pareja que tuvieron retenida hace un tiempo. Pero que el alpha fuera más importante que el omega, eso no tenía sentido, sabía que había algo que Hayato le estaba ocultando._

 _Golpeo la puerta que se encontraba en frente suyo, lo habían mandado a llamar, interrumpiéndole en sus experimentos… escucho como desde el interior le decían un "adelante"._

 _-¿Me mando a llamar Hayato-sama? -preguntó como siempre._

 _-Si... por favor, toma asiento… Hay algo que debo decirte- por la mirada que este tenía, presentía que serían malas noticias._

 _-¿Qué sucede señor? - por alguna razón, un gran temor comenzó a invadirlo._

 _-Creo que es mejor que lo sepas de mi boca, ante de que te enteres por malas lenguas…. Tu hermano, Akumatsu…. Ha traicionado a la capital, se ha unido a los rebeldes- soltó de una, se podía apreciar la decepción en sus palabras._

 _-P-Pero, ¿qué está diciendo Hayato-sama? … eso es mentira… ¡Aku-nissan es incapaz de traicionarnos! -gritó, se negaba a creer que su hermano fuese un traidor, no tenía sentido… el mismo odiaba a los traidores, era ilógico que se convirtiera en uno._

 _-Pues me temo que es la verdad, para serte sincero tenía mis sospechas de que nos traicionaría… se le veía muy cercano de ese omega- soltó sin sentimiento alguno, -Bueno, es una lástima…. Era un gran elemento para nosotros, pero ahora que esta con los rebeldes, será eliminado al igual que los demás…. Ya puedes retirarte- menciono dándole la espalda al de blanco._

 _-¡PERO SEÑOR!, ¿COMO PUEDE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDECES? ….. AKUMATSU-NISSAN ES INCAPAZ DE TRAICIONARNOS, ¡DE SEGURO ES REHEN DE ESOS REBELDES DE SEGUNDA!, SI TAN SOLO…- no pudo terminar con su frase, ya que fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en el escritorio…. Eso lo paralizo por completo, más las feromonas que comenzaba a emanar el medico hizo que se le helara la sangre, obligándole a tragar duro._

 _-¡Cuida tu lenguaje en mi presencia mocoso! …. ¡No estoy con ánimos para escuchar las quejas de un tipo que se niega ver la verdad!, estamos hablando de tu hermano, sabes bien que es perfectamente capaz de volver…. Pero no lo ha hecho, por lo que su falta de comunicación, nos hace pensar que quizás esté muerto, cosa que dudo…. O que se haya unido a los rebeldes-_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 _-¡Es mentira!, Akumatsu-nissan nunca nos traicionaría…. Él nunca me traicionaría-_ su semblante se tornó oscuro, se negaba a creer que su hermano haya sido capaz de abandonarlo por ese omega, se negaba a creer que siquiera hubiese considerado anteponer al omega en lugar de él.

 _-¿Hablando solo? -_ preguntó Nyaa, apareciendo de la nada… asustando un poco al alpha de blanco.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres Nyaa? -_ preguntaba mientras tomaba la misma actitud de siempre.

 _-Solo vine a buscarte…. Sabes que Hayato-sama nos llamó para verificar los resultados del experimento-_ respondía de mala manera, a diferencia con Akumatsu… estos dos no llevaban la mejor de las relaciones, talvez se debía a que ambos eran por así decirlo científicos, y diferían en muchas cosas.

 _-Ya veo…. ¿Aún no logró entender por qué nos necesita?, tiene a un montón de científicos a su cargo… ¿cuál es el gusto de saber nuestra opinión? -_ decía algo desanimado, mientras comenzaba a seguir a la chica al laboratorio principal.

 _-Hayato-sama confía en nosotros plenamente, dice que los demás son unos ineptos…. Que no sabrían decirle con certeza si es que los sujetos están listos o no-_ respondía la chica.

 _-…-,_ Kamimatsu no dijo nada más, ya habían llegado al dichoso laboratorio, por lo que era mejor hacer el trabajo que le encomendaron…. Una vez adentro vio como sus "colegas", realizaban prueba de resistencia y fuerza a los hombres que Karamatsu había visto en los tubos hace algunos días.

 _-¿Qué pasa con sus rostros?, parecieran que están esperando a atacar en cualquier momento-_ pregunto con cautela, en cada uno de los rostros de los sujetos, demostraban sed de pelea…. Era como ver animales ansiosos de reclamar territorio… pero lo que más le llamo la atención, eran las raras marcas que estos poseían en sus brazos.

 _-Tranquilo… antes de modificarles el genoma, Hayato-sama coloco un chip en sus cerebros, lo que hace que obedezcan todo lo que él diga-_ decía mientras le hacía entrega de unos papales.

 _-En palabras más simples… es como si les hubiesen lavado el cerebro-_ mencionaba con una gran sonrisa, por alguna razón la idea del chip no se le hizo tan desagradable.

 _-Si lo ves de ese modo…. En fin, será mejor que comencemos la evaluación de los sujetos, cuanto antes empecemos más rápido podre irme a casa-,_ y con esto cada uno comenzó a hace su trabajo…. Con cada sujeto que evaluaba, Kamimatsu quedaba asombrado, poseían una gran fuerza, además de rapidez y habilidad, además su sentido de la obediencia era absoluto, todo gracias al chip. Se podría decir que era como ver una mezcla de las tres razas, ya veía por qué el tal Karamatsu era más importante que el omega, el oji-azul era un espécimen raro.

A diferencia del de blanco, Nyaa, con cada evaluación quedaba más aterrorizada…. Era como ver animales listos para arremeter contra los demás, tenía que avisar cuanto antes a Akumatsu, tenía que ponerlos al tanto de su nuevo enemigo, esto cambiaban por completo sus planes _-¿Sucede algo Nyaa? -,_ una voz grave la asustó, llegando a hacerle saltar en su lugar. Cuando se giró para ver de quien se trataba, pudo distinguir que la voz le pertenecía a Hayato.

 _-S-Señor… por favor, no vuelva asustarme de esa manera-_ decía con un fingido puchero, no le demostraría que en verdad la asusto.

 _-Lo siento… pero solo vine a ver cómo están llevando las pruebas, ¿crees que estén listos para la batalla? -_ preguntó con seriedad.

 _-A-Al parecer sus cuerpos responden de manera positiva al gen, su fuerza y habilidades aumentaron… y su sentido de la obediencia es absoluta. Pero creo que mejor debe preguntarle a Iyami señor, él podría darle una mejor opinión señor-_ explicaba con tranquilidad, Iyami era el encargado del entrenamiento de las tropas, por lo que podría saber a la perfección si los sujetos estaban listos o no.

 _-Me temo que eso no será posible-_ soltó de repente, ante la confusa mirada de la chica, Hayato trono sus dedos, lo que hizo que dos sujetos aparecieran en la habitación cargando el cuerpo de un maltrecho Iyami. _-Al parecer nuestro querido Iyami ha estado apuñalándonos en nuestra espaldas-_ una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

Todos los presentes le dedicaron una mirada de total desprecio al traidor, incluso Kamimatsu… quien llego a pensar que últimamente estaban siendo rodeados de puras lacras traicioneras. En cambio, Nyaa estaba sorprendida, llegando a tragar duro en pensar en la sola idea que le podían hacerle si es que descubrieran que ella también los estaba traicionando. _-S-Señor…. ¿Qué planea hacer con el traidor?, ¿piensa hacerle lo mismo que a Dekapan? -_ preguntó con cierto temor en sus palabras.

 _-¿Te refieres a qué si le extirpare la mitad de su cerebro para que se convierta en una especie de retrasado mental? …. Pues no…. Creo que será el conejillo perfecto para poder ver en primera fila las habilidades de mis nuevos soldados. ¡Llévenlo a la sala de tortura! -_ gritó, siendo obedecido por los demás. Una vez en ella, ordenó a sus hombres que hicieran lo que quisieran con el hombre.

Los sujetos no esperaron ni medio segundo para obedecer, todos ellos entraron a la habitación y esperaron a que esta fuese cerrada… después de eso, se pudo escuchar unos gritos desgarradores proveniente de la habitación, pero luego de unos segundos, estos cesaron…. _-Vaya… que rápido-_ decía complacido el médico. _-Pensé que Iyami daría más pelea…. En fin, será mejor que le haga una pequeña visita a Karamatsu-san. Nyaa acompáñame-_

 _-S-si señor-_ comenzó a caminar detrás de su persona, ante de abandonar el lugar, Hayato dio la orden de que limpiaran la habitación… no le gustaría traer moscas al lugar.

Todo esto fue observado por Kamimatsu, quien mantenía un rostro de total satisfacción, ya sabía cómo obtendría el gen del omega. Y Choromatsu sería quien lo ayudara esta vez.

* * *

Todos mantenían miradas desafiantes, a excepción de uno, ninguno daba su mirada a torcer. Se podía apreciar la tensión que había en el aire.

 _-¿Van a seguir matándose con la mirada o vamos hablar de una buena vez sobre el nuevo problema? -_ preguntaba un aburrido Takeshi…. Hace algunas horas habían llegado los otros dos grupos de rebeldes, cabe decir que estos se sorprendieron al ver a Akumatsu junto con Tougo, estos de inmediato quisieron abalanzarse contra el chico de negro. Se podría decir que hubo una pequeña revuelta entre ellos, pero ya solucionado el problema los líderes de cada uno se encontraban en el despacho de Tougo, para poder hablar de la última información obtenida de capital.

 _-¿Yo aún exijo saber por qué este sujeto tiene que estar en nuestra reunión? -,_ Totoko apuntaba enojada al de negro, que al igual que Hatabo, este no les inspiraba confianza.

 _-¡Ya te lo dije maldición! … ¡Ahora está de nuestro lado!, además es el único que posee contacto con la capital… por lo que es nuestro único medio para enterarnos de nuevos detalles-_ decía Tougo de manera seria.

 _-¿Qué paso con Iyami Tougo-san? -_ preguntaba Hatabo, mientras intentaba colocar un banderín en la cabeza del oji-rojizo.

Ante la pregunta, Tougo solo pudo poner un semblante de total tristeza, si hubiera sabido que estar al contacto con él su gran amigo terminaría siendo tan solo un monto de carne y huesos. _-Me temo que nuestro gran dientón nos ha abandonado, pero a pesar de que me duela… eso no es lo importante, sino que la capital posee nuevos soldados y estos son mucho más temibles que los del escuadrón de Akumatsu-_

 _-¡Tranquilo moreno! …. ¡Mis hombres son perfectamente capaces de hacerle enfrente a esos pequeños demonios! -_ decía un confiado Takeshi.

 _-Entonces, ¿el plan sigue siendo el mismo, cierto? -_ preguntaba la única chica del grupo.

 _-No lo creo… ante la nueva amenaza tendremos que permitir al grupo del lunático de Takeshi ser los últimos en ingresar… ellos entraran conmigo a la capital, mientras que ustedes se encargaran del primer distrito y sus alrededores-_ explicaba de manera seria Tougo. Lo cierto era que desde un principio se había acordado a que Takeshi y su grupo entrarían primero, despejando todo el primer distrito, así lo demás se encargarían de enfrentarse con los soldados de la capital mientras que Tougo y su grupo se encargarían de robar la investigación, además de recuperar a Osomatsu.

Pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes diferentes, ante la nueva adquisición de Hayato, Tougo se veía obligado ser acompañado por el grupo del lunático, se podría decir que eran los únicos que podrían hacerle enfrente a esos moustros…. Serian alphas versus alphas.

 _-¡¿qué estás diciendo imbécil?! …. ¡Mis chicas están listas para enfrentarse a cualquier amenaza que aparezca! -_ exclamaba una enojada Totoko. _-¿Las estas menospreciando por ser betas? -_

 _-Tranquila chica… pero ya lo oíste, esos sujetos no son como los de mi ex-escuadrón…. Esos tipos son unos verdaderos moustros. Por lo que me conto Nyaa, su instinto de alpha los domina por completo…. Lo que significa que, al primer encuentro, tus chicas serán puré de carne, literalmente-_ mencionaba un serio Akumatsu, rara vez se le podia ver esa faceta.

 _-¿Entonces mis hombres por fin se divertirán? … No le veo problema alguno-_ decía Takeshi muy sonriente.

 _\- ¡Tch! -_ soltó la chica, por mucho que no le gustara tenía que acatar órdenes, además… por la manera en que Akumatsu dijo tales palabras veía que esos sujetos eran realmente cosa seria.

 _-¡Bien ya está decidido! …. Dentro de tres días iniciaremos con la operación, por lo que nos resta de tiempo, será mejor que descansen y se preparen…. En donde puedan claro-_ esto último lo agregó para recordarles que su base no era tan gigante para albergar a toda la rebelión, por lo que tendría que acomodarse como pudieran.

Ya con esto se dio por terminada la reunión entre los líderes, cada quien se dirigió para comunicarles a los suyos, por su parte, Akumatsu prefirió quedarse un rato más en el lugar…. no es que tuviera algo más que hacer.

Mientras se balanceaba con la silla pudo ver la silueta de Osomatsu, detuvo su pequeña fuente de distracción, _-Osomatsu… ¿Ocurre algo? -_ por el semblante que el oji-carmesi tenía, lo hizo suponer que algo le estaba pasando.

 _-N-Necesito pedirte un f-favor-_ pedía con nerviosismo.

 _-¿Qué sucede Oso? …. ¿quieres un abrazo, quizás un beso?_ \- esto último lo dijo en tono picarón, burlándose de la expresión que colocaba el omega.

 _-¡N-Nada es eso maldición!, solo…. Solo quiero ir con ustedes a…-_

 _-No-_ respondió de inmediato.

 _-Pero…. ¡Si ni siquiera me dejaste terminar! -_ exclamaba ofendido, detestaba que lo interrumpieran.

 _-¿Para qué? … ibas a decirme que quieres venir a la misión con nosotros, pues la respuesta es no…. No permitiré a que te expongas en peligro, menos en tu estado-_ decía bastante preocupado. Vio que el de rojo iba a replicar algo más, por lo que sin pensarlo lo envolvió en sus brazos, sorprendiendo al omega por tal acción.

 _-¿A-Akumatsu? -_ ante la mención de su nombre, el de negro intensifico aún más el agarre, provocando que un quejido de dolor escapara de los labios del oji-carmesi.

 _-Lo siento…. Pero no puedo permitir que vayas, sé que quieres ir a rescatar a Karamatsu porque piensas que es tu culpa, pero creo que estaría más contento a que te quedaras en la base, cuidando de ti y de tu pequeño… además, no podría estar concentrado al saber que en cualquier momento podría ocurrirte algo-_ con sus manos tomo el rostro del primero, obligándole a que este lo mirara… juntando ambas frentes, _-Hazme caso y confía en mi… como te lo prometí, te traeré de vuelta a Karamatsu-_

 _-¿Lo prometes? -_ preguntó con cautela, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y últimamente le estaba acertando a estas cosas.

 _-¿Con quién crees qué estás hablando? -_ una sonrisa burlesca se formó en sus labios, _-¡Soy el gran Akumatsu! …. Además, yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas-_ con esto último, tomo la mejilla del omega para darle un corto beso. Para después retirarse, a pesar de que aún contaba con algo de tiempo, prefería prepararse desde ahora.

Mientras caminaba, se puso a pensar en su situación actual, _-¿Quién hubiera pensado que al final estaría al lado de los rebeldes? -_ soló al aire, tal como lo decía, nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado estar luchando al lado de quien juro exterminar…. Al parecer el amor podía cambiar a las personas.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, otra vez se había quedado dormido…. Últimamente era la único a que se dedicaba, no es pudiera hacer grandes cosas estando encerrado, pero se aburría mucho y para matar el tiempo, prefería tomar pequeñas siestas.

Pero cuando pudo enfocar mejor su vista, se percató que no se encontraba en su celda de siempre, _-¿Pero qué mierda? -_ pregunto exaltado, levantándose de la cama lo más rápido posible.

 _-Vaya…. Hasta que al fin despiertas-_ escucho una voz bastante conocida.

 _-¡Choromatsu! -_ gruño como a la vez fruncía el ceño…. Aun no era capaz de perdonar a su hermano por el daño que le hizo. Pero al momento en que quiso acercarse a su persona, pudo ver como los separaba un vidrio transparente, además cada uno se encontraba encadenado de pies y manos… lo que dificultaba sus movimientos.

 _-Yo también te extrañe hermano-_ decía sarcásticamente, la verdad que tampoco le hacía gracia verlo, pero tenía que admitir que le agradaba que estuviera encerrado, así ahora ninguno de los dos podría estar con Osomatsu.

Fue así como ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra por un buen rato, el ambiente era bastante incomodo, cansado de esta situación, Karamatsu decidió que ya era momento de hablar con su hermano, era hora de dejar las cosas claras desde un principio.

 _-Nah Choromatsu… ¿Creo que debemos hablar? -_ su semblante era bastante serio.

 _-No hay nada de qué hablar-_ respondía de la misma manera, más su mirada era de total odio.

 _-¿Eso crees?, pues yo pienso que si lo hay…. Por lo visto a los dos nos interesa Osomatsu-_

 _-No es algo obvio…. Ambos somos alphas-_ , el oji-azul pudo ver como los ojos de su hermano se clavaban en su persona, estaba seguro que, si no fuera por el vidrio que los separaba y las cadenas, este se lanzaba encima suyo para golpearlo. _-Nuestra naturaleza es querer aparearse con los omegas-_

 _-Choromatsu…. ¿tu realmente amas a Osomatsu, o solo haces esto por tu naturaleza alpha? -_ no sabía la razón del porque le preguntaba esto. Tan solo necesitaba saberlo.

Más la pregunta sorprendió un poco al tercero, _-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -_ soltó desconfiado.

 _-Tan solo quiero saber…. Quiero saber si es que realmente amas a Osomatsu o solo lo haces porque crees que es tu deber como alpha, ya sabes…. ¿para marcar territorio? -_ , ante la pregunta el de verde se enfureció.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTAS DICIENDO?! …. ¡YO AMO A OSOMATSU-NISSAN!, ES MÁS…. SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO, PERO EL NUNCA SE DIO CUENTA DE MI PRESENCIA…. EL NUNCA ME NOTO, SIEMPRE ERAS TU…. SIEMPRE TE ELIGIA ANTE TODOS LOS DEMAS…. ¡SIEMPRE POR DELANTE DE MI! -_ , por primera vez en toda su vida, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima…. Hace mucho tiempo deseaba desahogar todo lo que sentía, al principio pensó que talvez debería de hacerlo justamente con la persona que tenía en frente, pero dado que ocurrieron varias cosas, esta oportunidad nunca se dio.

 _-Ya veo…. Dime, a pesar de que lo amas como dices…. ¿Por qué no quieres que sea feliz?, ¿Por qué no permites que escoja su propia felicidad? -_

 _-¿Qué escoja su propia felicidad? …. Je, no me hagas reír…. Sabes perfectamente que, si hiciera eso, él te escogería; como siempre lo ha hecho… te escogería, ¡dejándome de lado como siempre lo ha hecho! …. Por eso no puedo permitirlo-_ la mirada del tercero se volvió sombría, _-Osomatsu-nissan me pertenece… siempre lo ha hecho, ¡EL ES MIO, ¿ME OISTE?! …. ¡MIO! -_ comenzó a gritar.

Dada la situación que tenía en frente, Karamatsu entendió que ya no había nada más que hablar…. Si Choromatsu no era capaz de entender por sí mismo que lo que sentía era obsesión…. Él era la persona menos indicada para hacerle entrar en razón.

De repente se escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, ambos hermanos fijaron su vista hacia la salida…. Percatándose que en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Kamimatsu, por el semblante que tenía, ambos supusieron que no traía nada bueno.

 _-Vaya, veo que al fin están hablando los hermanos…. Siento interrumpir, pero tengo que llevarme a Choromatsu-san por algunos momentos-_ dicho esto, dos sujetos enormes se adentraron a la celda del de verde, tomándolo desde ambos brazos, comenzando a sacarlo a regañadientes del lugar… todo ante la mirada de Karamatsu, quien por alguna razón no sintió nada cuando se llevaron a su hermano a quien sabe dónde.

 _-Mmm…. ¿pensé que al menos intentarías evitar a que se llevaran a tu hermano?, es que acaso no te importa-_ sonreía victorioso.

 _-Lo que le suceda ahora, ya no es asunto mío…. Él y yo ya no somos hermanos-_ soltó de manera fría mientras miraba hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada burlona de Kamimatsu.

 _-Como digas-,_ el de blanco se retiró del lugar…. sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras del segundo. Quien a pesar de no haber demostrado sentimiento alguno hacia el tercero…. Gruesas lágrimas se escapaban de sus azulados ojos.

 _-Soy una mierda-,_ susurro lo bastante bajo. Llevando ambos brazos hacia su cabeza, intentando inútilmente en apaciguar el llanto.

* * *

Fue así como los tres se cumplieron. Se podría decir que todas las tropas estaban listas…. Tougo veía complacido a su ejército, era una gran noche, según él, por primera vez todos los cuatro grandes grupos de la rebelión se reunían para poder dar fin a la corrupción de la capital, para poder dar fin a las normas de central…. Como deseaba tener una cámara en estos momentos para poder inmortalizar el momento.

 _-¡Bien, ya es hora! -_ gritaba parado en medio de un escenario, cortesía de Takeshi y construido con la ayuda de Jyushimatsu. _-Hoy es el gran día, el día en que comienza la libertad de la humanidad…. Así que será mejor hagan su mejor trabajo o mueran en el intento-_ alzó sus dos pulgares a modo de apoyo para lo demás, quien comenzaban a mirarlo extraño.

 _-¿Qué clase de discurso motivador es ese vejete? -_ preguntaba Osomatsu.

 _-Lo siento, pero nunca fui bueno en dar esa clase de discursos…. Bien será mejor que nos movamos… recuerden, una vez todos ustedes estén adentro, activen la seguridad en su máxima potencia-_ decía mientras enfocaba su vista hacia las hermanas Sakurai, Homura y Osomatsu.

 _-Descuida Tougo-san…. Yo misma me encargare de ello-_ decía una muy confiada Choroko.

 _-Aun no entiendo el por qué no puedo ir con ustedes-_ exclamaba decepcionada Homura, la verdad era que deseaba ayudar en traer de vuelta a Karamatsu.

 _-Lo siento Homura-chin… pero el vejete insistió en que te quedaras junto con las Sakurai y Osomatsu-nissan-_ respondía Totty, aun no entendía el porqué, pero estaba seguro que el olfato de su cuñada podría serles de mucha ayuda.

 _-Lo siento Homura-chan… pero necesito que te quedes para que vigiles al embarazado, ya sabes que por las hormonas podía hacer alguna locura-_ decía de manera burlona el mayor de todos, comenzaba agarrarle el gusto de molestar al mayor de los Matsunos.

 _-¡Ven y dímelo a la cara maldito vejete de mierda! -_ gritaba un enfurecido Osomatsu, quien estaba a pocos metros de los demás, _-¡Maldición!, ese tipo sí que me hace enojar-_ reclamaba con un puchero el oji-carmesi… causándole cierta gracia al de negro.

 _-Ya tranquilo…. Sabes que no es bueno que te alteres -_

 _-Eso ya lo sé-_ soltó un suspiro, _-Será mejor que regreses con vida, ¿me escuchaste? -_ decía algo avergonzado, no lo admitiría, pero en el muy poco tiempo, se hizo gran amigo del de negro y estaba seguro que le dolería si es que le pasara algo.

En cambio, Akumatsu tan solo pudo asentir ante la advertencia del omega, escucho como lo llamaban, al parecer ya iban a partir… miro a su alrededor, fijándose que nadie los estuviera mirando. Por lo que, tomo de la sudadera de Osomatsu y sello sus labios con los del omega. Fue un beso corto, pero en él Akumatsu intentaba expresar todos sus sentimientos… sería la última vez que podría hacerlo, ya que una vez que Karamatsu estuviera cerca del oji-carmesi estaba seguro que le negaría las visitas.

 _-¿P-Porque fue e-eso? -_ preguntaba totalmente avergonzado.

 _-Digamos que es para el camino, además…. No creo que después de esto nos volvamos a ver en un tiempo, por lo que creo que esto sería por así decirlo, nuestra despedida -_ intentaba sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría llorando como cualquier bebe y no deseaba que Osomatsu lo viera de esa forma.

 _-Entonces…. ¿al final de cuentas nos dejaras? -_ decía decepcionado, la verdad era que no quería que se fuera…. pero sabiendo de sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que en algún momento terminarían separándose.

 _-Tranquilo…. Nos volveremos a ver, al fin y al cabo, tengo que conocer a mi ahijado…. Tan solo me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones de todo esto-_ decía con una gran sonrisa, _-Prometo que volveré…. Y si el idiota de azul te lastima, ten por seguro que no dudare en patearle en las bolas-,_ Akumatsu vio como ante lo último dicho, Osomatsu sacaba una pequeña sonrisa. _-Bien, es mejor que me vaya-_ , y con esto se dirigió hacia el punto de partida, no sin antes darle un último beso en los labios, con la absurda excusa de que serían el combustible de repuesto.

Ante esto Osomatsu tan solo pudo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante ello, por lo menos ahora se encontraba más tranquilo, tan solo bastaba esperar a que estuvieran de regreso, por lo que se encamino al interior de la base. Una vez adentro, Choroko activo las trampas, tal cual como le ordeno Tougo.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que en las sombras…. un sujeto se encontraba al asecho, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para poder tener al omega entre sus manos y llevarlo ante su amo.

 _-Nos volvemos a ver Osomatsu-nissan-_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Muero lentamente por culpa de un resfrío x_x ... aún así actualizo xD**_


	26. Chapter 23

En la base las cosas transcurrieron con total normalidad desde que los demás se fueron, Choroko tuvo que desactivar las trampas por mientras preparaba el famoso bunker que poseían, supuso que sería el mejor lugar para mantener a salvo a Osomatsu.

 _-¡Jyushiko-nessan no corras! -_ decía una alterada chica de rosa, quien comenzó a perseguir a su hermana, al momento de verla correr por el simple hecho de estar aburrida.

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo que corra? -_ preguntaba de manera desinteresada Osomatsu, _-Si al final nos dirigimos a una de las bodegas abandonadas-_

 _-No hay problema alguno en que corra, pero si lo hace con eso zapatos es un peligro incluso para ella misma-_ afirmaba Choroko mientras ajustaba sus lentes, fue en ese entonces que el de rojo se fijó en los zapatos que traía la chica morena…. Quedando sorprendido por la altura que estos tenían, _¿Cómo es que puede correr con esas cosas? ,_ llegó a preguntarse.

 _-Bien ya llegamos, una vez adentro reactivare las alarmas-_ recordaba la de verde.

 _-¿Qué es este lugar Choroko-san? -_ preguntaba una curiosa Homura.

 _-Se podría decir que es nuestro bunker de emergencias…. El viejo Tougo lo construyo para nosotras en caso de que las cosas se pusieran complicadas-_ respondió de inmediato Ichiko, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su hermana mayor.

 _-Complicadas, ¿Cómo qué? -_ preguntó el de rojo.

 _-Complicadas como si un enemigo entrara al lugar, evadiera todas las trampas…. Solo para poder secuestrarnos y llevarnos a la capital para que empiecen a experimentar con nosotras… ¡Uy!, ¡qué miedo! -_ respondía alegremente Jyushiko, como si fuera de lo más normal.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar encerrados en este lugar? -_ preguntaba Homura, no es que le molestara estar con la chica y Osomatsu, es más, le agradaba… pero si iban a estar por mucho tiempo, tenía que ver si contaban con todo lo necesario para enfrentar esta situación, sobre todo si es que al de rojo le pasara algo.

 _-Supongo que hasta que Tougo-san regrese, pero descuida…. Tenemos provisiones suficientes para estar encerrados por dos meses, pero no creo que a los demás les tome tanto tiempo…. Al fin y al cabo, el loco de Takeshi los acompaña y ese sujeto le gusta hacer las cosas rápidas, todo sea para ir a tomar sus siestas de belleza-_

 _-¡Espera, ¿dos meses?! -_ preguntaba exaltado Osomatsu, si iban a estar en ese lugar por dos meses tenía que ir a buscar algo primero… _-Antes de encerrarme por tanto tiempo, necesito ir a buscar algo a mi habitación…. Juro que no tardare-_ junto ambas palmas de sus manos, a modo de súplica.

 _-Okey…. Pero que sea rápido, cuanto antes entremos. Más rápido podre reactivar las trampas-_ mencionaba una estricta Choroko, vio como el omega se encamino hacia su habitación. _-Si alguien quiere ir a buscar algo, será mejor que lo haga ahora…. Ya que después no abriré la puerta-_

 _-Pues en ese caso, ¡yo iré por mis dulces! -_ la chica morena, nuevamente comenzó a correr, siendo seguida por su hermana, la de rosa. Las demás prefirieron esperar a que llegaran.

Mientras que Todoko perseguía a su hermana, vio como esta de repente se quedó de pie, inmóvil… _-Jyushiko-nessan…. ¿Qué sucede? -_ preguntó algo confundida, en un segundo su hermana había cambiado su semblante.

 _-¡Debemos ir por Osomatsu, rápido! -_ comenzó a correr en dirección a la habitación del omega.

 _-P-Pero, ¿qué sucede nessan? -_ preguntaba mientras corría detrás de su hermana, debía de ser algo realmente malo para que actuara de esta forma.

 _-¡Hay alguien más aparte de nosotras! -_ dijo de repente.

 _-¿Eh? …. ¿Qué estás diciendo? -_ estaba confundida como a la vez asustada, no entendía que estaba pasando, pero si su hermana decía que había un externo, pues tenía que ir cuanto antes con Osomatsu. No por nada Jyushiko tenía el mejor olfato de las Sakurai.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación del primero, se encontraron con que estaba cerrada. Asustadas comenzaron a golpear frenéticamente, pero nadie le respondía. Viendo como estaban las cosas, ambas decidieron en derribar la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo…. Esta fue abierta de golpe, golpeándolas en el proceso, producto del golpe ambas hermanas terminaron en el suelo, pero al momento de querer levantarse…. Un fuerte aroma se los impidió.

Al momento de fijar su vista hacia la habitación, vieron como de esta salía un Choromatsu, muy diferente al que ellas conocían…. Vieron como en sus brazos yacía un inconsciente Osomatsu, se le podia ver uno que otro golpe en su rostro, cosa que preocupo a las omegas. _-¿Q-Qué haces con O-Osomatsu? -_ preguntaba una jadeante Todoko, las feromonas que emitía el de verde eran bastante fuertes, por lo que sentía su cuerpo muy débil. Por alguna razón les recordó a las mismas feromonas que emitió Karamatsu en su momento de descontrol.

 _-¿Qué no es obvio? -_ decía con malicia, _-Tan solo me llevo lo que es mío…. No se preocupen, prometo cuidar muy bien de él y de su pequeño…. lo criare como si fuera mío-_ y con esto se retiró del lugar. No quería perder su valioso tiempo, aún tenía que llevarle al omega a su amo Kamimatsu, para que pudiera extraerle el genoma…. Una vez hecha la extracción, él podría irse muy lejos con su amado y el bastardo de Karamatsu.

Las chicas se sentían unas completas inútiles, tan solo le habían encargado una misión… tan sola una simple misión…y era el de proteger a Osomatsu, _-¡Chicas! -_ escucharon a los lejos, logrando identificar que rápidamente se acercaban sus hermanas y Homura.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¿Dónde está Osomatsu? -_ pregunta una frenética Choroko.

 _-¿Qué mierda con las feromonas en el aire? -_ se quejaba Ichiko, mientras cubría su nariz con una de sus manos.

En tanto Homura entro a la habitación, como si quisiera ver algo que pudiera serle de ayuda, se podía ver signos de resistencia… además de algunos muebles destrozados. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, era el olor que sentía en el aire…. Por alguna razón el aroma le pertenecía a Karamatsu, pero estaba mezclado con otro aroma, era la mezcla de dos aromas alphas, ¿Cómo era si quiera posible? …. Rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana para ver si podía encontrar algo, entonces fue ahí que lo vio…. Estaban lejos, pero pudo identificar que el cuerpo que caminaba en dirección a un vehículo se trataba de Choromatsu, más el hecho de que este estuviera cargando a Osomatsu lo delataba.

 _-¿Qué significa todo esto? -_ preguntó al aire, no sabía que estaba pasando, tampoco entendía la razón que tuvo el tercero para sacar al de rojo de esa manera…. De lo único que estaba segura, era de que debían de avisarle a Tougo y a Akumatsu cuanto antes.

Por su parte, Choromatsu acomodaba el cuerpo de su hermano al interior del vehículo…. No pudo evitar mirar los labios de este, se veían tan apetecibles…. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que los beso, ya no recordaba…. Pero eso no era lo importante. Tenía que dirigirse a la capital para entregar al omega, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla…. Ya después disfrutaría del cuerpo de su querido hermano.

 _-Tranquilo Osomatsu-nissan…. Ya verás que muy pronto estaremos juntos como familia, nosotros y nuestro pequeño-_ decía mientras acariciaba el vientre del de rojo por debajo de sus ropas, provocando que un leve gemido escapara de los labios del omega. Ya con eso, Choromatsu encendió el vehículo y fijó su camino hacia la capital.

* * *

Después de unos días por fin habían llegado al primer distrito, desde una distancia segura Todomatsu e Ichimatsu verificaban cuantos francotiradores había tan solo en la entrada.

 _-Moh… Ichimatsu-nissan, son demasiados…. Conté a lo menos unos diez-_ decía el de rosa con un puchero en su rostro.

 _-Y hay al menos unos cinco en cada torre de vigilancia…. Esos hijos de puta, sí que están bien armados-_ mencionaba el de morado con una sonrisa fingida, no pensaba que se hubieran tomado el asunto de fortaleza tan en serio.

 _-Aun así, tenemos la ventaja de que no todos en el distrito son soldados…. No creo que hayan tenido el tiempo suficiente para entrenarlos para que estén listo-_ decía de la nada Atsushi, apareciendo como un ninja. _-Por los francotiradores, no se preocupen…. Las chicas de Totoko-chan son las mejores francotiradoras del país-_ decía bastante confiado.

 _-Pues más les vale que así sea…. No quiero terminar con mi cabeza lleno de plomo-_ se quejó Ichimatsu, talvez se consideraba una basura andante, pero hoy no se le apetecía morir…. Primero quería recuperar al idiota de Kusomatsu, para golpearlo en sus bolas por ser tan estúpido, ya después pensaría en una manera digna de morir.

 _-Vamos… será mejor que avisemos a los demás-_ mencionó Totty, fue así como los tres se encaminaron a donde estaban los demás, ya sabían la ubicación de los francotiradores… ellos eran su mayor problema por el momento. Pero una vez que se deshicieran de ellos, tendrían el camino más fácil para tomar control del primer distrito.

* * *

Podía escuchar cómo la gente de afuera comenzaba a alterarse, se corría el rumor de que los rebeldes habían asaltado el primer distrito… tomando su control de inmediato, lo que significaba que faltaba muy poco para que llegaran a la capital.

Karamatsu sonrió ante ello, al final el vejete cumplió con lo que tenía planeado, aunque no sabía se creer o no en los rumores de afuera, no se confiaba de esa gente…. Por lo que ahora tan solo tenía que esperar a que el suceso pasara. Si todo era cierto y si recordaba bien, tomaba cerca de dos horas en llegar del primer distrito a la capital… por lo que prefirió que mejor sería tomar una pequeña siesta.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al ver como Hayato hacía ingreso a su prisión, la sonrisa que este mantenían en su rostro no le gustaba para nada. _-¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? -_ pregunto seriamente.

 _-Saludos para ti también… veo que hoy estás muy enérgico-_ junto las palmas de sus manos a modo de satisfacción, _-Será perfecta para la operación de hoy-_

 _-¿O-Operación?, ¿de qué operación me estás hablando? -_ preguntaba con cautela.

 _-Pues la que te haré el día de hoy…. Necesito que alguien dirija mi nuevo ejército y dado que mis soldados poseen tu gen… ¡qué mejor que tu persona para que los dirijas hacia la grandeza! -_ alzó la voz, todo esto le resultaba bastante complacedor.

 _-Si claro… ¿piensas que te dejare jugar con mi cabeza así de fácil?, primero muerto antes de que pongas algo raro en mi-_ decía en modo desafiante, ya estaba al tanto de los chips que colocaban en el cerebro, por lo que no dejaría que esa cosa estuviera en él. No permitiría que lo controlaran de esa manera.

 _-Pues qué lástima, pensé que teníamos un trato…. Tu colaborarías a cambio de que Osomatsu estuviese a salvo… pero me temo que tendremos que seguir con la extracción… verdad, ¿Choromatsu-san? -_ al nombrarlo, Karamatsu vio como al lado del médico se posicionaba su hermano, este tenía la mirada de un lunático… pero lo que más le enfureció, fue al ver a Osomatsu, inconsciente en los brazos del tercero.

 _-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTA HAYATO?! …. ¡TENIAMOS UN TRATO, SE SUPONE QUE NO LO VOLVERIAS A BUSCAR! -_ gritaba bastante emputecido, si no fuera por las cadenas que lo retenían, además de su celda, estaba seguro que se lanzaba hacia el sujeto para golpearlo.

 _-¿Pero qué cosa dices Karamatsu-san?, realmente me ofendes-_ fingía estar dolido ante las palabras de oji-azul, _-yo soy un hombre de palabra… prometí que no buscaría al omega en lo que me restaba de vida… pero eso no significa que alguien más puedo hacerlo, ¿verdad Kamimatsu? -_ de la nada apareció el de blanco, su sonrisa era de por sí bastante retorcida.

 _-Siento mucho la pequeña escena Karamatsu-san… pero Hayato-sama no está interesado en tu hermano…. en cambio, yo veo que puede sernos de gran ayuda. No te lo tomes a mal…. Ya sabes que esto lo hacemos por el bien de la humanidad-_ dicho esto, Kamimatsu se retiró del lugar, siendo seguido por el tercero llevándose a Osomatsu con ellos. Hayato prefirió abandonar también el lugar, diciendo que prepararía la sala de operación, por lo que ordeno a sus hombres a que le trajeran a Karamatsu.

 _-¡VUELVE ACA MALDITO ENFERMO!, ¡TE JURO QUE SI LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA A OSOMATSU TE MATO, ¿ME OISTE?! …. ¡TE MATO! -_ gritaba bastante eufórico, tenía que hacer algo…. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que el oji-carmesi sufriera de la extracción. Por lo que, al ver como unos sujetos abrían su celda para retenerlo, vio la oportunidad perfecta para salir en su búsqueda.

Los tipos al acercarse al chico de azul, se quedaron paralizados producto del miedo que comenzaron a sentir de repente…. No podían explicarlo, pero por alguna razón el chico los intimidaba, _-O-Oye chico…. S-será mejor que t-te d-detengas, ¿me o-oíste? -_ decía nervioso uno de ellos, no había razón para estar asustado… los dos eran alphas, no deberían de sentir miedo contra un mocoso.

 _-Lastima…. Pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes-_ dijo en un semblante bastante serio, cosa que hizo que a los sujetos se les erizara la piel. Al momento de que uno de ellos se acercó al oji-azul para inmovilizarlo, el segundo ya lo tenía contra el suelo, y de un movimiento rompió el cuello del sujeto.

El otro se quedo congelado ante la escena, había escuchado que el chico era un tanto especial… no por nada había llamado la atencion de Hayato-sama, más nunca pensó que el chico fuera un verdadero mosutro, a su parecer. _-¡A-Alejate maldito desquiciado! …. ¡No te me acerques! -_ exclamaba bastante asustado.

 _-Lo siento… pero si te dejo libre, iras a pedir ayuda y no es lo que necesito en estos momentos. Por lo que no mejor piensas como te verias sin cabeza-_ con su mano hizo un gesto en su cuello, dandole a entender al sujeto que sería decapitado.

Ante la imagen en su cabeza, hizo que el tipo se hiciera en sus pantalones… aprovechando a que se encontraba distraido, Karamatsu tan solo le dio un fuerte golpe, para dejarlo incosiente.

 _-Ni que fuera tan malo para decapitarte imbecil-_ soltó de forma seria, ya estaba harto de toda esta mierda…. Había aguantado todos esos experimentos, solo por el hecho de que Osomatsu se encontraba a salvo en la base y porque Tougo ya estaba por poner en marcha su plan, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes…. SU omega estaba en peligro, por lo que era su deber en sacarlo de este lugar, aun si eso significara enfrentarse a todo un ejercito por si solo.

 _-Se acabo el Karamatsu amable-_

* * *

 _-¡Jodete maldito desgraciado! -_ decía una muy enojada Totoko, mientras golpeaba a un suejto en todo su rostro…. Ya se habían tomado casi todo el primer distrito, tan solo hacia falta encargarse de algunos soldados más y ya estarian en las puertas de la capital.

Los demás veían divertidos como es que la chica masacraba a esos alphas, como si fueran simples muñecos de goma… _-E-Es como ver un moustro-_ decía impresionado Totty, todos estaban al tanto de que la chica era una alpha, pero nunca pensaron que tendria tanta fuerza para hacerle frente a unos veinte tipos por si sola.

 _-Lady Totoko siempre practicaba sus golpes en un saco de boxeo o en una trucha congelada-_ decía una chica que aparecio de la nada, sorprendiendo a los hermanos Matsuno.

 _-No me digas, te apuesto a que ponia una foto con mi cara para practicar, ¿cierto? -_ mencionaba Akumatsu, que al igual que la chica aparecio de la nada, vio como esta asentía ante la afirmacion del de negro… el tan solo soltó un suspiro, _-En ese caso me alegra estar de su lado…. Este hermoso rostro no podia ser golpeado por las manos de esa bestia-_ decía bastante engreido.

 _-Okey… tenemos a alguien que es igual de egocentrico que el vejete-_ decía fastidiado Ichimatsu, por lo que arrastro a sus hermanos hacia la otra esquina. La chica hizo lo mismo que los hermanos, estaban en un campo de batalla, por lo que no tenian tiempo de andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Por su parte, Akumatsu bufo por haberlo dejado solo, alegando de que no sabian divertirse…. De reojo vio a cada uno de los lideres de los rebeldes… la chica de por si era una bestia, además de poseer gran habiliadad en el uso de las armas como también en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, _-Una bestia por domar-_ sonrio ante ello. Estaba seguro que si se hubiesen enfrentado, el saldría ganador.

Se encamino hacia un grupo de soldados, ya los conocía…. Era su antiguos hombres, por lo encargarse de ellos seria pan comido, pero no pudo hacer mucho al ver como el tal Hatabo aparecia de repente, arremetiendo con una metralleta... _¿de dónde mierda la saco? ,_ se preguntaba…. El chico tenía sus trucos bajo la manga, además le causaba gracia que, a los soldados sobrevivientes, les clavaba lo que parecía ser una asta de bandera en el trasero…. _-eso de seguro dolerá mañana-_ rio ante ello.

Continuo en lo suyo, a lo lejos pudo divisar como Tougo y Takeshi arremetían contra los soldaos a puño limpio…. Tal como le gusta hacer las cosas. Le causo bastante gracia, ya que a pesar de que estos no se llevaran de maravilla, hacían un buen equipo…. - _Es como ver a dos bestias sueltas-_

Prefirió ignorarlos y seguir con los suyo, ya era hora que demostrara por que fue uno de los generales del ejército de la capital a pesar de su edad, _-¡Es hora del show! -_ una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro, estaba feliz de que Osomatsu se hubiese quedado en la base, así no vería al moustro que tenía en su interior.

* * *

 _¡Voy a morir!, ¡Voy a morir!, ¡Voy a morir!, ¡Voy a morir!, ¡Voy a morir!, ¡Voy a morir!, ¡Voy a morir!, ¡Voy a morir! ,_ pensaba a cada rato Choroko, quien se sostenía fuertemente del vehículo en el que se estaban transportando…. Aun no podia creer como es que sus hermanas disfrutaran como manejaba el lunático de boca grande o en cómo es que Homura iba tan tranquila…. Si el tipo manejaba como a 350 km/hr.

 _-Jajaj… ¡Más rápido Dayon-san! …. A este paso nunca llegaremos donde los demás-_ decía una sonriente Todoko.

 _-¡Muy bien, sujétense! … ¡DAYOOOONNNN! -_ grito para aumentar la velocidad, provocando que Choroko comenzara a gritar de que iban a matarse a esta velocidad, en cambio las trillizas tan solo alzaron sus brazos, como si estuvieran en una especie de montaña rusa. La única que mantenía un rostro serio era Homura, estaba más preocupada en lo que podría pasarle a Osomatsu en vez de a ellas. Además, estaba decepcionada consigo misma, ya que no pudo proteger a un miembro de su familia.

 _-¡Veo la entrada del primer distrito! -_ grito Dayon, sacando a Homura de sus pensamientos…. Nunca pensó que llegarían tan rápido, al parecer el tipo si estaba apurado en llegar.

 _-¡Pues qué esperas para frenar imbécil, ¿una invitación?! -_ grito Choroko, nunca pensó que llegarían en tan poco tiempo…. El sujeto estaba demente si es que manejaba de esa manera, pero tenía que admitir que fue de mucha ayuda, sin Dayon, ellas nuca hubieran llegado a tiempo para avisar a los demás sobre Osomatsu.

Ante el grito de la chica de lentes, Dayon freno al momento de entrar al distrito, si sus cálculos eran correctos…. Alcanzarían a frenar justo donde se encontraban Takeshi y los demás. Si todo salía mal, podían estrecharse y tener una muerte inminente, pero a él no le importaría…. Por lo menos moriría rodeados de hermosas mujeres, el sueño de todo hombre.

* * *

Después de un rato, por fin se habían desecho de los soldados…. El primer distrito pertenecía a los rebeldes. _-Bien…. es momento de ir por los peces gordos-_ decía un confiado Tougo, estaban teniendo buena racha y no la desaprovecharía. Pero al momento en que iba a dar la orden de continuar, Takeshi grito…. _-¡ESPEREN! -_ , mientras alzaba sus brazos deteniendo a los demás, quienes lo miraban confusos.

 _-¿Qué mierda ocurre ahora Takeshi? -_ preguntaba enojado Tougo, le había robado su momento.

 _-¿Es que no escuchas? …un vehículo se está acercando, más bien creo que está frenando o algo parecido-_ decía algo alarmado.

 _-¿De qué vehículo me estas hablan…? -_ no pudo terminar, que ya al instante comenzó a escuchar como un vehículo se acercaba donde ellos se encontraban, y tal como decía el lunático, este estaba frenando.

A lo lejos pudieron divisar como se acercaba el dichoso vehículo, este tenía pinta de estrellarse contra la pared, por lo que todos comenzaron alejarse del lugar…. más él único que permaneció en el lugar era Takeshi, quien ya había identificado de quien se trataba, por lo que extendió sus brazos, como si esperara un gran abrazo.

 _-Ese tipo está demente-_ decía Atsushi, quien miraba como el buen Takeshi esperaba que el vehículo le pasara por encima.

 _-Si muere, me hará un gran favor-_ mencionaba Tougo, pero se vio decepcionado al ver como el vehículo paraba en el momento justo. Vio como de este salió un sujeto con una gran boca, además se extrañó a las hermanas Sakurai con ese tipo.

 _-¡Tierra al fin! -_ decía una asustada Choroko, se alegraba el poder tocar suelo nuevamente.

 _-No seas dramática Choroko-nessan, si bien fue muy divertido-_ criticaba la chica morena, dejando ver el desastre que había en su cabello, al igual que las demás.

 _-¡HOMURA-CHIN! -_ Jyushimatsu prácticamente voló donde su novia al momento de verla bajar del vehículo, su cabello no estaba tan desordenado como las demás, tenía que agradecer que su trenza fuera lo bastante resistente…. Más el rostro que mantenía, preocupo un poco al Matsuno de amarillo. _-¿Homura-chin, que ocurre? -_

 _-¿Dónde está Osomatsu? -_ preguntó inmediatamente Akumatsu, se le hizo bastante extraño no ver al omega con ellas, por lo que algo estaba pasando.

 _-Se lo llevaron…. Alguien de la capital entro a la base y secuestro a Osomatsu-_ decía fríamente Ichiko, en el camino habían decidido que no revelarían que fue Choromatsu quien tomo al de rojo, no querían que sus hermanos menores tuvieran una mala imagen de él.

 _-¿Cómo es que paso eso?... les dije que apenas nos fuéramos activaran las trampas-_ decía Tougo a modo de regaño.

 _-Eso íbamos a hacer, pero pensé que estaríamos mejor en el bunker de emergencia, pero antes de entrar y reactivarlas Osomatsu fue a buscar algo a su habitación…. Las chicas igual salieron a buscar algo, pero como vimos que no regresaban las fuimos a buscar y Homura comenzó a sentir un aroma extraño que provenía desde la habitación de Osomatsu… per cuando llegamos, Todoko y Jyushiko estaban en el suelo lastimadas-_ explicaba de manera apresurada la de verde.

 _-Fue entonces que nos encontramos con Dayon-san, quien llego a la base en busca de Takeshi, pero como le dijimos que no se encontraba, se ofreció a traernos hasta acá-_ explico Homura.

Ante toda la historia, Akumatsu iba a replicar algo…. Pero fue interrumpido al escuchar como las pantallas del distrito comenzaban a encender, para posterior mostrar la imagen de un campante Hayato, pareciera que estuvieran viendo el noticiero matutino.

 _-Primero que nada, les quiero dar la bienvenida a mi hermosa capital…. No me sorprende el que hayan llegado hasta aquí, pero me temo que la suerte se les acabo-_ todos vieron cómo es que, con tan solo tronar sus dedos, de la nada aparecieron un centenar de soldados, todos totalmente armados…. Además, de que algunos de ellos parecían bestias a punto de atacar.

 _-E-Esperen…. ¿pensé que ya nos habíamos desechos de todos sus soldados?, ¿Qué solo quedaban esos animales? -_ preguntaba un exaltado Todomatsu. Tal parecía que la capital poseía aún más gente que los apoyaba.

Tougo vio como Hayato mantenía su cínica sonrisa, cosa que le comenzaba a dar mala espina…. Fue así como todos escucharon decir…. _-Un-…._ De inmediato Tougo y Akumatsu gritaron que se agacharan…. Más solo los que estaban cerca de ellos, obedecieron…. Los demás fueron bañados en plomo al instante.

Todos vieron como sus compañeros eran asesinados en frente de sus ojos, Ichimatsu estaba siendo protegido por el cuerpo de su alpha, _-¡¿Qué mierda es todo esto Tougo?! -_ pregunto bastante asustado.

 _-No hay tiempo para explicar…. ¡TODOS… HAGAN LO MISMO QUE YO HAGO! -_ grito a todo pulmón. Al momento de escuchar como el medico pronunciaba la palabra _-Deux-,_ este se puso de pie, provocando que los que no alcanzaron a colocarse de pie, fueran destrozados por los nuevos soldados de Hayato.

 _-Trois…. Quatre… Cinq…. Six…. Sept… Huit… Neuf….-_ con cada palabra pronunciada, los rebeldes tuvieron que agacharse y colocarse de pie, como si fueran unos perros, provocando que los retrasados fueran muriendo en el camino.

 _-Dix-_ , al pronunciar esta última, Tougo y su grupo se colocaron de pie, nuevamente…. Cabe decir que este se redujo considerablemente. _-¡Maldición! -_ soltó entre dientes.

 _-Vaya… pero que grupo tan pequeño y obediente-_ se burlaba el médico, como le gustaba este juego.

 _-Así es Hayato-sama-_ Kamimatsu apareció delante de todos, la mirada que este tenía era de total superioridad. _-Veamos que tenemos aquí…. Tres líderes mediocres, los Matsuno menores, las hermanas Sakurai, la chica inocente, el arrogante de Atsushi y perro faldero de Tougo, Aoyama… pero más importante, un maldito traidor-_ esto último fue escupido con odio absoluto, desde un principio se negó a creer que su propia sangre podría traicionarlo… pero verlo matar a sus hombres, le hizo cambiar de parecer…. Para Kamimatsu, su hermano había muerto y la persona que tenía enfrente, tan solo era una copia barata. _-Llévenlos a adentro…. Serán los sujetos perfectos para los experimentos-_ decía con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

De a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, lo último que recuerda fue que se dirigió a su habitación en busca de la polera de Karamatsu, pensó que si iban a pasar un tiempo encerrados… necesitaría de su "pijama" especial, con ella sentía que Karamatsu lo abrazaba por las noches.

Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos por completo, se exalto al verse en la habitación de Akumatsu…. No entendía que estaba pasando, _Vamos recuerda…. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo? ,_ se preguntaba a sí mismo. Intento e intento, pero no pudo recordar nada…. La situación comenzaba a inquietarlo, de repente sintió como la puerta del cuarto se abría, dejando ver a las figuras de Hayato y Choromatsu, este último incomodo al omega.

 _-Veo que por fin estas despierto-_ decía campante Hayato.

 _-¿Por qué estoy aquí nuevamente?, pensé que tenías un trato con Karamatsu-_ decía con cautela, no tenía a nadie de su lado, por lo que no le llevarle la contraria.

 _-Así es… soy un hombre de palabra. Yo prometí que nunca más te buscaría… pero eso no significa que mis hombres puedan hacerlo-_ la sonrisa que le dedicaba, hizo que se le erizara la piel a Osomatsu. _-Choromatsu…. Tráelo con nosotros-_

 _-Sí señor-,_ el de verde comenzó acercarse a su hermano, podia ver como este retrocedía por cada paso que daba, su rostro demostraba terror absoluto.

 _-N-No… ¡aléjate, no me toques! -_ comenzó a gritar, intento alejarse de él, pero su paso fue obstaculizado por dos enormes sujetos, al instante sintió como el tercero lo tomaba por detrás, aplicándole una llave en su brazo provocando que un quejido de dolor se saliera de sus labios… _-D-Duele…. Choro…Choromatsu, por favor… su-suéltame, déjame ir-_ intento razonar con su hermano, pero este simplemente lo ignoraba.

Hayato sonrió complacido…. Tal parecía que el chip estaba funcionando de maravilla en el chico, por lo que comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido de cerca por los hermanos y lo tipos enormes. Después de un rato en caminar, se detuvieron en frente de una gran puerta. _-Espero que disfrutes del espectáculo Osomatsu-kun-_ Hayato sonrió con malicia, confundiendo al omega… el medico abrió las puertas.

Una vez adentro, Osomatsu pudo observar que el lugar aparentaba ser un escenario… solo que este contaba con muy pocas sillas. Todas ellas estaban siendo ocupadas por personas, que a simple vista, se les podia catalogar como la clase alta de la capital. Más su atención se enfocó en el centro del escenario… en él se podía ver a una persona atada desde sus cuatros extremidades, su cabeza se encontraba cubierta por un saco, tan solo traía puesto sus pantalones. Dejando al descubierto brazos y torso desnudos.

Choromatsu obligo a Osomatsu sentarse en la mesa principal del lugar, aquella que se encontraba al frente del atado. Su silla era justo la del medio, siendo rodeado por un grupo de seis personas, tres a cada lado suyo. _-¿Q-Qué significa t-todo esto? -_ preguntó asustado.

 _-Siente privilegiado Osomatsu-kun-_ le hablo el médico, _-A tu derecha e izquierda tienes a los miembros de central, soberanos de la capital-,_ el oji-carmesi vio como cada uno de los miembros lo miraba en menos, sentía que lo comían con la mirada... incluso, podia decir que uno lo miraba de manera lujuriosa.

 _-Bien comencemos-_ se aclaró la garganta, para luego extender sus brazos…. _-¡Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos! … ¡el día de hoy, serán testigos de un espectáculo aun mayor que la extracción del genoma! …. Digamos que es un espectáculo nuevo-_ la torcida sonrisa del médico, hizo que Osomatsu comenzara a sudar frio…. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _-¡Tengo ante ustedes, a un traidor de central! …. Esta persona antes era bien respetada en nuestra sociedad, incluso admirada... Pero todo eso cambio, ¡al conocer a ese omega! -_ Hayato apunto al de rojo, una fuerte luz comenzó a iluminarlo…. Podía ver las miradas llenas de desprecio dirigidas a su persona, los murmullos no se hicieron de espera.

 _-¿Un omega?, debe morir…. ¡extráiganle el genoma inmediatamente! ….. ¡utilicen su cuerpo para la ciencia! …. ¡debe morir! …. ¡es solo un objeto! … ¡un desperdicio de la sociedad! …. ¡oblíguenlo a repoblar al mundo! …. ¡véndanlo al mejor postor! -_ todas esas frases eran escuchadas en la habitación…. Todas ellas calaban fuertemente en la cabeza de Osomatsu, no quería oírlas, quería salir de ese lugar… quería huir, deseaba desaparecer en esos momentos.

 _-Tranquilos damas y caballeros…. El omega será utilizado para el beneficio de todos nosotros, no tienen de que preocuparse-_ sonrió con total normalidad, _-Pero ahora… lo importante, es darle un castigo ejemplar al traidor de central…. ¡Akumatsu! -_ ante la mención del nombre, Hayato retiro el saco de su cabeza, se podia ver su mirada llena de odio, le dirigió la misma mirada a cada uno de los presentes.

Pero al momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Osomatsu, estos perdieron el odio que tenían _-¿O-Osomatsu? -,_ no negaría que estaba sorprendido en verlo, más en una situación como esta. Por lo que lo único que pudo hacer, fue dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Osomatsu estaba impactado, ver a Akumatsu amarrado de esta forma causo que un gran miedo creciera en su interior, más el hecho de ver como un sujeto detrás de él preparaba lo que parecía ser un látigo lleno de púas. _-No…. Detente…. No lo hagas-_ trato de hablar, pero sus palabras salían en un susurro. La sonrisa que le dedico hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos carmesíes… cada vez veía más cerca al sujeto de Akumatsu. Cuando vio que este alzaba su brazo para dar el primer golpe…. Fue en ese entonces que su voz pudo salir.

 _-¡NO LO HAGAS! -,_ su grito se convino con el sonido del látigo, golpeando la desnuda piel de Akumatsu.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Dejare esto por aquí y me iré lentamente :3 ... Bye Bye :)**_


	27. Chapter 24

Su vista se encontraba nublada, talvez sea debido al cansancio que sentía en esos momentos, ya no sentía su cuerpo de tantos golpes. Su espalda le dolía horrores, como si estuvieran golpeándolo con una especie de látigo. Rio ante la idea, era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando.

Fijo su vista hacia la persona en frente suyo, podía ver como las lágrimas se resbalaban de sus ojos, aunque lo veía gritar y retorcerse en su asiento, no podía escucharlo…. Fue por eso que le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, quería que por lo menos parara de llorar, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera…. Menos por su culpa.

Osomatsu veía como el cuerpo de Akumatsu cedía ante el cansancio y las heridas provocadas por el látigo, que una vez más, golpeaba el maltrecho cuerpo del oji-rojizo.

 _-¡Ya deténganse, por favor! -_ gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos, _-¡Van a terminar matándolo! -_

 _-Pero, ¿qué dices Osomatsu-kun?, este es su castigo por habernos traicionado-_ decía muy tranquilo el médico, que al igual que los demás, disfrutaba del espectáculo.

 _-¡Has que pare por favor!, ¡hare lo que sea, pero por favor deténganse! -_ exclamaba como último recurso, pues sabía que todo esto era su culpa…. Akumatsu había traicionado a los de central, por el simple hecho de que se enamoró de su persona, por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado del omega más buscado.

 _-¿Lo qué sea? -_ soltó el médico con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos Kamimatsu veía como su hermano mayor era castigado…. También en como también el omega pedía a gritos que se detuvieran, más por la mirada que Hayato le dedicaba, presentía que el omega sufriría mucho más…. Tan solo esperaba que no se excediera, aún tenía que extraerle el genoma y requería que el cuerpo estuviera en óptimas condiciones. _-Bien, será mejor que les haga una pequeña visita a los prisioneros-_ dicho esto, comenzó a retirarse del lugar. No sin antes escuchar como Hayato ordenaba que se detuviera el castigo.

* * *

Nunca pensó que en su vida volvería a pisar la dichosa prisión de las omegas, _-Este lugar sigue siendo igual que antes-_ decía Tougo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 _-Este lugar apesta a omega-_ soltó enfadada Totoko, no es que le las odiara ni nada parecido, pero no soportaba el olor de tantas feromonas juntas.

 _-¡Pues es obvio! …. Aquí las mantenían retenidas-_ respondía Choroko, quien parecía ser la única feliz estando en el lugar. Se dedicó a observar a cada uno de los prisioneros, todos estaban en celdas diferentes, los alphas del grupo se encontraban atados de pies y manos…. Era más bien por seguridad.

 _-¡Oye vejete!, ¿Qué mierda fue lo que paso allá fuera? -_ preguntaba con fastidio Ichimatsu, ahora que no tenía nada más que hacer, podia exigir respuestas sobre lo que ocurrió antes de que los atraparan.

 _-¡Nos hicieron parecer como perros! -_ se quejaba la omega de rosa, al momento de decirlo pudo escuchar como el Matsuno de amarillo soltaba un ladrido…. Aparentando ser un perro.

Viendo que no le quedaba de otra, más que hablar… comenzó, _-Hace tiempo, ambos éramos los encargados de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas…. Hayato propuso un nuevo método de obediencia, además decía que podia diferenciar a los más talentosos…. ¡Puras patrañas! -_ escupió esto último, _-Colocaba a un grupo en frente de nosotros, comenzando a contar en francés y bueno…. el resto ya saben cómo es…. Lo últimos en ponerse de pie o agacharse, eran liquidados. Ya que, según el demente, no tenían material para ser de los nuestros-_

 _-¡El tipo está loco! -_ se quejó Todomatsu, aun así, no podían hacer nada más…. El sujeto había ganado, y ahora ellos serían sujetos de experimentos.

De repente un sonido de puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, dejando ver un tranquilo Kamimatsu, este simplemente comenzó a caminar…. Deteniéndose en una celda vacía. _-Bien, esta será perfecta para él-_ pronuncio de lo más tranquilo. Fue entonces que todos vieron como unos grandes sujetos arrastraban a un maltrecho Akumatsu, lanzándolo a su celda, sin importarle como es que había caído.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda le has hecho?! -_ preguntaba Tougo de lo más enojado, si bien no era tan amigo con el de negro…. Este se ganó la confianza y el aprecio de los demás… Por lo que verlo en ese estado realmente le preocupo.

 _-¡Controla tu tono de voz cuando te refieras a mi persona! -_ respondió de inmediato, su mirada destilaba odio absoluto, _-El traidor de Akumatsu tan solo afronto las consecuencias de sus actos, por lo que fue sometido a un castigo ejemplar-,_ finalizó con una gran sonrisa, los demás no podían creer que su propio hermano el que digiera esas palabras.

Como ya había movilizado al traidor a su celda, Kamimatsu comenzó a retirarse del lugar…. _-Sera mejor que comiencen hacerse la idea de que este será su nuevo hogar a partir de ahora, pero tranquilos…. Servimos tres comidas al día-_ sonrió ante esto último, ganándose miradas de odio por parte de los alphas y de los hermanos Matsuno, las demás ya se encontraban resignadas. _-Bien, los veré en otra oportunidad-_ , comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero fue detenido por un grito…. _-¡ESPERA! -,_ Kamimatsu giro su cuerpo para ver al responsable de dicho grito, aunque ya sabía que quien le pertenecía esa voz.

 _-¿Qué sucede Akumatsu? -_ dirigió su mirada al de negro, que apenas se podia mantener de pie.

 _-¿Dónde… dónde m-mierda llevaran… a O-Oso? -_ pregunto apenas, hace poco se había despertado, pero podia recordar cómo es que su tortura termino, por el simple hecho de que el omega se ofreció a hacer cualquier cosa.

 _-Digamos que ya no es de tu incumbencia-_ soltó de manera fría, viendo como el cuerpo de su hermano se desplomaba nuevamente por el cansancio, _-Eso me recuerda…. De tin marin de dos pingüe… -_ comenzó a cantar mientras apuntaba a cada uno de los prisioneros, _-Cucara macara títere fue…. -,_ con cada palabra que salía de su boca, su sonrisa retorcida se hacía cada vez más grande, dándole un mal presentimiento a los demás. _-Yo no fui, fue tete… pégale, pégale… que **él** fue-_ al terminar su dedo se detuvo, quedando justo al frente de Ichimatsu.

 _-¿Eh? -_ fue lo único que dijo, estaba confundido, al igual que los demás.

 _-¡Felicidades! -_ soltó de repente, _-¡Has sido elegido para ser el primero en someterse a la famosa extracción del genoma! -,_ con tan solo una mirada, sus hombres entendieron el mensaje, por lo que estos comenzaron acercarse a la celda del morado, abriéndola y extrayéndolo de su interior… inmovilizándolo de inmediato.

 _-¡SUELTENLO HIJOS DE PUTA! …. ¡LOS MATARE SI SE ATREVEN A TOCAR UN SOLO PELO DE SU CABELLO! -_ comenzó a gritar Tougo, con cada palabra que salía de su boca sus fuerzas lo abandonaban…. No podia revivir la misma situación de hace años…. No quería vivirla de nuevo.

 _-De nada sirve gritar de esa manera…. Ya deberías de saberlo, no puedes proteger a las personas que amas…. Nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás-_ , sus palabras salían con burla total, ver a Tougo desmoronarse de esa manera realmente le fascinaba…. No por nada había escogido al Matsuno de morado. _-Llévenlo al laboratorio y prepárenlo para la extracción-_ dada la orden, opto por retirarse del lugar.

Los sujetos asintieron, levantaron a Ichimatsu como cualquier saco de papas y al igual que el de blanco, comenzaron a retirarse del lugar…. ignorando los gritos e insultos que salían de los demás prisioneros, sobre todo de los hermanos Matsuno y Tougo. Este al ver como su gatito desaparecía de su vista, sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba y por primera vez en muchos años lloró…. Lloró tan fuerte que incluso sorprendió a los demás. Nunca nadie lo había visto esa faceta suya, ni siquiera se la había mostrado a Ichimatsu.

Aoyama se sorprendió por el llanto de su jefe, nunca en su vida lo había visto llorar…. Por lo que entendió que tan importante era el Matsuno para él. Fue por eso que nuevamente se recrimino, se sentía todo un inútil…. No pudo proteger a Osomatsu en su debido momento y eso que se lo había prometido al segundo, tampoco pudo serle de ayuda a este, obligándole a que se entregara para poder rescatarlo y para qué, para que los de la capital nuevamente se lo llevaran…. Se odiaba por ello, pero lo que más odiaba, era el hecho que ni siquiera pudo rescatar a Karamatsu…. sentía que le había fallado, le había fallado a todos… a Tougo, a los Matsuno, a las Sakurai, a la rebelión, a Atsushi, a Takeshi…. Pero, sobre todo, sentía que se había fallado a sí mismo.

Un silencio absoluto los embargo a todos, nadie decía palabra alguna…. No fue que de a poco escucharon ruidos de lo que parecía ser una pelea, que interrumpió su silencio. Extrañados dirigiendo sus miradas hacia la entrada al lugar, misma en donde hace pocos segundos había desaparecido el de morado, más cuando vieron que esta comenzaba abrirse…. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ichimatsu parado en todo el marco de la puerta. Este de inmediato se dirigió a cada celda para abrirla, además de quitarles los amarres a los alphas…. Más al momento en que el de morado abrió la celda y quito los amarres de Tougo, este de inmediato atrajo su cuerpo hacia su persona, envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo, _-¡O-Oye vejete! ….. M-Me… me estas a-aplastando-_

 _-No me importa…. Nunca más me separaré de ti, no permitiré que te alejes de mi-_ tenía su rostro escondido en todo el hombro de Ichimatsu y aunque sus hermanos igual deseaban abrazarlo, se abstuvieron, ya que pensaron que el vejete lo necesitaba más que ellos.

 _-Por cierto, Ichimatsu-nissan…. ¿Cómo es que escapaste de ellos?, ¿Además de conseguir las llaves de las celdas? -_ preguntaba Totty, los sujetos que se habían llevado a su hermano eran unos enormes alphas, sabía que su hermano era hábil… pero no tanto como hacerle de frente a dos de ellos.

 _-Sobre eso… -_ antes de responder, Karamatsu hizo acto de presencia.

 _-Será mejor que nos movamos-_ comenzó a hablar, más su mirada era de total seriedad, _-¡Vamos! -_ gritó, si se quedaban en el lugar, nuevamente serian atrapados.

Fue así como cada uno comenzó a salir de la prisión, Ichimatsu tuvo que arrastrar a Tougo, ya que este se negaba a soltarlo. Por su lado, Takeshi cargo el cuerpo del maltrecho Akumatsu.

Mientras iban avanzando por los pasillos, se encontraban con unos cuantos hombres desmayados, algunos presentaban heridas severas, pero por más que le preguntaron al oji-azul que fue lo que sucedió, este simplemente los ignoraba.

Después de haber caminado por algunos minutos, llegaron a lo que parecía ser una alacena abandona, por lo que se permitieron darse un pequeño descanso. Fue en ese momento en que Jyushimatsu se lanzó hacia los brazos de su hermano mayor, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y el hecho de que fuera él quien los rescatara, aumentaba sus ganas de querer abrazarlo.

 _-También me alegra verte Little Jyushimass-_ decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanito. Vio como Takeshi se le acercaba, este se acercó lo suficiente para estar cara a cara con el segundo, levanto una mano para poder acariciarle la cabeza, pero cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella, su mano se transformó en puño y golpeo la cabeza de Karamatsu.

 _-¡Maldito, se supone que nosotros te rescataríamos! …. ¡No que fuera al revés! -_ se quejó el pelirrojo, no le gustaba ser rescatado, ya que como hombre honrado que era, tenía que devolverle el favor… y no estaba acostumbrado en hacerlo, prefería que lo demás le quedaran debiendo favores él. _-¡Así hazme el favor de regresar a tu prisión y espera a que te rescatemos! -_ decía bastante serio.

 _-Lo siento, pero si quieres después jugaremos a policías y ladrones-,_ decía algo fastidiado, _-Por ahora mi prioridad es sacar a Osomatsu de este lugar-_

 _-¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?, ¡por si no te has dado cuenta, el tipo ese tiene un ejército de animales, dispuestos a matarnos! -_ habló Choroko, vieran donde viera…. Se encontraban en una situación peligrosa.

 _-Lo sé…. Conozco de lo que son capaces, al fin y al cabo, poseen mi genoma-_

 _-Espera, espera…. ¿Cómo eso que poseen "tu genoma"? …. ¡¿Te realizaron la extracción y aun sigues con vida?! -_ decía una impresionada Totoko, se suponía que nadie sobrevivía a la tan famosa extracción.

 _-Pues así parece…. Pero eso es lo de menos. Sé cómo detener a esos animales de una vez-_ exclamaba bastante serio, _-El demente de Hayato coloco en cada uno, una especie de chip en sus cabezas… lo que hace que los obedezcan sin chistar-_

 _-Lo que significa que debe haber algo parecido a un control remoto para que los controle…. ¡vaya, todo esto parece de película! -_ exclamaba Atsushi…. Sabía que el tipo ese estaba más loco que una cabra, pero nunca pensó que perdiera la cabeza por el poder.

 _-Algo así… aunque no estoy del todo seguro. Pero es nuestro único chance de terminar con toda esta mierda-_ , decía decidido Karamatsu.

 _-No perdemos nada con intentarlo…. De seguro encontraremos algo en su habitación o despacho-_ exclamaba Totty.

 _-También puede que encontremos algo en los laboratorios principales… pero el problema son esos tipos…. ¿Cómo nos acercaremos a esos lugares, sin llamar la atención de esas bestias? -_ preguntaba una asustada Choroko, no le apetecía morir el día de hoy.

 _-¡Eso déjenmelo a mí! -_ mencionaba un confiado Takeshi, _-Creare la distracción perfecta…. Además, aprovechare de vengar a mis hombres…. ¡nadie se mete con nosotros y sale ileso! -_ decía mientras tomaba una pose melodramática.

 _-Si así son las cosas…. Aoyama y Atsushi te ayudaran en ello, son expertos en ese tema-_ ambos mencionados asintieron, _-Totoko, Homura-chan, Jyushimatsu, Totty, Choroko, trillizas… todos ustedes irán conmigo e Ichimatsu al laboratorio principal, veremos que podemos encontrar…. Karamatsu -_ , el mencionado se giró para verlo. _-¿crees que puedas ir solo a la habitación de ese imbécil? -_

 _-El no irá solo-,_ una voz se escuchó entre ellos, Tougo vio que se trataba de Akumatsu, quien recién estaba despertando.

 _-Oye chico, creo que es mejor que te quedes a descansar-_ decía algo preocupado…. A simple vista no se le veía muy bien, y no creía que le pudiera seguir el ritmo al segundo.

 _-¡Ahórrate la preocupación vejete! …. ¡Tengo algo pendiente con ese hijo de puta y se la voy a cobrar! -,_ decía mientras escupía sangre. _-Espero que no te moleste el que te haga compañía amigo-_ decía sarcásticamente.

 _-Al contrario, me agrada la compañía… siempre y cuando puedan llevarme el paso-_ respondía de la misma manera. 

Se podia sentir la tensión entre los dos…. Todos creían que talvez no eran tan buena idea dejarlo ir solos, ya veían que en cualquier momento estos terminaban enfrascados en una pelea… y ahora no era un buen momento.

 _-Okey… todo está decidido, será mejor que nos movamos antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra pequeña escapada-_ decía con su típico semblante, _-Una cosa más…. No hagan nada estúpido, y con eso me refiero a ti Takeshi…no hagas nada suicida, ¿entendido? -_

 _-¡Lo que ordene capitán! -_ con su mano hizo un saludo militar, y con eso se retiró del lugar, arrastrando consigo a los pobres de Aoyama y Atsushi.

 _-¡Bien, será mejor que nosotros igual nos movamos! -_ ordenaba Totoko, por lo que su grupo comenzó a salir del lugar, más Tougo se quedó de los últimos para darle una pequeña advertencia al par que quedaban.

 _-Escúchenme par de idiotas…. Es muy probable que Osomatsu este con Hayato, por lo que es mejor que se vayan con cuidado-_ les aconsejo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Por unos instantes, hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, más fue Karamatsu quien decidió hablar, _\- Dime…. Solo vas para vengarte de ese médico, ¿o hay algo más? -_ miro de reojo al de negro.

 _-Si por algo más te refieres a "alguien" más, pues no te lo negare… Pero puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso meterme en un juego en donde sé que voy a perder-_ respondía de manera burlona, _-Pero te advierto una cosa Karamatsu…. Si me llego a enterar que lo lastimaste, ten por seguro que no dudare en quitártelo-_ su mirada y tono de voz cambiaron drásticamente, provocando que el aire del lugar se sintiera pesado producto de las feromonas que comenzaba a emanar.

 _-En palabras más simples, ¿me estas declarando la guerra? -_ el oji-azul alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero al igual que el de negro… su mirada y tono de voz sonaban bastantes firmes.

 _-Tómalo como quieras… solo digo, que una vez que acabe toda esta mierda. Será mejor que lo hagas feliz…. Ya que cualquiera puede venir y arrebatártelo, en especial alguien como yo-_ esto último lo dijo a modo de amenaza.

Por su parte el segundo rio ante ello, _-No hay de qué preocuparse…. Nunca lastimaría a Osomatsu, ten muy en claro eso…. Por lo que te recomiendo que no te metas en mi camino-_ al igual que Akumatsu, esto último lo dijo a modo de amenaza.

Después de haber dejado las cosas "claras", ambos se dispusieron a dirigirse hacia la habitación del tal Hayato, se podría decir que el tema de Osomatsu aún estaba pendiente… pero no tenía tiempo para ello. Ya después verían quien de los dos, merece estar al lado del omega.

* * *

Su cuerpo temblaba, no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba…. menos en el lugar donde se encontraba, _¿Por qué mierda tengo que estar en su habitación? ,_ pensó para sí mismo.

Después de haber sido testigo en cómo casi mataban a Akumatsu a punta de latigazos, en un intento desesperado para que se detuvieran…. Se había ofrecido hacer cualquier cosa, fue en ese momento en que Hayato ordeno que se detuvieran y que se lo llevaran para encerrarlo. Más él fue dirigido a la habitación del médico.

 _-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?, fuiste tú el que dijo que haría cualquier cosa con tal que pararan en lastimar al pequeño Akumatsu-_

 _-¡Eso ya lo sé! …. S-Solo quiero saber…. ¿Por qué me has traído a tu habitación? -_ pregunto con cautela.

 _-¡Oh vamos!, ¿no creo que seas tan inocente para no serte una idea? -_ decía con una sonrisa pícara, _-¿Sabes? ….. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que disfrute de alguien-_

 _-A-Así que…. Solo quieres sexo-_ soltó con odio, tenía una idea de lo que deseaba, pero esperaba equivocarse sobre ella.

 _-No me malentiendas… pero es algo normal que un alpha desee anudar en un omega, y viendo que eres uno…. Pues las cosas deben seguir su curso-_ vio como el semblante del oji-carmesi cambiaba a una de terror, _-¿Por qué esa cara? …. No tienes de que temer, tu trasero está a salvo…. Solo quiero saber que tan bueno eres con tu boca-_ , Hayato se sentó en el borde la cama, comenzando a abrir la hebilla de su pantalón, _-¿Por qué no me das una pequeña demostración? -_

Ante la sugerencia, Osomatsu trago duro…. Por lo que de a poco comenzó a acercarse al médico, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro, el cual saco del pantalón de este. Trago duro por tan solo ver el tamaño, le dedico una última mirada al sujeto, pero por la cara que este tenía sabía que no tenía escapatoria… por lo que comenzó a lamer el miembro.

Al principio daba pequeños besos y alguna que otra lamida, pero viendo que eso podia hacer enojar al médico ese, dando un gran trago de aire, se engullo todo el miembro de una, cabe decir que tuvo que retener las ganas de vomitar…. Pero tenía que aguantar, sino lo hacía, posiblemente Akumatsu podría pagar por su culpa o peor aún… Karamatsu.

Como estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, el oji-carmesi no se percató el momento en que Hayato lo tomo por la cabeza y comenzó una especie de embestidas en la boca de Osomatsu. _-Ah… debo de admitir que el interior de tu boca es maravilloso Osomatsu-kun-_ decía mientras arremetía con más fuerza todo su miembro en el de rojo, logrando que este tocara su campanilla.

El omega no podia responderle, sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría desmayándose por la falta de aire, intento desesperadamente en separarse para poder tomar algo de aire, pero el sujeto no soltaba su cabeza…. de repente sintió como sus cabellos eran jalados para atrás, permitiéndole por fin tomar algo de aire, pero tan solo fue por un breve momento, ya que nuevamente sintió como el miembro de Hayato se hacía paso en su boca, _-Ah… maldición, creo…. Creo que voy a correrme…. Será mejor que te lo tragues todo Osomatsu-kun-,_ decía con una sonrisa torcida, mientras sentía como su semilla salía y era tragada por el omega.

 _-Je muy bien hecho… se ve que eres toda una puta como dice tu hermano Choromatsu-,_ ante el insulto Osomatsu iba a replicar, pero de repente fue tumbado a la cama, sintiendo como el medico comenzaba a posicionarse encima suyo, además de sentir sus manos recorrerle todo su abdomen por debajo de sus ropas.

 _-¡Espera, espera! …. ¡Dijiste que solo querías que te la chupara, nada más! -_ grito horrorizado, no le gustaba para nada a lo que iba la situación. _-P-Por favor…. Suéltame-_

 _-Lo siento Osomatsu-kun…. Pero viendo que tu boca es tan maravillosa, me entraron ganas de saber cómo es tu interior-_ susurro mientras se acercaba al cuello del omega, _-Además hueles delicioso-_ comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello del oji-carmesi…. Reía por los inútiles intentos que, hacia el omega para tratar de zafarse de su agarre, tenía que admitir que ver su cara de terror se le hacía un tanto adorable.

Ansiaba poder estar ya en su interior…. O eso hubiera sido perfecto sino fuera por los constante golpes que tenía en su puerta, lo que le obligo a levantarse y dirigirse a ella, estaba determinado en romperle el cuello al imbécil que interrumpía su momento.

Por su parte, Osomatsu aprovecho la oportunidad para poder coger cualquier objeto que le sirviera para golpear al hijo de puta…. Ya se estaba hartando que todos lo vieran como un objeto sexual, pero al momento en que iba a agarrar una de las lámparas, escucho como la puerta era abierta de un gran golpe, confundido se fue acercando de a poco. Sentía un aroma bastante familiar en el ambiente, pero este estaba un tanto diferente…. Era como si estuviera enojado.

Cuando asomo su vista a la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa al ver parado en el marco de la puerta a Karamatsu, más se le podia notar bastante enojado.

 _-K-Karamatsu-_ iba a ir donde se encontraba el segundo, pero sintió como alguien lo agarraba por detrás, al momento en que iba a intentar zafarse del agarre, pudo sentir algo frio en su vientre…. Asustado dirigió su vista hacia su este, para ver como una pistola se encontraba apuntándole.

 _-Sera mejor que no hagas nada raro Osomatsu-kun…. No querrás perder a tu hijo nuevamente, ¿o sí? …. Es más, ¿no creo que quieras perder a los dos al mismo tiempo Karamatsu-san? -_ Hayato fijo su vista hacia adelante, dándole una risa burlona al de azul.

Karamatsu no se movía de su lugar, tenía su puño manchado de sangre alzado, más su mirada era bastante aterradora, cosa que incomodo un poco al médico… _una bestia por domar ,_ pensó para sí mismo… ya ansiaba poner ese chip en su cabeza para poder domar a la bestia en su interior. Claramente se encontraba con ventaja, por lo que iba a decir unas palabras…. Pero estas se vieron interrumpidas al sentir como algo o alguien golpeaba su cabeza con un fierro, provocando que soltara al Osomatsu, quien aprovecho para alejarse lo más rápido de Hayato.

 _-Hola viejo…. ¿me extrañaste? -_ decía burlonamente Akumatsu, tal como lo había dicho…. Tenía un asunto pendiente con el médico, por lo que con la mirada le dio a atender al segundo que era su oportunidad para escapar, cosa que no la desaprovecho. _-Vamos a ver cómo te las arreglas sin tus estúpidos hombres-_ una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su rostro, como Osomatsu ya no se encontraba en la habitación, era momento de hacer honor a su gran apodo, "demonio negro" …. _-¡Es hora del show Hayato! -_

* * *

Karamatsu arrastraba a Osomatsu por los pasillos del lugar, aun no podían decir que estaban a salvo. Dado el lugar en donde se encontraban.

 _-E-Espera Karamatsu…. ¿Qué pasara con Aku? -_ preguntaba preocupado, no quería poner celoso a su hermano, pero en verdad que estaba preocupado por su amigo, más el hecho que hace poco su cuerpo había sufrido múltiples heridas.

 _-Tranquilo… el estará bien-_ , de repente se adentró a un armario que había en el pasillo, una vez adentro con su mano tapo la boca del primero. Ambos escucharon pisadas en el exterior, posiblemente hombre del médico ese. _-¿Creo que ya se fueron? -_ soltó más tranquilo.

 _-Karamatsu… yo-_ estaba nervioso, quería pedirle disculpas por todo, pero al momento en que iba a decir algo, sintió como sus labios eran sellados por los de su hermano. El beso fue bastante largo, Osomatsu sentía como devoraban prácticamente su boca… por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, más un hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas.

 _-Ya extraña eso-_ soltó el segundo, haciendo que el primero se le subieran los colores a su cabeza.

 _-¡Maldito calenturiento! -_ grito, tapándose la boca de inmediato…pensó que por su pequeña rabieta serian descubiertos.

 _-Tranquilo… no hay nadie en el pasillo-,_ fue así como ambos salieron del armario viendo el desolado pasillo, por lo que nuevamente comenzaron a correr. Mientras corrían, Karamatsu tenía una duda sobre el aroma de su omega, por lo que prefería sacarse la duda de inmediato, _-Osomatsu, el tal Hayato…. ¿te hiso algo ese desgraciado? -_ pregunto bastante enojado, el solo hecho de pensar en que el tipo se aprovechó de su hermano, hacía que su instinto alpha lo domara.

 _-Ah… pues… Me obligo a…. -_ antes de que pudiera responderle, una chica conocida por ambos los intercepto.

 _-¡Vaya, hasta que por fin los encuentro! -_ decía Nyaa.

 _-Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí Nyaa?, espera… ¿acaso la conoces? -_ decían al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

 _-Si, si…. Después contamos como nos conocimos, por ahora debemos salir de aquí…. Kamimatsu mando a sus hombres a este lugar, por lo que no nos queda mucho tiempo-_ decía bastante alterada. _-¡Muévanse!, si vamos por detrás de la casa tendremos más oportunidad de escapar-_

Fue así como ambos hermanos siguieron a la chica de cabellos rosas, esquivando uno que otro soldado… por fin llegaron al patio trasero, más no pudieron seguir avanzando, ya que en el lugar los estaba esperando un enojado Choromatsu. _-¿Vas a algún lado…. Osomatsu-nissan? -_

 _-Nyaa… llévate a Osomatsu lejos de aquí… Yo me encargo de Choromatsu-_ soltó bastante serio Karamatsu.

 _-¡No pienso dejarte atrás idiota! -_ decía un enojado Osomatsu.

 _-¡NYAA YA LLEVATELO QUIERES! -_ grito, por lo que la chica a duras penas pudo arrastrar al de rojo, este se negaba abandonar a su hermano.

Choromatsu vio como los otros dos se alejaban, no le importaba realmente…. Una vez que se encargara de Karamatsu iría en busca de su amado y podría largarse de este lugar. _-¿Crees que serás capaz de detenerme…? -_ el tercero demostraba confianza absoluta. _-Una vez que termine contigo, podre llevarle al omega a mi amo-_

 _-Deja ya de fingir, ¿quieres? … ambos sabemos que nunca tuviste el chip en tu cabeza…. tan solo fue una fachada de Kamimatsu-_

 _-Vaya, que listo nissan…. Es verdad, tan solo fue una fachada para poder inyectarme el genoma modificado-_ decía como si nada, tomando una posición de ataque.

 _-Ya eres un alpha… ¿para qué querrías un gen que convierte en alpha? -_ pregunto el segundo, que al igual que el tercero, tomaba una pose de ataque.

 _-Simple… para obtener más poder, como ya era un alpha el gen aumento mi fuerza y habilidades…. Lo que significa que ahora soy mucho más fuerte… ¡mucho más fuerte que tú! -_ dicho esto, en un instante ya se encontraba enfrente de Karamatsu, dándole un certero golpe en su estómago provocando que este perdiera el aire que tenía. No satisfecho con eso, Choromatsu acertó una fuerte patada que hizo que el oji-azul retrocediera un poco.

 _-Como puedes ver ahora…. Soy mucho más rápido y fuerte… lo que significa que ahora soy mejor que tú nissan-_ de a poco se acercaba al segundo, en el camino se comenzó a remangar las mangas de su sudadera, dejando ver unas extrañas marcas en sus brazos…. Las mismas marcas que tuvo Karamatsu la vez que perdió el control.


	28. Chapter 25

_**Advertencia: Desde ya digo que soy un asco escribiendo escenas de peleas o de acción, por lo que intente hacer mi mayor esfuerzo :3**_

* * *

 _¿Cómo mierda es que llegamos a esta situación? ,_ se preguntaba Atsushi mientras corría por su vida al igual que los otros dos. Al momento en que llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraban la mayor cantidad de esos animales, porque soldados no eran, el muy estúpido de Takeshi comenzó a gritarles llamando la atención de todos.

 _-¡Okey…! ¿Cuál es el plan? -_ preguntaba Aoyama, la distracción ya estaba hecha, por lo que deberían de seguir con la segunda fase.

 _-¿Qué plan? -_ decía de los más tranquilo el pelirrojo, comenzando a correr de espaldas.

 _-¿Cómo que, qué plan? …. ¡Ya tenemos la atención de esos idiotas imbécil!, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? -_ exclamaba un furioso Atsushi.

 _-¡Pues muy simple! … ¡seguir corriendo por nuestras vidas como si no hubiera un mañana! -_ gritó de lo más feliz, mientras alzaba sus brazos y aumentaba la velocidad.

 _-¡¿NOS ESTAS DICIENDO QUE NO TIENES NINGUN PUTO PLAN MALDITO SUICIDA?! -_ gritaron los otros dos presentes, en definitiva, este sujeto los iba a matar por sus estúpidas ideas. Por lo que ambos decidieron, que si iban a morir…. Bien podrían matarlo primero al imbécil que los metió en este lío. _-¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO TAKESHI! -_ ambos gritaron para dar caza al pelirrojo, por su parte… el solo aumento su velocidad y comenzó a reír…. Todo estaba saliendo según su plan.

* * *

 _-Bien, no hay nadie por los alrededores…. ¡vamos! -_ decía Totoko, el grupo estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos para poder llegar a los laboratorios, el camino de por si se les hizo bastante complicado, ya que se toparon con alguno que otro soldado y como no se encontraban armados…. Eliminarlos se les hizo un tanto difícil.

 _-¡Oiga señor vejete Tougo!, ¿cree que pueda golpear algunos con mi bate? -_ preguntaba Jyushimatsu con su gran sonrisa.

 _-¿De Dónde mierda sacaras un bate? -_ pregunto desconcertado, _-¡Además… ¿Cómo que "señor vejete Tougo"?!, ¿desde cuándo me llamas así? -_

 _-¡No lo sé… me gusta ese apodo! -_ decía de lo más normal, _-Además, tengo un bate justo aquí, ¡mire! -_ de sus pantalones el de mirada ámbar saco un gran bate, dejando a todos sorprendidos y a la vez confusos, ya que se preguntaban cómo es que tenía un bate entre sus pantalones.

 _-¿Ehhh? …. Okey chico, no te preguntare sobre como mierda escondite el bate… ¡pero si!, puedes golpearlos con tu cosa-_ decía Tougo impactado.

Una vez que estaban cerca, Homura pudo divisar a dos sujetos que se acercaban a ellos, por su aroma… para cuando se dieron cuenta de los intrusos, fue demasiado tarde, ya que como si le lanzaran una bola rápida, Jyushimatsu golpeo las cabezas de cada uno, dejándolos inconscientes en el proceso. _-¡Strike tres, están fuera! ….. ¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE… MUSCLE, MUSCLE! -_ comenzó a gritar el de mirada ámbar.

 _-¿Están muertos? -_ preguntaron al mismo tiempo los de rosas, por mucho que fueran enemigos no se sentía a gusto con matar gente.

 _-Solo están inconscientes…. Jyushimatsu, para la próxima no seas tan sueva con ellos, puede que nos topemos con uno de esos animales y es mejor matarlos a esperar a que ellos nos maten-_ decía Tougo, sabía que no estaba bien incitar a su cuñado favorito a que se volviera un asesino, pero viendo que Jyushimatsu era bueno con el bate…. Pues tenían que usar todo lo que tuvieran a su alcance para poder sobrevivir. _-Bien, movamos antes de que noten nuestra presencia-_

 _-Ehhh…. Tougo-san, ¿acaso los de allá no son Atsushi-kun y su grupo? -_ preguntaba una nerviosa Homura, quien apuntaba desde lejos a unos tipos que venían en dirección a ellos…. Siendo perseguidos por una gran numero de esas bestias de soldados.

 _-Creí que le habías dicho nada de cosas suicidas-_ le recordó el de morado.

 _-¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO! -_ gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Takeshi nunca lo escuchaba y ahora estaba llevando al enemigo donde ellos se encontraban…. En caso de que sobrevivieran a todo esto, en definitiva, mataría al bastardo de Takeshi.

 _-Bien, estamos muertos-_ soltó Choroko toda resignada…. Le molestaba que el pelirrojo corriera hacia ellos, alzando sus manos para saludarlos.

Vieran donde lo vieran, estaban perdidos…. Pero con lo que no contaban los demás, era que pelirrojo comenzara aumentar su velocidad, dándose la vuelta y de su chaqueta sacar dos especies de ganchos, disparando cada uno en Aoyama y Atsushi, provocando que estos llegaran a él de manera inmediata, una vez seguros Takeshi saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un interruptor.

 _-¡HASTA NUNCA HIJOS DE PERRA! -_ grito a todo dar, presionándolo y activando las minas subterráneas que tenía ocultas.

La explosión fue tan grande que todos los soldados perecieron en el lugar, se podría decir que el grupo de Tougo tuvo suerte, ya que se encontraban fuera del alcance de las bombas, pero eso no impidió que el impacto los aturdiera un poco…. Pero todo aturdido, Tougo y Takeshi tomaron a los demás como pudieron y aprovechando la nube de humo, se adentraron a los laboratorios.

Una vez adentro se escondieron en una de las tantas bodegas que tenía el lugar, tanto Aoyama como Atsushi se lanzaron contra el pelirrojo… querían golpearlo, pero sobre todo querían respuestas, querían saber ¿Qué mierda fue lo que paso afuera?

 _-Tranquilos, tranquilos mis pequeños discípulos…. Toda eso de huir por nuestras vidas, tan solo era una fachada para atraerlos a la verdadera trampa-_ decía de lo más sonriente.

 _-¿En qué momento ocultaste todas esas minas? -_ preguntaba Ichimatsu, tenía que admitir que comenzaba a admirar a ese sujeto.

 _-Eso lindura son algunas de las ventajas de haber trabajado para ambos lados-_ termino dedicándole un guiño coqueto, cosa que enfureció a Tougo, quien peligrosamente se acercó a Takeshi y tomándolo de sus ropas, lo amenazo.

 _-¡Vuelve a decirle lindura o a guiñarle un ojo y te juro que no te convertirás en comida de peces! -_

 _-¡Tranquilo viejo! …. Tan solo bromeaba-_ respondía mientras alzaba sus manos y en una de ella mostraba una bandera blanca de tregua.

 _-¡Tougo-san!, no es momento para pelear… debemos encontrar la manera de detener a esos animales, ya después si quieres puedes golpearlo todo lo que desees-_ le reprochaba Ichiko, ahora no era el mejor momento para comportarse como niños.

Fue así como el mayor soltó al pelirrojo, por lo que decidieron separarse en grupo y comenzar a buscar en cada rincón del lugar.

 _-Entonces quedamos que los Matsuno, Homura-chan y Atsushi irán conmigo, nos encargaremos del primer y segundo piso-_ explicaba Tougo, _-Mientras que los demás se encargarán de tercer y cuarto piso-_

 _-¿Qué hay del quinto piso? -_ preguntó Fudo.

 _-Es solo una bodega…. No creo que lo que busquemos este en ese lugar-_ respondía Takeshi, _-Aunque después de todo podemos echarle un ojo, dicen que hay fantasmas en el lugar-_ decía divertido.

 _-¡F-Fan…tas…mas! -_ decían aterrados los de rosas.

 _-¡Deja de decir idioteces maldito lunático! … será mejor que nos movamos, y ustedes par de miedosos-_ les apunto a Totty y a Todoko, _-¡No existen los fantasmas, grábenselo en la cabeza! -_

Ambos asintieron, aun con temor…. Entonces cada grupo fue a investigar sus respectivos pisos, aún tenían una misión que hacer y contaban con poco tiempo.

* * *

 _-¡¿Qué mierda fue esa explosión?! -_ preguntaba algo sorprendido Osomatsu.

 _-Ni idea…. Pero creo que fue cerca del laboratorio principal-_ respondía Nyaa sin mirar al omega, estaba intentando abrir la puerta que tenía en frente.

 _-Oye Nyaa… ¿crees que Karamatsu estará bien?, Choromatsu se veía un tanto diferente-_ decía preocupado… no sabía que podia ser, pero el tercero había cambiado, ya no era el mismo.

 _-¿Aun te preocupas por él, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo? …. ¿No sé si eres muy amable o muy tonto?, ¡listo, está abierta! -_ decía feliz al ver que la puerta había cedido.

 _-¿Pues qué más puedo hacer?, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, sigue siendo mi hermano y me preocupo por él… solo que… -_ no termino la oración al sentir como alguien lo tomaba por la muñeca y comenzaba arrastrarlo. _-Pero ¡¿qué?! -_

 _-¡¿Akumatsu?! -_ grito la chica, que al igual que Osomatsu, estaba siendo arrastrada por su muñeca, _-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! … ¡nos estas lastimando! -_ decía con una mueca en su rostro.

El de negro al oír eso, giro su rostro para ver al par y efectivamente, ambos tenían muecas de dolor… más Osomatsu, ya que su agarre era más fuerte, por lo que se detuvo. _-L-Lo siento-_ se disculpó.

Ante la liberación de su muñeca, Osomatsu se dedicó a observar el cuerpo de Akumatsu… este tenía uno que otro golpe de pelea, pero nada grave a simple vista. _-¿Qué paso con Hayato? -_ pregunto con cautela, _-¿E-Él está muerto? -_

 _-Muerto no…. Pero le tomara muchos años el poder volver a caminar-_ decía con una gran sonrisa, fijo su vista al omega, con su mano acaricio su mejilla, _-Tranquilo…. Nunca más intentara en hacerte daño…. Será mejor que nos movamos-,_ tanto Osomatsu como Nyaa asintieron.

Fue así como los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida, aun había soldados listo para matarlos, por lo que la prioridad de ellos, era colocar a Osomatsu en un lugar seguro. Más este cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás, estaba preocupado por Karamatsu.

* * *

Sintió como su espalda nuevamente chocaba con la pared, el golpe había provocado que el aire se saliera de sus pulmones… alcanzo a abrir un ojo, para ver como un puño se venía acercado, el cual a duras penas esquivo.

 _-¿Qué sucede Karamatsu-nissan?, ¿voy demasiado rápido para ti?, ¿es que acaso golpeo muy fuerte? -_ se burlaba Choromatsu, quien sacaba su puño de la grieta que se había formado en la pared al momento en que su puño encerto en ella. Su cuerpo apenas tenía rasguño alguno, no como el cuerpo que tenía al frente suyo.

Karamatsu estaba totalmente herido, su hermano le había acertado demasiados golpes, uno incluso en la zona de los pulmones, dificultándole el simple hecho de respirar… pero a pesar de que a simple vista se viera en clara desventaja, el oji-azul sabía perfectamente que podia ganar esta pelea, tan solo tenía que comenzar a pelear en serio y ya estaba…. Pero, ¿Por qué no lo hacía?, ¿Por qué su mente le negaba a pelear?

 _-Vamos nissan…. Sé que puedes dar más que eso-_ decía para acercarse rápidamente donde Karamatsu, para darle un rodillazo en todo su estómago, provocando que nuevamente perdiera el aire. _-o es que acaso ya aceptaste tu realidad…. Aceptas que siempre has sido un alpha de segunda, que no merece a **MI** Osomatsu, que ni siquiera merece el término de alpha- _ de a poco comenzó acercarse al cuerpo de su hermano, verlo de retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo le daba una gran satisfacción, fue así como lo tomo de su sudadera para poder encararlo _-¡ya es hora que entiendas quien es el alpha líder de la familia! -_

Antes de poder el golpe final, de repente Choromatsu sintió como algo le golpeaba su estómago, obligándole a retroceder. Alzo la vista, pero fue para ver como un puño acertaba en todo su rostro provocando que sangre saliera de su boca, no conforme con eso, sintió como de una patada era enviado directo al suelo, antes de poder levantarse un pie se colocó encima de su garganta, dificultando el respirar. Al momento de alzar su vista, vio cómo su hermano le dedicaba una mirada que le causaba bastante terror.

 _-¿Así que haces todo esto por un maldito título? …. ¡¿golpeaste a Osomatsu hasta casi matarlo solo por un maldito título?!, ¡¿mataste a mi hijo solo por un maldito título?! -_ gritó a más no poder, estaba cansado de toda esta mierda de alphas, betas y omegas. El oji-azul se agacho para poder tomar al de verde por su sudadera, golpeando toda su cara…. _-¡NO ME ESTES JODIENDO!, SI TANTO TE IMPORTA ESA MIERDA…. ¡PUES QUEDATE CON EL MALDITO TITULO! … ¡TAN SOLO DEJA A OSOMATSU EN PAZ! -_ grito nuevamente, mientras daba otro puñetazo en el rostro de Choromatsu.

 _-¡YA ME CANSÉ DE TU ACTITUD DE MIERDA! …. TU NO AMAS A OSOMATSU, ¡ENTIENDE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, SOLO ESTAS OBSCESIONADO CON EL! … ¡SOLO PORQUE ES UN OMEGA! -_

 _-¡CALLATE!, ¿TU QUE SABES DE MI AMOR POR OSOMATSU? …. SOLO NOS HAS ESTADO ESTORBANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, OSOMATSU-NISSAN ME AMA A MI, ¿ENTIENDES? …. ¡ES A MI A QUIEN AMA! -_ gritaba el de verde ya fuera de sí, no iba a aceptar que alguien viniera y cuestionara sus sentimientos hacia el de rojo, menos si esa persona se trataba de Karamatsu.

Ante las declaraciones, Choromatsu nuevamente se abalanzo contra su hermano, pero con la diferencia que este fácilmente esquivo su golpe. Enojado por eso, intento dar otro golpe, pero este otra vez fue esquivado, _-¡Quédate quieto maldito animal! -_ gritaba enojado, no importaba cuantas veces intentara golpearlo... todos eran esquivados por el de azul.

Por su parte, Karamatsu estaba decidido a terminar con todo esto de una buena vez por todas, fue así como esquivo cada golpe que su hermano intentaba darle…. Después de haber esquivado varios de ellos, el oji-azul estaba listo para dejarlo inconsciente, pero al momento en que movió un pie sintió como una bala perforaba su hombro derecho, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo.

Adolorido llevo una mano hacia su hombro, percatándose que de esta estaba saliendo mucha sangre. Fijo su vista hacia adelante, y ahí estaba…. Choromatsu se encontraba de pie, apuntándole con un arma, su mirada era de gran odio. _-¿Tan desesperado estás en vencerme que recurriste a un arma para ello? -_ decía en tono burlón.

 _-¡Cállate! … ¡No tienes idea de cómo me siento! -_ decía mientras ponía su dedo en el gatillo.

 _-¡Entonces dímelo! … ¡Explícame porque has hecho toda esta mierda, ¿Por qué razón haces todo esto?! -_ grito Karamatsu, desde el principio vio como la mano del tercero comenzaba a temblar, quizás aún había una posibilidad de hacerlo recapacitar. _-Vamos Choro…. Puede que nos llevemos como la verdadera mierda, pero aun así somos hermanos…. Por favor, déjame ayudarte…. Sé que podremos encontrar una solución-_

 _-¡Cierra la maldita boca!, ¡tú solo quieres alejarme de Osomatsu! -_ gritó mientras apretó el gatillo, Karamatsu fue lo bastante rápido para evitar que la bala le diera en el pecho, siendo que llegara hasta su pierna.

 _-¡Siempre has sido una molestia! …. ¡Siempre quitándome lo que por derecho es mío! …. ¿Por qué? -_ su rostro se encontraba oculta por su flequillo, _-¿Por qué siempre me arrebatas lo que más quiero?, ¡¿Por qué siempre me arrebatas lo que realmente amo?! -_ al momento de alzar la vista. Vio como el oji-azul se abalanzaba contra él, intentando quitarle el arma de sus manos.

Estuvieron un buen rato forcejeando, Karamatsu intentaba como fuera en quitarle el arma a su hermano, por cómo se encontraba en estos momentos, no quería que por una estupidez este saliera lastimado…. Por mucho que este lo odiara, era su hermanito, era su deber protegerlo…. Incluso de sí mismo _-¡Suelta el arma Choromatsu! -_

 _-¡No!, aléjate de mí…. ¡¿Por qué no mejor te mueres?! -_ , el sonido del arma disparándose interrumpió su pequeño forcejeo, ambos estaban estáticos, con los ojos abierto de par en par, ambos sintieron como un líquido rojizo manchaba sus abdómenes, más fue Choromatsu quien fijo su vista hacia abajo…. Percatándose que desde su propio pecho salía el tan conocido líquido. _-K-Kara…Matsu-_ decía algo sorprendido.

Vio como el nombrado intentaba inútilmente en parar el sangrado, podia ver sus ojos acuosos, _-Vamos Choro, no bromees con esto… no es divertido-_ decía con un hilo de voz, no quería que esto terminara así… no quería ver morir a su hermano, _-¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES CHOROMATSU! -_ gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

El nombrado tan comenzó a reír…. Sin importarle el dolor que sentía, sin importarle que de a poco comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Tan solo reía.

 _-¡¿QUE MIERDA ES TAN GRACIOSO?! -_ le reprochaba el de azul, quien mantenía ambas manos en la herida.

 _-N-No lo ves…. Me r-rio de t-tu… estú...pida c-cara-_ respondía, dejando salir las lágrimas que por mucho tiempo retuvo. _-S-Se… supone q-que nos o-odiábamos…. Se s-supone que m-me… odiabas-_ esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz… _-N-No… se supo…ne que llores m-mi…. M-muerte, i-imbécil-_

 _-¡Idiota! -_ gritó sorprendiendo un poco al de verde, _-¡No estas muriendo, te lo prohíbo ¿me escuchaste?! … ¡te lo prohíbo y aunque no te guste esta vez me harás caso! -_ gritó, no importaba cuanta presión hiciera…. La sangre no paraba, al parecer la bala había pasado a llevar una arteria. _-Te lo prohíbo…. Te lo prohíbo…. Te lo prohíbo-_ repetía una y otra vez con un hilo de voz, su mirada era tapada por los flequillos de sus cabellos. Aun así, se podia ver las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

Ver a Karamatsu lamentarse de esa manera le causaba bastante gracia…. Ni que toda su vida pasara por sus ojos en esos momentos para recordarle la mierda de persona que había sido…. Ni que lo hubiera manipulado o algo parecido, no… el hizo todas esas cosas por su propio beneficio…. Y a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo sabía que estaba mal, pero el amor que sentía por Osomatsu realmente nublo su cordura y juicio…. _-Q-Que…. Es-estupidez…. Je, l-lo l-lam… -_ no alcanzo a terminar al sentir como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, ya no importaba realmente…. Cerro sus ojos, teniendo en la mente un solo deseo… si existiera otra vida después de esta, esperaba que en ella por fin tener el corazón de su amado Osomatsu y quien sabe…. Talvez ser nuevamente hermano de Karamatsu, solo para poder restregarle su felicidad en la cara.

 _-¿Choromatsu? … ¡hey Choromatsu! …. ¡MALDITA SEA CHOROMATSU DESPIERTA! -_ gritaba mientras zarandeaba el cuerpo inerte del tercero. _-¡MIERDA! -_ golpeo su puño contra el suelo, _-Lo siento…. De verdad lo lamento hermanito-_ decía dolido, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para poder disculparse como debía.

 _-Vaya… es una gran pena, era un buen soldado-_ una voz bastante conocida para el oji-azul hablo a sus espaldas, cuando este se giro pudo ver al responsable de dicha voz…. _-¡TÚ! -_ soltó con gran odio, en frente suyo estaba uno de los responsables de que su hermano terminara en esas condiciones.

 _-¡DATE POR MUERTO KAMIMATSU! -_

El nombrado tan solo sonrió, esto se iba a poner más interesante de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Por más que recorrieran el primer y segundo piso no encontraron absolutamente nada, es más… se le hacía bastante extraño que no hubiera ni siquiera un guardia por los alrededores.

 _-Esto me está dando mala espina Tougo-san-_ decía una muy asustada Homura, tenía un mal presentimiento y no le gustaba tenerlos, ya que siempre acertaba con ellos.

 _-Homura-san tiene razón…. El que no haya ningún guardia es bastante raro-_ apoyo Ichimatsu.

Viendo que no encontrarían nada por esos lares, Tougo dio la orden de reunirse con los demás…. Talvez ellos hayan encontrado algo... pero al momento de comenzar a moverse, unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar.

 _-¡¿Qué está pasando?! -_ preguntaba Totty, quien no lo demostraba, pero estaba asustado… eso ruidos no eran normales, por lo que junto su espalda con la de Atsushi, así tendría más posibilidades de hacer de frente ante un ataque.

Jyushimatsu y Homura hicieron lo mismo que Todomatsu, ambos tenían un bate en sus manos… el de mirada ámbar había sacado otro de sus pantalones, pero alego de que no tenía más. Lo que significaban que los demás estaban desarmados.

Los únicos que estaban separados eran Tougo e Ichimatsu, pero al momento en que los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, el mayor le dijo que se acercara… pero al momento de moverse, un tipo salió del techo aterrizando justo delante del este y de un golpe, lo estrello contra la pared, logrando que sangre de su cabeza comenzara a salir, además de quedar inconsciente.

 _-¡ICHIMATSU-NISSAN!, ¡ICHIMATSU-SAN! -_ gritaron los hermanos y Homura respectivamente.

 _-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! -_ rápidamente Tougo se lanzó contra el sujeto, rompiéndole el cuello de un solo movimiento… se dirigió donde estaba Ichimatsu para comprobar el estado en que se encontraba, _-¿Ichimatsu?, oye gatito…. Responde-_ pregunto con un hilo de voz, mientras movía el cuerpo de su amado,

Homura se acercó lo más rápido que pudo para poder revisarlo, verificando que tan solo se encontraba desmayado producto del gran golpe, lo que le devolvió el alma a Tougo y a los hermanos. Permitiéndole algunos segundos de paz.

 _-¡MUEVANSE! -_ grito Atsushi de repente, al ver como por el mismo hoyo aparecían varios de los mismos sujetos, lo que obligo que todos salieran del lugar, Tougo cargo a Ichimatsu…. Pero cuando desearon dirigirse hacia la salida, vieron que esta se encontraba bloqueado por varios de esos sujetos, lo que los obligo a subir.

Pero al momento de llegar al tercer piso, vieron que el otro grupo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, solo que el herido era Aoyama, quien estaba siendo cargado por Takeshi.

 _-¿Qué mierda les paso? -_ pregunto Atsushi mientras aún continuaban subiendo.

 _-Uno de esos soldados apareció desde el techo e iba a atacar a Choroko-nessan…. Pero Aoyama se interpuso en el medio, recibiendo todo el golpe-_ explicaba una alterada Todoko, sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo del Matsuno de morado, por lo que supuso que les había pasado algo parecido.

Tal parecía que el edificio entero estaba lleno de esas bestias, ya que, al llegar al quinto piso, comprobaron que un gran número de esos sujetos los estaban esperando. _-Mierda…. Estamos rodeados-_ por primera vez Takeshi estaba nervioso, se suponían que tan solo habría uno que otro científico en el lugar…. pero todo indicaba que ya sabían de sus planes, por lo que le tendieron una trampa.

De repente unos aplausos se escucharon en el lugar, los soldados dejaban el camino libre para que pasara la persona responsable de dichos aplausos, más Tougo no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. _-Iya… Iyami… ¿estás vivo? -_ preguntaba totalmente desconcertado.

 _-Hiu hiu hiu hiu… así es mi estimado amigo, como dice el dicho, "hierba mala nunca muere" …. Por lo que tienen Iyami para rato-_ se burlaba, más la mirada de todos los presentes era de total confusión.

 _-¡¿Qué alguien me explique qué mierda está sucediendo aquí?!, ¿Qué se supone que eres? -_ preguntaba un enojado Todomatsu, su paciencia ya se había agotado y todo esto realmente era un dolor en el culo.

 _-Tranquilo chico… para todos existe una explicación lógica, zanzu-_ decía de lo más sonriente. _-Llévenlos a patio principal… ¡AHORA! -_ ordeno, fue así como los soldados tomaron a cada uno de ellos para poder dirigirlo hacia el lugar indicado, cabe decir que algunos se resistieron más que otros.

 _-¡Maldita sea Iyami!, ¡si te atreves a lastimarlos juro por dios que te arrancare esos enormes dientes que tienes! -_ decía un furioso Tougo, nunca imagino que su gran amigo estuviera involucrado en todo esto, más al ver como los soldados tomaban el cuerpo inconsciente de su gatito, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. _-¡ATREVANSE A TOCAR UN SOLO PELO DE EL Y LES JURO QUE NO VOLVERAN A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA! -_ decía bastante enojado, el aroma de las feromonas que emanaban era bastante fuerte, que incluso molesto al dientón…. Más los soldados ni se inmutaron.

 _-Okey, okey… dejen que el gruñón cargue al chico, zanzu-_ soltó de forma desinteresada Iyami, por mucho que su antiguo amigo se enojara, de nada le servía…. Con tan solo tronar sus dedos podia hacer que los destriparan en esos precisos momentos. _-Nos vemos después-_ se despidió con una sonrisa retorcida.

* * *

Comenzaba a caminar prácticamente en círculos, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que se había separado del grupo de Tougo, por lo que esperaba que estos no se encontraran en problemas. Por su parte, tanto Nyaa y Osomatsu tan solo veían como el de negro caminaba como todo un padre angustiado.

 _-Si sigue así terminara haciéndole un hoyo al piso-_ decía una fastidiada Nyaa, junto con los otros dos se encontraban en una de las casas del primer distrito. Cabe decir que esta se encontraba totalmente desolada, consecuencia del pequeño encontró de la rebelión y la capital.

A pesar de que sentía como Nyaa le estaba hablando, Osomatsu simplemente no respondía…. Estaba preocupado por Karamatsu, tenía que reconocer que Choromatsu se veía totalmente diferente, y temía que este le hiciera daño al segundo. Además, el malestar que sentía en su estómago no le ayudaba para nada en tranquilizarse.

 _-¡Oye!, ¿me estas escuchando? -_ preguntaba Nyaa, no le gustaba que la gente la ignorara cuando estaba hablando y viendo que el de rojo aun no respondía iba decir algo más. Pero al acercarse un poco más al omega, se percató que este tenía una expresión de asco. _-Ahh… ¿Osomatsu, te encuentras bien? -_

Al escuchar la pregunta Akumatsu, quien estaba vigilando desde la ventana del lugar, rápidamente se acercó al de rojo para ver cómo se encontraba. _-Osomatsu, ¿Qué suce…? -_ no termino su pregunta, ya que de inmediato el oji-carmesi se levantó y dirigiéndose al baño del lugar, comenzó a vomitar todo lo que se encontraba en su estómago. Ante la escena, Akumatsu comenzó a asustarse, _-¡Oye Nyaa… ¿Qué mierda le está pasando a Osomatsu?! -_ preguntaba histérico.

 _-Tranquilo…. Deben ser nauseas del embarazo, el algo normal-_ explicaba de los más tranquila.

 _-Y-Ya veo-_ decía un poco más aliviado, dado que no sabía nada de estas cosas, cualquier cosa era una sorpresa. _-¿Esto sucederá siempre? -_

 _-Puede que si, como puede que no…. Depende de cada embarazo… además, Osomatsu es mi primer embarazo de omega varón que sigo, por lo que todo es desconocido para mi-_

 _-Ah mierda, siento que bote hasta el alma-_ se quejaba el de rojo, este embarazo era totalmente al primero, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a las típicas nauseas.

 _-Ya lo creo…. Ya te quiero ver cuando tengas tu antojos raros-_ reía Nyaa.

 _-¿Antojos? -_ preguntaron los dos presentes, de verdad es que no sabían nada acerca de los embarazos.

 _-Ya sabes, antojos…. Eso cuando te dan ganas de comer algo de repente y que a toda costa deseas comerlo, en algunos casos puede que te den antojos de comer cosas raras-_

 _-Pues si se le antoja un Akumatsu recién salido del horno, por mí no hay problema-_ decía de lo más normal el de negro.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda crees que dices?! -_ respondía avergonzado el oji-carmesi…. Pero aun así logro sacarle una sonrisa, no importaba la situación en la que se encontraban…. Akumatsu siempre intentaba hacerlo sonreír.

 _-Y ahí está la sonrisa que tanto me gusta-_ soltó de la nada el de negro, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, _-¿Qué? …. Tengo que aprovecha que no se encuentra el celoso de tu hermano, ¿sabes?, aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que seas solo mío-_ decía en un tono coqueto.

 _-Vaya Osomatsu…. Debes sentirte halagado de que dos grandes alphas se peleen por ti…. ¿Por qué no escoges a Akumatsu y me dejas a Karamatsu para mí? -_ soltó de la nada.

 _-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a **MI** Karamatsu maldita teñida! -_ respondió al instante, tapándose la boca de inmediato…. Estaba seguro que los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, _-¡Son unos idiotas!, miren las cosas que me hacen gritar-_

A pesar de que Nyaa tan solo estaba bromeando, pudo ver como el rostro de su amigo se entristecía al escuchar las palabras dichas por el omega… ambos sabían que no había caso con seguir intentándolo, Osomatsu nunca dejaría de amar a Karamatsu…. Pero como Akumatsu ya lo había dicho, era masoquista y le gustaba ver feliz a la persona que ama.

De repente el de negro sintió unos ruidos provenientes en una de las calles cercana a donde estaban ellos, por lo que le indico a los otros dos que guardaran silencio. Fue así como de poco, Akumatsu trato de acercarse a la ventana, para ver en donde se encontraban esos tipos… Más su sorpresa fue ver a los tipos que miraban justo en donde estaban ellos, por lo que rápidamente se ubicó delante de Osomatsu, protegiéndolo.

 _-¿Qué está pasan...? -_ Nyaa no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que vio como unos tipos se abrían camino por el techo, además de ver como algunos se adentraban por las ventanas del lugar, _-¡¿Qué pasa con estos sujetos? …. Parecen unos verdaderos… ugh-_ de inmediato se tapó su nariz, las feromonas que los sujetos desprendía era de por sí bastante fuertes, además de desagradable. Pudo ver como Osomatsu caía rendido ante ellas, al ser un omega estas las afectaban más rápido que a ellos, incluso vio como Akumatsu también se tapaba su nariz…. Al parecer eran bastante fuertes, para lograr intimidar a un alpha. _-¿Qué m-mierda? -_ soltó apenas, el olor era demasiado fuerte, que comenzaba a nublarle el juicio.

 _-¡Oye Nyaa, levántate! -_ ordenaba el de negro, pero esta no respondía…. Al igual que Osomatsu, la de rosa había cedido a las feromonas, _-¡M-Mierda! -_ soltó en un hilo de voz, sintió como uno de esos tipos estaba enfrente suyo, y antes de poder esquivarlo, un fuerte golpe lo mando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Provocando que algunas heridas de su cuerpo se volvieran abrir.

 _-¡Hijos de pe…! -_ sus palabras quedaron a medio camino al ver como los sujetos tomaban al par sometido y comenzaban abandonar el lugar, _-E-Esperen… ¡deténganse! -_ grito, pero los sujetos ya se habían ido. Akumatsu golpeo el suelo con su puño, otra vez se habían llevado al oji-carmesi, solo que esta vez enfrente de sus ojos y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Y este es el final para el Chorizo, la verdad era que quería darle un final feliz... pero viendo que en toda la historia se comporto como un puto, vino el señor karma y me dijo "no señor, le pasa por puto" (ㆆ_ㆆ)_**

 ** _PD: Pues tan solo decir que ya tan solo faltan entre tres o cinco capítulo, contando el epilogo, para que termine la historia (⊙.⊙( ̃ₒ )⊙.⊙) ... así señoras y señores, se nos acaba la historia :3_**


	29. Chapter 26

**_Advertencia: Como dije anteriormente y lo vuelvo a repetir por si las moscas... soy un asco para las escenas de accion o de peleas, por lo que me disculpo desde ya :3_**

* * *

A pesar de que su cuerpo pedía a gritos algún descanso, se obligó a si mismo levantarse e ir en busca de ellos…. No porque estuviera todo lastimado sería una excusa para no poder ir a recuperar a Osomatsu y a Nyaa.

A duras penas comenzó a correr, nuevamente adentrándose a la capital…. No entendía que estaba sucediendo, era imposible que el viejo de Hayato hubiera dado alguna orden, simplemente era imposible…. Cuando lo dejo el tipo no podia moverse, parecía prácticamente muerto.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Una vez que Karamatsu y Osomatsu abandonaran la habitación, Akumatsu estaba más que listo para partirle la cara al viejo, y esta vez no se contendría._

 _-Vaya…. Y yo que pensaba dejarte con vida- decía bastante confiado el médico, conocía al chico desde hace muchos años, por lo que sabía cómo era su estilo de pelea, -Lastima…. Y yo que llegue a considerarte como a un hijo-_

 _-Ahórrate el sentimentalismo barato... ¡Es hora de cobrarme todos esos putos latigazos! - y con eso se abalanzo contra el sujeto, intentando dar un certero golpe en su rostro…. Más este fue fácilmente esquivado, por lo que rápidamente intento golpearlo con una de sus piernas, pero esta fue sostenida por el médico…. Dándole una gran sonrisa, mando a volar el cuerpo del de negro hacia el otro lado de la habitación._

 _-Puedo seguir así todo el día Akumatsu, no hay nada que pueda sorprenderme… ¿o es qué acaso olvidaste quien fue el que te entreno? - comenzó a hablar mientras se ajustaba los lentes de su rostro, no había caso seguir con todo esto…. Era mejor darle el golpe de gracia, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y casi nada de tiempo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Akumatsu, vio como este trataba inútilmente en ponerse de pie, de seguro las heridas le jugaron una mala pasada._

 _Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos del oji-rojizo, vio como este de manera rápida le daba un certero golpe en su estómago, provocando que este se retorciera producto de dolor, podría jura que estuvo a punto de devolver lo que tenía en su interior, ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? se preguntó mentalmente, no era posible que el chico hubiese acertado un golpe. Su mirada era de total confusión._

 _-¿Qué sucede viejo? …. ¿Te comieron la lengua acaso? - se burlaba Akumatsu, -Puede que hayas sido el que me entreno todos estos años…. Pero tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga que aún no conoces- soltó, para posterior golpear una de las piernas de Hayato, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo de rodillas…. No conforme con eso, Akumatsu se posiciono justo por detrás del sujeto, tomando su cuello con sus brazos, asfixiándolo en el proceso. -y todo indica que soy mucho más rápido que tu- sonreía victorioso._

 _-M-Mal…dito- soltó apenas, la presión en su cuello le dificultaba el respirar, además sentía como una de las piernas del de negro se posicionaba por detrás de su rodilla, presionándola contra el suelo, lo que impedía que se colocara de pie para poder hacerle enfrente al bastardo ese._

 _-Lo siento, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo…. por lo que creo que es momento de darle fin a todo esto- dicho esto, Akumatsu comenzó a hacer más presión en la rodilla de Hayato, además de tomar uno de sus brazos y comenzar a doblárselo…. Podia escuchar los gritos de dolor por parte de este, podia sentir como el cuerpo bajo su merced se retorcía para poder liberarse. Extrañaba esa sensación, aunque ahora ya no se sentía tan gratificante como antes…. Talvez Osomatsu realmente lo había cambiado._

 _Al recordar al omega dejo de hacer fuerzas en los agarres, cosa que el médico aprovecho para poder liberarse, -¡maldito infeliz! …. ¿Cómo te atreves? -decía bastante enojado, por lo general siempre estaba calmado, rara vez perdía los estribos por lo que tomo aire y trato de tranquilizarse._

 _-Tengo que reconocer que me has tomado por sorpresa… pero debo decir que también me has decepcionado, el antiguo Akumatsu me hubiera roto el cuello en un santiamén, me hubiera roto ambas piernas y brazos para torturarme- comenzó a hablar, mientras tratada de incorporarse, pero al parecer la presión en su rodilla le impedía colocarse de pie. -¡Ugh!, veo que te has vuelto débil…. Ese omega te ha vuelto débil- decía con rabia en su mirada…. -pero creo que te entiendo, el chico es realmente adorable una vez que lo conoces…. ¡ah, no sabes cuánto ansió poder hacerlo mío! -_

 _La última frase hizo que algo se encendiera en Akumatsu, tan solo la idea de que este sujeto tuviera a Osomatsu en sus brazos realmente le disgustaba, por lo que, sin pensarlo realmente, a paso rápido se acercó al médico y de un solo movimiento lo tumbo contra el suelo, para poder romperle el brazo que anteriormente había tomado, -¡Mala idea haber dicho esa frase en frente mío! …. ¡te enseñare a nunca más meterte con los que amo! - su sonrisa y mirada demostraban odio absoluto, tal como tenía planeado desde el principio, no se iba a contener contra el sujeto…. Puede que tenga razón y Osomatsu lo haya vuelto débil, pero adoraba esta debilidad y si con ella significaba poder ver la sonrisa del omega, pues estaba bien con eso._

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

A después de haber dicho esa frase, se dejó llevar por la rabia del momento, para cuanto ya había, recuperado la cordura, por así decirlo, Hayato se encontraba con ambas piernas y brazos rotos, además de contar con múltiples golpes. No sabía si es que realmente iba a sobrevivir o no, realmente le tenía sin cuidado.

Lo que significaba que alguien más estaba detrás de todo ello, por lo que comenzó a apresurar el paso… _-¡Matare al responsable de toda esta mierda! -_ gritó, ya se estaba cansando de todo esto. Además de comenzar a pensar que talvez necesitaría unas largas vacaciones después de todo esto.

* * *

De a poco comenzó abrir los ojos, la fuerte luz en frente suyo lo cegó por un momento…. Le dolía horrores la cabeza, cuando intento incorporarse, sintió como unos grandes brazos lo rodeaban sobreprotectoramente. Pudo identificar de quien se trataba solo por su aroma…. _-T-Tougo… me estas aplastando-_ soltó de repente. Logrando que el mayor lo soltara levemente, aun se negaba a soltarlo por completo, pero a verse un poco más liberado pudo comprobar como sus hermanos lo miraban con alivio, al igual que Homura…. Confundido se atrevió a preguntar, _-¿Por qué me están mirando de esa manera? … ¿Qué fue lo sucedió? -_

 _-Entonces…. ¿no recuerdas nada Ichimatsu-san? -_ pregunto Todoko, al ver la cara que este ponía supuso que era verdad.

 _-Tranquilo, no hay nada que recordar…. ¿Cómo te sientes? -_ preguntó preocupado Tougo, en cierto sentido, se aliviaba que su gatito no recordara lo sucedido.

 _-Pues me duele un montón la cabeza… además de sentirme algo mareado-_ respondía mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza, nuevamente le comenzó a molestar.

 _-Ya veo-_ soltó el mayor más aliviado, soltó el agarre para poder besar la frente del cuarto y se lo encargo a sus hermanos, quienes solamente asintieron…. Más se colocó de pie y fijo su vista hacia el responsable de toda esta mierda…. _-¡Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación sobre todo esto dientón de mierda! -_ gritó enojado.

El nombrado solo comenzó a reír, no había caso enojarse con el sujeto… _-Te sugiero no hacerme enojar mi estimado amigo…. Mira que están rodeados y solo con tronar mis dedos todos ustedes serán mutilados-_ comenzó a reír bastante fuerte.

Los demás tan solo podían mirar con impotencia, el dientón tenía razón…. Estaba rodeados de todas esas bestias y en cualquier momento estos podían abalanzarse contra ellos, por más que lo intentaran no había ninguna posibilidad de escape. Parecía que este sería su fin… a lo lejos podían escuchar como los gritos de una chica comenzaban acercarse, al poco rato se dieron cuenta que estos provenían de una chica de cabello rosas.

 _-¡Suéltame maldito animal! … ¿es qué no sabes cómo tratar a una dama? -_ se quejaba Nyaa, mientras que hacía hasta lo imposible para poder liberarse del agarre. Pero todo fue inútil, en poco tiempo sintió como la arrojaban donde se encontraba el grupo que quedaba de los rebeldes, de inmediato identifico a Tougo y a los hermanos Matsuno, dado que estos poseían el mismo rostro que Karamatsu y Osomatsu…. En ese entonces recordó que al omega lo llevaron a otra parte, _-¡¿Dónde mierda llevaron a Osomatsu malditos animales?! -_

Ante la mención del chico de rojo, Tougo comenzó a imaginarse lo peor…. _-¿Así que tu objetivo siempre ha sido el gen del omega? -_ pregunto con cautela, deseando a que su idea fuera equivocada.

 _-¡Por supuesto! … Ese siempre ha sido el objetivo de todo esto, zanzu-_ explicaba con total superioridad, _-Una vez que le extraigamos el genoma…. ¡Seré recordado como el gran salvador de toda la humanidad! …. ¡tendré grandes riquezas y todo el respeto que siempre he merecido! -_ comenzaba a delirar, en tan solo pensar en los beneficios que obtendría, le hacía perder la cabeza en su imaginación.

 _-Veo que estás algo atrasado, pero por si no lo sabías. Hayato ya encontró una solución a todo este problema-_ menciono de la nada el pelirrojo, al parecer Iyami no estaba al tanto del genoma especial de Hayato, dado el rostro de confusión que colocaba… Al igual que lo demás, _-¡¿Qué?! …. A poco no lo sabían-_

 _-Hayato no se lo dijo a nadie, los único que sabían del genoma eran los hombres bajo su mando y al parecer tu-_ hablo por primera vez Nyaa, _-¡Lo que significa que ya no necesitas el genoma de Osomatsu, así déjalo en tranquilo! -_ grito, si tanto deseaba ser reconocido como el salvador de la humanidad, tan solo tenía que tomar el gen especial.

 _-Mmm, ya veo…. Aun así, pienso extraérselo, solo en caso de emergencia-_ mencionaba de lo más normal, provocando la ira de los demás.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda Iyami?! …. ¡ya existe una cura, deja al chico tranquilo! -_ gritaba Tougo, al parecer su antiguo amigo lo había nublado las ansias de poder.

 _-¡Silencio, zanzu! … ¡nadie me dice lo que puedo o no hacer, ahora yo soy el que da las órdenes, por lo que será mejor que…! -_ no pudo continuar al sentir como la punta de algo helado se posaba en toda su nuca, cuando quiso darse la vuelta para ver de qué o quién se trataba, un fuerte aroma se lo impidió. 

_-Será mejor que des la orden de retirarse si no quieres que todos tus sesos se esparzan por todo el maldito lugar, dientón de mierda-_ amenazo Akumatsu, quien se encontraba bastante agotado por la corrida que tuvo que hacer…. Pero, aun así, estaba dispuesto a pelear contra el sujeto.

 _-¿Creí que el idiota de Hayato te había liquidado? -_ soltó nervioso, estaba al tanto que a pesar de la condición que el alpha tenía, este nunca le podría hacerle enfrente.

 _-Pues como dice el dicho…. Hierba mala nunca muere-_ sonrió, la expresión que el sujeto estaba colocándole bastante gracia. _-Por lo que te lo diré una vez más…. dile a esas bestias que se retiren, ¡ahora! -_ dijo enojado.

 _-Mm, lo siento no puedo-_ soltó de repente, dejando confundido a todos los presentes.

 _-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? -_ comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, por lo que volvió a dar la orden. _-¡DILES QUE SE RETIREN MALDITO DIENTÓN! -_

 _-Ya te dije que no puedo…. Esos tipos solo me obedecen cuando les digo que ataquen o secuestren, pero en caso que desee retirarme ellos simplemente me ignoran, zanzu-_ comenzó a decir bastante nervioso, dando a entender que el tipo no era quien realmente los controlaba.

 _-Así que solo aparentas ser alguien todo poderoso, pero al final tan solo eres un simple títere… ¡vaya salvador de la humanidad! -_ comenzó a burlarse Atsushi

 _-¡Ni siquiera es un salvador! …. Tan solo se está aprovechando del descubrimiento de otro-_ agrego Choroko.

 _-¡Se está llevando la gloria sin haber movido tan solo un dedo! …. ¡qué despreciable! -_ mencionaba Todoko bastante disgustada.

 _¡CALLENSE, USTEDES NO SABEN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE MI GLORIOSA PERSONA! -_ respondía el dientón bastante enojado, aun a pesar de que se encontraba amenazado por Akumatsu.

 _-Viendo la situación que nos estas mostrando…. Los chicos tan solo dicen la verdad Iyami-_ al igual que los demás, Tougo comenzó a burlarse de quien en el pasado fue su mejor amigo, _-Por lo visto, nunca serás capaz de surgir por tu cuenta-_

 _-¡Cierra el pico maldito traidor! …. ¿tú que vas a saber?, nunca tuviste que esforzarte para obtener algo en tu vida…. ¡Como era el gran Tougo, todo te lo servían en bandeja de plata! -_ comenzó a reprocharle al mayor de ellos.

 _-¡Ahh claro! … ahora resulta que toda esta mierda es culpa mía_ …. _No señor, yo no pedí ser alpha y aunque no lo hubiera sido, créeme que habría hecho exactamente las mismas cosas, ¡así que no me vegas con cuentos! -_

 _-¡SILENCIO! -_ grito y al instante uno de los soldados apareció por detrás de Akumatsu, inmovilizándolo y arrojándolo donde se encontraban los demás. _-¡ENCIERRENLOS Y QUE NUNCA MÁS VUEVAN A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA, ZANZU! -_

A pesar de hacer hasta lo imposible para poder soltarse de los agarres, de nada le sirvió…. Cada uno fue arrastrado hasta el lugar que Iyami menciono. Más el dientón sonreía con superioridad, por lo que decidió ser el mismo quien llevara a los prisioneros a su nuevo hogar, más tarde se vería a Kamimatsu…. Esperaba que este se hubiera encargado ya del Matsuno de azul…. Desde el día en que lo había visto sintió que el chico sería una gran molestia para sus planes.

* * *

 _-¡BAJAME IMBECIL DE MIERDA! …. ¡HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES ANIMAL! -_ no había caso… por más que gritara o lanzara una que otra patada o puño. Nada servía para obligar al sujeto que lo soltara, y de eso ya había pasado un buen rato.

Viendo que no podía hacer nada más, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, percatándose de que se trataba del mismo pasillo por el cual Kara y él habían escapado, _¡Genial!, escapó para que me vuelvan a secuestrar ,_ pensó…. Ya se estaba aburriendo de ser siempre el omega al que deban de rescatar y cuidar, lo hacía sentir como un verdadero estorbo.

Sin previo aviso o cuidado alguno, el soldado lanzó el cuerpo de Osomatsu a una gran habitación, _-¡Oye, te más cuidado! -_ le reprocho, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un portazo en todo su rostro. _-¡Tsk! …. Imbécil-_

Comenzó a revisar el lugar, en cierto sentido le recordaba la habitación de Akumatsu, una sonrisa nostálgica poso en su rostro. Más el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, dejando ver al sonriente de Kamimatsu que todo el mundo conocía…. Pero con la diferencia que este no estaba sonriendo, el más…. Su expresión demostraba ira absoluta, además su cuerpo se encontraba todo golpeado, se le podia ver la sangre escurrir por su frente, pero pareciera que eso no le importara en absoluto.

 _-¡TÚ! -_ fijo su vista hacia el omega, quien en todo momento se había quedado paralizado. Producto de las feromonas que este emanaba. _-¡ME ENCARGARE QUE NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DÍA! -_ tomo a Osomatsu de la muñeca y comenzó a arrástralo fuera de la habitación.

 _-¡Espera, imbécil! …. ¡M-Mes es-estas l-lastimando! -_ aun así, el de blanco, o gris porque blanco sus ropas ya no lo eran, se negaba a soltarlo, incluso comenzó a hacer más presión en ella, al igual que aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos… pareciera que estuviera arrancado de alguien.

Después de haber caminado unos cuantos metros, ingresaron a una especie de ascensor, y comenzaron a descender…. _-¿Dónde me estás llevando? -_ preguntó con cierto miedo, nada bueno podia esperar de este sujeto _,_ pero Kamimatsu no le respondió. Una vez que el ascensor se detuvo, nuevamente comenzó a hacer arrastrado, aunque esta vez iban más lentos, ya que al parecer al de blanco le costaba respirar. _-¡Ya me… has complicado b-bastantes… las cosas! -_ dijo entrecortado.

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo? …. ¡Son...! -_ sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir como era empujado con fuerza, su espalda chocó con toda la fría pared lo que provoco que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios…. Pero cuando iba a replicar, la mano de Kamimatsu tapo toda su boca, _-Será mejor que cierres tu puta boca, ¿entiendes? …. Si no quieres que tu h-hermanitos sufran p-por tu altanería-,_ ante la amenaza, el oji-carmesi solo pudo asentir ante la orden.

Fue así como comenzó ser otra vez arrastrado, llegando a un lugar bastante alejado, de inmediato fue lanzado adentro de la habitación, se extrañó que esta fuera bastante grande.

 _-Como lo prometí…. Este será tu nuevo hogar a partir de ahora…. ¡Ya no me interesa tu estúpido genoma! -_ decía con un rostro totalmente diferente a como siempre tenía, _-Puede que parezca algo solitario…. Pero d-descuida…. En unos minutos, e-estarás rodeados de un g-gran grupo de alphas…. Todos d-dispuestos a d-darte bastante amor-_

La sangre de Osomatsu se heló ante tal revelación, en palabras más simples le decía que lo abandonaría en este lugar para ser violado por quien sabe cuántos alphas…. _-N-No… no puedes…. ¡Déjame salir de aquí! …. ¡No puedes hacer esto! -_ gritaba asustado, la sola idea de tener a alguien más en su interior le desagradaba…. Sobre todo, el hecho de que posiblemente le pudieran hacer daño a su pequeño.

 _-¡P-Puedo y lo haré! …. ¡GRABATELO BIEN EN LA CABEZA, ERES UN PUTO OMEGA! …. ¡TU CUERPO SOLO SIRVE PARA SATISFACER A LOS ALPHAS, VENISTE A ESTE MUNDO A SER LA PUTA DE TODOS! -_ gritó ya fuera de sí. _-Puede que hayas colocado a mi hermano en contra mía…. Pero te aseguro que una vez que vea la puta que eres…. El volverá a ser como antes, el volverá a ser mi hermano mayor… ¡y no un imbécil enamorado de un puto omega! -_ dicho esto, Kamimatsu comenzó a hacer abandono del lugar, aún tenía que curar sus heridas…. Estaba seguro que el tal Karamatsu lo estaba buscando, por lo que tenía que estar preparado para una nueva pelea.

 _-¡ESPERA, REGRESA! … ¡DEJAME SALIR, POR FAVOR! -_ comenzó a golpear la puerta, no sabía en qué momento aparecerían los otros alphas, pero tenía que salir del lugar como sea.

* * *

 _-¡Mierda! -_ soltó Akumatsu, su rostro mostraba gran preocupación.

 _-¿Qué sucede? -_ pregunto Aoyama, ambos se encontraban en la misma celda de transporte…. Cada uno de los rebeldes era transportado de la misma manera, todos ellos llevaban esposas en sus muñecas, pero solo los alphas del grupo poseían esposas en sus tobillos.

 _-Reconozco este lugar…. es una de las más peligrosas prisiones de la capital… la mayoría de sus reclusos son alphas rebeldes, alguno que otro asesino o maleante de tercera-_

 _-¿Dices que seremos encerrados con un grupo peligroso, que al cualquier intento que tengan intentaran matarnos solo para demostrar los fuertes que son o por territorio? -_ pregunto con sarcasmo…. Era obvio que todo eso podría suceder, al igual que Tougo, se había visto muchas películas de policías y ladrones, por lo que conocía como era el sistema.

 _-No sé si los atacaran a ustedes, de seguro querrán aparearse con las mujeres…. Pero todos querrán matarte al instante que me vean-_ decía en tono burlón.

 _-Y eso se debe… ¿Por qué? -_ alzó una de sus cejas.

 _-Fui yo quien los atrapó y metió en este lugar… me burlé de cada uno de ellos diciéndoles que nunca más verían la luz del sol…. ¡Vaya!, nunca pensé que esa mierda del karma existiera realmente-_

 _-Siempre puedes usar a Takeshi como escudo humano…. Le harías un gran favor a Tougo-,_ dicho esto ambos alphas comenzaron a reír…. Habían perdido esta batalla, ambos les habían fallado a las personas que amaban, por lo que no sacaban nada con amargarse ante su situación.

De repente sintieron que se habían detenido, los soldados los obligaron a bajar de la celda. Permitiéndoles ver a cada uno del grupo, todos se encontraban con la mirada derrotada…. A excepción de Tougo y Takeshi, quienes estaban discutiendo, posiblemente sobre alguna tontería.

 _-¡Muy bien… sean bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar! …. Les aseguro que contarán con tres comidas diarias y…-_ Iyami coloco una de sus manos en su mentón, fingiendo que pensaba en algo, _-Pues solo tendrán eso, hui hui hui-_ rio ante la situación del grupo. Su vista se enfocó a la entrada del lugar, viendo que alguien salía del lugar, lo identifico que se trataba de Kamimatsu… lo que le hizo pensar que talvez ya habían solucionado su problema. _-Kamimatsu-san…. Me alegro verlo en per…-_ tuvo que comerse sus palabras al ver el estado en que se encontraba el de blanco.

 _-¡Wow, hermanito! … ¿Qué mierda fue lo que te paso? -_ pregunto algo preocupado el de negro.

 _-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?, Iyami… ¡explícate! -_ ordeno.

 _-Solo estoy haciendo que lo me dijiste…. Coloco a los rebeldes en este lugar de mala muerte-_

 _-¡PERO A MI HERMANO NO IDIOTA! …. ¡APENAS PONGA UN PIE EN ESTE LUGAR SERA HOMBRE MUERTO! -_ grito enojado, comenzaba a perder su paciencia con el dientón.

 _-Tranquilo Kami, te saldrán canas verdes si sigues alterándote de esa manera… Me alegra que mi querido hermanito aún se preocupe por mi…. Y viendo que quieres sacarme de este lugar de mala muerte, pues te lo agradezco mucho-_ decía con una gran sonrisa, pero esta al instante se tornó en una mirada seria, _-Pero no me iré de aquí, no sin antes saber, ¿dónde mierda tiene a Osomatsu? -_

 _-¿Sigues preocupándote de ese omega? -_ una mueca de disgusto se formó en el rostro de Kamimatsu, _-¡Ya olvídalo, ¿quieres?! … ¡deja de preocuparte por gente muerta! -_ gritó a todo dar, más la última frase impacto a todos los presentes.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda fue lo que le hiciste Kami?! …. ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HICISTE A OSOMATSU?! -_ grito el de negro.

 _-Tan solo lo deje como regalo para nuestros reclusos…. Estoy seguro que sabrán darle el trato que se merece-_ sonrió de tan solo pensar en cómo estaría ahora el omega. 

_-¡¿Qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza Kami?! …. ¡Tienes que sacarlo de ahí, ahora!, si quieres no lo hagas por él…. Sino por él bebe que tiene en su interior-_ trataba de convencer a su hermano, pero últimamente creía que este ya no era el ser bondadoso que antes conocía.

 _-Aunque me duela admitirlo, tu hermano tiene razón Kamimatsu-san…. No puedes tener al omega en este lugar, necesitamos que su cuerpo este en las perfectas condiciones para…-_

 _-¡CALLATE! -_ , no dejo terminar a Iyami, _-Que te quede claro Iyami… que no usaremos su genoma, dejaremos que ese omega se pudra en este lugar-_ dirigió su mirada hacia su hermano, _-Dejaremos que se pudra junto con el engendro en su interior-_ decía lo más frio posible.

 _-P-pero…-_ Iyami iba a replicar, pero se detuvo al sentir la aterradora mirada del de blanco en su persona. Trago duro ante la situación… _\- ¡Llévenlos hacia adentro y que asegúrense de que nunca más salgan! -_ dio la orden a sus hombres, si Kamimatsu decía que ya no utilizarían al omega, pues a él solo le quedaba acatar órdenes.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda pasa contigo Kami?! -_ Akumatsu comenzó a gritar mientras era arrastrado, al igual que los demás, dentro de la prisión.

Todo parecía que habían perdido, tanto Kamimatsu como Iyami se deleitaban con los fallidos intentos de resistencia que ponían cada uno de ellos…. Ya no había caso seguir luchando, la capital ya habían ganado, con el ejercito que poseían nada ni nadie los podía parar... razones suficientes para estar más que felices y tranquilos, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan... Más eso hubiera sido grandioso, sino fuera porque sus soldados, de un momento a otro dejaron de moverse para posterior desplomarse contra el suelo.

 _-¡Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?! -_ preguntaba desconcertado el dientón. Al igual que los demás, estaba algo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

 _-¡Wow, que suerte la nuestra! -_ decía muy alegre Takeshi, ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de Tougo… _-¿Qué? …. A poco tengo razón-_ se defendió.

Kamimatsu no sabía que estaba pasando, pero poco le importaba…. Si tenía que encerrar a cada de uno de ellos por sí mismo, pues lo haría…. No permitiría que un simple grupo de rebeldes le viniera a estropear todo por lo que ha trabajado, aun si ese grupo contaba con la ayuda de su hermano. _-Si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo por tu mismo-_ decía entre dientes.

El de blanco comenzó a acercarse hacia los demás, estaba decidido a encerrarlos a cada uno, pero se sorprendió al ver al omega libre, además de que este estaba liberando de los amarres a los demás, cosa que realmente le enfureció… _-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces maldito omega?! -_ , comenzó acercarse hacia el de rojo, pero antes de poder siquiera dar dos pasos, pudo sentir como algo o alguien se encontraba detrás de él. Giro su cuerpo para poder encarar al sujeto, _-Tan oportuno como siempre… Karamatsu-,_ este simplemente lo miraba de manera seria, pero podría jurar que, con su ojo sano, el ojia-azul lo observaba con pena.

 _-Se acabó Kamimatsu…. Ya no tienes ejército, además te encuentras todo lastimado…. ¿crees que podrás contra todos nosotros? -_ preguntaba de manera seria el segundo Matsuno…. Este había podido seguir al de blanco hacia este lugar, por lo que escondió su aroma, al esparcirse un poco de sangre de otros sobre él suyo, para poder así, atacar en el momento preciso…. Pero al ver que este llevaba consigo a Osomatsu para encerrarlo, no dudo en ir en su ayuda. _-Mejor ríndete, ya todo acabo-_

 _-Esto no se acaba hasta que el último de nosotros quede en pie-_ soltó con una sonrisa destrozada, dicho esto, de su bolsillo saco lo que parecía ser un interruptor… al momento de apretar el botón, una gran explosión se escuchó por todo el lugar. Provocando que las paredes del lugar comenzaran a colapsar producto de la explosión.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?! -_ preguntaba preocupado por primera vez Takeshi…. _-¡¿Por qué todo el maldito lugar se está derrumbando?! -_

 _-¡Mierda! … tenemos que salir ahora ya-_ grito Akumatsu, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, cargo a Osomatsu y comenzó a correr hacia la salida…. Los demás no esperaron para hacer lo mismo, al igual que Aku, Tougo cargo no solamente a Ichimatsu… sino que también a Todoko, ya que de todas las hermanas Sakurai, era la más lenta.

Jyushimatsu tomo las muñecas de Homura e Ichiko y comenzó a correr a toda prisa… Atsushi hizo lo mismo con Todomatsu y Choroko…. Por lo que Takeshi atino a agarrar a Totoko y a Nyaa para comenzar a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, literalmente…. Por su parte, Iyami salió despavorido a la primera oportunidad que vio.

Los únicos que aún se mantenían en el lugar, eran Aoyama, Kamimatsu y Karamatsu… estos últimos parecieran que ni siquiera tenían intenciones de querer moverse, _-¡¿Qué estas esperando Karamatsu?! …. ¡hay que salir ahora, este lugar se está derrumbando! -_ gritó, pero este fue ignorado por el oji-azul…. _-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS ESPERANDO?! -_

Pero a pesar de haberle gritado, este ni siquiera se inmuto…. Por lo que decidió tomar al segundo y arrastrarlo hacia la salida. Lo que se le hizo bastante sencillo, viendo que como estaba tan débil no opuso resistencia alguna…. Pero ante de poder abandonar el lugar, dio un último vistazo hacia el de blanco, estaba seguro que Akumatsu no querría que su hermanito terminara sus últimos momentos enterrado en un montón de escombros, por lo que se devolvió para poder arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

 _-Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de esto algún día-_ soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue entonces que tomo la muñeca de Kamimatsu y junto con el oji-azul, comenzó a correr hacia la salida… ignorando todos los demás gritos de los reclusos que pedían salir ante el inminente derrumbe.

* * *

 _ **N/A: No es mi mejor capítulo, pero es lo que salio de mi dura cabeza (ง︡'-'︠)ง**_

 _ **PD: Queda poquito... muy poquito xD**_


	30. Chapter 27

El tiempo pasaba y la infraestructura de a poco iba cediendo, mientras Aoyama arrastraba a los otros dos a la salida, en un momento a otro Kamimatsu se desplomo, cayendo inconsciente contra el suelo, producto del cansancio que sentía su cuerpo.… Por lo que no le quedaba más opción que cargarlo, pero eso significaba soltar la muñeca de su amigo y por la condición en la que se encontraba Karamatsu, este veía difícil que llagara a la salida.

 _-Sera mejor que lo cargues hasta la salida-_ soltó de repente el oji-azul.

 _-¿Estás seguro de ello?, ¿crees que podrás llegar? -_ preguntaba algo preocupado, pero antes de que este le respondiera sintió como era empujado hacia atrás junto con el de blanco, evitando de que una enorme roca cayera justo encima de ellos. _-¡Karamatsu! -_

 _-¡Estoy bien! …. ¡corre hacia la salida y llévate a Kamimatsu, yo buscare otra! -_ grito el segundo, aunque quisiera no podia seguir adelante, la enorme roca bloqueaba su camino.

 _-¡Será mejor que salgas con vida idiota! …. ¡te veré afuera! -_ por mucho que no deseaba dejar a Karamatsu, tenía que seguir adelante, por lo que tomo al de blanco y comenzó su marcha hacia la salida…. Rezando a que el oji-azul saliera con vida de esta.

Por su parte, Karamatsu al ver que su amigo se aleja, comenzó a buscar otra salida, pero por donde viera una posible salida, esta era tapada por los escombros… _-¡Tsk, maldición! -_ se quejó, no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no podia rendirse así de fácil…. Por lo que nuevamente comenzó a buscar una especie de salida.

Mientras más buscaba, más se adentraba al lugar. Hacia todo lo imposible para esquivar los escombros que caían cerca de él, pero no podia evitarlo todos, se sentía cansado y su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder ante ello…. De repente diviso un pequeño espacio entre unos tubos, se veía bastante firme, por lo que talvez le serviría de refugio ante todo este derrumbe…. Esperaba que fuera posible, pero como no tenía más opción que esa, no perdía nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad? …. _-Puede que pierda mi vida-_ recordó entre risas.

Viendo que escombros más grandes comenzaban a caer, no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a ir al lugar, pero se tropezó en el camino, alcanzo a esquivar unos grandes escombros que cayeron cerca de él, para cuando quiso levantarse para poder continuar… vio que una de sus piernas se encontraba atrapada, _-Genial…. Ahora no podré salir de esta-,_ por alguna razón estaba sonriendo, ignorando el hecho de que posiblemente muriera aplastado entre todos esos escombros, que talvez nunca más volvería a ver a su familia o amigos…. Que posiblemente nunca más vuelva a ver a Osomatsu, ni siquiera podría conocer a su hijo o hija…. Por alguna razón, las últimas palabras que Hayato le había dedicado se le vino a la mente… _**Hasta la próxima Karamatsu-san, juro que algún día… domare a la bestia en tu interior**_ , ahora que lo pensaba, en cierto sentido esas palabras hicieron que se le helara la sangre, de a poco sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse producto del cansancio…. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 _-¡Karamatsu! -_ escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, se le notaba preocupada por lo que intento abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba.

 _-¡Oye imbécil! … ¡será mejor que no mueras, hice una promesa y no harás que falle en ella, ¿me oíste? -_ le grito una segunda voz bastante irritado.

Por más que deseara abrir los ojos o responder a los gritos, no pudo…. Se encontraba demasiado cansado, por lo que no supo en que momento todo a su alrededor se había vuelto oscuro.

* * *

 _-¡Déjenme ir maldición! -_ Osomatsu intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre de sus hermanos y de Homura. _-¡Karamatsu aún sigue adentro! -_

 _-¡Lo sabemos nissan… pero no puedes ir! -_ Todomatsu intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hermano mayor, mientras lo retenía junto con sus hermanos.

 _-¡Osomatsu por favor cálmate! …. ¡alterarte de esta forma no le hará bien al bebe! -_ menciono Homura, logrando que el primero de los Matsuno se calmará un poco…. _-Sé que estas preocupado, pero confía en que Akumatsu-san y Aoyama-san lo traerán de vuelta-_

 _-P-pero…-_ el oji-carmesi sentía como las lágrimas comenzaba a escapar de sus ojos, se sentía un completo inútil, un estorbo…. Lo único que podia hacer, era sentarse a esperar, pero la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. _-N-No es justo-_ cayo de rodillas contra el suelo, llevando ambas manos a su rostro, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. No se perdonaría si es que llegase a pasarle algo al segundo…. menos si es que le pasaba algo a Akumatsu. Considerando que este entro, solo para poder cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho.

Ante la situación de su hermano, Jyushimatsu solo se le ocurrió abrazar al de rojo, intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo, _-Tranquilo nissan…. Sé que ellos lo traerán, Akumatsu te hizo una promesa, ¿cierto? -_ vio como el de rojo asentía ante su pregunta. Más un grito de parte de Iyami, hizo que todos mirasen en dirección a él.

 _-¡LOS SIENTO!, ¡LOS SIENTO!, ¡LOS SIENTO!, ¡LOS SIENTO!, ¡LOS SIENTO!, ¡LOS SIENTO!, ¡LOS SIENTO!, ¡LOS SIENTO! -_ grito el dientón al sentir como Takeshi comenzaba a romperle las piernas.

 _-Esto te hará pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a traicionarnos de esta manera-_ decía bastante divertido el pelirrojo…. Al momento salir del lugar, este de inmediato soltó a las chicas y se abalanzo contra Iyami, inmovilizándolo en el proceso.

 _-¡Lo siento, yo no quería en serio! …. ¡Solo soy una víctima más en todo esto! -_ comenzaba a decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

La escena de por si era bastante entretenida para los demás presentes, incluso logro sacarle una leve sonrisa al Matsuno de rojo, pero este aún seguía preocupado por los que se encontraban adentro…. Más un fuerte ruido obligo a cada uno de los presentes a mirar nuevamente hacia la infraestructura. Vieron como esta finalmente cedía ante el inminente derrumbe.

Ante la escena, Osomatsu intento correr hacia el lugar, pero esta vez fue detenido por Tougo, obligándolo a que permaneciera cerca de sus hermanos, que con Atsushi y Takeshi irían a revisar el lugar…. pero aun así no lograba calmarse, por lo que el mayor no tuvo más opción darle un golpe en su nuca para poder dejarlo inconsciente.

 _-Gatito-,_ miro a su pareja, esta no dijo nada y tomo el cuerpo de su hermano, llevándolo a un lugar seguro junto con los demás…. Por su parte, los alphas comenzaron a buscar entre los escombros a los integrantes faltantes.

* * *

De a poco comenzó abrir sus ojos, se sentía un poco mareado…. Podia apreciar que ya era algo tarde, por lo que era de noche, por lo que decidió seguir durmiendo, más imágenes del derrumbe de la prisión llegaron a su memoria, por lo que rápidamente se levantó de su cama, recordó que, al momento del derrumbe, ni Karamatsu ni Akumatsu habían salido del lugar.

Pero al momento en que poso una de sus manos en el picaporte de la puerta, esta fue abierta al instante…. Topándose con unos ojos rojizos que lo miraban fijamente de manera confusa.

 _-A-Akumatsu-_ dijo en un susurro, casi por inercia sus manos se posaron en el rostro del oji-rojizo, como si quisiera comprobar que lo tenían al frente suyo no era una ilusión. Fue entonces que abrazo el cuerpo que tenía en frente suyo.

El mencionado sonrió ante la repentina cercanía del oji-carmesi, poso una de sus manos por encima de las de Osomatsu, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso, mientras que con la otra acaricio la mejilla del omega, _-Tranquilo…. Te aseguro que no soy un fantasma-_ decía divertido.

 _-El derrumbe, ustedes aun no salían del lugar. Pensé…. Pensé que los había perdido-_ sollozo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del de negro.

 _-Oye tranquilo…. Hace falta más que un derrumbe para que puedas deshacerte de mí, ¿sabes? -_ abrazo el cuerpo del omega, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, menos al saber que en parte era por culpa suya…. Espero a que se tranquilizara un poco, tomo la mano de Osomatsu y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo.

 _-Espera… ¿Adónde vamos? -_ pregunto, pero este no le respondió…. Vio que ingresaron a lo que parecía ser una sala de urgencias, en ella pudo apreciar como algunas personas eran atendidas por sus hermanos… todos siendo dirigidos por Homura y Nyaa. _-¿Qué está pasando aquí? …. Akumatsu-_ comenzaba a impacientarse.

 _-Digamos que es como un hospital ambulatorio…. En estos dos días, hemos encontrado alguno que otro soldado lastimado, además de que algunos de los prisioneros lograron sobrevivir al derrumbe…. Por lo que el viejo de Tougo decidió abrir esta sala para atenderlos a todos ellos-_ decía de lo más tranquilo. _-Es una forma de recompensarlos por todo el daño que hemos causado o algo así había mencionado…. No lo recuerdo realmente, estaba durmiendo en esa ocasión-_

 _-Y-Ya veo…. ¡espera, espera!, ¡¿Cómo que dos días?! -_ preguntaba exaltado.

 _-Ah sobre eso-_ paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza algo nervioso, _-Al parecer el golpe que te dio Tougo para tranquilizarte fue algo fuerte, además tu cuerpo necesitaba descansar… ¿sabes?, muchas emociones juntas pueden pasarte de la cuenta-_ esto último lo dijo a modo de regaño.

 _-Si… pero no era necesario que me noqueara-_ decía con un puchero, mientras desviaba la mirada.

 _-Pero no lograbas calmarte, fue la única manera de mantener a salvo-_ con su mano, obligo al de rojo que lo mirara fijamente, _-Hubieras visto como se puso Karamatsu al enterarse de que Tougo te noqueo…. Tuvo que ser detenido por todos tus hermanos, además del imbécil de Takeshi y Fudo-_ decía con una sonrisa al recordar cómo es que el oji-azul casi mata a golpes al vejete, otra vez.

 _-Espera… Karamatsu…. ¿Dónde está?, ¿está bien? -_

 _-Si quieres saber, solo sígueme-_ , fue así como ambos se encaminaron a los cuartos que se encontraban más alejados, por el camino Osomatsu vio uno que otro lastimado…. Pero no había rastro de los causantes de todo esto, no había rastro de Kamimatsu o de Hayato, ni siquiera veía a su Choromatsu, comenzaba a preocuparse por eso…. No se había dado cuenta y ya habían llegado al cuarto más alejado de todos, su corazón a latir de manera apresurada, no sabía porque razón se sentía tan nervioso.

 _-No me digas que estás nervioso…. ¡cielos, en verdad estás actuando como colegiala enamorada! -_ se burlaba el oji-rojizo.

 _-¡Cállate maldito animal! -_ decía bastante ruborizado, al instante ambos vieron como la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver a un furioso Karamatsu…. _-H-Hola… Kara-_ movió una de sus manos a modo de saludo, la penetrante mirada de su hermano comenzaba a incomodarlo… _-¿C-Cómo has estado? -_ Este simplemente no le respondió, se acercó a Osomatsu y lo cargo como cualquier saco de papa, adentrándose con él a la habitación, cerrándole la puerta en toda la cara de Akumatsu.

 _-¡ÓYEME IMBECIL!, ¡PUDISTE HABERME DADO EN TODA LA CARA! -_ grito bastante enojado, estaba seguro que lo había hecho a propósito.

 _-¡Esa era la idea idiota! -_ se escuchó desde adentro, lo que provoco que su enojó aumentara…. Iba a derribar la puerta para golpear al segundo, pero al instante fue detenido e inmovilizado por un pelirrojo que pasaba por el lugar.

 _-¡Suéltame estúpido Takeshi! …. ¡voy a matar a ese tipo! -_ trataba inútilmente en zafarse del agarre. _-¡¿Qué mierda haces en este lugar en primer lugar?! -_

 _-Solo daba un pequeño paseo, además no puedo permitir que mates al alpha de Osomatsu…. Después de todo lo que hiciste para poder traérselo con vida-_ decía en un tono cantarín el pelirrojo.

 _-¡Por eso mismo tengo todo el derecho de golpearlo!, ¡así que suéltame de una puta vez! -_ pero en vez de obedecer ante sus reclamos, el alpha tomo el cuerpo de Akumatsu y comenzó alejarse del lugar…. estaba seguro que el par de tortolos necesitaban estar a solas, y como él era tan buena persona…. Les daría todo el tiempo que necesitaban, aun si eso significa llevarse a un enfurecido Akumatsu.

 _-Veo que ya se fueron-_ menciono el oji-azul, _-Ahora me vas a explicar por qué estabas con…-_ no termino su pregunta al sentir como Osomatsu lo callaba con un fogoso beso, podia sentir la lengua de este jugar con la suya, fue entonces que a pasos torpes llegaron a la cama de la habitación, Karamatsu recostó suavemente el cuerpo del primero, todo esto sin haber cortado el beso. Por lo que continuaron un buen rato, al momento de separarse un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas. _-¿Y eso? -_ pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, no todos los días podia ver a Osomatsu tomar la iniciativa, más este solo escondió su rostro en el pecho del segundo, estaba bastante avergonzado por la acción de hace poco, por lo que no deseaba que vieran su rostro.

Ante la acción, Karamatsu solo pudo sonreír…. Por lo que atrajo el cuerpo de su hermano y se acomodó en la camilla. Ya después tendrían tiempo de hablar…. Por ahora solo disfrutarían la compañía del otro.

* * *

Una fuerte luz comenzaba a molestarlo, por lo que comenzó a removerse algo incómodo, más se extrañó al sentir demasiado espacio. De a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, para darse cuenta que se encontraba completamente solo, _-¿Osomatsu? -_ , se levantó intentando encontrarlo con la vista.

 _-¿Qué sucede? -_ preguntaba mientras salía del baño de la habitación.

 _-¿Qué horas son? -_ pregunto medio dormido.

 _-Un poco más de las cuatro de la mañana-_ decía mientras se recostaba al lado de Karamatsu.

 _-¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano? -_ el oji-azul rodeo el cuero del omega con uno de sus brazos, atrayendo hacia él.

 _-Dormí dos días enteros…. Creo que ha sido suficiente descanso para mí, además hay una duda que me está molestando-_ Osomatsu acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del segundo.

 _-Es sobre Choromatsu, ¿verdad? -_ preguntó. Vio como el primero asentía ante su pregunta, por lo que dejo salir un lastimero suspiro, _-Lo lamento… no pude salvarlo-,_ sintió como por un momento el cuerpo del oji-carmesi se tensaba ante la noticia…. Pero después de unos minutos, este se tranquilizó.

 _-Creo que ninguno hubiera podido-_ , en parte Osomatsu se culpaba por el comportamiento del tercero, llegando a pensar que talvez tuvo que haberse comportado como un buen hermano mayor y haberlo elegido, aun si eso significaba renunciar a sus propios sentimientos. _-Los demás… ¿saben lo que sucedió? -_ pregunto con cierto temor, no deseaba que los menores se hicieran una mala idea de Choromatsu, por muy puto que se haya comportado con ellos…. Para Ichi, Jyushi y Totty seguía siendo su hermano mayor, quería creer que seguía siendo un orgullo para ellos.

 _-Con Tougo acordamos no decirles nada…. ellos piensan que estuvo todo este tiempo secuestrado por Hayato, y que murió en uno de los tantos encuentros-_ decía mientras comenzaba acariciar la cabeza del primero.

 _-Ya veo-_ el roce de los dedos de Karamatsu, se sentía muy bien…. lo relajaba, sentía que en cualquier momento podia quedarse dormido… _-Quiero enterrarlo…. Junto con mamá y papá-_ soltó mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por el repentino sueño que lo invadió.

 _-Descuida… así será-_ menciono mientras cubría a Osomatsu, al igual que él, Karamatsu sentía que el de un momento a otro se quedaría dormido, por lo que se acomodó mejor y cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Fue así como los días transcurrían con total normalidad, llegando a cumplirse cerca de dos meses…. En ese tiempo, se habían enterado que la razón por la que habían ganado, fue porque Hayato había desactivado cada uno de los chips, en el momento en que Akumatsu lo dejo a su suerte. Según Tougo, su orgullo era tan grande que si no era él quien controlaba a los demás, no dejaría que nadie más lo hiciera. Cada uno de los miembros de central fue llevado ante la justicia, ni siquiera sus millones lograron salvarlos y dado que Takeshi fue juez en el juicio… cada uno fue condenado a cadena perpetua o hasta que se le cayeran los pelos de la cabeza, lo que ocurriese primero.

En cuanto al genoma especial, tanto Choroko como Nyaa, junto con las trillizas fueron las encargadas de dar a conocer la noticia por todos lados, incluso con ayuda de Totoko habían logrado hacerles algunos ajustes… este ya no modificaba el gen de la persona, sino que fortalecía sus las células del cuerpo, provocando que los embarazos de las betas fueran menos riesgosos.

Desde ese acontecimiento, los embarazos en las mujeres fueron aumentaron considerablemente, llegando a saturar a los pocos médicos existentes. Incluso Karamatsu se quejaba de que tenía mucho trabajo, _-Ya no puedo más-_ decía bastante agotado, nunca pensó que responder un montón de preguntas fuera tan agotador.

 _-Y que lo digas…. Al parecer hoy atendimos más personas de lo normal-_ decía una igual de agotada Homura.

 _-Homura-chin…. Me recuerdas el por qué no puedo estar monitoreando el embarazo de Oso-_ decía con un puchero.

 _-Pues según Tougo-san…. Dice que no posees la experiencia necesaria para controlar el embarazo, por eso le cedió el puesto a Nyaa-_ explicaba de lo más tranquila, cosa que se le hizo extraño, ya que el segundo era por así decirlo un médico. Pero sabía que algo más molestaba al segundo Matsuno, _-Karamatsu-san…. ¿estás seguro que no te ocurre nada más?, ¿acaso no confías en Nyaa-chan? -_

 _-No es eso, Nyaa ha demostrado ser de total confianza…. Creo que, si ella no me hubiese mantenido al tanto de la condición de Osomatsu durante mi estadía en la capital, creo que me hubiera vuelto loco-_

 _-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -_

 _-Mientras yo estoy aquí, ejerciendo mi papel como médico… ¡El idiota de Akumatsu aprovecha cada instante para estar a solas con Osomatsu! -_ comenzó a lloriquear…. Dado a que el embarazo del primero era nuevo para todos, Nyaa recomendó que siempre estuviera acompañado de alguien, recomendación que Akumatsu se tomó muy a pecho, ya que pasaba día y noche al lado del omega. _-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Osomatsu? -_

 _-Dijo algo de acompañar a Akumatsu-san hacer una visita-_ ante la mención de lo último, vio como una rara mueca se formaba en el rostro del oji-azul. _-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo?, ya terminamos con las consultas de hoy y creo que un poco de aire te hará bien-_ decía con una gran sonrisa. Fue entonces que el segundo le agradeció tan noble acción y rápidamente salió en busca del par.

* * *

 _-Oye hermanito…. ¿vas a volver a dirigirme la palabra algún día? -_ preguntaba desganado el oji-rojizo. Kamimatsu, al igual que los miembros de central fue sometido a juicio…. Se le condeno a cinco años de prisión solamente, cortesía de su hermano. Este lo iba a visitar todos los días, pero el de blanco no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. _-Tomare tu silencio como un talvez-_ fijo su vista hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, por unos segundos se quedó contemplando la espalda de este, _-No te molestare más…. Te recuerdo que, si algún día deseas hablarme, tan solo tienes que decirle al idiota de Takeshi y el me contactara-,_ viendo que ni con eso su hermano se dignó a mirarlo. Comenzó a retirarse de la prisión, ignorando olímpicamente a los miembros de central que se encontraban en el mismo lugar, como también ignorando las miradas que estos le dedicaban.

Una vez afuera, pudo divisar a Osomatsu a lo lejos, este se encontraba hablando con Totoko, por lo que se acercó dónde estaban… _-¿Me extrañaste hermoso? -_ pregunto con burla.

 _-Ya quisieras… Déjame decirte que me entretuve conversando con Totoko-chan, ni siquiera note tu ausencia-_

 _-¡Que malo eres Osito! -_ ante la mención del apodo, el omega le lanzo una mirada de odio, _-Tranquilo… solo es un apodo, ya sabes cómo te dicen Oso-_

 _-Sera mejor que te calles si no quieres mi puño en toda tu cara-_

 _-Bien, me iré antes de que comentas homicidio-_ decía la chica, _-Cuídate Osomatsu, nos vemos-_ con eso Totoko se dirigió hacia la prisión, era una de las encargadas junto con Takeshi, por lo que tenía que estar supervisando.

 _-¡Así que ahora me engañas con la perra de Totoko! -_ decía mientras fingía estar dolido.

 _-¡Ya cierra la boca!, no le digas de esa manera-_ le regaño, _-¿Cómo te fue con tu hermano? -_ pregunto algo preocupado, sabía que el tema de Kamimatsu estaba afectando a su amigo.

 _-Pues no muy bien, ni siquiera me dirige la mirada-_ se sentó al lado de Osomatsu, - _Creo que necesita algo de tiempo, por lo que creo que es el momento perfecto para irme-_ soltó de una.

 _-¡Espera, ¿Qué?! -_ pregunto el oji-carmesi, la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa.

 _-Lo que escuchaste…. Pienso irme por un tiempo, por lo visto ya no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar-_ decía con una sonrisa, más su rostro demostraba algo de tristeza.

 _-Y-Ya veo…. Así que esto es la despedida, ¿cierto? -_ mencionaba el omega.

 _-Algo así-_ miro a Osomatsu, _-Vamos, no te pongas a llorar… mira que me harás retractarme de mi decisión-_ decía mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos de su amado. Con sus manos tomo el rostro del de rojo y lo obligo a mirarlo de frente, _-Escúchame… no importa donde me encuentre, siempre contaras con mi apoyo…. Nunca te diré adiós, sino que un hasta luego-_ sonreía, intentando tranquilizar, aunque sea un poco al omega.

 _-¡Eso ya lo sé!, además no estoy llorando -_ grito tallando sus ojos con la manga de su polerón, _-Solo… solo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi…. Además de disculparme por, ya sabes…. No poder corresponderte-_ esto último lo dijo en un susurro, _-Prométeme que me vas a olvidar, ¿quieres? -_

 _-Lo siento, pero no puedo cumplir con esa promesa…. Sea lo que seas que digas, siempre sentiré lo mismo por ti… además, no hay nada de que disculparse. Fue culpa mía al haberme enamorado de alguien que ya tenía su corazón ocupado, pero nadie controla de quien se enamora, ¿cierto? -_

 _-C-creo que tienes razón-_ mencionaba con una leve sonrisa, se podría decir que él era el ejemplo más claro de ello…. Mira que haberse enamorado de su propio hermano.

 _-¡Pues claro que la tengo! -_ \- se colocó de pie, _-Creo que es mejor irnos, se está haciendo tarde y creo que el celoso de tu hermano debe haber pensado en como asesinarme en unas mil formas ya-_ fue así que Akumatsu tomo la mano de Osomatsu y emprendieron camino de regreso, más al de negro no importaba que este no le correspondiera, él era feliz si su amado era feliz…. Por lo que aprovecharía al máximo cada momento que pasaran juntos.

Escondido detrás de unos árboles, se encontraba Karamatsu… quien había escuchado toda la conversación. Se podría decir que entendía perfectamente a Akumatsu, si hubiese sido el caso en que Osomatsu no lo habría escogido, el haría todo lo posible para que fuese feliz…. Incluso si eso significaba entregárselo a alguien más, _-Creo que ambos somos masoquistas-_ hablo mirando el cielo.

 _-¿No sé si eso se considerarlo bueno o malo? -_ hablo la persona que aparecía de repente.

 _-Fudo… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -_

 _-Fui a tu casa, pero Homura-san me dijo que habías salido en busca de ese par, ¿no te creía tan celoso? -_ decía en un tono burlón.

 _-¿Para qué me estabas buscando? -_ intento cambiar el tema de conversación.

 _-Vine a despedirme…. A diferencia de ustedes dos, yo no me considero un masoquista. Por lo que no puedo aguantar el ver a la persona que amo estando con otra-_ soltó sin escrúpulos.

 _-Lo siento…. Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así entre nosotros-_

 _-Descuida…. Creo que en parte fue mi culpa al haberme hecho ilusiones contigo-_ fue entonces que estiro su puño en frente de Karamatsu, _-Nos estamos viendo…. Amigo-_ esto último se pronunciado por un hilo de voz.

Karamatsu alzo su puño para responder al saludo, aunque su mirada demostraba gran tristeza, sabía que era mejor para ambos… _-Hasta pronto… amigo-_ juraría que, al decir la última palabra, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos. Aunque no era para menos, se estaba despidiendo de su mejor amigo, alguien importante en su vida… quien sabe cuándo volverían a verse de nuevo.

 _-Prométeme que te cuidaras…. No quiero enterarme después que estás muerto por ahí-_ decía en tono burlón.

 _-Estaré bien…. prométeme que no se lo cederás a Akumatsu-_

 _-Es una promesa-,_ dicho esto… Karamatsu vio como la silueta de su amigo comenzaba a desaparecer por el camino, fijo su vista hacia el cielo… ya era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

Una vez en su hogar, se extrañó que esta estuviera de lo más calmada… considerando de que Jyushimatsu metía bastante bulla.

 _-Ah, Karamatsu…. bienvenido-_ Osomatsu lo saludo desde el sillón de la sala.

 _-¿Dónde están los demás? -_ pregunto, sabía que era imposible que hubiesen dejado solo al primero.

 _-Salieron hace rato…. Creo que fueron a visitar a las hermanas Sakurai que está de paso en la cuidad…. Y antes de que comiences a preguntar, estuve con Akumatsu. Pero al sentirte cerca decidió irse-_

 _-Entonces… ¿ya se fue? -_ volvió a preguntar mientras se acomodaba al lado del omega.

 _-Así es…. ¿Qué hay de Aoyama-san? -_ pregunto algo fastidiado, ya sabía que su hermano los había seguido, por eso al momento de regresar a la casa, pudo sentir el aroma de este. A pesar de todo lo vivido, estos aun no podían arreglar sus diferencias.

 _-Se ira de viaje por un largo tiempo-_ de repente sintió como el de rojo se acomodaba entre sus piernas, dejando que recargara su cabeza los hombros de este, además de abrazar su cuerpo por detrás. _\- Te ha crecido un poco el vientre-_ decía mientras lo acariciaba por debajo de las ropas. Ya era un habito que había agarrado en últimos días. Ya que, últimamente él bebe se movía mucho, cosa que molestaba a Osomatsu y la única forma en que lograba calmarse era cuando Karamatsu acariciaba el vientre de este.

 _-¡¿Qué esperabas?! … es normal, ya casi cumplo los cinco meses-_ decía totalmente ofendido, aunque el crecimiento de su vientre era muy poco, no le gustaba que se lo recordaran, ya que sentía que le estaban diciendo gordo. _-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? -_ pregunto de la nada.

 _-No lo sé…. Realmente no tengo un género favorito, solo quiero que nazca sano y fuerte…. Solo eso-_ Karamatsu escondió su rostro en el hombro de su hermano, inhalando el aroma que su cuerpo desprendía. _-Osomatsu…. Gracias-_

 _-¿Por qué me agradeces? -_ aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que se trataba, quería escucharla de los propios labios de su amado.

 _-Gracias por haberme elegido-_ giro el cuerpo del de rojo, quedando frente a frente, _-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado-_

 _-Idiota… soy yo quien el que debe agradecerte-_ paso uno de sus dedos por debajo de su nariz, _-Gracias a ti ya no soy considerado como un simple objeto…. Gracias a ti, podremos v-ver a n-nuestro hijo c-crecer-_ decía mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran libremente de sus ojos, se auto convencía de que era producto de las hormonas. _-Gracias por haberme salvado-_ se acurro en el pecho de su hermano. Al momento de haberse enterado de que era un omega, nunca se imaginó que llegarían a estar como estaba ahora, nunca se imaginó que estaría a solo unos meses de poder tener a su pequeño en sus brazos…. Es más, nunca llego a imaginarse teniendo esta clase de vida. Sintió como su hermano tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, sus rostros estaban endemoniadamente cerca, fue entonces que Osomatsu decidió cortar con la distancia.

Esta vez no había nada que les impidiera demostrarse todo el amor que sentía el uno al otro, habían superado cada obstáculo que el destino les había impuesto…. Y aunque a pesar de ello, sufrieron grandes pérdidas, solo le sirvió para fortalecer la unión que tenía…. Y la clara prueba de ello, era el ser que vivía en el interior de Osomatsu, que dentro de algunos meses más, conocería a su gran y alocada familia.

 _-AH, se me olvido decirte que Akumatsu se auto proclamo como el padrino de nuestro hijo-_ soltó de la nada Osomatsu.

 _-¡Sobre mi cadáver! -_ respondía bastante enojado Karamatsu…. no había caso, esos dos siempre estarían peleando.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Y aquí el penúltimo capitulo de esta disparatada historia... Debo de reconocer que se me hizo bastante difícil escribirlo, pero una canción ayudo a inspirarme... Por si quieres saber es "Wherever you are" by One ok Rock... creo que la canción da con el cap :3_**

 ** _PD: Creo que me salio algo cursi todo esto, en fin... :3_**


	31. Epílogo

El cielo se encontraba adornado de un hermoso atardecer, las calles estaban muy tranquilas, demasiado dirían algunos, pero todo esto se debía a que la gente de a poco comenzaba a retomar su vida. A pesar de que ya se había cumplido un año desde el "golpe de estado", como fue llamado la operación.

Osomatsu caminaba por las tranquilas calles del distrito veinte, en sus manos yacían cuatro pares de rosas…. Una para cada tumba, al momento de llegar pudo identificar las tumbas de sus familiares. A paso lento se fue acercando, depositando las rosas en sus lugares.

Se detuvo por un momento en la tumba más reciente, _-Me hubiera gustado agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi Dekapan-_ habló al aire, hace unos meses atrás, el cuerpo de Dekapan había cedido ante la grave enfermedad que lo acomplejaba…. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de ella?, pues simple…. Dekapan siempre interpuso a los demás por sobre él, además nunca dio indicios de que se encontraba enfermo…. Fue así que Osomatsu dejo una rosa en su tumba, para posterior dirigirse a la cual había venido.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios al estar frente de la tumba de su hermano menor, Choromatsu… _-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine-_ se sentó en el suelo para poder estar más cómodo, iba a estar un buen rato en el lugar. _-¿Sabes? … han pasado muchas cosas desde que te enterramos junto con los demás…. Jyushimatsu y Homura están a la espera de su primer bebé, no sabes lo emocionado que esta nuestro hermanito-_ una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar la emoción que demostró el Matsuno de amarillo al enterrarse de que sería papá.

 _-Totty y Atsushi decidieron revelar su relación, aunque déjame decirte que ya lo sospechaba, ahora los muy malditos se encuentran recorriendo toda América, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados-_ comentaba con un leve puchero en su rostro, estaba feliz por su hermanito… pero le molestaba que le estuvieran restregando a cada rato su felicidad en su cara. Pero que se podia hacer…. Así era Totty, por eso es que deseaba que nunca cambiara. _-Nuestro Ichimatsu ha estado más feliz que nunca, el vejete se ha encargado de ello, siempre lo está mimando y regalándole cosas… además hace poco adoptaron al pequeño Yuu-chan. A pesar de ser adoptado, es la viva imagen de esos dos-_ fijo su vista hacia el cielo, como si esperara que sus palabras llegasen hacia su hermano.

 _-Totoko-chan y Takeshi se han encargado de la seguridad de todos los distritos, incluso ya poseen un pequeño escuadrón…. Además, Takeshi se convirtió juez principal, y créeme que aún no sé cómo es que llego a ese puesto-_ al momento de haberse enterado de que el pelirrojo sería juez principal, casi todos quedaron con la boca abierta, era más lógico que Totoko tomara el rol, pero la chica alpha solo se limitó a decir que no le interesaba el puesto…. Ella estaba feliz con tal de reprender a los problemáticos. _-Choroko y sus hermanas se encuentran en un viaje de conocimiento o algo parecido, no lo recuerdo muy bien-_ paso una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, no se percató de la hora y ya había anochecido, lo que significaba que tenía que regresar a su hogar, _-Lo siento, el tiempo se nos fue volando y aun no te he contado sobre los demás-_ comenzó a ponerse de pie, mientras sacudía el polvo que se encontraba en sus pantalones, _-Prometo que mañana vendré a visitarte de nuevo, y esta vez terminare mi historia-_ dio un último vistazo a la tumba de su hermano, una sonrisa surco por sus labios. Por lo que comenzó su carrera para llegar a su hogar…. En el camino comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a este punto de la historia, se le hacía un tanto increíble, que incluso podría escribir un libro con ella, o algo parecido.

Cuando por fin había llegado a su hogar, se extrañó al no sentir alguna clase de ruido, considerando que sus dos amores eran bastante ruidosos, por lo que se dirigió al living del hogar, nada más para encontrarse con una escena de lo más tierna…. En el sofá del hogar, Karamatsu se encontraba recostado, en una de sus manos yacía un biberón vacío y en el pecho del alpha, descansaba el fruto del amor que ambos, sonrió ante la imagen que le daban, por lo que con cuidado tomo a la bebé y se encamino hacia su habitación. Una vez en ella, suavemente deposito a la pequeña en su cuna…. Quien iba a pensar que esta criatura había salido de él, _-Y pensar que nos diste un gran susto cuando decidiste llegar al mundo-_ dijo con una sonrisa, al recordar cómo es que su pequeña llego al mundo.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era un día normal como cualquier otro, en una de las tantas consultas que había en el distrito, un joven omega se acomodaba sus ropas, después de haber terminado su chequeo de rutina, -Dime Nyaa…. ¿él bebe está creciendo bien? - pregunto Osomatsu, se le hacía un tanto extraño que, al tener cerca de siete meses de embarazo, su vientre había crecido la nada misma._

 _-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, tienes que llamarme por mi nombre, por mi nombre real ¡maldición! - se quejaba la joven de cabellos rosas._

 _-Ya, lo siento Reika…. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a decirte por ese nombre- trataba de disculparse, hace poco Nyaa les había revelado su verdadero nombre, el cual solo era conocidos por quien consideraba personas muy importantes en su vida…. Siendo Osomatsu, Karamatsu y Akumatsu los únicos en saberlo. -¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta? -_

 _-No tienes de que preocuparte, el bebé es uno de los más sano que he visto, al parecer el tamaño de tu vientre no afecta su salud- hablo de lo más tranquila, -Tienes que agradecer que por lo menos no sufre de los dolores de espalda o hinchazón de los pies-_

 _-Ahora que lo mencionas…. Prefiero quedarme así, por lo menos puedo caminar tranquilamente- poso uno de sus dedos por debajo de su nariz sonriendo ampliamente, -¿Y qué hay del sexo?, ¿es niño o niña? -preguntaba con cierta esperanza, en cada uno de los chequeos había sido imposible determinar el sexo de bebé._

 _-Lo siento…. Pero como siempre, tu bebé no me permitió ver. No puedo creer que desde el vientre ya nos esté llevando la contraria- se quejaba la joven médica, -Aunque era de esperarse… considerando quienes son sus padres- de reojo miro al omega, para ver su reacción._

 _-¡Óyeme!, no es mi culpa que el padre sea todo un animal- se defendía._

 _-Ya tranquilo…. Será mejor que regreses a casa, nos veremos la semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo? -_

 _-Está bien- y con eso se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, de seguro Jyushimatsu lo estaría esperando. Más cuando llego, un gran silencio invadió la casa, -¿Jyushimatsu? …. ¿Jyushimatsu, estás jugando a las escondidas? -, una nota pegada en el refrigerador llamo su atención, por lo que tomándola comenzó a leerla._

 _"Osomatsu-nissan, Salí a comprar más bolas de arroz… regreso luego, ¡muscle, muscle!, ¡hustle, hustle!"_

 _-¿Por qué tiene que poner eso en la nota? - se preguntaba al ver cómo incluso su hermano colocaba su frase típica en las notas, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, decidió que tomaría una pequeña siesta, pero al momento de dar un paso… un fuerte dolor en su vientre comenzó a molestarlo, trato de ignorarlo… considerando que desde el quinto mes de embarazo el bebé le daba una que otra patada, y el único que lograba calmarlo era Karamatsu._

 _Una vez apaciguado el dolor, se encamino hacia el sofá de la casa… bien podría tomar una pequeña siesta, hasta que llegaran los demás. Pero nuevamente el dolor comenzó a molestarlo. Por lo que trato de colocarse de pie, pero el dolor era insoportable…. Que hizo que sus piernas perdieran fuerza, intento poder apoyarse de algo, pero su mano resbalo y cayo directo al suelo…. Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios, -Ahh… d-duele… K-Kara-, decía apenas, cada vez le costaba más respirar._

 _Escucho como la puerta del hogar abriéndose, más los gritos de su hermano menos lograron distraerlo de su dolor, -Jyushi… ¡Jyushimatsu! - grito lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió._

 _-¿Qué suce…? …. ¡OSOMATSU-NISSAN! - el de mirada ámbar, grito bastante asustado… por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo el cuerpo de su hermano mayor y corrió directo donde se encontraba su novia y su hermano mayor. En el camino se percató de que las piernas de Osomatsu se encontraban húmedas… si no mal recordaba, eso significaba que había roto fuente. Pero eso era imposible, tan solo tenía siete meses de embarazo, ya estaba entrando al octavo mes._

 _Un quejido de dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que acelero los pasos…. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible, al parecer sus hermanos se convertirían en padres antes de tiempo._

 _Después de eso, a Osomatsu tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, el cordón umbilical se había atorado en el cuello del prematuro bebe, por lo que no contaban con mucho tiempo. Fue el mismo Karamatsu quien se encargó de que los amores de su vida sobrevivieran. Una vez que saco al bebé, tuvo que entregárselo de inmediato a Homura…. Al parecer el oji-carmesi estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para ver el sexo de la criatura. La vida de su amor peligraba y no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasase, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta este punto._

* * *

 _Fue una larga operación, pero al final el segundo logro salvarle la vida a su amado… estaba agotado, su cabeza descansaba en el borde de la cama de Osomatsu._

 _-¿K-Kara…Matsu? -, al escuchar su nombre levanto la vista, para encontrarse con un somnoliento Osomatsu._

 _-Hola…. ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntaba mientras se acercaba para revisar su cuerpo._

 _-Cansado… siento como si me hubieran pasado una aplanadora, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¡¿Acaso?! - pregunto con cierto temor, por alguna razón desde que despertó, se sentía algo vacío._

 _-Tranquilo… al parecer nuestro baby quiso salir antes de tiempo- decía con una gran sonrisa._

 _En ese momento sintieron como alguien golpeaba la puerta, dejando ver a una sonriente Homura, -Qué bueno que hayas despertado Osomatsu…. Nos tenían todos preocupados-_

 _-Lo siento… no pensé que el bebé fuese tan impaciente- soltó con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a todos. -¿Dónde está? -_

 _-Nyaa te la traerá en unos momentos, solo se está cerciorando de que su salud sea la mejor…. Jyushimatsu está avisando a los demás, llegaran en uno días para conocer al nuevo miembro-_

 _Tal como había dicho Homura, Nyaa entraba a la habitación con el bebé en sus brazos, entregándoselo inmediatamente a Osomatsu, quien junto con Karamatsu…. sintieron que se habían vuelto enamorar. -Felicidades…. Tienen una hermosa niña- decía la peli rosada._

 _-Es… es muy pequeña- decía el oji-carmesi, sin que se diera cuentas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no podia creer que por fin tenía a su pequeña en sus brazos._

 _-Es nuestra pequeña honey- menciono Karamatsu, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su amado, además de besar su frente._

 _-¡Ne nissan!, ¿Cómo la llamaran? - preguntaba un entusiasmado Jyushimatsu, quien había aparecido de repente._

 _-Creo que es algo apresurado…. Recién se enteraron de que es una niña, por lo que necesitaran algo de…- no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por el primero. -¿Dijiste algo Osomatsu? -_

 _-Mirai…. Su nombre será Mirai- pronunciaba con una gran alegría, -¿Qué te parece? - le pregunto a su pareja._

 _-Mirai Matsuno…. Un lindo nombre para nuestra pequeña- decía igualmente de feliz._

 _Fue así que la nueva integrante ya tenía un nombre… ahora solo quedaba a esperar a que conociera a los demás integrantes._

 ** _Fin de flashback_**

 _-Buenas noches Mirai-_ se despido, abandonando su habitación…. No sin antes encender la luz de noche. Por lo que se encamino hacia la sala del hogar, talvez podría recostarse encima de Karamatsu, pero antes iría por algo de comer.

Pero al momento en que iba a tomar algo del mueble, pudo sentir como unas manos comenzaban a recorrerle todo su pecho por debajo de sus ropas, deteniéndose justo en la zona de los pezones, _-Mgh… Kara, de-detente-_ trato de hablar, pero se le hacía muy complicado… y el hecho de que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar a las caricias, no le estaba ayudando. _-Mirai… p-puede desper…-_ no termino al sentir como Karamatsu comenzaba a besar su cuello. Provocando que lo único que saliera de su boca fueran pequeños gemidos, que intentaba retener.

 _-Tendremos que ser silenciosos entonces-_ decía con una pícara sonrisa, _-¿Qué me dices honey, le hacemos un hermanito a Mirai? -_ preguntó mientras daba vuelta a Osomatsu, este de por si tenía toda su cara sonrojada, además de sus labios comenzaba a caer algo saliva por la excitación que sentía en esos momentos.

 _-No sería correcto hacerlo en la cocina-_ sonrió coquetamente, lo que provoco que el oji-azul lo tomara entre sus brazos y se dirigieran a la sala, una vez en ella no se hicieron de esperar para juntar sus labios.

Karamatsu comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de su amado, de poco la ropa fue desapareciendo…. Karamatsu comenzó a lamer y a chupar los erectos pezones del oji-carmesi, de vez en cuando podia sentir como algo de leche brotaba de ellos, ventajas de que este siguiera amamantando a Mirai. _-Ka..Kara… mgh-_ , Osomatsu no podía hablar, la sensación que le provocaba Karamatsu nublaban su juicio.

Por su parte, Karamatsu volvió a besar los labios del primero, ahogando los gemidos que le mismo estaba provocando, sus manos comenzaron a descender hasta llegar a la parte baja del omega, comenzando a jugar con la entrada de este…. Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, pero de repente escucharon como la puerta de su hogar era abierta abruptamente, dejando ver a un bronceado Akumatsu parado en el marco de la puerta.

 _-¡ADIVINEN QUIEN HA VENIDO A CONOCER A SU QUERIDA AHIJADA! … ¿eh? -_ el oji-rojizo se quedó congelado ante la escena frente sus ojos, desde el principio tenía pensado en sorprenderlos, pero no esperaba encontrarlos en pleno acto sexual…. Al parecer el sorprendido era él. _-¿Interrumpo algo? -_ pregunto bastante divertido.

 _-¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?! -_ preguntó Karamatsu bastante enojado, de inmediato cubrió a Osomatsu…. No dejaría que el de negro se deleitara la vista con su pareja. En cambio, el primero tan solo pudo cubrir su rostro con unos de los cojines, estaba muy avergonzado, por lo que no se atrevía ver a su amigo a la cara…. Más el llanto de su pequeña Mirai, lo obligo a colocarse sus pantalones e ir a atenderla.

 _-Vaya, llorar bastante fuerte…. ¡tiene muy buenos pulmones! -_ Akumatsu alzo su pulgar a modo de aprobación.

 _-¿Me vas a decir que mierda estás haciendo aquí? -_ volvió a preguntar, solo que esta vez había tomado por las ropas al oji-rojizo.

 _-Lo que escuchaste…. He venido a conocer a mi querida ahijada, además el imbécil de Takeshi me llamo, diciendo que por fin mi querido hermanito desea hablar conmigo… ¡No es fabuloso! -_ respondía de lo más alegre. Tal parecía que el viaje le sentó bien al demonio negro, más para el oji-azul seguía siendo el insoportable sujeto que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para manosear o mirar a **SU** Osomatsu…. _-Por cierto… toma-_ le extendió un pequeño sobre a su rival.

 _-¿Qué es esto? -_ miro el sobre con bastante curiosidad.

 _-Es una carta de parte de Aoyama… me lo encontré por el camino, y al enterarse de que los iba a visitar me pidió que te entregara esto-_ la risa de una pequeña los interrumpió, obligando a ambos alphas a dirigir su vista hacia el responsable de ello. _-Pero miren nada más…. Si son las dos personas más bellas del todo el planeta-_ Akumatsu se acercó a Osomatsu, este cargaba a una muy despierta Mirai.

 _-No empieces por favor-_ dirigió su vista hacia su pareja, _-Karamatsu… ¿Qué haremos?, ya está toda despierta-_ preguntaba algo preocupado…. Por lo general se les hacia un tanto complicado dormir a la pequeña, siendo que en ocasiones le tomara algunas horas.

 _-Tranquilos-_ el oji-rojizo tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, _-Yo me encargare de hacerla dormir… mientras ustedes pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, eso sí… no hagan tanto ruido, miren que la pequeña y yo estaremos arriba durmiendo-_ y con eso abandono el lugar, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la pequeña.

Karamatsu solo suspiro con pesadez, _-Como me exaspera ese sujeto…. Pero viendo que nos está ayudando, no debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad honey-_ susurro al oído del omega, provocando que este se estremeciera, como a la vez colocaba una de sus manos por debajo de sus pantalones.

 _-D-Detente… no p-podemos, A-Aku está a-aquí y…-_ no termino al sentir nuevamente los labios del segundo sobre los suyos, rodeo su cuello para poder acercar aún más ambos cuerpos, el oji-carmesi sintió como su hermano lo levantaba y lo dirigía hacia el sofá…. Tal parecía que continuarían donde lo habían dejado.

 _-Tal parece que tus padres son unos adictos al sexo mi pequeña…. Al parecer muy pronto tendrás un hermanito a quien podrás molestar-_ Akumatsu veía como la pequeña Mirai reía ante sus palabras…. _-Pueden que los hermanos menores sean algo empalagosos, incluso molestos…. Pero ten más que claro que siempre tendrás a un amigo en ellos-_ decía con una sonrisa nostálgica. _-Me muero de ganas de que conozcas a mi hermano… él es algo aburrido y muy buena persona, que hace que uno le dé ganas de vomitar por toda la bondad que el tipo desprende…. Pero creo que esa bondad es la que me dio una segunda oportunidad con él, así que no me puedo quejar-_

Mirai tan solo se dedicaba a ver fijamente al sujeto, al ser tan pequeña no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo… _-Además, estoy seguro que quedara fascinado al verte…. ¿Quién no lo estaría?, si eres una pequeña gran alpha-_ dijo entre risas. Mientras se recostaba junto con la pequeña.

 _-Ansió ver qué cara pondrá el idiota de tu padre, cuando te oiga decirme "papi", ya tendremos tiempo para practicar-_ vio como Mirai quedaba profundamente dormida, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se tomaría una semana antes de viajar a la capital para ir a ver su hermano, deseaba pasar el tiempo con su ahijada, además de ingeniárselas para molestar al oji-azul…. Pero por, sobre todo, deseaba pasar el tiempo junto con Osomatsu, deseaba volver a ver la sonrisa que tanto amaba.

 _-Me alegra el que hayas encontrado tu felicidad-_ soltó al aire, al momento en que dirigía hacia acá, tenía una leve esperanza de que el omega fuera infeliz al lado del segundo… pero viendo que las cosas no eran como él esperaba, solo le quedaba en apoyarlos.

Talvez y solo talvez…. Era momento que comenzara a buscar su propia felicidad, aunque lo veía muy difícil…. _-Tal parece que sigo siendo un masoquista-_ una pequeña lagrima cayo de sus ojos, dejaría que el tiempo se encargara de hacerle olvidar, pero mientras tanto…. Disfrutaría cada momento junto con su amor no correspondido.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Y hemos llegado al final :) ... Desde ya quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, como también a las que dejaron un lindo review... De verdad que todo eso se agradece, ya que uno sabe que las locas ideas que salen de la cabeza de uno son aceptadas xD_**

 ** _Espero poder entretenerlas con otra historia a futuro... Pero por mientras seré solo una lectora más :3_**

 ** _Así que solo diré... Hasta la próxima :3_**


End file.
